Je suis une Légion
by Paori
Summary: Dans un futur où le monde a connu ses pires moments, Quinn raconte son histoire, l'histoire d'une milice, l'Histoire avec un grand H... L'histoire des Légions ! - Fic Faberry, Brittana -
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle pourra plaire à certains ! ^^'**  
><strong>Je préfère prévenir tout de suite les fans de personnages comme Finn, Kurt ou Blaine que je vais bien maltraiter et caricaturer leurs chouchous donc si vous voulez éviter la crise cardiaque...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le jeune metteur en scène et sa petite équipe de tournage étaient arrivés tôt dans la matinée. Mon salon contemporain était maintenant truffé de micros invisibles et de caméras de la taille de mon poing. Ce devait être du matériel au rabais car les caméras étaient plus souvent invisibles de nos jours... Ou alors c'était un acte prémédité pour que je sache où se trouvaient chacune d'elles et qu'irrépressiblement mes yeux soient attirés par leur forme ronde et brillante quand je commencerais à parler. Visiblement c'était lui, le metteur en scène, qui allait m'interviewer... J'avais peut être un peu exagéré en disant qu'il était jeune, il devait bien avoir la quarantaine. Mais quand on avait mon âge, n'importe qui semblait jeune. Il m'invita à m'installer dans mon propre sofa, je le trouvais un peu culotté mais bon, je n'étais pas arrivée où j'en étais en me laissant aller à mes émotions... Je ravalais donc la réplique cinglante qui perlait au bout de mes lèvres et je m'assis nonchalamment entre les coussins bordeaux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Will Schuester.

- Ça je le sais déjà... à vrai dire il reste peu d'aspects de votre vie que je ne connaisse pas...

- Aussi efficace que le veut la légende à ce que je vois.

- On ne perd pas des habitudes acquises sur des dizaines d'années comme ça.

Je rendis un sourire carnassier à cet homme qui me regardait avec une expression entre la terreur et la fascination. Si ce que j'avais réussi à trouver sur lui était vrai, alors il devait savoir tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre sur moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, après tout que pourrait-il faire de tout ça ? Rien qui puisse me porter préjudice ni physiquement, ni moralement...

-Dans ce cas je pense que nous allons commencer... Même si tout le monde doit vous connaître, je vais vous demander de vous présenter de manière aussi approfondie que vous le jugerez utile pour cette biographie.

- Vous poserez des questions ?

- Aucune, je veux que le spectateur ait l'impression que vous vous confiez à lui.

- Quelle blague ! Comme si je me confierais à eux ainsi ! Mais bon soit...

- Ok, dans ce cas nous allons commencer !

Il fit un petit signe à la femme rousse qui s'était installée derrière les ordinateurs de contrôle. Elle tapa une ligne de commande qui devait activer les caméras avant de se concentrer sur les images en face d'elle, sûrement le rendu des différentes caméras...

- Bonjour, mon nom est Quinn Fabray et je suis une Légion ! Mon histoire n'est pas des plus jolies, et je ne vous épargnerais rien. Je suis la première des miens à me confier. Depuis la révolution et la disparition de notre ordre, nous sommes restés un symbole de terreur, et sûrement aussi d'oppression dans bien des sens. Néanmoins, les générations actuelles ne savent rien de nous... Est-ce par peur que l'histoire se répète que nous n'avons jamais eu le droit d'apparaître dans les livres d'Histoire ou par culpabilité de toute une nation ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment... Mais il y a une chose que je connais bien, et c'est mon histoire, votre Histoire ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, un prologue quoi ! XD Donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder ! ;)<br>**


	2. Chapter 1 : L'enlèvement

**Bon, voilà une petite suite (les premiers chapitres sont assez courts ^^'). Donc, je pense que je vais faire du un chapitre par semaine histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ou me retrouver bloqué par manque d'écrits x)**

**Boudiboudi merci, je n'avais pas regardé les réglages "**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**L'enlèvement**

Je suis née en 2512, à une époque où les mois et les jours avaient cessés d'exister depuis longtemps. J'ai vu le jour dans un petit village de l'ancienne Amérique, que j'ai connu sous le nom de Commice avant que ce continent ne retrouve son nom après la révolution. Mon village portait le nom de sa désolation, le Dry-Lands. Nous y étions nombreux, plusieurs milliers, mais nous gardions le statut de village à cause de notre pauvreté, les maisons étaient faites de chaux et de paille, le sol y était si aride que les cultures ne suffisaient pas à tous nous nourrir et le bétail ne survivait guère plus de quelques jours. C'est dans ces conditions que j'ai grandi. La faim était une habitude et le soleil de plomb avait rendu ma peau brune et mes cheveux blancs. Malgré cela, je ne mentirais pas, j'ai été une petite fille heureuse. Nous ne mangions peut-être pas à notre faim, mais j'avais une famille aimante et des amis fidèles. Chacun s'entre-aidait au mieux et le temps s'écoulait paisiblement. Oui, j'ai vécu heureuse... Jusqu'à mes douze ans... Age auquel les Légions sont venus pour m'emmener au camp d'entraînement...

Le système du Commice était le suivant, afin d'organiser un enchaînement total du peuple à l'état, chaque famille devait donner l'un de ses enfants pour que ce dernier rejoigne la Légion. Les villages avaient le choix, les enfants pouvaient partir entre cinq et douze ans. Une fois par an donc, les pleurs des parents raisonnaient dans tout le village quand les Légions repartaient avec leur lot d'enfants... Dans mon village, rien n'est plus précieux qu'un enfant, c'est pour ça que l'âge y était situé à douze ans, pour que les familles restent unis jusqu'au dernier moment... Dans d'autres villes et villages, le parti avait été pris de se séparer des enfants le plus tôt possible pour limiter l'attachement des parents et éviter une trop grande peine. De cette manière, ma mère et mon père n'auraient peut-être pas autant pleuré en me voyant partir... Mon grand frère n'aurait peut être pas essayé de me garder au prix des côtes que les Légions lui ont cassé pour me récupérer... Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait été le mieux pour eux...

Ma famille était la plus merveilleuse dont on puisse rêver. Mon père et ma mère travaillaient aux champs, leurs mains étaient calleuses mais ils dégageaient une certaine paix intérieur qui rendait les périodes de famines les plus longues supportables car ils ne cessaient jamais de croire en un meilleur lendemain. Mon frère avait dix ans de plus que moi... C'était un type bien, toujours le sourire aux lèvres ! C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant des années alors que mes parents travaillaient tard. Je sais que je suis née pour le sauver, et je ne le regrette pas ! S'il avait atteint l'âge de douze ans sans petit frère ou petite sœur, c'est lui qui serait parti aux Légions et mes parents n'avaient pas pu s'y faire... Je crois que si elle avait pu, ma mère aurait continué de faire des enfants tous les dix ans pour protéger les aînés... Mais quelque chose avait cassé en elle quand elle m'avait donné le jour... Un problème dans son utérus qui l'avait rendu stérile... Alors ça allait être à moi de partir pour honorer ma famille dans la Légion.

Je me rappelle du jour de mon départ comme si c'était hier... Les Légions arrivaient toujours sans prévenir pour éviter que l'on cache les enfants... Il faisait nuit quand ils sont arrivés... Le bruit des sabots nous a réveillés... Comme je l'ai dit, le bétail ne survivait pas sur nos terres, le seul moment où l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de sabots était donc quand les Légions arrivaient... Mon frère s'est précipité dans ma chambre pour me protéger mais il était trop tard, les Légions avaient déjà défoncé notre porte. C'est une femme immense qui fit face à mon frère, et pour la première fois, je l'ai vu se faire dominer, par cette femme qui faisait la même taille que lui. Elle s'est avancée pour me prendre le bras mais mon frère a attrapé le sien avant. C'était un acte stupide, même lui devait le savoir ! Les Légions étaient des machines de guerre, entraînés à tuer et blesser sans le moindre remord ! La réaction de la femme a été automatique, son pied a fusé, et j'entends encore le bruit des côtes qui se brisent... Mon frère s'est écroulé par terre en gémissant et s'en plus se préoccuper de lui, elle s'est penchée sur moi et m'a arrachée à mon lit en chemise de nuit. Alors qu'elle me tirait hors de la maison, je suis passée devant mes parents. Je ne les avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça, ma mère s'était écroulée par terre et mon père ne trouva même pas la force de la soutenir, lui même aveuglé par ses larmes. Un bruit derrière moi m'a fait me retourner et j'ai vu mon frère se traînant pathétiquement, le bras tendu vers moi. Mon père aussi l'a vu... Il a essuyé ses larmes avec son bras musclé, m'a jeté un dernier regard et s'est précipité au secours de l'enfant qui lui restait. Un Légion m'a pris dans ses bras pour me jeter dans une carriole, et les dernières images des miens se sont gravées dans ma mémoire. Je ne me rappelle plus d'aucun de leurs noms... L'entraînement des Légions est bien fait en ce sens, notre famille nous est enlevée, et nos souvenirs avec... Je suis l'une des rares à me souvenir du visage de mes parents... De mon frère... C'est peut être grâce à ça que j'ai su gardé une partie de mon humanité...

La porte de la carriole s'est refermée sur moi... Il y faisait noir et chaud malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. J'étais tombée dans un enchevêtrement de corps dont je ne pouvais distinguer les propriétaires. La porte au plafond s'est ouverte à nouveau et un jeune garçon a été jeté avec nous. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, la lumière de la lune a illuminé la scène. Je ne connaissais presque aucun autre enfant, la politique du village étant l'école à la maison. Et puis mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Les deux prunelles noires de Mercedes, ma meilleure et seule véritable amie. J'ai rampé jusqu'à elle dans un coin de la pièce et nous nous sommes pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre comme deux animaux pris au piège.

- Je ne pensais plus te voir ici Q, j'ai cru que tu ferais partie de la seconde cargaison...

Cargaison... Le mot était juste, pour eux nous n'étions rien d'autre que des marchandises remplaçables, quelques dizaines parmi des milliers d'autres qui attendaient.

- Non, je suis là... Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi... Pour la route... Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils te prendraient toi.

- Je me suis portée volontaire, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Amber ou Riley partir là-bas... Et il leur fallait bien une offrande...

Elle me sourit tristement. Les Légions ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée d'elle, Mercedes était la bonté incarnée. Je me suis promise intérieurement de la protéger jusqu'à la fin car elle le méritait. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de personnes qui auraient été capable de se porter volontaires pour protéger leurs petits frères et sœurs, même chez les adultes ! En fait, je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre à posséder ce courage. C'était dommage que Mercedes se retrouve dans ce caisson en partance pour les pires atrocités, elle aurait été tellement parfaite pour succéder à son père, le Président du Conseil de notre village. Une étoile pour guider nos citoyens dans les plus sombres périodes, ça aurait été tellement elle... Mais voilà, elle était là, avec moi, et rien ne pourrait plus changer cela. Mon père et le sien nous pleureraient sûrement longtemps. Au moins auraient-ils l'épaule de l'autre pour sécher leurs larmes et se relever pour ceux qui restaient. À bien y penser, nous ne serions probablement jamais devenues amies si nos pères n'avaient pas passé tant d'heure à œuvrer pour le Conseil... Mes yeux se sont levés sur elle, je commençais à y voir à peu près quelque chose dans l'obscurité presque totale qui régnait dans cette pièce. Sa peau était aussi brune que les terres que nous labourions et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Les périodes de famine n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effets sur elle et j'avais l'impression de ressembler à un squelette à côté d'elle. Pourtant elle n'avait pas plus mangé que les autres, elle avait juste mieux emmagasiné ses réserves...

Le trajet se fit dans un silence seulement brisé par les sanglots de certains. Chacun avait réussi à se trouver une place assise, s'asseyant parfois en partie sur l'un de ses voisins par manque de place. La carriole n'était pas confortable, son sol était dur et inégal. On pouvait ressentir chaque caillou de la route raisonner dans notre colonne vertébrale. Malgré cela, je me suis endormie dans les bras rassurants de Mercedes, bercée par le bruit régulier de sa respiration.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts instantanément lorsque notre attelage s'est arrêté. C'est seulement à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne reverrais jamais plus ma famille, je ne pourrais jamais plus jouer dans mon village, je n'aurais jamais plus le droit à la paix et au bonheur. J'aurais voulu pleurer mais je savais que j'avais raté le bon moment. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous et il ne fût plus question de montrer nos faiblesses, car à la moindre larme nous serons exécutés.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Ce n'est qu'un début pour planter le décors ! Donc si vous n'accrochez pas encore à l'histoire, pas de panique ! =O<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : Matricule 525F2512DL

**Pylia et Zeb410 : Je sais que c'est un peu dur de se mettre dans l'ambiance au début mais je voulais un univers où certains côtés des perso' pourraient évoluer plus facilement ^^.**

**Boudiboudi : Heureuse que quelqu'un ai vu mon clin d'œil, j'avais peur qu'il passe inaperçu ! x)**

**Sinon merci à tous les autres pour vos encouragements ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre va être un peu sombre, et ça ne va pas s'arranger des les suivants, je préfère vous prévenir...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Matricule numéro 525-F-2512-DL**

La lumière nous a aveuglées, renforçant notre sentiment de faiblesse. Il était clair que leur but était de nous briser. La femme qui m'avait jetée dans la carriole nous cracha quelques ordres pour nous faire descendre. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, je pouvais voir ses cheveux blonds et courts. Elle semblait avoir la quarantaine et une vie de cruauté avait laissé des rides marquées sur son front. J'avais détesté cette femme dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans ma chambre. J'ai desserré mes doigts encore crispés sur la chemise de nuit de Mercedes, et après un regard encourageant à cette dernière, je me suis levée. Mes articulations étaient engourdies et j'entendis clairement un craquement en dépliant mes genoux. Malgré la douleur, je faisais de mon mieux pour marcher sans rien laisser paraître, comme je l'ai dit, la faiblesse était mortelle pour un Légion. En passant à coté de la femme qui continuait de nous brailler de sortir plus vite que ça, je me suis redressée un peu plus et je lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire carnassier, une lueur de défit dans les yeux. Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'escomptais et elle me rendit mon sourire avec force.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, on nous a alignés en deux rangés, les garçons à droite et les filles à gauche. Mercedes s'est placée derrière moi dans la file, sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant, je ne me sentais pas seule. Plusieurs stands se dressaient par endroits, avec de gros numéros inscrits sur des peaux tendues devant. Nous nous sommes avancées vers le premier. Un homme nous a fait enlever nos vêtements et les a jetés dans l'incinérateur portable à côté de lui avant de nous diriger vers le stand suivant, nus comme des vers.

Nous avons du attendre un long moment comme ça, sans protection sous un soleil de plomb qui nous brûlait la peau pendant que plusieurs Légions s'activaient à mettre le prochain stand en place. Finalement, on nous a fait passer par groupe de cinq, alignées devant une bâche. Deux Légions ont alors saisi une lance à eau et nous ont arrosés. La pression était horrible et il nous fallut contracter tous les muscles de nos corps pour ne pas finir projetés contre la bâche. Même Mercedes et sa carrure imposante eurent du mal à ne pas être emportés par la force de l'eau. Cette dernière devait d'ailleurs être bouillante car elle laissa notre peau rougie, presque à vif. La morsure du soleil fut encore pire après ça.

Pour la première fois, on nous emmena à l'ombre, mais la chaleur en fût encore plus étouffante. J'entendis des hurlements à vous déchirer le cœur en lambeaux avant de me retourner vers Mercedes. Contrairement à moi elle était assez grande pour voir au dessus de la tête des autres fillettes. Son expression avait changé, et je pouvais lire la peur dans son regard. La file avança avant que j'ai le temps de l'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait vu, et je fus finalement assez près pour en faire l'expérience par mes propres yeux. Un Légion arrachait un rectangle de peau à la petite fille brune en face de lui à l'aide d'une sorte de pince prévu pour harmoniser la taille de la blessure. La petite était alors envoyée vers un fondeur qui lui fondait une plaque de métal brûlant à l'endroit précis de la blessure. Nous recevions nos matricules ! Mes jambes ont commencé à trembler malgré moi. La main apaisante de Mercedes s'est posée sur mon épaule et j'ai pu détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Respirer, il fallait que je respire, que j'arrête d'entendre les cris de détresse, il fallait que je me calme !

Mon tour arriva vite, trop vite ! Je fus arrêtée devant une Légion brune au regard dur. En croisant ses yeux, je repris ma constance, je ne leur offrirais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, la peur. Elle commença à m'interroger alors qu'une de ses collègues prenait mes mensurations en dictant ses remarques à voix basse à une troisième femme.

- Nom !

- Fabray.

- Prénom !

- Quinn.

- Age !

- Douze ans.

- Sexe !

- Féminin.

- Poste !

- Recrue Fabray de Dry-Lands.

- Suivant.

Pendant l'interrogatoire, un métallurgiste avait gravé au laser ma plaque de matricule qu'il avait passé au fondeur. J'étais maintenant face au Légion qui coupait les carrés de peau... Je n'entendis que vaguement l'interrogatoire de Mercedes tant la panique avait fait son chemin en moi...

- Où ?

- Pardon ? Il m'avait surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle.

- Ton matricule, je te l'implante où ?

- Euh... Je...

- Dépêche-toi si tu ne le veux pas au milieu du front !

- Haut du bras ! … En haut du bras...

J'avais parlé sans vraiment réfléchir en imaginant la douleur que la plaque me ferait si on me la fondait sur le visage...

- Droit ou gauche ?

Là, il s'agissait de bon sens, j'étais droitière et il était hors de question de risquer de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mon bras lors des premiers entraînements ! Je tenais à la vie !

- Gauche.

J'ai tendu mon bras et fermé les yeux aussi fort que j'ai pu. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je le sentais jusque dans ma gorge, prêt à bondir hors de mon corps pour aller se mettre en sécurité. Et puis la douleur a fusé, moins terrible que ce que j'attendais, mais tout de même insupportable. J'ai serré les dents et émis un grognement sourd. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux pour me diriger vers le fondeur, il tenait déjà la tenaille qui emprisonnait le métal brûlant du matricule à bout de bras. J'ai pu lire une profonde tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il ne me numérote. Les fondeurs n'étaient pas des Légions, ce travail était bien trop spécialisé pour eux. Cet homme était juste un civile, sûrement un père de famille, réquisitionné par le Commice pour nous matriculer... Un pauvre type qui s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie en somme. J'ai jeté un regard à Mercedes derrière moi, son visage se tordait de douleur et j'eus tout juste le temps de voir le lambeau de chair brune tomber de la pince avant de faire de nouveau face au fondeur et de fermer les yeux, essayant de me focaliser sur autre chose que l'élancement qui me rongeait le bras. La douleur que j'ai ressentie quand le métal brûlant a touché mes chairs sanglantes n'avait rien de comparable. À cet instant je n'ai plus eu aucune retenue, mes jambes ont cédées sous moi et je me suis mise à hurler hystériquement. Des larmes de douleur ont rendu le monde flou autour de moi. J'ai vaguement senti qu'on me traînait par terre pour libérer la place avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me suis réveillée au milieu d'un fatras de corps étalés à même le sol. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir tourné de l'œil. En fait, rares étaient les enfants à se tenir debout, et ceux qui l'étaient semblaient émerger du même état que moi... Mon esprit était encore embrumé mais je savais déjà que je ne pouvais pas rester allongée là. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis redressée sur mes bras. Grossière erreur ! La douleur qui m'a parcouru le corps comme une décharge provenant de mon bras m'a rappelé à la réalité. Ma vision est devenue plus net et j'ai fait basculer tout mon poids sur mon bras droit. D'une poussée, je me suis relevée gardant mon membre gauche pendant à mon côté. D'un regard, j'ai embrassé la scène. Nous étions parqués dans un enclos à bétail. Les enfants inconscients donnaient une horrible sensation de mort à ce décors déjà peu sympathique, tels des cadavres laissés sur un champ de bataille. Mercedes était là aussi, me cherchant au milieu des corps. Je suis partie la retrouver en faisant bien attention de ne marcher sur personne. De fins sillons humides avaient laissés leur marque sur ses joues. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Même si elle faisait tout pour avoir l'air forte, je savais que c'était trop pour elle... En fait, c'était trop pour nous tous.

Nous sommes restées là le temps que tout le monde se réveille. Nous étions une cinquantaine, tous affamés, tous terrorisés, tous mutilés, tous arrachés à leur famille pendant la nuit. Nous étions tous du même village... Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais à en juger par la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, midi était passé. J'avais faim, j'avais soif, j'avais chaud et j'avais mal.

Un Légion est entré dans le parc, il nous a observé un instant avant de se diriger vers le seul enfant encore allongé. Il a pris le pouls du petit garçon chétif avant de le traîner par le pied de l'autre côté du grillage. Ils lui ont arraché son matricule... Le silence s'est fait plus pesant, nous savions ce que cela signifiait car nous connaissions tous quelqu'un qui avait reçu un matricule... Nous venions de voir notre premier mort, et ça ne serait pas le dernier... Le corps inanimé a été jeté dans l'incinérateur, et une horrible odeur de cochon brûlé s'est répandue dans l'air. Pour le coup, j'avais perdu mon appétit. J'ai regardé les Légions mettre le matricule du garçon dans une boite et griffonner une adresse sur le couvercle. D'ici quelques jours des parents recevraient cette petite plaque en métal et devraient faire leur deuil.

Malgré la pauvreté de Dry-Lands, notre village avait fait ériger une statue sur la place centrale. Elle représentait un Légion appuyé sur sa hache. Pour le Commice, c'était une ode à la gloire de la milice nationale mais il leur aurait suffit de croiser le regard empli de tristesse de cet homme de bronze pour comprendre que c'était en fait un hommage aux enfants morts trop tôt, arrachés à leur famille. Le pied sur lequel était posé l'édifice était recouvert de tous les matricules qui nous étaient revenus encore tachés de sang. On les nettoyait, puis on les fixait sous la statue. Certaines années, nous avions même du la surélever faute de place. Son pied faisait maintenant dans les trois mètres et devait être orné de plusieurs milliers de matricules. La nuit, il n'était pas rare de voir une mère ou un père venir caresser le métal froid en pleurant leur enfant disparu. Cet édifice était notre cimetière, notre monument aux morts.

La Légion blonde qui m'avait emmenée ici s'est installée à l'entrée de l'enclos et a commencé à parler d'une voix forte qui imposait le silence. Elle occupait un rang important, ça ne faisait aucun doute...

- Maintenant que vous avez reçu votre matricule, nous allons vous fournir vos uniformes. Rien ne sert d'essayer d'arracher vos plaques, elle sont conçues dans un métal bionique qui se lie à votre peau et fusionne avec ! Seule la mort permet de les enlever ! Le métal grandira avec vous jusqu'à votre taille adulte où il prendra la sienne aussi. Vos matricules sont composés d'un code suivit de vos noms, prénoms et villes. Lorsque j'appellerais votre code, vous devrez passer par la porte derrière moi, prendre l'uniforme sur la caisse à votre gauche, vous habiller et monter dans une des calèches.

Nous avons tous baissé les yeux sur nos plaques...

_**525-F-2512-DL**_

_**FABRAY Quinn**_

_**Dry-Lands**_

Les numéros de matricules ont fusé. D'abord les garçons... Le 196-M-2512-DL n'a pas été appelé... Et puis, les filles ont commencées à partir. Nous étions plus nombreuses.

- 525-F-2512-DL !

J'ai lâché la main tremblante de Mercedes et je suis sortie. Une nouvelle fois j'ai défié la Légion du regard ce qui l'a encore fait sourire. J'ai attrapé le tas de tissus à ma gauche sans y faire attention et je me suis éloignée pour m'habiller !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je vous avais prévenu... Le prochain chapitre va être vraiment triste, mais il va s'y produire des choses qui vont formater le caractère de Quinn, il sera donc trèèèès important pour la suite de l'histoire !<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 : Le Test de Survie

**Voilà la suite ! (Vous avez de la chance que ma Bêta soit chez moi pour me rappeler de poster ce soir ! XD). Je n'ai pas eu trop de temps avec mes cours donc je suis en retard sur le site ! (Pas bien ! =O)**

**Zeb410 : Si tu as versée une larme au chapitre d'avant, prépare ta boite de mouchoirs pour celui là ! x)**

**Boudiboudi et Pylia : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à retranscrire assez bien les émotions de Quinn, j'espère que ça va durer ! (maintenant j'ai la pression !)**

**Muse-Zero : Je poste tous les samedis donc je ne suis pas en retard ! =O**

**Spreid : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que tu vas aimer la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Le Test de Survie**

Le deuxième trajet fut bien plus agréable. Nous étions serrés, mais tous assis sur de petits bancs. Les attelages étaient énormes. Une dizaine de chevaux étaient nécessaire à nous faire avancer. Nous portions tous la même tenue, sans distinction de sexe. Des marcels moulants bordeaux, des pantacourts bruns et des rangers en cuir naturel. Mercedes, assise à côté de moi, m'a prise la main quand l'attelage a démarré.

Le trajet a encore duré plusieurs heures... Et puis, nous l'avons aperçu, ce bâtiment qui allait devenir notre maison pour les années à venir. Un grillage en fer à perte de vue, et cet immense portail... Les portes se sont ouvertes devant nous avant de se refermer, nous laissant prisonniers de ce lieu lugubre. Nous sommes descendus des carrioles. À pieds, le camp me sembla encore plus grand. Des tentes à l'extrémité gauche se dressaient par centaines. Une immense arène nous dominait de toute sa hauteur au milieu de l'espace grillagé, cachant dans son ombre de pales copies aux tailles plus modestes. Et tout autour, des bâtiments aux formes géométriques dont l'utilité ne transparaissait pas au premier abord. Enfin, la forêt... Elle mangeait tout le côté droit du camp, dense et sûrement dangereuse au vue du grillage qui la séparait des lieux de vie, encore plus épais que celui qui encadrait le camps lui même.

On nous a emmenés dans un grand bâtiment rectangulaire sans étage. En y entrant nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une grande pièce unique, au sol carrelé, où s'alignaient des dizaines de tables en bois encadrées par des bancs assortis. Tout au bout, sur une estrade, une table en bronze ouvragé dominait la pièce.

On nous a installés sur les tables et on nous a nourris. La nourriture n'était peut être pas très bonne, mais quand on avait faim comme nous, on oubliait d'être difficile. De l'eau à volonté et du bouillon avec du pain étaient presque un festin à nos yeux.

L'estomac plein, nous avions presque oublié pourquoi nous étions là. Et puis, la Légion blonde est montée sur l'estrade.

- Mon nom est Sue Sylvester ! Je suis entraîneur en chef du camp de formation des Légions ! Ici c'est moi qui commande et que ça vous plaise ou non, vous devrez obéir bande de mollusques ! Vous êtes dans la cantine générale, tant que vous ne serez pas novices, vous mangerez ici, sous la surveillance de vos entraîneurs. En arrivant, vous avez vu l'arène où vous suivrez vos entraînements après avoir été répartis par groupes suite à votre test de survie !

Son sourire carnassier ne me rassura absolument pas... Ce test allait être dur, et très certainement meurtrier...

- Vous avez reçu vos matricules, il faudra retenir votre numéro par cœur car ça sera votre nom pour vos supérieurs. Le premier nombre est le votre. Toi par exemple, tu es la 507ième fille recrutée pour la Légion cette année. Ensuite, la lettre correspond à votre sexe, le second numéro à votre année de naissance, et les dernières lettres sont les initiales de votre ville... Chaque matricule possède une puce GPS permettant de vous localiser et de vous faire suivre par caméra. Au cas où vous mourriez et que votre corps ne soit plus reconnaissable comme c'est souvent le cas, votre immatricule permettra de vous identifier !

Cette fois ci, son sourire était clairement sadique ! Cette femme ne pouvait pas être humaine...

Après le discours, on nous fit installer dans des tentes par groupes de trois ou quatre. Je partageais la mienne avec Mercedes et une autre fille de conseiller que je ne connaissais pas très bien. La nuit etait tombée vite mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir nous délivrer, peut être à cause des douleurs de notre immatriculation qui continuaient de nous élancer. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les bruits en provenance de la forêt... Le ululement d'une chouette, le bruissement des feuilles, le hurlement d'un loup, les pleurs d'un enfant... Des pleurs ! Les Légions ont répondu aussi vite que moi, le bruit de leurs pas lourds est passé entre les tentes. L'une d'elle a été ouverte avec violence dans un bruit de tissu déchiré. Les cris de la petite fille ont pris la place de ses pleurs. Notre tente a été secouée par les coups de pieds que la fillette a donnés en essayant de se débattre alors que les Légions l'emmenaient. Et puis, le coup sourd d'une hache qui s'abat... Le craquement des os qui se brisent... Et les cris qui cessent de manière abrupte... Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être faibles... Instinctivement, je me suis serrée un peu plus contre Mercedes et j'ai pu voir son visage déformé par la peur.

Nous avons été réveillés par une sonnerie stridente qui s'est mise à résonner dans tout le camp. En passant la tête par l'ouverture de notre tente, j'ai pu voir des centaines de Légions et de novices qui s'activaient partout, enfilant leurs armures, courant vers une arène ou la cantine, rejoignant une escouade... Nous nous sommes alignés devant nos tentes et un Légion nous a jeté des morceaux de pain. L'entraîneur Sylvester nous a retrouvés alors que nous finissions les dernières bouchées.

- Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Pour votre test de survie, vous allez devoir passer quatre jours et trois nuits dans la forêt. Les animaux sauvages, la faim et la soif vont devenir vos meilleurs amis ! À la fin du quatrième jour, un novice viendra récupérer chaque survivant pour le ramener au camp. Les groupes de plus de trois personnes sont strictement interdits ! Traduction, si vous gardez vos petits culs de trouillards collés les uns aux autres, on vient nous même vous saigner ! Maintenant GO ! GO ! GO ! Si vous n'êtes pas devant la forêt dans moins de deux minutes, il y aura une exécution publique pour fêter le début du test !

Branle bas de combat, nous sommes tous partis en courant en désordre. Mercedes n'étant pas très rapide, je lui ai attrapé le bras pour l'encourager à garder une cadence soutenue. En arrivant, certains se tenaient les côtes, pliés en deux. Pas nous ! Nous restions droites et faisions de notre mieux pour ne pas respirer trop fort. Ici tout était dans l'apparence... Sue Sylvester est arrivée quelques minutes après nous en marchant. Elle a pris un pied de biche et ouvert la caisse que deux novices venaient de poser près du grillage entourant la forêt. Elle a appelé nos matricules et nous a donnée à chacun un couteau cranté presque trop grand pour nos mains. Le manche était percé afin de laisser passer le mousqueton qui y était accroché. Je l'ai passé machinalement dans l'un des anneaux de mon pantacourt. Après un regard dans ma direction, certains enfants ont imité mon geste avec des mains mal assurées. Presque instantanément, j'ai senti le regard de Sylvester couler sur moi.

La clôture s'est ouverte et nous sommes entrés dans les bois... Une fois les portes refermées, Sue s'est adressée une dernière fois à nous.

- J'oubliais ! La clôture est électrifiée, alors si vous ne voulez pas finir grillé, évitez de l'escalader ! … Et pour les mauviettes, je vous conseillerais de mourir maintenant car ce que vous allez vivre ici ne sera rien en comparaison de l'entraînement qui vous attendra après ! Maintenant DISPERTION !

Au dernier mot de Sylvester, nous nous sommes séparés en courant. Je me suis vite retrouvée seule avec Mercedes et nous avons continué à courir aussi longtemps que nos jambes l'ont supporté. Lorsque notre course s'est arrêtée, un silence effrayant nous a entouré. J'ai regardé autour de nous, les arbres étaient hauts et certaines branches m'eurent l'air parfaites pour dormir. Dans notre village, je grimpais souvent aux arbres pour regarder mes parents aux champs sans les déranger et surtout pour échapper à la surveillance de mon frère.

- On devrait dormir dans les arbres pour éviter les prédateurs.

- Q...

Je me suis arrêtée dans mon inspection pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air terrifiée.

- Les animaux... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les croiser...

C'était vrai que nous venions d'un endroit où seuls les humains survivaient... Par rapport à Mercedes, j'avais de la chance, mon père n'était pas né dans les Dry-Lands et il avait passé mon enfance à me parler de ces créatures magnifiques qu'étaient les animaux... Je crois qu'ils lui manquaient vraiment... Surtout les chevaux, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait grandi au milieu d'eux... Je n'avais donc pas peur des animaux, j'étais plus fascinée qu'autre chose...

- Si on dort dans les arbres, on ne craint rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ma voix était posée et rassurante.

- Allons chercher à boire et à manger avant qu'il ne fasse nuit...

Mercedes opina et se releva pour me suivre. La chance était avec nous et nous avons rapidement trouvé un ruisseau où nous désaltérer. Le plus gros problème serait la nourriture, nous pourrions survivre deux jours, trois au maximum sans manger, mais pas quatre ! Bon, il fallait être logique, nous étions des enfants et le but des Légions n'était pas de TOUS nous tuer... Il devait y avoir de la nourriture facile à récupérer quelque part... Après avoir bu, nous sommes reparties le long du ruisseau. Distraitement je regardais les arbres, cherchant si l'un d'eux serait un bon refuge en cas d'attaque quand je les ai aperçus... C'était la première fois que j'en voyais en vrai... Des pommes ! Ils avaient planté des pommiers ! Ceux qui ne pensaient pas aux arbres allaient être mal, mais pour les autres, ça serait facile. J'ai montré ma trouvaille à Mercedes avant de grimper dedans pour lui lancer ma récolte. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut de l'arbre que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus mal... J'ai appuyé doucement sur mon matricule, mais rien... Plus de douleur... Pourtant je ne pouvais pas avoir guéri en si peu de temps... Il ne restait qu'une explication, notre nourriture ou notre eau avait été droguée afin de nous faire recouvrer nos forces à une vitesse anormale...

Nous sommes ensuite reparties pour nous installer dans l'arbre que j'avais repéré plus tôt. Mercedes n'était pas à l'aise avec l'escalade et il lui fallut bien un quart d'heure pour atteindre notre refuge. À cheval sur une grosse branche, nous avons mangé nos pommes en observant la forêt.

- Il va falloir faire des tours de garde...

C'était une constatation, une règle de sécurité... Mercedes a approuvé silencieusement.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment... C'était Mercedes qui avait pris le premier tour de garde. J'étais allongée contre elle, son bras passé autour de moi pour m'éviter de tomber en bougeant dans mon sommeil. Je ne dormais déjà qu'à moitié quand elle m'a réveillée en chuchotant.

- Q...

Elle m'indiqua le sol. Une bête que je n'avais jamais vue dans les livres de mon père humait l'air au pied de notre arbre. Physiquement, on aurait dit un croisement raté entre un loup - pour ses poils, ses oreilles et son côté sauvage, avec un bulldog. Sa face était écrasée, ses yeux injectés de sang et sa musculature devait en faire un adversaire féroce...

Après un instant, l'animal est reparti, sûrement à la recherche d'une proie. Mercedes avait retenu son souffle durant toute la scène. J'avais senti sa prise se resserrer autour de mon bras par à-coups. Elle tremblait en fixant le sol.

- Reposes toi... Je vais prendre mon tour de garde...

Elle n'a pas objecté... Trop effrayée et épuisée pour le faire. La nuit fût longue, beaucoup de prédateurs rodaient dans les ténèbres et une ou deux fois, le vent porta des cris d'agonie...

La deuxième journée fût en tout point semblable à la première : un passage au ruisseau et aux pommiers avant de retourner à notre arbre. Pendant la nuit chacune a repris son tour de garde, toujours Mercedes en premier... Le matin du troisième jour, j'étais épuisée. Mercedes ne m'avait laissée dormir que quelques heures avant de paniquer, me forçant à prendre sa place. Je me suis accordée une sieste de quelques heures afin de me refaire des forces avant la longue marche jusqu'au ruisseau. Le soleil était donc haut dans le ciel quand nous sommes parties, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Après l'eau, la routine a repris et nous sommes allées machinalement aux pommiers. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner sur notre chemin du retour...

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre nous et notre arbre quand j'ai entendu un bruissement de feuille derrière nous. Un regard derrière mon épaule et j'ai vu un éclair gris passer entre les buissons.

- Mercedes cours !

Mon amie ne parvint par à réagir tout de suite et je l'attrapais par le bras pour la tirer vers l'arbre. Soudain elle comprit et s'élança à ma suite. Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Plus que trois mètres, la bête elle, n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de nous, galopant furieusement. J'ai réussi à sauter habilement dans l'arbre, ondulant entre les branches. Arrivée en haut, je vis Mercedes qui se battait pour escalader le tronc. Et puis un cri... SON cri ! La bête avait planté ses crocs dans sa jambe et la tirait vers le sol. Mercedes criait en lui jetant des coups de pieds. Et puis, ses mains ont lâché et elle a roulé au sol dans un bain de sang et de cris. Tout s'est alors passé très vite. Quelque chose a changé en moi... J'ai empoigné mon couteau et sauté de ma branche.

Le sang battait violemment dans mes tempes et les cris se sont transformés en bourdonnements sourds. J'étais entre ciel et terre, en train de tomber. Ma prise s'est affermie sur la lame et j'ai atterrie sur le dos du monstre, lui plantant mon arme dans l'échine. Ses hurlements ont rejoint ceux de Mercedes. De ma main libre, j'ai empoigné les longs poils sur sa nuque pour ne pas être désarçonnée. J'étais bien à califourchon sur son dos, une position parfaite, me protégeant de ses crocs et griffes. J'ai ressortie la lame pour la planter dans l'œil droit de la bête. Je l'ai plantée encore et encore, mon visage devait être recouvert de sang. Voyant que le monstre ne semblait pas faiblir, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Mes jambes se sont serrées autour de ses flancs, j'ai lâché sa crinière pour m'allonger contre son dos en passant ma main sous son cou pour y prendre prise. Ma main armée a suivi l'autre comme si j'avais voulu enlacer le prédateur. Puis ma lame a plongé dans sa gorge et j'ai ramené mon bras vers moi dans un mouvement vif. L'animal s'est effondré et s'est vidé de son sang en convulsant quelques secondes.

J'ai repris conscience, le souffle court, encore agrippée au dos du cadavre du prédateur. Mes mains étaient encore crispées dans ses poils et il fut presque douloureux de desserrer mes doigts pour les libérer. Je me suis relevée en tremblant, prise de hauts le cœur à l'idée que j'avais commis un meurtre. Et puis, les circonstances me sont revenues et j'ai marché jusqu'à Mercedes. J'avais été trop prise par mon combat pour voir qu'il l'avait lâché et s'était éloigné d'elle pour essayer de désarçonner son agresseur : Moi... Mon amie était allongée, la main sur son ventre. Malgré l'obscurité, j'ai bien vu que ses intestins sortaient par la plaie qu'elle essayait de contenir.

- Hey Q... Tu... Tu lui as mis la pâtée...

Elle m'a souri faiblement et s'est mise à trembler...

- Q...

- Oui...

- Tu peux... Me faire une faveur ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux !

- Ma plaque...

Elle a tapoté sur le matricule incrusté dans son avant bras.

- Si ils te laissent faire... Tu pourras le nettoyer... ?

Je savais de quoi elle parlait... Quand le Commice envoyait les matricules aux familles, il était rare qu'ils aient nettoyé l'objet avant. Et pour une famille qui venait de perdre son enfant, c'était presque une torture de devoir enlever les lambeaux de chair et nettoyer les tâches de sang séché pour la cérémonie d'incrustation à la statue...

- Tu vas t'en sortir Mercedes... Il faut j-

- Q... Je sens déjà la vie partir... Ça ne sert à rien de se faire des illusions...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais"... Promets-moi...

- C'est promis...

Mes yeux ont commencé à pleurer, mes larmes s'écrasant sur les joues de Mercedes. Elle a tendu sa main libre pour essuyer mes yeux.

- Ne pleures pas Q... C'est peut être mieux comme ça... Je n'aurais jamais survécu à l'entraînement... Sans moi tu seras libre, tu survivras...

- Mais je ne veux pas si ça veut dire que je dois te perdre !

Elle a rigolé avant de cracher du sang.

- Q... Écoutes moi bien... Tu ne dois jamais oublier qui tu es, d'où tu viens et ce qu'ils ont fait de toi !

Son souffle s'est accéléré... J'ai posé sa tête sur mes jambes et serré sa main droite dans ma gauche, l'autre tenant toujours le couteau ensanglanté. Nous sommes restées comme ça un long moment, quelques minutes qui m'ont parues des heures...

Et puis sa poitrine a arrêté de se soulever...

- Mercedes... Merci pour tout...

Les yeux embués de larmes, je me suis penchée sur son corps inanimé pour l'embrasser sur le front. Quand son cœur a arrêté de battre, quelque chose s'est brisée en moi... Un hurlement de peine, de douleur et de rage est sorti de ma gorge... Pendant longtemps j'ai crié la perte de Mercedes... Et d'une partie de moi...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est triste comme je vous l'avais dit... Au prochain chapitre une petite note d'espoir avec l'apparition d'un perso' important (en fait 2 mais un n'est nommé) ! ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 : La Novice

**Ah ah ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous "serrer le coeur" avec la mort de Mercedes ! Je vous préviens, c'était la première mais pas la dernière ! Pour l'instant on part sur quelque chose de plus gaie avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux perso' ! Enfin surtout un ! **

**Spreid : T'inquiète, Santana ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre avec sa verve légendaire !**

**Anya : J'essaye d'écrire plus vite pour pouvoir passer à 2 chapitres par semaine, ma Bêta en a trois en correction (les trois prochains donc je suis un peu bloquée x) )**

**Muse-Zero : Merci pour les compliments ! Oui, je suis un peu sadique dans mes histoires mais je trouve que les perso' ne s'affirment vraiment qu'avec une bonne dose de drame ! Mais pour casser cette image je dois te dire que j'ai en ce moment un projet One Shot qui partira dans le niais !**

**Boudiboudi : Contente que ça t'ai touché ! Et je vois qu'on a un groupe de Santanaholics ! Donc je me répète, elle arrive, elle arrive ! (c'est quand même mon deuxième perso ! =P)**

**Zeb410 : Oui c'est triste, surtout que Mercedes est un perso' que j'apprécie énormément ! Mais on entendra de nouveau parler d'elle (dans un bon moment, mais on la reverra en flash-back !). Et il faut bien que je contre le sourire niais que ta story me met sur le visage avec la mienne ! x)**

**Ines : Je ne te dis rien, tu verras à la fin du chap ! =P**

**Luxan : Et bien voilà un début de suite ! (même si je suis longue ! ^^')**

**xDBakachan : Vu que tu aimes le drame tu vas être servie ! D'ailleurs j'ai peur d'être allée un peu loin pour certain dans la suite... x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**La Novice**

La nuit est passée ainsi, et lorsque le soleil a commencé à poindre à l'horizon, j'étais toujours assise là, Mercedes dans les bras, le couteau dans ma main. Par instinct de survie j'avais récupéré celui de Mercedes. Aucun prédateur n'aurait pu s'approcher de son corps.

J'ai senti ses yeux sur moi bien avant de la voir... Lorsqu'un bruit s'est fait entendre dans les fourrés, j'ai lancé mon couteau dans cette direction. Il s'est fiché dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de la tête de la novice qui venait me chercher. Elle me jeta un regard empli de sentiments contradictoires... De la peur, de la tristesse, de la surprise, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, plus proche de la fierté. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années malgré sa petite taille. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux noisettes et sa peau blanche. En dehors d'un fin plastron couleur bronze, elle portait le même uniforme que moi... La plus grande différence résidait dans son armement. Un chapelet de couteaux sur son mousqueton de la cuisse gauche, et une hache dans un fourreau à sa jambe droite. Elle devait m'observer depuis un moment car malgré sa compassion apparente, aucune surprise n'apparaissait sur son visage, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle a sorti mon couteau du tronc et s'est approchée lentement de moi. Elle m'a silencieusement tendu le manche, je l'ai attrapé et glissé à mon mousqueton, gardant l'autre à la main. Elle s'est alors penchée sur moi en me tendant la main, les larmes aux yeux. Ces yeux m'ont transpercés, je n'aurais jamais cru voir quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant d'humanité ici...

- Viens... Ça va aller... On va s'occuper d'elle, il est temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi...

- Je... J'ai fait une promesse...

- Je sais...

Elle m'a doucement tirée de sous le corps de Mercedes et a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien avait quelque chose de rassurant, et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté mon village, je me suis permise de respirer librement. Des Légions sont arrivés, avec leur grosse pince, ils ont enlevé le matricule de Mercedes avant de jeter son corps à l'arrière d'une charrette, au milieu de tant d'autres... J'ai esquissé un mouvement mais la novice m'a devancée. Elle m'a relâchée et est partie parler à un Légion... Ses lèvres s'agitaient rapidement et après quelques secondes, elle revint et me glissa la petite plaque de métal dans la main.

- Merci...

Elle me prit la main et me tira derrière elle... Nous rentrions. En marchant derrière elle, j'ai pu remarquer son matricule sur son omoplate gauche :

_**302-F-2509-M**_

_**BERRY Rachel**_

_**Metalikya**_

- Tu comptes marcher derrière moi tout le long ?

Sa question m'a surprise. Tous les novices que j'avais vu jusque là étaient du genre silencieux et mornes... Pas elle, elle était vive et pleine de vie. J'ai accéléré mon pas pour arriver à son niveau.

- C'est mieux non ?

Cette fille... Rachel... Ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon mutisme et reprit de plus belle.

- Ces bois ne m'ont jamais plu et ça devient de pire en pire ! À mon époque, on ne risquait pas de croiser un Gringo !

- Un Gringo ?

- Oui, un Gringo comme celui que tu as tué ! Quelle idée de mettre des mutations génétiques dans un test pour enfants ? Enfin bon... C'est n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire hein ! Ah ! Nous sommes arrivées !

Nous sommes sorties de la forêt, tous les novices et Légions à proximité m'ont regardée fixement... Instinctivement, je me suis cachée derrière le dos de Rachel.

- Emmène-la aux douches 302-F-2509-M !

C'était Sue qui venait de me sauver des regards. J'avais compris maintenant que mon visage rougi de sang était la cause de toute cette attention.

- Bien chef !

Rachel m'a de nouveau prise par la main et tirée sans ménagement derrière elle. Une fois à l'écart des autres, elle a recommencé à parler, passant son bras sous le mien pour me forcer à marcher à côté d'elle.

- Je déteste quand ils sont là ! Il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'on fait, à ce qu'on dit ou encore à notre manière de nous tenir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me disait tout ça... J'aurais très bien pu la dénoncer et elle n'aurait pas vu le jour se lever une nouvelle fois. Mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir en moi, et qu'elle m'avait dit ça pour me prouver que tout le monde ici ne cautionnait pas ce qu'il se passait. La brunette me fit bifurquer après la cantine et m'entraîna dans un bâtiment à deux étages. Nous sommes entrées et avons tout de suite monté l'escalier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce entièrement carrelée de blanc dont le sol descendait en pente douce vers une aération. Au mur étaient fixés d'étranges appareils en métal argenté. J'ai regardé Rachel perplexe.

- On est où ?

- Dans les douches...

- C'est quoi des douches ?

Son air surpris m'a mis le feu aux joues et j'ai regardé mes pieds... Visiblement j'étais plus ignorante que je ne l'aurais cru... Elle s'est approchée de moi et s'est penchée sur mon matricule.

- Dry-Lands... Tout s'explique...

Elle m'a souri gentiment et a pris ma main pour me guider au niveau de casiers. C'est alors qu'elle a fait une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue, elle a commencé à se déshabiller ! Une fois en sous-vêtements elle m'a encouragée à l'imiter. Je me suis retrouvée complètement nue devant elle. Elle m'a de nouveau prise la main et installée sous l'un des appareils muraux. Silencieusement, elle a pressé un bouton et de l'eau froide s'est mise à me couler dessus.

- C'est le pommeau de douche... Et les boutons, là, te permettent de le faire fonctionner...

Elle a pressé un autre bouton et l'eau a cessé de couler. Encore un et un produit presque liquide m'est tombé dessus.

- C'est du savon... Ça va servir à décoller le sang sur ta peau.

Avec de lents mouvements, elle a lavé mes cheveux. Le contact de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu était agréable ! J'avais envie de fermer les yeux. Ses mains sont descendues et elle m'a savonné tout le corps, s'attardant sur les tâches de sang les plus coriaces, grattant parfois du bout des ongles. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle a relancé le jet d'eau afin d'enlever la mousse de mon corps. De fins sillons rouges ont coulé sur le carrelage... Un dernier bouton et de l'air chaud est sorti du pommeau. En quelques secondes, nous étions aussi sèches qu'à notre arrivée dans la pièce, mais bien plus propres...

La novice est retournée aux casiers. Mes vêtements sales avaient été remplacés par une tenue propre. Je l'ai enfilée pendant que Rachel se rhabillait elle aussi.

Elle m'a doucement poussée vers l'escalier. Dans la salle inférieure se trouvait un alignement de lavabos. À intervalle régulier, un petit plateau avec plusieurs verres contenant un liquide bleu électrique s'alignait. Elle m'en a tendu un.

- C'est pour se laver les dents, tu le prends dans ta bouche, tu te gargarises et surtout tu recraches ! C'est très abrasif ! Si tu l'avales tu vas te brûler tout le tube digestif !

J'ai pris le gobelet et suivit les instructions. Le goût était très fort, étrangement très amer et très acide... Avec un peu de sucré en arrière goût. Bref, l'impression générale était immonde !

Finalement Rachel m'a ramenée devant la cantine.

- Bon... C'est là que je te laisse... J'espère que tu survivras à l'entraînement...

Après un regard inquiet autour de nous, elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur le front. En se redressant, elle a frotté le dessus de ma tête en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne !

J'étais perplexe... Rachel était partie sans un mot de plus, et maintenant, j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer sur ce que nous expliquait Sue Sylvester debout sur l'estrade du réfectoire. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, même sur mon assiette que j'avais fini par donner à mon voisin. Si je me concentrais assez, je pouvais sentir une douce chaleur là où la jeune fille avait posé ses lèvres sur ma peau... J'étais heureuse et troublée... Heureuse que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil habite ici... Troublée par cette attention qu'elle m'avait accordée.

Une fois le discours de Sylvester fini, on nous a guidé jusqu'à un bâtiment où nous avons eu le droit à plusieurs chambres communes. C'était petit, mais toujours plus confortable que les tentes. Maintenant, nous allions avoir un mois de libre pour nous habituer au camp le temps que les derniers enfants de l'année soient ramenés et testés dans la forêt.

Sans Mercedes près de moi, je me sentais désœuvrée. Je traînais dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire... Tel un animal en cage. Et puis je me suis souvenue de ma promesse. Je suis partie aux douches, et j'ai nettoyé consciencieusement le matricule de mon amie. Premièrement il fallait enlever les gros lambeaux de chair. C'était la partie la plus délicate car si l'on tirait trop vite ou trop fort, la peau se coupait à la base de la plaque et il devenait très compliqué d'enlever la fin. J'avais passé près d'une heure rien que sur ça, à me concentrer au mieux pour ne pas penser à la personne à qui appartenaient ces bouts de chair. Mais le matricule me rappelait toujours à l'ordre.

_**526-F-2512-DL**_

_**JONES Mercedes**_

_**Dry-Lands**_

Ne pas pleurer... Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Même quand nous étions seuls, nous ne pouvions pas craquer car ici, une caméra pouvait vous surveiller à n'importe quel moment et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de finir comme la petite fille de notre première nuit... La dernière goutte de sang a coulé dans l'évier, emportant tout ce qu'il restait de Mercedes. J'ai rangé son matricule dans ma poche. Ôter ce bout de métal de ma vue fût salvateur. Je pouvais de nouveau respirer et penser normalement. Je suis sortie à la recherche d'un Légion. Le premier que j'ai trouvé était un jeune homme brun au regard morne. J'ai sortie le matricule pour le lui montrer...

- Excusez-moi...

Il m'a jeté un regard dubitatif. On ne devait pas souvent voir un aspirant se promener avec un matricule dans la main. Sans un mot, il m'a fait signe de le suivre. Il m'a indiqué un bâtiment de la tête et est reparti. Après Rachel, ce Légion ressemblait à un rustre. Sur la porte du bâtiment était gravée une enveloppe. Je suis entrée dans la poste. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table. Au début était empilées des boites à matricules, des enveloppes et des feuilles de papier. J'ai pris une boite et y ai glissé la plaque de Mercedes. J'ai ensuite noté l'adresse sur le couvercle comme indiqué sur la fiche explicative au mur.

_Famille JONES, Dry-Lands._

Je m'apprêtais à sceller le couvercle lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur la pile de feuilles. J'ai regardé tout autour de moi avant de me jeter dessus. D'un geste vif, j'ai attrapé une feuille et griffonné quelques mots dessus.

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas su la protéger..._

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de signer, personne d'autre n'aurait pu écrire ça ! J'ai posé la feuille avec soin dans la boite avant de la sceller et de la déposer au milieu d'une pile de caisse attendant leur envoi. Puis je suis sortie sans un regard en arrière. Je venais d'enterrer ma meilleure amie.

La routine s'est vite installée. Le matin je me réveillais au son de la sonnerie. Je me dirigeais directement au réfectoire pour déjeuner puis enchaînais avec le lavage des dents. Je passais ensuite le reste de la journée à traîner dans le camp en prenant bien soin d'éviter les autres aspirants novices. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lier à eux... Mes explorations solitaires m'avaient permis de découvrir une immense bibliothèque. La majorité des ouvrages étaient protégés par une grille que seuls les plus hauts gradés pouvaient passer. Néanmoins, il restait de gros rayons accessibles à tous. Je venais souvent ici le matin pour repartir avec un gros ouvrage sur les techniques de guerre sous le bras. Je profitais alors du soleil pour lire en extérieur avant d'aller reposer le livre pour dîner, de nouvelles têtes s'ajoutant parfois à nous. Une fois le repas fini, je retournais aux douches pour me laver le corps et les dents. Pour finir, je rejoignais mon lit une fois tous les autres endormis.

Un peu plus de deux semaines après le début de ce nouveau cycle de vie, il ne me resta plus qu'un endroit à visiter parmi ceux auxquels je pouvais accéder, la grande arène... Ce jour là, je décidais de ne pas m'arrêter à la bibliothèque, j'aurais besoin de toute ma concentration pour enregistrer ce qui m'attendrait plus tard. Après tout, l'arène n'était qu'un immense centre d'entraînement...

L'entrée spectateurs se faisait par plusieurs grands escaliers répartis à distance égale tout le long de l'édifice. Pour les novices et les Légions à l'entraînement, une immense porte en bois coulissante permettait un accès constant au terrain.

Une fois en haut, j'ai pu accéder aux gradins. Ils étaient vides... Seuls quelques Légions y étaient assis, semblant plus se cacher de leurs supérieurs qu'observer les recrues qui s'escrimaient à l'entraînement. J'ai profité de l'espace libre pour m'installer au premier rang. Un rapide coup d'œil dans l'arène et mon cœur s'arrêta. Elle était là, la seule novice dont je connaissais le visage : Rachel. Il aurait été dur de la rater tant elle était petite par rapport aux autres. Elle s'entraînait avec une hache et un bouclier qui avaient l'air bien trop gros pour elle. Mais bizarrement, elle s'en sortait habilement bien face à la grande brune qui la harcelait de ses assauts répétés à l'épée. On aurait difficilement pu faire plus éloigné physiquement que Rachel et son adversaire. Alors que la première était brune à la peau parfaitement blanche et au visage profondément bon, la deuxième avec son attitude belliqueuse et son regard noir avait de quoi faire frémir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres à l'instar de ses yeux, et son teint halé aurait pu faire croire qu'elle venait des Dry-Lands. Son uniforme semblait trop petit, particulièrement au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait grandit vite et en très peu de temps.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je les observais des gradins. La grande brune avait fini par laisser dédaigneusement Rachel pour se concentrer sur des panneaux de tirs qu'elle ne manqua pas une seule fois de ses disques. D'ailleurs son habilité semblait se confirmer avec toutes les armes : javelots, épées, hallebarde, mais aussi masse, bâtons ou même faux. C'était même avec ça qu'elle était la plus douée, une immense faux dont le manche servait à la parade et la lame pouvait décapiter plusieurs mannequins d'un geste ample. Elle était douée, et ses yeux froids ne laissaient aucun doute quand à sa capacité à tuer ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à établir un jugement final sur elle, elle eut un geste qui me surprit...

Un grand brun qui s'entraînait au javelot rata son lancé de plusieurs mètres sur le coté. Son arme se dirigeait droit sur la nuque de Rachel, tranquillement retournée à affûter son arme. Je m'apprêtais à hurler en priant pour qu'elle m'entende malgré l'éloignement, mais surtout qu'elle réagisse vite et bien quand la grande brune a eu LE réflexe auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé. Elle s'est saisie de deux disques et a lancé le premier droit sur le javelot, changeant légèrement l'axe de sa trajectoire. Puis, elle a lancé le deuxième presque instantanément à la droite de Rachel. Cette dernière a bondi sur le côté par surprise, évitant par la même occasion le javelot qui se ficha dans le sol sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

J'avais compris plusieurs choses... Premièrement, cette fille venait de sauver Rachel. Deuxièmement, elle était d'une rapidité et d'une efficacité redoutable. Troisièmement, et le plus inquiétant, j'avais eu peur pour Rachel, et ça, ça signifiait que j'avais une nouvelle faiblesse...

Dans l'arène, la scène avait continué. La brune avait lancé un regard ironique à Rachel avant de lui sortir une répartie qui devait être cinglante vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait cette dernière, rouge de colère et criant si fort qu'il me semblait entendre sa voix par moment. L'autre la regardait en souriant, ne la coupant que pour lancer des réparties qui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

J'ai regardé le ciel et je suis partie au réfectoire pour prendre mon dîner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Ines ? Contente ? Tu avais raison au moins pour Rachel ! Mais qui est l'autre brune ? Bon ok, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun suspens mais on va faire tout comme hein ! x)<strong>

**Donc voilà, un chapitre un peu moins sombre ! Pour les fan girls, je rappel que Quinn a 12ans et Rachel 15 ! Alors on ne se fait pas de fausses idées pour le passage de la douche ! XD**

**Prochain chapitre, apparition de deux nouveaux perso' du Glee Club que je vais bien maltraiter en appuyant leurs défauts ! ^^'**


	6. Chapter 5 : Vingt sur Vingt

**Un nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition de plusieurs nouveaux membres du Glee Club ! Les caricatures sont totalement voulues donc on ne s'étonne pas ! =P**

**ed-brittana : Et oui, il fallait du spectaculaire pour son entrée en scène ! ^^**

**Zeb410 : Ce chapitre reste dans un mouvement pas trop sombre qui devrait te convenir ;D**

**Ines : Tu vas bien voir pour les nouveaux perso', il y a du vrai dans tes idées, mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise ! x)**

**Spreid : Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**

**Muse-Zero : Pour le passage de la douche, j'ai préféré préciser car j'étais moi même en train de me faire des films ! (Oui, je sais, sachant que c'est mon histoire c'est un peu grave ! XD) Et l'ambiance sombre ne va pas s'adoucir avec les prochains chapitres ! Dès le 6, le sang coulera à nouveau...**

**xDBakachan : Comme je le disais au dessus, les combats reviennent dès le prochain chapitre, celui là reste encore plus tranquille... Et pour Brittany... Je ne vais quand même pas te spoiler ! (a)**

**Pylia : Je vais essayer de continuer dans ma lancé pour que cette histoire continue à vous plaire à tous !**

**Naze : Je suis ravie de voir que mon absence de niaiserie te plaise ! (Mais je finirais bien par plonger dedans, c'est plus fort que moi XD) Et ne t'inquiète pas, Q va vite grandir pour te donner des passages bien différents ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Vingt sur Vingt**

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée, je prenais maintenant un livre que j'allais lire dans les gradins, coupant ma lecture pour observer l'entraînement des novices. La fin du mois se déroula ainsi sans personne pour me déranger. Et puis un soir, Sylvester a fait une annonce dans le réfectoire.

- Les derniers tests des 2512 se sont terminés ! Il est donc temps pour vous d'être répartis par équipes de dix pour vos entraînements. Demain matin après votre repas, je vous attendrais tous dans l'arène !

Pour notre dernière nuit avant l'entraînement, peu d'enfants réussirent à dormir...

La matinée était fraîche... Nous étions plusieurs centaines dans l'arène et pourtant l'espace n'était pas complètement utilisé. Une estrade et un grand écran avaient été dressés à l'extrémité opposée à la porte. Sue y était installée en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'entraîneurs. Elle s'avança finalement pour prendre la parole alors que la tension était palpable parmi les aspirants novices.

- Voilà ce qu'il va se passer : Je vais appeler les deux meilleurs d'entre vous pour qu'ils me rejoignent sur l'estrade. Nous assisterons à la meilleure performance lors du test pour vous montrer l'exemple ! Ensuite, nous vous répartirons par groupes de dix en vous donnant votre note sur vingt.

Sylvester a marqué une pause dans son discours pour être sûre de bien avoir notre attention.

- Matricule 392-F-2512-A sur l'estrade avec dix-neuf sur vingt !

Nous avons attendu un moment avant qu'une caméra invisible ne localise la fille au 19 sur vingt. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux de biche et à la démarche de gazelle. En quelques mots, elle n'avait rien d'un prédateur ! Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle s'y installa à côté de Sylvester, droite comme un I, attendant la suite.

- La note de 19 était jusqu'à présent la meilleure note accordée lors des tests de survie et seulement à des êtres exceptionnels. Le dernier 19 fut attribué il y a trois ans ! Et le précédent il y a plus de trente ans ! Vous pouvez donc applaudir cette jeune fille qui formera l'élite de nos Légions !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un tonnerre d'applaudissement partit de la fosse où nous étions et se propagea aux gradins d'où les Légions et les novices observaient la scène.

- Comme je le disais donc, le 19 était jusqu'à présent la meilleure note jamais attribuée au test de survie car j'ai l'honneur d'attribuer cette année le premier vingt sur vingt de l'histoire vieille de plus de deux cent ans du test de survie des aspirants !

Le silence se fit aussitôt ! Chacun écoutait, je vis même des Légions se pencher sur leur chaise pour mieux entendre.

- Que le matricule 525-F-2512-DL nous rejoigne sur l'estrade !

Il me fallut un certain moment pour comprendre que c'était moi... Heureusement, ma surprise ne transparut pas sur mon visage lorsque la caméra me trouva. Je fis la trentaine de mètres qui me séparait de l'estrade avec une attitude détachée sous les murmures des autres. Arrivée en haut, je décidais d'imiter la 19 en me postant de l'autre côté de Sylvester.

- Cette gamine a réussi là où bien des Légions de carrière ont échoué ! Mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise puisque nous allons voir le récapitulatif de son test. Pour fêter ce premier vingt sur vingt, tous les écrans du Commice retransmettront cette remise de note 2524 ! Alors profitez tous de la performance de la 525-F-2512-DL !

Ma première pensée fût pour les parents de Mercedes qui verraient bientôt leur fille mourir dans leur téléviseur, mais déjà le son emplit mes oreilles et je me retournais pour revivre l'horreur...

Les premiers jours de notre survie passèrent vite, les monteurs vidéo ayant insisté sur mon habilité à trouver eau, nourriture et abris. Puis vint la nuit du drame. D'abord un plan de Mercedes et moi marchant dans la nuit, puis un bruit de feuilles derrière nous. Je me vis lancer un regard derrière mon épaule. L'animal était presque invisible dans les feuillages. J'ai crié et tiré Mercedes pour qu'elle court. Son hésitation me parut durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne se décide à me suivre. L'animal bondit hors du buisson et rattrapa son retard bien plus vite que je ne l'avais cru. Le monstre l'attrapa alors que je m'accrochais à ma branche. Mon regard changea en entendant le premier cri de mon amie, un instant je revis les yeux de la brune qui s'entraînait avec Rachel se superposés sur les miens. Ils se firent encore plus durs quand je sautais sur le dos de la bête en lui enfonçant ma lame dans le cou. Je vis clairement le moment où il lâcha Mercedes... Puis son sang recouvrit ma peau alors que je transperçais la sienne encore et encore. Le combat avait duré plusieurs minutes qui m'avaient parues des secondes. Enfin, l'égorgement et la bête qui s'écroule avant que je ne me relève victorieuse. Trempée de sang, je n'avais plus rien d'une enfant, je ressemblais plus au monstre mort à mes pieds qu'à mon amie agonisante. Une habile coupure et je me retrouvais assise, la tête de Mercedes sur mes genoux alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle. Mes remerciements et le baiser sur son front avant la nouvelle coupure et pour finir ma lame volant à quelques centimètres du visage de Rachel.

Le silence était pesant. La 19 se tourna vers moi en sifflant admirative.

- Tu as tué un Gringo ! Alors là, chapeau...

Je ne répondis pas, Sue prit la parole pour moi. Mon esprit était déjà loin, auprès de Mercedes.

- Alors mes chers Légions ! Qui peut se vanter d'avoir tué un Gringo, même jeune comme celui là ?

Peut-être une ou deux mains se levèrent timidement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Cette gamine qui n'avait jamais touché un couteau de sa vie a réussi elle ! Elle a su nous prouver ses qualités exceptionnelles de survivante et de guerrière ! Qu'elle soit l'exemple que vous suivrez tous ici présent ! Car elle aussi est notre future élite !

Les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent. On applaudissait le discours de Sue, mon meurtre, l'âme même des guerriers de la Légion...

- Ces jeunes filles commanderont les deux premiers groupes ! Ceux sous MON autorité ! Les autres seront répartis entre mes collègues. Que les numéros suivants s'avancent !

La cérémonie avait duré plusieurs heures et une nouvelle chambre avait été donnée à mon équipe. Sur mes neuf compagnons, il y avait sept garçons pour deux filles... Trois en me comptant... Il allait falloir travailler en équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Aucun des visages présents ne m'avait marqué. Ils semblaient tous perdus... Leurs notes allaient de huit à treize ce qui restait dans la moyenne sans être extraordinaire. Mon regard s'arrêta sur l'un des garçons, il était lent et pataud mais avait une morphologie très impressionnante, grand, fort et musclé. Pourtant, le mot qui me venait en premier à l'esprit quand je le voyais était "stupide". Son regard vide et son matricule au milieu du front ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée... Ce type était profondément bête !

Un garçon aux manières efféminées s'est adressé à lui alors que le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

- Dis-moi mon chéri... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de gâcher ton joli minois avec un matricule au milieu du front ?

Le grand gaillard l'a regardé bêtement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on lui parlait à lui avant de répondre.

- Le... Le jour de la matriculation je... Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour choisir...

Bon ok ! J'avais la quasi-certitude que ce mec était stupide, mais à ce point ? Non, je ne l'aurais quand même pas pensé... Pendant un instant j'ai revu le Légion qui avait menacé de me matriculer sur le front si je ne décidais pas assez vite d'où je voulais mettre ma plaque... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il leur arrivait de le faire vraiment. Mais j'avais la preuve vivante devant moi...

_**7-M-2512-N**_

_**HUDSON Finn**_

_**Nidria**_

Le garçon efféminé a repris.

- Chez moi, au Commice, personne ne serait assez idiot pour se faire matriculer le front !

- Chez moi, personne ne serait assez CON pour se laisser sciemment matriculer ! Et maintenant nous n'avons plus de chez nous ! C'est ici chez nous, alors fais toi une raison !

Ma réplique était sans discussion, le garçon a ouvert la bouche pour protester mais n'a rien trouvé à répondre. Il s'est détourné une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Ce gamin ne me plaisait pas... Son air hautain me donnait envie de le gifler et de lui crier qu'on était tous dans la même merde, lui compris ! Maintenant il allait falloir composer avec un grand crétin, un petit pédant et sept statues ! Une vraie partie de plaisir non ?

J'avais besoin d'air, et vite ! Sans un mot, je suis sortie en plantant les autres dans la chambre. Je ne voyais qu'un seul endroit pour me calmer... Mon sanctuaire : La bibliothèque. Le lieu était comme toujours silencieux, mais pour une fois, je n'étais pas seule. Une grande blonde était penchée sur un gros ouvrage à la reliure rouge. Elle tourna la dernière page et ferma le livre alors que je m'avançais dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête. C'était la 19. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je m'assis en face d'elle.

- Tu as réussi à tenir plus longtemps que moi face à ton équipe.

Elle avait un sourire franc et naturel.

- Mon équipe est un peu lourde, ils étaient en train de vanter mes mérites et leurs chances de survie grâce à moi... Comme si je pouvais sauver tout le monde grâce à un 19...

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se leva en gardant le bout des doigts posés sur la couverture du livre. Elle le fit glisser vers moi en se penchant sur la table.

- Tu devrais lire celui là, il est très intéressant. Je pense que je dois retourner faire face à mon équipe, je les ai fuis assez longtemps...

Je vis son matricule briller à la lumière de la lampe posée sur la table. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il était fixé sur le haut de son sternum, comme un pendentif. La faible lumière de cette pièce sans fenêtre ne me permit pas de lire la plaque de la jeune fille malgré notre promiscuité.

La 19 se redressa et partit d'une démarche féline. Je saisis le livre avant de m'installer dans un gros fauteuil en velours.

Cette fille avait raison, ce livre était passionnant. Il s'agissait d'un descriptif du système de formation des Légions suivi d'un rapide historique.

En 2296, l'armée des Légions avait été crée. Au début, il s'était agi d'un groupe de volontaires grassement payés à protéger le système légal du Commice et ses dirigeants. Et puis, l'utilité des Légions était devenue de moins en moins importante. Néanmoins, le Commice n'avait pas voulu supprimer cette image de force du régime et les premiers combats télévisés avaient commencé. Car oui, plus que des soldats, nous étions des stars de la télé-réalité... Si cette émission rencontrait un franc succès au Commice même, elle était clairement boycottée par mon village ! Chez moi, les seuls à regarder les tournois étaient les enfants qui devaient partir, pour les préparer mentalement. Durant ces matchs, les Légions devaient combattre leurs homologues étrangers dans des combats à mort par équipes. À partir du début de ces combats, le nombre de Légions volontaires baissa brusquement et on commença à prendre les enfants...

Il commençait à se faire tard, et je finis par retrouver mon équipe dans la chambre dont elle n'avait pas bougé. Le silence se fit dès mon entrée et dans leurs yeux je vis qu'ils me respectaient. Lorsque je me suis glissée dans mon lit, ils m'ont tous imitée sans un mot.

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut dur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Finn, les deux filles et moi sautâmes de nos lits respectifs. Les cinq autres garçons se réveillèrent avec moins de vigueur et le garçon efféminé grogna avant de tirer la couverture devant ses yeux.

- Debout !

Mon ton était sec et autoritaire. Pour toute réponse, un grognement s'éleva de sous la couette. Que monsieur puisse se croire au dessus des règles m'énerva profondément. Sans plus réfléchir j'ai passé la main sous sa couverture et j'ai tiré la cheville que j'avais saisie. Lorsque son mollet est sorti, j'ai pu voir son matricule pour la première fois.

_**87-M-2512-C**_

_**HUMMEL Kurt**_

_**Commice**_

Je savais d'où venait ce sale gosse, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à son enfance à la capitale, mes poils se hérissaient. Les gens du Commice naissaient avec un avantage certain, les personnalités n'avaient pas besoin d'envoyer un de leurs enfants à la Légion et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas ces privilèges, le départ de l'enfant pouvait se faire à l'âge qu'ils voulaient. Jusqu'à leur enrôlement, les enfants du Commice ne manquaient jamais de rien, eau et nourriture étaient accessibles en abondance là bas.

J'ai tiré un peu plus fort sans résultat. Finalement Finn l'a mis sur son épaule pour l'entraîner au réfectoire. Se sentant soudain ridicule, Kurt s'était mis à cogner le géant de ses petits poings rageurs. Hudson m'a lancé un regard et je lui ai fait signe de ne pas le lâcher jusqu'au bout. Les joues de Kurt étaient écarlates quand Finn l'a finalement posé sur un banc. Il prit son petit déjeuné sans un mot. Une fois rassasiés, nous sommes sortis pour rejoindre une petite arène où les équipes de Sylvester devaient s'entraîner. Un mur séparait les deux moitiés du terrain en partant de la porte d'entrée. Au dessus des deux ouvertures ainsi créées se trouvait un numéro, mon équipe, la une, à gauche. Et celle de la grande blonde au 19, la deux, à droite.

Nous nous sommes avancés au milieu de notre terrain. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets sur le sol, des armes bien sûr, mais aussi des cibles, des mannequins, des cordes, des plantes et plein d'autres choses. Nous étions tellement pris par nos observations que nous n'avions même pas vu Sylvester assise sur le mur avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Bon les gosses ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement ! Je vais passer d'un groupe à l'autre donc quand je ne suis pas avec vous, vous avez intérêt à vous entraîner quand même ! Le groupe deux prenez des armes et essayez les ! Le groupe un au rapport !

Sue descendit d'un bond et marcha vers nous d'un pas décidé.

- Avant de commencer, je vais vérifier vos connaissances générales ! Qui connait les dénominations des membres du camp ? Personne ? Vingt sur vingt !

Elle posa son regard froid sur moi et je fis un effort pour me rappeler du livre que j'avais lu la veille. Je lui répondis en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le buste droit.

- Lors du départ de nos foyers, nous sommes des "volontaires". Après notre matriculation, nous devenons des aspirants. Une fois le test de survie passé, nous passons au grade d'aspirants novices. À quinze ans, les survivants à l'entraînement sont nommés novices, ils obtiennent leur premier plastron et entrent au service d'un jeune Légion. À l'âge de dix huit ans, ils deviennent officiellement des Légions et peuvent recevoir un novice. Le grade des Légions est déterminé à leur sortie de l'état de novice et il n'a que peu de chances d'évoluer par la suite.

- Quels sont ces grades ?

Du plus bas au plus élevé, il y a le Soldat, le Sergent, l'Adjudant et l'Adjudant-chef, le Lieutenant, le Capitaine, le Commandant et enfin le Général qui lui ne va plus sur le terrain.

- Comme je m'y attendais... C'est parfait vingt sur vingt ! Maintenant à l'entraînement !

Sue nous a laissés, le temps d'aller s'occuper de l'autre groupe. Tout le monde a fouillé dans le tas d'armes pour essayer une hache ou une épée. Nous avions toujours nos couteaux du test, moi j'en avais deux...

Quand Sylvester est revenue, je tenais mes couteaux à la main en regardant les cibles. Finn tenait une hache qu'il sous-pesait, Kurt avait trouvé un arc trop lourd pour lui, les deux filles s'affairaient à empiler les disques qu'elles avaient réussis à réunir et les cinq derniers garçons se partageaient un lot d'épées et de lances. Notre entraîneur m'a lancé un sourire franc.

- Il semblerait que la qualité de leader ne soit pas factice chez vingt sur vingt ! Prenez-en de la graine ! Avant de vous attaquer à du matériel lourd que vous ne connaissez pas, il serait peut-être plus intelligent de maîtriser la seule arme que vous êtes autorisés à porter en dehors de l'arène !

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle a ramassé un couteau qu'elle a lancé droit dans la milieu d'une cible.

- Quand on vous désarme lors d'un combat et que vous perdez votre épée, il ne vous restera plus que ça... Apprenez à vous servir d'un couteau et vous apprendrez à vivre !

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Sue nous a enseigné le maniement du couteau, lancé et corps à corps. Quand elle partait pour le groupe deux, nous nous exercions seuls. Vers midi, nous avons eu le droit à un repas supplémentaire au réfectoire avant de retourner à l'entraînement. L'après-midi fut bien plus dure que le matin, nous étions fatigués et avions mal aux bras à force d'avoir utilisé nos couteaux. Mais il fallait pratiquer de nombreux exercices de musculation. Finn se débrouilla mieux que nous grâce à sa force naturelle...

L'entraînement ne se finit qu'à la nuit tombée et il nous fallut courir une dizaine de tours de terrain pour gagner le droit de partir...

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les douches. Il n'y avait pas d'intimité, les garçons se lavaient à coté des filles... Une équipe n'était pas un individu mais une entité. Le contact de l'eau froide sur mes muscles endoloris me fit retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je restais longtemps sous l'eau avant de me rhabiller et de partir dîner avec mon équipe.

Quand je me suis glissé sous mes draps cette nuit là, j'ai prié pour que le lendemain ne vienne pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, chapitre finit ! Mais que vais-je bien faire subir à Kurt et Finn dans le prochain ? =O Je vous laisse mariner pour le savoir ! (Oui, j'ai des tendances sadiques =P)<strong>

**Sinon pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ne l'ont peut être pas vu, j'ai changé de ton pour écrire un "One Shot" (de 7 chapitres XD) Faberry dans un registre de niaiserie presque intenable ! =O Donc, si vous êtes courageux, je vous invite à aller le lire, ça change les idée de cette ambiance glauque du camp d'entrainement !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Vous n'êtes pas des hommes

**Surprise ! Un chapitre un mercredi ! Vous pouvez remercier Hana (ma bêta) à qui j'ai promis que si j'arrivais à écrire un chapitre par jour pendant les vacances, j'en posterais un en plus aujourd'hui !  
>J'espère que ce passage très sanglant vous plaira !<strong>

**lyra2310, Spreid, Ecila-b : Ravie que la story vous plaise ! C'est un peu le but, de plaire au plus grand nombre ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer sur ma lancé !**

**Zeb410 : Oui, j'avais même un peu peur de faire trop Hunger Games... Mais c'est le genre d'univers que je crée dans ma tête depuis longtemps donc je n'allais pas me priver pour ça ! Quelques grosses différences avec cette œuvre vont d'ailleurs commencer à apparaitre dans ce chapitre !**

** xDBakachan : Pour la 19/20, tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse un peu mijoter !**

**Pylia : Je vois que le matricule de Finn a plu à beaucoup de monde ! J'ai moi même beaucoup rigolé en imaginant où je pouvais le lui mettre avant de trouver !**

**snixxjuice : Je comprends que tu ais eu du mal à comprendre, l'histoire est un peu (ok, beaucoup) tordue sur les bords ! XD Et Finn se prête tellement à la caricature depuis ces dernières saisons, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter ! =O**

**Zikiki : Encore une adepte du matricule de Finn, je vois que l'idée a fait mouche ! x)**

**Ines : Pour répondre à tes questions, non, Rachel & Co n'apparaitront pas dans ce chapitre, désolé... Et on ne les reverra pas non plus dans le prochain ! Maintenant à savoir si Finn et Kurt vont souffrir... Je peux juste te dire que si c'est ce que tu attends, ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ! Mais je ne vais pas te spoiler pour autant !**

**Naze : Comme j'ai dit plus haut, il va falloir attendre un peu pour les retrouvailles ! Mais je t'assure que les prochains chapitres sont assez chargés en émotions pour que tu n'y penses pas trop ! *sourire sadique*  
><strong>

**ed-brittana : Normal que Q ait le premier 20/20 ! C'est une leader après tout, il lui faut quand même de quoi assoir sa domination ! =D**

**heyaland : J'adore ton enthousiasme ! Et tu es très perspicace, en effet, San va avoir un place très importante d'ici quelques chapitres ! De base j'avais même hésité à en faire mon perso' principal devant Q tellement son caractère colle à cet univers ! Comment ne pas les imaginer toutes les deux en armures l'arme au poing ? *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Vous n'êtes pas des hommes**

Le réveil fût encore plus dur que celui de la veille... La sonnerie matinale me donna mal au crâne. J'ai voulu me lever en sautant de mon lit comme la veille mais une douleur généralisée m'en a dissuadée. J'ai pris plusieurs inspirations et concentré tout mon courage pour me redresser. Encore une minute me fut nécessaire pour me relever. Seul Finn était déjà debout, le reste de l'équipe essayant tant bien que mal de sortir de leur lit. Kurt m'a lancé un regard noir allongé sur son matelas avant d'imiter les autres en se plaignant. Nous nous sommes traînés au réfectoire pour avaler un petit déjeuné rapide. La marche jusqu'à la cantine avait réchauffé nos muscles et nous avions moins de mal à marcher. Pourtant, au moment de repartir, l'un des garçons dont je ne connaissais pas le nom nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre car il avait du mal à se relever. Nous avons donc rejoint le terrain d'entraînement à neuf.

Hélas pour lui, notre dixième membre arriva après Sue. Il n'eut même pas le temps de passer la porte de l'arène qu'elle attrapa un couteau et le lui lança en plein cœur. Le pauvre garçon s'écroula, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise.

- Les retards ne sont pas acceptés !

Elle nous fixa intensément comme si elle s'attendait à nous voir nous écrouler nous aussi.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le couteau est une arme très efficace ! 87-M-2512-C !

Kurt se tint au garde à vous.

- Allez me chercher un Légion pour ramasser ça ! Dit-elle en désignant le corps inanimé au sol.

Il la regarda un instant, mortifié, avant de partir remplir sa mission en courant sans tenir compte de sa douleur aux jambes. La fin de la journée se déroula comme la précédente à une exception près. Maintenant, nous devions réaliser un nombre de tours de terrain égal à notre note au test en courant avant de pouvoir aller aux douches. Les autres avaient fini depuis longtemps quand j'ai entamé mon vingtième tour. Le terrain était désert, même Sylvester s'en était allée. J'ai continué à courir car on ne savait jamais quand on était filmé ici... La douleur était presque insupportable dans mes jambes et un point de côté me faisait souffrir le martyre. À la fin du tour, j'ai marché jusqu'au centre de l'arène avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos. J'ai fermé les yeux pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois ma respiration calmée, j'ai rouvert les yeux sur un magnifique ciel étoilé. Je me suis demandée un instant si c'était les mêmes étoiles que je voyais de ma fenêtre aux Dry-Lands. Je me suis soudain sentie libre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi...

J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en arrivant devant les douches. J'ai monté les marches de l'escalier en courant presque. Depuis que j'avais passé la porte d'entrée, des cris retentissaient, leur puissance augmentant à mesure que je me rapprochais de la salle de bain à l'étage. Arrivée en haut, du sang a giclé sur ma main et les hurlements sont devenus insupportables. Il me fallut un moment pour que ma vision s'adapte.

La vapeur qui emplissait la pièce rendait le monde flou autour de moi. Il y avait du sang partout sur le carrelage blanc. Les sillons de liquide rouge s'écoulaient vers l'évacuation mais les murs restaient salis. Des Légions immobilisaient les garçons de mon équipe, deux se tenaient déjà prostrés dans un coin en sanglotant, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Les adultes avaient du mal à maîtriser Finn qui se servait de sa stature pour se défendre. Et puis, ils ont réussi à l'immobiliser lui aussi... J'ai vu la terreur apparaître sur son visage, devenant plus intense à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il a posé des yeux suppliants sur moi mais je n'ai rien pu faire quand le Légion lui a coupé la peau et arraché les testicules. J'ai fermé les yeux, ressentant presque sa douleur, quand son cri est sorti de ses lèvres.

Je me suis adossée au mur, l'odeur du sang emplissait mes poumons et l'horreur de la situation me donnait envie de hurler en frappant les Légions... Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Alors j'ai fixé ce monde trop cruel en face et j'ai regardé chaque petit garçon se faire castrer jusqu'au dernier, Kurt. Il a pleuré comme une fillette et ses cris sont partis dans les aiguës au point de me vriller les tympans. Une fois leur travail fini, les Légions sont repartis, laissant trois petites filles s'occuper de six garçons brisés dans tous les sens du terme.

Nous avons du laver les garçons du sang qui les recouvrait. Ils ont hurlé quand nous avons savonné leurs chairs à vifs... Mais on ne pouvait pas risquer une infection... Nous les avons rhabillés un à un et portés jusqu'à la chambre. On pouvait les prendre à une ou deux sauf Finn qu'il fallut porter à trois. En quatre allers-retours nous avions réussi à ramener tout le monde... Fatiguées par l'effort, nous sommes retournées dans la salle de bain pour nous débarrasser de la sueur et du sang des garçons qui salissaient nos corps.

Cette nuit là, nous n'avons pas dormi, les gémissements des garçons gardant nos yeux ouverts pour nous. Je suis sortie de mon lit bien avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, marchant dans la nuit pour rejoindre notre arène. J'avais mal partout, mais je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je voulais stopper ce flot de pensées qui me hantait. Alors je me suis mise à courir, à manier les armes ou à me muscler pour chasser les démons qui envahissaient ma tête. En me concentrant sur ma douleur, tout le reste disparaissait, et je redevenais enfin moi, toute entière. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sortis et rejoignis mon équipe au réfectoire. Seules les filles étaient là, les garçons ne pouvaient physiquement pas sortir de leur lit. Un rapide coup d'œil me confirma ce que je pensais, seul mon groupe avait été castré... Pour l'instant... Alors que je venais de finir mon repas, quelqu'un frôla mon bras en passant. Je me suis retournée par réflexe pour voir la 19 me faire signe de la suivre discrètement. Après m'être excusée auprès des deux filles, prétextant que j'avais besoin d'air, je l'ai suivie. Elle m'attendait sur les marches de la bibliothèque.

- Où sont les garçons de ton équipe ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui faisais confiance, et je ressentais le besoin de la prévenir.

- Ils ont été castrés hier... Dans les douches...

Elle me regarda un instant interdite, comprenant que ça serait bientôt le tour de son propre groupe.

- Devant vous ?

Elle a fait une grimace, quand j'ai hoché la tête, avant de me répondre.

- Merci... Au moins je sais à quoi me préparer...

Elle me regarda un instant masser mon épaule douloureuse avant d'ajouter.

- Tu devrais t'étirer après les entraînements...

Elle m'expliqua les mouvements à faire pour réduire mes courbatures et se leva. Au moment de passer à côté de moi elle s'arrêta.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard à l'entraînement.

La fin de sa phrase se fit dans un murmure.

- Quinn...

Elle repartit sans un bruit avant que je ne puisse réagir. Elle connaissait mon nom... Pas étonnant en même temps, il suffisait de lire mon matricule pour ça... Mais il était si rare de se faire appeler par son prénom ici... Et moi, j'avais encore oublié de lire sien...

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, Sylvester ne nota pas l'absence des garçons, elle devait savoir...

Le lendemain, matin fut plus agréable que les derniers. Grâce aux conseils de la 19 mes muscles me faisaient bien moins souffrir. J'ai pris ce qui allait devenir une habitude pour moi au camp en partant m'entraîner avant le réveil officiel. Pendant trois jours, les garçons furent exemptés d'entraînement. Durant cette période, tous les individus masculins disparurent peu à peu du réfectoire...

Le quatrième jour, les garçons revinrent. Leurs repas avaient été drogués de telle sorte que leur peau avait totalement cicatrisé et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'aide pour marcher ou s'habiller. En les voyants arriver avec nous ce matin-là, Sylvester ne put retenir son sourire.

- Et bien messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison de votre absence...

Les yeux de Kurt s'exorbitèrent et Finn laissa tomber ses épaules dans un geste de soumission. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas près pour parler de ça.

- Tous les Légions et les novices sont castrés pour préserver l'ordre du camp ! Pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas, mais en grandissant, vous auriez eu de dangereux désirs sexuels ! Pourquoi dangereux ? Car si vous les aviez assouvis, vous auriez risqué de mettre une Légion enceinte ! Nous ne pouvons pas le permettre ! Une femme enceinte ou une mère n'est d'aucune utilité sur un champ de bataille ! Elles sont faibles et retardent leurs troupes ! Je ne tolérerais pas que vous transformiez MES guerrières en lavettes !

Il y avait de la rage dans ses mots et personne n'a osé broncher. Nous avons donc mis toute notre frustration et notre haine dans l'entraînement. Je me suis découverte un certain talent pour l'arc et la lance que Sue m'a encouragée à travailler avec application.

J'ai passé trois ans de ma vie ainsi, à me réveiller aux aurores pour m'entraîner seule avant de prendre mon premier repas avec mes équipiers et de suivre l'entraînement standard. J'avais appris à manier plus ou moins efficacement toutes les armes du camp, ma nouvelle musculature et ma vitesse me permettaient maintenant de battre Finn en combat singulier et j'enchaînais aisément une centaine de tours d'arène. J'étais devenue une guerrière incapable de reconnaître son lieu de naissance. Il n'existait plus qu'une chose pour moi : l'entraînement ! Non... En fait pas tout à fait... Il y avait aussi cette fille, la novice brune de mes premiers jours au camp, Rachel... Je pensais souvent à elle, même si je ne l'avais jamais revue... Elle devait être devenue une Légion maintenant. C'était grâce à son souvenir que je n'avais pas encore perdu mon humanité. Quand je me sentais partir dans la haine, je repensais à ses yeux noisettes emplis de bonté malgré tout, malgré le camp... Il y avait aussi la grande blonde au 19, il m'arrivait de la recroiser mais je n'avais jamais pu lui reparler... Même de loin, elle rayonnait. Sa troupe était la seule à toujours garder le sourire et ses pitreries étaient devenues célèbres chez tous les aspirants novices.

Voilà, j'avais quinze ans, je m'appelais 525-F-2512-DL et ma vie était emplie de regrets. J'avais perdu un membre de mon équipe qui ne comptait donc plus que huit personnes. Une des filles s'était faite dépecer vivante sous nos yeux la première fois qu'on avait simulé une attaque réelle en jetant un fauve dans l'arène. Mais ma nouvelle équipe était efficace. Finn partait au front contrôler les attaques, les autres titillaient les flancs de la bête avec leur lance pour l'empêcher de tuer le géant brun pendant que je tirais ma salve de flèches meurtrières. Une mécanique bien huilée en sorte. Surtout si l'on exceptait Kurt caché dans un coin.

Ce matin Sue était déjà là quand je suis venue pour me pré-entraîner. C'était bien la première fois...

- Remarquable ! Tu es réglée comme une montre suisse vingt sur vingt !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler chef...

- J'étais déjà penchée à chercher une corde au milieu des armes.

- Ne fais pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu venais ici à cette heure là ! Je te rappelle que j'ai des yeux partout !

Pendant qu'elle me parlait, j'ai réussi à en trouver une et j'ai commencé à sauter au dessus pour m'échauffer sans même un regard pour Sylvester.

- Venez-en aux faits... Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venue pour me regarder m'entraîner...

Elle leva un sourcil surpris en me fixant.

- Tu es bien la seule recrue à oser me parler comme ça 525-F-2512-DL !

- Je suis votre précieuse vingt sur vingt... Je l'ai bien compris... Vous ne pouvez pas m'exécuter comme les autres ! J'ai bien trop de valeur à vos yeux !

- Mais je pourrais toujours faire de ta vie un enfer !

Mon rire cristallin a répondu à son sourire sadique et je me suis arrêtée de sauter pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ma vie est déjà un enfer chef ! Regardez ! Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé que je suis déjà à m'entraîner !

Mes bras se sont ouverts dans un geste théâtral.

- Je vis Légion, je dors Légion, je mange Légion, je pense Légion ! Ça va faire trois ans que je ne sais même plus qui je suis !

- Tu as du cran ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie toi même si le reste de ton équipe était doué.

- Choisie pour quoi ?

Mon regard s'est rétréci, je ne faisais pas confiance à cette femme...

- Je t'ai choisie pour le test des novices !

Elle se retourna et commença à parler en s'éloignant.

- Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement pour tuer tous les membres de ton équipe et devenir une novice ! Si tu échoues, je ferais la même proposition à un autre, et ça sera toi qui iras servir d'engrais à mes plantes !

Elle se figea devant la porte avant de se retourner vers moi pour ajouter.

- Laisse-moi te prendre une dernière chose... Tes subordonnées !

Son sourire me donna envie de vomir au moment où elle partit, me plantant dans l'arène déserte pour me laisser penser au meilleur moyen de tuer les membres de mon équipe. Mes amis dans certains cas...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Votre avis ? Q va-t-elle suivre les ordres de Sue ? (Après l'épisode de Glee qui vient de sortir, je n'aurais pas le sadisme de vous faire trop attendre, vous aurez la réponse samedi !)<strong>

**Sinon pour les garçons, j'aimerais connaitre vos réactions ! Vous y attendiez-vous ? Avez-vous trouvé ça un peu trop... Gore ? J'en avais vraiment besoin pour la suite de ma storyline... (vous comprendrez !)**

**Bref ! J'espère que malgré tout ce sang, ce chapitre vous aura plut ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7 : Novices

**Et voilà... Encore un chapitre... La story commence à s'étoffer et je suis loin de la fin ! J'espère que vous aimerez même si j'ai peur de votre réaction... Il a fallut faire des choix pour ce chapitre qui ne seront peut-être pas au gout de tout le monde... Mais bon, c'est encore moi la chef ici ! XD Donc chap sanglant dans la continuité du dernier... Le prochain sera plus "cool" si ça peut vous rassurer ! Vous allez trouver par mal de réponses dans ce qui va suivre : Qui est 19/20 ? Que va faire Quinn pour son test ? Bref, plein de choses ! =D  
><strong>

**Pylia : En effet, l'éclipse des trois années était indispensable pour ne pas rendre l'histoire trop "chiante" !**

**Ines : Ravie que ça te plaise (j'avais peur que la caricature de Kurt passe mal...). Et oui, il ne faut pas de différence entre hommes et femmes dans la Légion car leur but est de déshumaniser leurs soldats...**

**lyra2310 : Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre qui lui aussi sera sanglant...**

**ed-brittana : Tu vas enfin savoir qui est vraiment 19/20 et si c'est bien Brittany comme tu le penses depuis le début ! =P**

**Zeb410 : Et voilà chose promise, chose due, le nouveau chapitre est là ! x)**

** KuroNeko09 : C'est vrai que Quinn en cloque dans ce monde c'est totalement... Impensable pour la logique de l'histoire ! Quand à Puck... Vas savoir s'il n'apparaitra pas ! ^^**

**Zikiki : ça y est, on est vraiment samedi ! XD Donc, tu vas voir comment Q va réagir à son test... =P**

**snixxjuice : En même temps en suivant le thème de mon histoire, je ne peux que partir dans le sadisme ! Donc ravie que ça te convienne x)**

**xDBakachan : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, l'identité de 19/20 sera révélée ici ! Quand aux surprises pendant le test, je pense que d'une certaine manière il y en a...**

**Naze : Oui tu ne passeras plus pour une obsédée ! (mais moi oui dans la suite de l'histoire ! XD). Quand au passage "castration", je dois dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire surtout car j'avais vraiment l'image dans la tête avec le son en bonus, et je voulais vraiment retranscrire ça sans trop en faire...**

**Spreid : Suite postée ! ;D**

**Ecila-b : San ne devrait plus trop tarder à venir même si je ne vous dirais pas exactement quand... =P**

**heyaland : Q et S sont juste parfaite pour ce monde... Maintenant, à Q de parler, place au chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Novices**

Je n'ai pas été très loquace pendant le repas et certains commençaient même à s'inquiéter. L'intervention de Sue en début d'entraînement ne fit rien pour les rassurer non plus.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller ! Je vous surveillerai par caméra de mes quartiers. Vingt sur vingt s'occupera de vous, et je ne veux aucune pitié ou délicatesse !

À ses yeux braqués sur moi, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une menace à peine voilée. Je devais me montrer aussi sans-pitié que possible. Une fois Sylvester partie, je sentis le poids du monde se poser sur mes épaules... Il allait falloir que je me débarrasse de cette corvée le plus vite possible.

- Dix tours de terrain pour tout le monde ! Et après on aiguise ses armes !

Je les rejoignis pour la course... Mon plan était prêt !

Personne n'osait plus discuter mes ordres depuis longtemps. Quand ils s'installèrent pour aiguiser leurs armes, je passais une épée courte à ma ceinture, et mis mon carquois plein sur mon épaule. Je choisis aussi de garder deux lances près de moi avant de saisir mon arc. Ma première cible était 12-F-2512-J. Je ne connaissais pas son vrai nom, mais la seule autre fille du groupe était ce que je rapprochais le plus d'une amie. Nous avions souvent discuté ensemble, et je l'appréciais vraiment. En fait, je l'appréciais trop pour la voir souffrir ou avoir peur de moi... C'était pour ça que j'avais choisi de profiter qu'elle aiguisait sa machette pour me glisser derrière elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce que je venais de lui chuchoter à l'oreille avant que je ne fasse glisser la lame de mon épée le long de sa gorge en l'empêchant de crier de ma main libre. Au moins elle n'avait pas souffert... Seuls deux des garçons m'avaient vue. D'un mouvement sec, j'ai nettoyé mon arme avant de la rengainer. J'ai rapidement encoché une flèche qui est partie se planter entre les yeux du premier garçon. Le deuxième avait déjà eu le temps de sonner l'alerte quand l'une de mes flèches s'est fichée dans son thorax. Je n'avais plus le temps de penser, si Finn était trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste, deux autres de mes équipiers étaient déjà en train de se jeter sur moi l'arme au poing. J'avais tout juste eu le temps d'attraper une lance et de la jeter dans le ventre d'un de mes assaillants, le faisant voler au passage, que l'autre était sur moi, brandissant son épée. D'un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, j'avais réussi à l'éloigner juste assez pour ramasser ma deuxième lance. Je parvins à parer sa lame et dans le même mouvement à lui asséner un coup dans la mâchoire avec la queue de ma lance. Il était déjà déséquilibré quand je finis par le faire tomber d'une balayette. Une fois au sol, je lui portais le coup fatal d'une lance directement plantée dans le cœur.

Il ne m'en restait plus que deux à tuer. Kurt et Finn. Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas remis de la tournure des événements. Il me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. À bien y penser, je crois qu'il me voyait un peu comme son héros, son guide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner des ordres et c'était moi qu'il avait choisie. Je finis par m'avancer vers lui les mains vides et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey 7-M-2512-N ! Ça te dirait de survivre ? Tu n'aurais qu'une chose à faire pour moi et je te laisserais vivre à mes cotés.

Ses yeux ont recommencé à briller quand je lui ai dit ça. Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour croire quelqu'un qui venait de massacrer toute son équipe ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux... Une confiance inébranlable en moi, et de la loyauté ! Assez de loyauté pour me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Je lui ai désigné Kurt de la tête, il s'était caché derrière une cible d'entraînement.

- Tue-le !

Je l'ai vu hésiter, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas le faire, ce qui m'aurait bien embêtée. Mais après un regard vers moi, il a dégainé son épée et marché dans la direction de Kurt. Finn s'est arrêté à seulement quelques pas de lui, attendant que j'arrive à ses cotés. Doucement, il a levé son arme au dessus de la tête d'un Kurt tremblant comme une feuille. Alors qu'il allait le couper en deux, mon épée a filé entre ses côtes à la recherche de ses organes vitaux. J'ai vu l'incompréhension sur son visage quand il s'est écroulé pour rejoindre les autres dans la mort. Avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, je me suis penchée pour lui chuchoter les derniers mots qu'il entendrait.

- Tu as perdu ton humanité en essayant de le tuer, et si un monstre doit survivre ici, c'est moi !

Oui, j'avais hésité à le laisser vivre. Je pensais qu'il pouvait être assez bon pour protéger les autres... Mais au fond, il était faible face aux ordres. Quelqu'un comme lui était plus dangereux que moi entre les mains des Légions. Maintenant, il était mort... Il ne restait plus que Kurt et moi. Quand je l'ai regardé, je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre que du dégoût. Il n'avait jamais tenté de suivre les entraînements et voilà que la mort approchant, il n'était même pas capable d'essayer de se défendre. Il avait du avoir vraiment peur quand Finn l'avait menacé car une tâche sur son pantalon m'indiquait qu'il s'était uriné dessus... Pendant quelques secondes un fol espoir passa dans ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser car déjà je lui tranchais la tête d'un geste brusque.

Voilà, j'étais assise au milieu des corps inanimés, recouverte de leur sang. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'arène... Non... Pas tout à fait... Une respiration difficile, faible mais présente pouvait s'entendre ! Je me suis retournée vivement à la recherche d'un nouvel ennemi mais rien ne vint. J'allais me rasseoir quand je l'ai vu... La poitrine d'un des garçons se soulevait par à-coups. C'était celui que j'avais tiré d'une flèche dans la poitrine. Je me suis avancée jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- S... S'il te... Plaît...

- Quoi ? Il allait supplier pour sa vie ?

- Finis... Je... J'ai... Trop mal...

Non... Il me suppliait de le tuer... J'ai hoché la tête et je lui ai tranché la gorge. Il est mort en me souriant... J'avais du mal à m'en remettre, bien plus que du massacre qui avait précédé... Mais des applaudissements m'ont faite sursauter avant que je ne comprenne d'où venait ce malaise. C'était Sue...

- Bon boulot vingt sur vingt ! Plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru... Tiens !

Elle me jeta une grosse pince.

- Enlève leur matricule et laisse-les au milieu de l'arène. Quand tu auras fini, tu auras une semaine de quartier libre ! Le temps qu'on organise les autres tests de novices...

Elle était déjà repartie quand ses mots ont fait leur chemin dans ma tête. Sans attendre, je me suis mise au travail.

Bizarrement, j'avais plus de mal à arracher des matricules qu'à faire tomber des têtes... Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce geste, comme si je leur volais leur identité, comme si je leur enlevais le peu de dignité qui leur restait. Le pire fut Finn, pour arracher le matricule, il fallait plaquer le corps au sol du pied ce qui améliorait la prise. Dans le cas du grand brun, je fus obligée d'écraser son visage sous ma botte car sa nuque était trop souple pour me permettre une meilleure prise. Ses os ont craqué sous moi...

J'ai passé ma semaine de libre à m'entraîner seule le matin avant de lire l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Le réfectoire s'était vidé en quelques jours sans que les derniers groupes encore entiers ne devinent pourquoi... La mort transpirait par tous les pores de ceux qui avaient survécu...

Le jour de notre ascension au grade de novices, nous n'étions plus qu'une soixantaine. Surtout des filles au regard froid... Sue est venue faire son traditionnel discours.

- Aujourd'hui, vous commencez à devenir des soldats ! Profitez de ce que je vais vous dire car vous ne le réentendrez pas de sitôt : Je suis fière de vous ! Vous allez bientôt pouvoir effectuer vos premières missions hors du camp ! Mais avant cela, nous allons tous nous retrouver à l'arène principale.

Je commençais à partir alors que les autres se regardaient sceptiquement.

- ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Sue avait hurlé au point de tous les faire bondir de leur banc. Je ne réagis pas, j'étais déjà en train de passer la porte de sortie.

Je fus rejointe sur ma route par la 19 qui m'avait rattrapée en trottinant. Elle était toujours plus grande que la moyenne des filles, et comme moi, elle avait déjà un corps d'adulte malgré ses quinze ans. Visiblement, nous avions été choisis comme génération test sur des hormones de croissance accélérées, nous ressemblions à de jeunes adultes de dix-huit ans.

- Ravie de voir que tu t'en es sortie Quinn ! En même temps tu n'es pas vingt sur vingt pour rien ! C'est bizarre, on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais je sens qu'on devrait bien s'entendre toi et moi !

- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours comment ?

- Je dirais... Bondissante et euphorique...

- Oh ça ! Je préfère voir le positif ! Sans ça, je pense que je me serais déjà suicidée ici...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, son ton était devenu dramatique, et je compris qu'elle était sérieuse et pensait chacun de ses mots... Nous étions maintenant devant l'entrée de l'arène. Le terrain me sembla encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis tournée vers la 19 pour la première fois depuis le début de notre discussion. Nous nous étions arrêtées en même temps, sans nous concerter, pour admirer notre nouveau lieu d'entraînement. Pour la première fois, je pus lire distinctement son matricule.

_**392-F-2512-A**_

_**PIERCE Brittany S.**_

_**Astonia**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus car déjà Sylvester passait entre nous deux s'arrêtant de dos, à quelques pas de nous.

- Impressionnant hein ! Je suis contente que mes deux meilleures guerrières s'entendent bien ! Ça vous motivera ! Et avec une équipe pareille, j'ai du mal à attendre pour voir vos futurs bains de sang !

C'était vrai, nous étions des meurtrières... La compagnie de la douce Brittany me l'avait presque fait oublier. Mais au fond, derrière son apparence ingénue, la grande blonde ne valait pas mieux que moi... Même elle avait massacré ses équipiers pour être ici. C'était plus qu'une pensée, c'était un fait avéré, et son regard triste ne changerait pas cette réalité. Elle dut le comprendre aussi car une seconde plus tard, on ne pouvait plus lire qu'une détermination farouche dans ses yeux.

Sue nous fit aligner en demi-cercle autour d'elle puis nous invita avec Brittany à la rejoindre. Plusieurs Légions s'affairaient derrière nous en déplaçant de grosses caisses et un énorme sac en toile.

- Avant de commencer, je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous signaler l'efficacité des deux jeunes filles avec moi ! Lors du test des novices, dix-neuf sur vingt a été sans conteste la plus rapide et vingt sur vingt la plus cruelle...

Sylvester m'offrit un sourire sadique sous le regard terrorisé des autres. Au moins ils avaient déjà peur de moi, ça serait ça de boulot en moins, même si Brittany rendait mon aura moins impressionnante.

- Du joli boulot, surtout avec les deux derniers !

Finn et Kurt... Bien sûr, elle y avait vu du sadisme plus qu'un test pour le grand dadais... Tant mieux au fond...

- N'oubliez jamais ! Si vous êtes tous destinés à être des soldats du rang, elles... Elles seront des leaders aux commandes des meilleures troupes ! Alors commencez à vous habituer à leur obéir !

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, la pensée de Sue était à peine sous-entendue... Brittany et moi avions déjà un grade minimum dans la poche.

- Bien ! Maintenant nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de remise du plastron et de votre première arme personnelle ! Cette arme a été sélectionnée aux vues des talents que vous avez démontrés durant ces trois dernières années !

La cérémonie ne fut pas longue, chacun reçu son bout d'armure et une arme... Le plus souvent une épée ou une hache... Sylvester nous avait gardées pour la fin. Lorsqu'elle appela Brittany, cette dernière se redressa pour recevoir son plastron et une grande hallebarde en fer blanc finement décorée. Puis, mon tour vint.

- 525-F-2512-DL !

Le plastron était léger, le métal était souple et me faisait vraiment penser à du cuir... Je l'enfilais rapidement pour récupérer mon arme, un arc fait du même métal que la hallebarde de Brittany et lui aussi délicatement ouvragé. Au niveau de la prise, un ruban cuivré empêchait la main du tireur de glisser. On me tendit ensuite un carquois plein assorti.

- Bien ! Tout le monde dans les gradins maintenant !

Encore un ordre de Sue...

Je fus installée au premier rang, à côté de Brittany, ce qui m'offrait une vue imprenable de l'arène. Sylvester reprit.

- En tant que novices, vous allez être mis au service d'un Légion du même sexe que vous parmi les jeunes gradés ! Vous avez l'obligation de faire TOUT ce qu'il vous demandera car vous lui appartiendrez corps et âme ! Suis-je bien claire ?

Personne n'osa la contredire... La tradition était maîtresse dans le camp...

- Vous allez pouvoir les observer à l'entraînement dans quelques minutes ! Demain, vous les rencontrerez et à la fin de la journée, ils choisiront leur écuyer ! Sur ce, je vous laisse !

Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de nous retourner pour savoir qu'elle était partie. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de se briser car déjà les Légions envahissaient l'arène, faisant cesser mon cœur de battre...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors... J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour cette suite avec une Q meurtrière et que ma Britt' ne va pas vous décevoir ! ^^'<strong>

**Avec un peu de chance vous aurez une suite mercredi, avec l'un de mes passages préféré pour l'instant ! x) Maintenant, Brittany sera beaucoup plus présente pour le plaisir de certaines ! **

**Vous pouvez laisser vos reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos questions s'il y en a ! ;D**


	9. Chapter 8 part 1 : Mentors et Écuyers

**Bon alors les plus impatientes vont enfin retrouvé les perso' qu'elles attendaient depuis un moment ! C'est que du bonus à ce niveau ! x) Sinon je suis contente que le test de Q soit bien passé vu que beaucoup ne voulaient pas l'imaginer tuer tout le monde !  
><strong>

**heyaland : On devrait entendre parler du test de novice de Brittany par la suite ce qui répondra à ta question, mais il faudra attendre pour ça...**

**Zeb410 : En même temps je suis nulle pour faire des surprises au niveau des perso' ! XD**

**Ines : Je ne vois pas en quoi la castration empêcherais Kurt d'uriner ! Oo Personnellement j'ai un chat castré et ça ne le gêne en rien ! XD**

**Spreid : Merci de continuer à me suivre depuis le début ! ;)**

**xDBakachan : Oui, le perso' de Brittany est un mélange assez complexe dans cette histoire ! Mais on la comprendra mieux d'ici quelques chapitres ^^**

**EllosWings : Merci de me lire, c'est déjà bien ! Après les reviews c'est du bonus pour moi ! x) Il y aura forcément de l'amour puisque j'ai catégorisé cette story dans "romance" ! ;D**

**ed-brittana : Et oui, l'équipe commence à se former tout doucement ! Et tu n'es pas tordue ! (en tout cas pas autant que l'écrivain XD)**

**Naze : Il y aura de la Q meurtrière tout au long de la story ! Alors profite ! x)**

**lyra2310 : Qui aura qui comme novice ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! =O**

**Ecila-b : En même temps, Q est parfaite de base alors comment ne pas garder ça !**

**KuroNeko09 : Les Légions pourront bien faire tout ce qu'ils veulent à leur novice ! Je vois déjà que certain ont les neurones en ébullition à cette idée ! x)**

**Achele : L'allusion à Amber Riley était juste naturelle, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je crois que les douches ont perturbé tout le monde x) Toutes tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitres donc je ne vais pas te gâcher le plaisir de tout découvrir au fil de l'histoire ! =P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Mentors et Écuyers**

C'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute possible... Elle avait grandi et était devenue une vraie femme, mais sa manière de bouger restait la même et je devinais ses petits yeux noisettes à la bonté renversante. Rachel Berry faisait partie de mes mentors potentiels. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule que je reconnaissais dans la masse... La brune au tempérament belliqueux était là aussi... Plus sulfureuse que jamais...

- 177-F-2509-F, Santana LOPEZ de Fondrim... Me souffla Brittany à l'oreille en la désignant de la main.

Le regard de la grande blonde avait changé, il était empli d'admiration. Je n'eus même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour en apprendre plus sur la dénommée Santana.

- C'est actuellement la plus jeune dix-neuf sur vingt après moi... Et elle est aussi reconnue pour être la meilleure ! Elle maîtrise à la perfection toutes les armes même si sa favorite reste la faux que seule elle ait jamais maîtrisé dans l'histoire de la Légion ! À quatorze ans, elle a même battu un Légion en duel.

Les yeux de Brittany brillaient en regardant la brune et je compris que son admiration tirait sur l'amour... En même temps il y avait de quoi ! Santana était sublime dans son uniforme de Légion. Un pantalon moulant renforcé avec des bottes cavalières, un plastron outrageusement décolleté et une longue cape rouge qui criait son grade de Capitaine la rendaient particulièrement séduisante ! À coté d'elle, Rachel faisait pale figure avec sa petite taille. Elle portait des jambières et un épais plastron retenu par une épaulette unique à gauche. Seule une minuscule cape me rassura. Elle n'était pas soldat du rang mais Adjudant-chef.

Nous avons passé la journée à les observer, Santana n'avait pas perdu sa manie d'attaquer la brunette, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, et cette dernière avait manqué de se faire scalper par des disques à plusieurs reprises... Le soir venu, nous avons rejoint nos dortoirs sans un mot, chacun priant pour avoir la chance de tomber sur un bon Légion...

Au petit matin, je suis retournée m'entraîner dans ma vieille arène, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois car à partir de maintenant, les exercices se feraient dans la principale. À la fin d'un enchaînement particulièrement compliqué autour d'un mannequin, je fus surprise de voir Brittany devant l'entrée du terrain.

- Alors la chef ne mentait pas... Tu t'entraînes vraiment avant le petit-déjeuner... Quel zèle !

J'ai soupiré dédaigneusement en essuyant la sueur sur mon front.

- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me justifiais, mais ma réaction plut à la blonde qui me regarda d'un air songeur comme si elle essayait d'assimiler quelque chose de compliqué.

- Tu devrais te laver... L'odeur de ta transpiration risque de ne pas faire bonne impression à ton mentor...

Elle avait raison, et je finis sous la douche avant de la rejoindre au réfectoire.

Nous sommes arrivées dans l'arène en premières. Puis les jeunes Légions sont arrivés. Les filles nous regardaient avidement comme de vulgaires bouts de viande, étudiant déjà leurs choix possibles. Puis les autres novices nous ont rejoints ce qui eut au moins le mérite de nous décharger de bon nombre de regards envieux. Et puis elles sont arrivées avec Sue... Rachel et Santana... L'arrivée de la grande brune instaura immédiatement un silence respectueux. La rencontre pouvait commencer !

J'avais pris le soin de m'installer dans un coin à l'écart pour ne pas me faire accoster pendant que les autres se vendaient. Brittany avait réussi son approche vers Santana à qui elle parlait vivement. Je voyais bien que la brune était amusée par mon amie malgré son attitude à l'indifférence apparente. D'ailleurs le simple fait qu'elle laisse Brittany lui parler prouvait qu'elle l'intéressait car elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à l'idée de congédier brutalement les autres filles qui l'avaient approchée, provoquant presque à coup sûr un flot de larmes intérieures. Un peu plus loin, Rachel était en grande conversation, le regard dans le vague, avec un groupe de novices.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ambiance changea et les Légions étalèrent leurs talents de guerriers. Santana voulu s'amuser une fois de plus de Rachel et la défia en duel. La petite brune se défendit plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur une pierre en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de parer la lame de Santana qui n'allait pas tarder à la couper en deux ! Rachel allait mourir à seulement deux mètres de moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais j'ai arraché la hallebarde du dos de Brittany à coté de moi et j'ai couru pour me placer entre les deux brunes. Mes pieds se sont enfoncés dans le sol quand la faux de Santana a percuté le manche de mon arme. Elle ne jouait pas... Son coup était puissant... Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Pendant une seconde je me suis demandée ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas paré le coup à temps... Les images du corps en charpie de Rachel me firent éprouver un profond malaise...

Toutes les conversations se sont tues quand j'ai paré l'attaque de la grande brune qui, à en croire l'expression sur son visage, n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on arrête l'un de ses coups. La colère prit bientôt le pas sur la surprise et c'est d'une voix tremblante de rage qu'elle s'est adressée à moi.

- Qui ! Qui crois-tu que tu es pour oser t'opposer à moi !

- C'est vingt sur vingt !

Je ne savais pas qui m'avait dénoncée, mais à vrai dire, je m'en moquais un peu... Je me suis retournée pour lancer son arme à Brittany qui l'a rangée automatiquement dans son dos. Puis, presque malgré moi, je me suis retournée vers Rachel qui s'était déjà relevée et me regardait avec surprise. Quand mes yeux ont croisé les siens, le feu lui est monté au joues...

- Tu as intérêt à te retourner et à m'écouter tout de suite !

J'ai de nouveau reporté mon attention sur Santana qui s'époumonait en écumant de rage.

- Ne crois pas que ton titre de vingt sur vingt va te protéger Blondie ! Tu as commis la pire erreur de ta vie en faisant ça !

- Quoi ? Tu comptes te venger ? M'attaquer ?

Ma voix était froide, presque indifférente. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, je peux faire bien pire pour transformer ta vie en cauchemar... Je vais te prendre comme écuyer et te faire subir les tortures sexuelles les plus humiliantes que je puisse imaginer et je peux t'assurer que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'imagination pour ces choses là !

**COUPURE SADIQUE DU CHAPITRE ! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui ! J'ai dit que beaucoup de réponses arriveraient dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le couper en deux ! =P (vous pouvez me frapper, je comprendrais ! x) ).<strong>

**Alors ? Qui s'attendait à ça ? Ma petite Santana vous a surprises avec sa dernière réplique ?  
><strong>

**Je posterais la suite en fonction du nombres de reviews incendiaires que j'aurais x)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 8 part 2 : Mentors et Écuyers

**Bon alors vous allez surement me détester pour le coup parce que j'avais prévu de poster cette suite hier soir, mais j'ai oublié ^^'**

**Je ne vais pas vous répondre individuellement pour une fois vu que vous avez à peu près tous réagit de la même manière... =P**

**Place à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai de nouveau reporté mon attention sur Santana qui s'époumonait en écumant de rage.<em>

_- Ne crois pas que ton titre de vingt sur vingt va te protéger Blondie ! Tu as commis la pire erreur de ta vie en faisant ça !_

_- Quoi ? Tu comptes te venger ? M'attaquer ?_

_Ma voix était froide, presque indifférente. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres._

_- Oh, je peux faire bien pire pour transformer ta vie en cauchemar... Je vais te prendre comme écuyer et te faire subir les tortures sexuelles les plus humiliantes que je puisse imaginer et je peux t'assurer que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'imagination pour ces choses là !_

**COUPURE SADIQUE DU CHAPITRE ! =D**

- Non !

La protestation venait de derrière moi et j'eus la surprise de voir Rachel une main devant la bouche comme si elle était effrayée de sa propre audace.

- Oh oh ! Berry vole au secours de son chevalier servant ! C'est vrai qu'elle t'a sauvée les fesses sur ce coup là ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment on peut se décider à prendre des risques pour une naine comme toi...

Les yeux de Santana se plissèrent en observant le visage de la petite brune derrière moi. Je ne su pas ce qu'elle y vit, mais cela changea sa réaction.

- À moins que... Oh... Je vois...

C'est le moment que Sue avait choisi pour intervenir, coupant cours à la dispute.

- Bon, il est temps que vous choisissiez vos écuyers ! Honneur aux plus gradés ! 177-F-2509-F !

Santana s'avança et me lança un regard à vous glacer le sang avant de se tourner vers Rachel dont la mâchoire ne voulait visiblement pas se décrisper. Elle avait l'air de regretter de ne pas avoir pu elle aussi crier lors de l'altercation... La grande brune émit un petit rire avant de choisir...

- 392-F-2512-A !

Le matricule de Brittany... Mon amie sautilla de joie avant de courir vers son mentor qui eut pour elle le premier vrai sourire que je lui avais vu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas choisie, je ne doutais pas que ses menaces était fondée, et elle m'en voulait assez d'avoir ébréché sa réputation pour les mettre en action...

- J'aurais cru que tu prendrais vingt sur vingt... Tu as toujours aimé la perfection...

Sue semblait réellement surprise par le choix de son élève.

- Pas pour ça chef ! Je préfère une écuyère qui me soit totalement dévouée... Et soumise...

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une caresse sur la tête de Brittany qui affichait toujours un sourire niais.

- Et puis, les rebelles causent beaucoup de soucis à leur mentor... Autant les laisser emmerder les autres !

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses... 302-F-2509-M à toi !

Rachel regarda ses pieds un instant avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche...

- 525-F-2512-DL, Quinn FABRAY des Dry-Lands connue aussi en temps que vingt sur vingt...

Elle s'était mise à rougir en me nommant et je dus moi-même retenir un sourire. Quitte à être aux ordres de quelqu'un, c'était encore elle qui m'allait le mieux. Je l'ai rejointe d'une démarche lente et calculée en feignant l'indifférence malgré le sourire timide que me lançait Rachel.

Il fallut attendre que chaque novice ait son mentor pour pouvoir partir. Les écuyers ne vivaient plus ensemble mais dans de petites maisons appartenant à leur mentor où ils se lavaient et mangeaient en toute tranquillité. Avant de nous laisser filer, Sue se sentit obligée d'adresser un dernier message aux Légions...

- Mesdames ! N'oubliez pas ce que vous devez faire ce soir ! Tout le Commice aura les yeux rivés sur son écran pour vous observer !

Il n'y avait rien de rassurant dans ce message, et le fait que Rachel baisse la tête ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille...

À peine Sylvester avait-elle fini que Rachel me prit par le poignet pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans ce geste... Pendant quelques secondes, je ne fus plus 525-F-2512-DL, la novice au vingt sur vingt, mais de nouveau la petite Quinn FABRAY, perdue dans la forêt, se raccrochant désespérément à la chaleur de cette main rassurante.

Nous nous enfoncions dans des recoins du camp où je n'avais jamais été dans un silence gêné. Je savais qu'elle se souvenait de moi... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le savais...

Rachel nous arrêta finalement devant notre maison, alors que tout autour de nous, d'autres mentors guidaient leurs écuyers à travers ce dédale d'habitations. Un petit carré d'herbe laissait la place à une table de taille modeste et ses deux chaises. À l'entrée, un scanner de visages nous détailla avant de nous autoriser à entrer. L'intérieur était petit mais bien agencé. Un écran devant son canapé nous permettrait de suivre les informations du Commice. Un peu plus loin, un téléphone pour nous informer des missions qui nous seraient affectées et une petite bibliothèque d'ouvrages soigneusement sélectionnés.

- Tu dois avoir faim... Allons faire à manger...

Pour la première fois, elle me parlait directement, il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle relation... Elle me tira vers la cuisine par le poignet qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché.

- Je préfère te prévenir, il n'y a pas de viande ici, je n'en mange pas... Mais si tu en veux, dis le moi et j'en commanderais...

- Ça ne me gène pas... Je n'en ai jamais vraiment mangée de toute façon...

La petite brune me regarda un moment avant de murmurer.

- Dry-Lands...

J'ai hoché doucement la tête, puis Rachel s'est reprise. Elle s'est mise à fouiller frénétiquement dans le réfrigérateur. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sortit une galette brunâtre et un bol contenant une pâte verte peu engageante. Peu de personnes auraient pu comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant cette mixture pourtant peu ragoutante. C'était la base de mon alimentation quand j'étais petite... Un met qu'on ne fabriquait qu'aux Dry-Lands. J'ai réussi à retenir mes larmes mais mon émotion du transparaître sur mon visage car la brunette posa le repas sur la table pour venir m'enlacer. Elle m'avait touchée comme personne en trois ans... Nous sommes restées ainsi plusieurs longues minutes. C'était bon de sentir la chaleur de ce corps contre moi... Un geste si innocent... Si humain... Un geste presque interdit chez les Légions...

Nous sommes finalement passées à table. Rachel ne fit pas la grimace à ma grande surprise et je ne pus qu'en apprécier davantage ce repas intime. J'étais bien dans cette maison, j'avais l'impression que peut-être je pourrais redevenir heureuse... Quand Rachel eut fini son assiette, elle partit se doucher en laissant ses armes sur la table. Sa hache n'était pas aussi ouvragée que mon arc, mais aux marques qu'elle avait, on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait été la compagne fidèle de bien des combats. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à l'observer, mais quand la brunette était revenue, j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées à son sujet.

Rachel m'invita à aller me laver après m'avoir montré un placard rempli de vêtements à mon nom et grande nouveauté pour moi, de nuisettes pour dormir. Jusque là, j'avais du garder mon uniforme d'aspirant la nuit... La douche était séparée du reste de la salle de bain par une porte vitrée. Je me sentis presque mal à l'aise en me lavant seule, mais je finis par m'y habituer rapidement et par apprécier le calme ambiant pour me dénouer les épaules.

Rachel m'attendait dans la chambre à coucher. Il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit de forme arrondie. Les yeux qu'elle posa sur moi me firent frissonner par leur froideur. Elle m'observait des pieds à la tête d'un mouvement mécanique. J'avais l'impression de faire face à une parfaite inconnue...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je préfère prévenir que vous n'allez pas, mais alors pas du tout, aimer le prochain chapitre ! Ma bêta a faillit me tuer en le lisant et pourtant elle savait depuis le début ce qui devait s'y passer ! L'histoire va devenir plus sombre pendant quelques chapitres mais je me rattraperais après je vous rassure ! ;D<strong>


	11. Chapter 9 : Premières Fois

**Alors un chapitre que vous n'allez pas aimer, je vous l'ai dit dans le précédent ! Mais il sera capital pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**ed-brittana : Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Q entre les griffe de San ! x)**

**Zeb410 : Oui, on peut considérer ça comme un rite initiatique (a)**

**Ines : Pas d'inquiétudes, je poste bien aujourd'hui ! (le samedi c'est sacré !) Brittany va être très complexe par la suite car elle va montrer beaucoup de personnalités différentes (c'est pour ça que je la trouve très intéressante !). Pour comprendre la réaction de San, il faudra attendre un petit peu, histoire que sa relation avec les autres se décoince un peu !**

**heyaland : Oui, la phrase de Sue va te permettre de mieux appréhender les actions de Rachel qui arrivent à vitesse V !**

**lyra2310 : Rachel méchante ? Il y a peut-être une peu de ça... =P**

**vingar, Spreid, Zikiki, Ecila-b : Je vois que ma fin a réussie à vous tenir en halène ! (Mission accomplie !)**

**xDBakachan : J'aime ne pas être rassurante ! *sourire sadique* Non, en fait je ne suis pas aussi méchante que j'en ai l'air, mes perso auront le droit à beaucoup de joie... Mais plus tard !**

**Achele : Tu es un peu trop perspicace pour ton propre bien toi ! XD**

**zonafan : Et oui, c'est une histoire hard... Mais c'est le but ! XD**

**Boudiboudi : Ah ! Tu m'avais presque manqué =P (bon ok, tu m'avais vraiment manqué, je me demandais où tu étais passée ! XD) Le bon point avec ton retard c'est que tu as pu lire plusieurs chapitres à la suite ! (c'est ce que je me dis toujours quand je suis à la bourre XD). C'est vrai que j'écris vraiment ce que je veux quitte à me faire un peu engueuler, mais je pense que si on se met à penser à ce que les gens veulent, l'histoire perd de sa qualité... Je n'arriverais pas à écrire quelque chose qui n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé au début... ^^' Le suspens pour les perso n'avait pas lieu d'être car de base cette story ne devait pas être une fanfic, mais une histoire original, je l'ai juste adapté pour pouvoir la poster x) Pour la longueur de l'histoire j'ai mis une indication à la fin du chapitre ! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Premières Fois**

- 525-F-2512-DL !

Ouille... Rachel ne m'avait jamais appelée par mon prénom, mais je n'aurais pas pour autant imaginé qu'elle s'adresserait à moi par mon matricule. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas blessée... Son ton était toujours tranchant quand elle a repris.

- Allonge-toi sur le lit !

Je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi, j'étais figée par la surprise.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! C'est un ordre de ton mentor !

Elle avait hurlé. Instantanément, mes muscles se sont contractés et j'ai repris ma constance. Je me suis redressée et j'ai de nouveau érigé mes barrières que j'avais bêtement laissé tomber pour cette fille. Mon regard était plus froid que le sien quand je me suis exécutée. Mon attitude l'avait mise mal à l'aise même si elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître.

- Sous les draps !

J'ai soulevé le tissu pour me glisser dessous.

- Déshabille-toi !

La situation aurait pu m'amuser tant Rachel avait du mal à dissimuler son malaise. Mais ce petit jeu ne me plaisait pas du tout... Je n'ai pas lâché ses yeux du regard en enlevant ma nuisette et mes sous-vêtements avec des gestes lents et mécaniques. J'ai vu un frisson la traverser sans réussir à identifier s'il venait de la peur ou d'autre chose.

Finalement, elle s'est déshabillée, debout à côté du lit avant de me rejoindre sous les draps. Tout s'est alors enchaîné très vite... Elle a commencé à me toucher du bout des doigts, accentuant la crispation de mes muscles. Ses mains glissaient le long de tout mon corps, s'attardant plus sur mes seins ou l'intérieur de mes cuisses... Malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait la chose, mon corps réagissait par de violents frissons. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle appuya ses caresses aux endroits qui forçaient mon corps à me désobéir... Bientôt ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains. Elle prit un sein dans sa bouche et joua avec pendant de longues minutes. Le contact d'un premier abord désagréable se mit à me procurer de nouveaux frissons et je me suis immédiatement détestée d'apprécier cette sensation. Depuis le début je ne bougeais pas, les yeux fixés sur un point au plafond, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait de mon corps.

Après avoir commencé les caresses, elle n'avait pas croisé mon regard et n'avait pas essayé de m'embrasser. Elle semblait accepter cette distance que j'imposais entre nous. En fait, elle ne plongea ses yeux dans les miens qu'une seule fois... Quand sa main glissa plus profondément entre mes cuisses... Elle trouva tout de suite ce qu'elle cherchait, comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois... D'un mouvement habile, elle caressa mon intimité provoquant de nouvelles vagues de frissons. Il y avait maintenant plus que de la froideur dans mon regard car la haine avait pris la place de l'indifférence. Les yeux de Rachel sont redevenus profondément humains quand elle a lu la rage sur mon visage. Je serrais les dents devant son air terriblement désolé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me regarder comme ça ! J'avais le droit d'être en colère, de la détester même ! C'était elle qui avait choisi de me faire ça ! C'était SA responsabilité, pas la mienne ! Des larmes de rage ont coulé sur mes joues et elle a enfin détourné les yeux, plongeant ses doigts en moi d'un même mouvement. Il n'y avait rien de tendre, elle amplifiait la douleur de mon bas ventre avec de grands gestes de va-et-vient brutaux.

Et puis elle se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi... Elle resta froide, immobile dans ce grand lit. L'ambiance était oppressante... Bien trop pour moi...

Le silence dura et s'épaissit un peu plus à chacune des expirations précipitées de Rachel. Finalement, elle se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller...

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix... Je ne savais pas comment elle avait su que j'avais besoin d'air, mais elle m'avait donné son autorisation, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi ! J'ai tendu le bras pour attraper mes sous-vêtements et les ai enfilés avant de sortir de la chambre précipitamment. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de récupérer ma nuisette ni de jeter un regard à la brune toujours étendue dans le lit.

Une fois hors de la pièce, je me suis ruée dans la salle de bain pour récupérer un pantalon et un débardeur. Habillée, j'ai récupéré mes armes sur la table de la salle à manger et je suis sortie pieds nus dans la nuit.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de commencer à courir sans même réfléchir à où j'allais, ni à ma vitesse qui devait être affolante. L'important était de mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cette maison, mais aussi entre mon esprit et la réalité. Je ne me suis arrêtée que lorsque mes jambes ont cédé sous moi, m'écroulant dans la poussière. J'ai repris mon souffle, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Ma poitrine se relevait furieusement et ma respiration était difficile, comme une brûlure me rongeant un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Petit à petit, le silence se fit autour de moi alors que je me calmais. Celui là n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, dans la chambre de Rachel... Dans MA chambre ! Non... Là, il y avait quelque chose de plus, un sentiment de liberté plus fort que la gêne et le dégoût que j'avais ressentis plus tôt. J'étais bien... Complètement plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Et doucement, le silence s'est brisé, il y eut d'abord le bruit d'un coup léger dans du bois derrière moi. Puis, un souffle, presque un soupir... Malgré tout je ne ressentais aucune menace... Je me suis roulée sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans mon dos, et pour la première fois je les ai vus. Ils étaient grands et majestueux. Dans leur regard, je pouvais lire un mélange de fierté, de liberté sauvage et de paix... J'ai tout de suite été emprisonnée par ces yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain dans le meilleur sens du terme. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Tout doucement, je me suis relevée, me retenant presque de respirer pour ne pas leur faire peur. Réflexe bien inutile, je ne les effrayais pas, je les intriguais. Ils étaient enfermés dans un immense enclos herbeux ce qui expliquait que je ne les ai pas remarqués plus tôt. Il y avait tout un groupe, un troupeau plutôt... La nuit m'empêchait de déterminer précisément la couleur de la dizaine d'individus devant moi. Je me suis approchée avec précaution, bien consciente qu'un seul pas de travers mettrait fin à la magie de ce moment. Et puis, j'ai pu caresser le premier d'entre eux. La sensation qui m'avait envahie quand mes doigts étaient entrés en contact avec son pelage avait été la plus forte de ma vie. Je retenais mon souffle, désespérément emprisonnée par les sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Après quelques secondes, j'ai commencé à prendre de l'assurance et à glisser ma main entre les deux yeux du cheval en face de moi.

Après plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière moi et les chevaux partirent comme ils étaient venus, tels des ombres. Lorsque le dernier a disparu dans la nuit, je me suis retournée pour faire face à Rachel, immobile à quelques mètres de moi, les cheveux en bataille et le visage rouge... Elle avait couru... Même comme ça, il était étrange qu'elle m'ait retrouvée, le camp était si grand et tortueux qu'une recherche au hasard ne pouvait qu'être vaine et aucune logique ne pouvait la mener dans un endroit où je n'avais jamais été... Elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Après m'être retournée, je suis partie en marchant lentement le long de la clôture. J'ai entendu les pas de Rachel derrière moi. Elle me suivait en prenant soin de garder ses distances. Elle n'était pas si stupide que ça.

Je me suis arrêtée sur un court escalier qui menait à un petit jardin pour m'asseoir sur l'une des marches. Rachel s'est arrêtée en haut... Encore et toujours, le silence l'emportait... Seul le léger clapotis d'un cours d'eau brisait cette monotonie. Finalement, Rachel a pris une forte inspiration derrière moi... Je pensais qu'elle allait parler... J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait lancer ce flot de paroles qui ne manquait jamais de suivre le moment où elle ouvrait la bouche. Mais non... Pas cette fois... Les notes ont passé la barrière de ses lèvres, douces et caressantes. Mes yeux se sont fermés instinctivement, profitant du délice de cette chanson dans un monde où l'art était interdit.

_Imagine there's no countries _/ **Imagine qu'il n'y ait pas de pays**

_It isn't hard to do _/ **Ce n'est pas dur à faire**

_Nothing to kill or die for _/ **Rien pour lequel tuer ou mourir**

_And no religion too _/ **Et pas de Religion non plus**

_Imagine all the people living life in peace _/ **Imagine tous les gens vivant leur vie en paix**

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette chanson, mais elle touchait mon cœur. Chaque mot était puissant et lourd de sens dans le camp.

_You, you may say _/ **Tu vas peut-être dire**

_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one _/ **Que je suis une rêveuse, mais je ne suis pas la seule**

_I hope some day you'll join us _/ **J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras**

_And the world will be as one _/ **Et que le monde ne fera plus qu'un**

Rachel prenait un gros risque... Si quelqu'un l'entendait, ou pire, si elle était filmée, elle serait exécutée sans l'ombre d'un doute ! C'était une chanson rebelle, une chanson contre notre mode de vie... Contre la Légion et le Commice !

_Imagine no possessions _/ **Imagine qu'il n'y ait plus de possession**

_I know that you can _/ **Je sais que tu peux le faire**

_No need for greed or hunger _/ **Plus besoin d'avarice ou de faim**

_A brotherhood of man _/ **Une fraternité d'Hommes**

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world _/ **Imagine tous les gens se partageant le Monde**

Oui, cette chanson me parlait définitivement, je me retrouvais dans ces rimes dénonçant l'enfer de ce monde et rêvant de ce que je n'osais même plus imaginer...

_You, you may say _/ **Tu vas peut-être dire**

_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one _/ **Que je suis une rêveuse, mais je ne suis pas la seule**

_I hope some day you'll join us _/ **J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras**

_And the world will be as one _/ **Et que le monde ne fera plus qu'un**

Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts au moment où la dernière note s'était éteinte. Puis, dans un murmure, Rachel avait lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je suis désolée...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était assise à côté de moi, prenant tout de même le soin de ne pas s'installer trop proche de moi pour éviter tout contact physique entre nous.

- Je suis vraiment... Vraiment... Vraiment désolée...

Je ne répondis pas, consciente qu'elle voulait plus que tout que je l'écoute sans interrompre.

- Je... Je n'avais pas le choix... Il existe une tradition qui veut que les mentors prennent la virginité de leur écuyer le jour de leur attribution...

Un silence gêné s'était un peu plus installé avant qu'elle ne continue.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, avec les caméras... J'aurais... J'aurais été torturée puis obligée de te prendre en publique au milieu de l'arène, devant tout le monde, et en suivant les instructions de Sylvester... Et pour avoir été obligée d'assister à ça il y a trois ans, je peux te dire que tu n'aurais vraiment pas aimé...

- Pourtant tu n'as pas eu l'air de trop te préoccuper des caméras quand tu as chanté, ou quand tu as critiqué le Commice lors de notre première rencontre...

- Alors tu t'en souviens !

Un sourire a illuminé son visage alors qu'elle me questionnait du regard. Pour toute réponse, mon sourcil gauche s'est soulevé dans une interrogation silencieuse. Ses yeux sont tout de suite retournés à la contemplation minutieuse de ses bottes.

- … C'est parce que ces deux fois... Il n'y avait pas de caméras... Contrairement à dans la chambre...

- Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Ces putains de caméras sont invisibles ! Et c'est bien ça le problème !

J'avais presque crié de colère en entendant cette excuse complètement stupide.

- Je les entends !

Elle me regardait maintenant dans les yeux, sûre d'elle, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres...

- Mais c'...

- Les appareils sont silencieux, je sais... Mais pas pour ceux qui les construisent ! Mon nom est Rachel Berry, fille de Leroy Berry, armurier, et d'Hiram Berry, technicien en nanotechnologie de l'audiovisuel !

Elle a soulevé ses cheveux pour dévoiler la fine cicatrice blanche derrière son oreille.

- Je suis née en étant la seule héritière de la tradition familiale de mes pères... On m'a implanté une puce à la naissance directement dans le crâne. Elle est reliée à mon système auditif et me permet d'entendre tous les appareils invisibles à l'œil nu. Concrètement, si une nano-caméra ou un micro sont en fonction à moins de cinquante mètres de moi, j'entends un bourdonnement dans mon oreille gauche... Et le bruit s'amplifie à mesure que l'appareil se rapproche.

Ma bouche s'était ouverte de surprise, cette fille... Cette fille avait dans son oreille la plus grande arme possible contre le système des Légions et donc contre le Commice. Rachel était hors d'atteinte, peut-être pas physiquement, mais au moins mentalement. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir la main mise sur ses pensées, ils ne pourraient jamais la restreindre... Les paroles de sa chanson résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu ta chanson...

- C'est une chanson de l'ancien monde... Avant que le Commice ne soit crée...

- Comment as-tu pu l'apprendre ? Elles ont toutes été détruites !

- Pas toutes... Mon grand-père adorait la musique... Il possédait une collection impressionnante de CD et de partitions illégales dissimulées chez lui... Quand il est mort, j'en ai hérité, et grâce à ma puce, j'ai pu les apprendre sans me faire attraper...

- Tu dois en connaître beaucoup...

- Pas vraiment... En sept ans ici, je n'ai pas pu chanter souvent car quand les caméras ne me suivaient pas, les écuyers et mon mentor étaient là... Au bout d'un moment, on oublie les paroles...

Le silence qui avait suivi était confortable. Rachel s'était rapprochée de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon bras.

- Quinn... On devrait rentrer à la maison... Je... Je ne te toucherai plus, promis...

J'avais hoché la tête avant de la suivre.

- Rachel... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai rien dit que je t'ai pardonné, que ce soit bien clair !

Elle a regardé ses pieds avant acquiescer comme une fillette ayant été surprise en train de faire une bêtise.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avais dit que vous n'alliez pas aimer... Mais ne me frappez pas ! T-T (ou du moins pas trop fort XD)<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas spécialement dur... Mais je me rattraperai dans celui d'après ! (d'ailleurs ma bêta ma gentiment dit que j'étais de pire en pire dans le genre XD Mais aussi que je me rattrapais bien à la fin !)  
><strong>

**Donc voilà, j'attends vos réactions, je pense qu'elles vont être assez vives vu le thème... ^^'**

**Sinon gros HS (enfin pas tant que ça quand j'y pense...) pour celles que ça intéresse, je vais vous donner un ordre d'idée sur la longueur de l'histoire ! J'ai commencé à écrire hier le 17ième chapitre (sachant que le 13ième est à la correction) et je ne pense pas avoir atteint la moitié de l'histoire... Donc j'espère que vous aimez les histoires qui durent ! XD (Et je suis trop fière de moi sur le coup, 17 chapitre sans lâcher l'histoire, c'est un record que j'ai atteins grâce à vos reviews ! Vous êtes super motivants !)  
><strong>

**Autre indication, comme je reprend les cours lundi, mon rythme d'écriture risque de ralentir et je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas repasser à un chapitre par semaines... Il faut que je garde des chapitres d'avance en cas de vacances (d'ailleurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que suite à un arrangement avec ma bêta, même si je pars dans un lieu reculé sans internet, elle vous postera la suite à ma place !) ou de période de DST... Je préfère faire ça que de vous laisser un mois sans suite ! (moi je trouve ça frustrant quand les auteurs font ça ! *-*)**

**Enfin, si vous avez lu "A Berry Happy Valentine Day" (nom pourri), j'avais dit que je ferais peut-être une suite... Et bien je pense que ça va se concrétiser parce que je commence à ne plus en pouvoir du sadisme et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit break "niaiserie" pour me changer les idées ! (Mais je ne vais pas lâcher JsuL pour autant ! Ça c'est du sérieux, l'autre c'est plus du passe-temps x) )  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 10 : Le Livre Noir

**Alors je vous avais annoncer que je ne mettrais plus de chapitres le mercredi, mais samedi matin quelques heures après avoir posté, j'ai eu la joie de voir ma 100ième review apparaitre donc j'ai décider de marquer le coup en ajoutant un chapitre aujourd'hui pour vous remercier ! (on le refera à la 200ième review ! XD)  
>Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il est dans le continuité des petites choses importantes qui s'expliqueront plus tard ! ;D<strong>

**Par contre il commence à y avoir un peu trop de reviews pour que je réponde à tout le monde, donc je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**Ecila-b : Je suis heureuse que mon sadisme passe aussi bien, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique !**

**heyaland : Tu t'en doutais... Bien, mais je me demande si tu vas voir venir les prochains ! =P Pour la chanson, je vais t'avouer un truc, j'avais eu l'idée de l'histoire depuis un moment mais je n'ai vraiment décidé de l'écrire qu'après avoir réentendu cette chanson et pour le coup, j'avais trouvé les paroles parfaites ! Et Brittana samedi... Mais CHUUUUUT ! =O**

**zonafan : Pour ta question, les Légions ont une utilité militaire simple, ils sont devenus la seule armée existante au Commice (ils partent donc en missions...), mais pire, ils sont devenus des stars de la téléréalité, tout cela sera mieux expliqué par la suite quand on arrivera à du concret !**

**tachedeson (l'éditeur ne supporte pas ton pseudo écrit normalement Oo): Attend de voir vraiment Santana dans le prochain chapitre ! Tu verras qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça ! XD**

**Achele : Ton com' m'a bien fait rire ! Tu dois être contente, le chapitre du mercredi a été sauvé pour aujourd'hui ! x) Pour la partie sur la chanson j'en ai déjà parlé au dessus à heyaland ! ^^**

**ElloWings : La nuit Brittana viendra ! ;D**

**vingar : Je ne veux rien spoiler, mais il y aura une discussion Faberry au sujet de la première fois de Q et...**

**Boudiboudi : Contente que tu apprécies un peu plus le Faberry, je dois avouer que je détestais ça jusqu'à il y a quelques mois ! Mais ne me jetez pas des pierres, depuis je suis du genre Creepy Fan ! XD Et je dois te remercier pour être la seule à parler de la nuit (hors chanson), c'est un passage que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire pour le Faberry mais aussi les chevaux ! x)**

**Muse-Zero : Merci pour les compliments ! =P Et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je vais continuer à vous faire souffrir encore tout au long de l'histoire ! *sourire sadique***

**Harst : C'est pas parce que tu joues à faire mon plus grand fan que je te laisserai lire les chapitres en avances ! Et mes autres story ça sera quand celle là sera finit ! Non mais !  
><strong>

**à tous : Je dois dire que vous me traumatiser à aimer ou ne pas être gênés par le viole de Q ! Même si c'est Rach et qu'elle avait pas le choix, c'était quand même... Vous êtes des MONSTRES ! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Le Livre Noir**

Rachel avait vite repris ses habitudes, nous étions rentrées bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à notre maison. Elle parlait doucement, m'expliquant comme elle détestait le régime mis en place par le Commice. Elle avait des théories pour tout, ce que devrait être le monde, ce qu'il avait été, comment les gens devraient vivre grâce à l'Histoire. Avec une culture pareille, elle me stupéfiait, rares étaient les personnes à connaître l'Histoire, la vraie, pas celle que nous racontait l'État. Discuter avec elle était captivant et tellement enrichissant...

En arrivant dans notre chambre, nous nous sommes couchées toutes habillées en prenant bien soin d'être le plus éloignées possible l'une de l'autre...

Au petit matin, mes yeux se sont ouverts tout seuls. Malgré le peu de sommeil, mon corps avait gardé ses habitudes. Je me suis glissée hors du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Rachel avant de sortir de la chambre à pas de loup. J'ai attrapé mes armes et mes chaussures sans prendre la peine de me coiffer et je suis partie pour l'arène.

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas la première arrivée... Mon corps s'est tendu en reconnaissant la silhouette de Santana en train de s'étirer sur le sol. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir et encore moins d'être seule avec elle ! Je savais que si elle le pouvait, elle me tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était plus expérimentée que moi, et plus cruelle. Je n'aurais aucune chance en combat singulier. Je m'étais retournée pour partir quand elle m'a appelée.

- Hey vingt sur vingt ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Son sourire s'est élargi devant mon absence de réponse.

- Je suis peut-être aussi méchante que j'en ai l'air, mais je ne peux pas te mordre si tu restes assez loin...

Je la regardais dubitative. Elle me proposait de rester, mais si tout ça était un piège, elle...

- Tu comptes rester planter là comme une cruche ou tu vas bouger ton petit cul pour t'entraîner !

Non... Cette fille n'avait pas l'air de faire des coups dans le dos... Elle était bien trop fière pour ça... Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard avant de commencer mon premier tour de piste.

L'entraînement avec Santana n'était pas désagréable, elle m'ignorait royalement, se concentrant sur ses propres exercices. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, mais en même temps, je pouvais apprendre de sa manière de s'entraîner.

Lorsque la sonnerie des aspirants a retenti, elle a jeté son épée qu'elle maniait depuis près d'une demi-heure et s'est tournée pour sortir de l'arène. J'ai arrêté mes tractions et je suis partie à sa suite pour rentrer chez moi.

Rachel m'attendait dans la cuisine en préparant le repas.

- Je me suis demandée si tu t'étais enfuie quand j'ai trouvé le lit vide ce matin...

- Non... Je m'entraînais... Comme toujours...

- Je sais... Mais j'ai quand même eu peur...

Nous nous sommes installées à table pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Je te parle toujours de moi, mais je ne sais rien de toi Quinn...

- Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux faire que des suppositions...

- Alors expose-moi tes hypothèses, je te dirai si elles sont justes ou pas.

Elle me fixa un instant avant de se lancer.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas aussi forte que tout le monde le dit. Bien sûr d'un point de vue physique et technique c'est vrai, mais tu es fragile à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça... Comme si rien ne te touchait... Le... Le jour où ton amie est morte pendant le test de survie, tu as été traumatisée et tu as crée cette carapace pour te protéger...

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me reparlait de Mercedes... Même après trois ans, je ne supportais toujours pas de repenser à cette nuit, à sa mort... Rachel semblait le voir et avait arrêté ses conjectures...

- Continue...

- Tu ressembles à la perfection chez les Légions mais tu ne supportes pas cette situation. Tu hais Sue Sylvester, tu hais le camp, tu hais la Légion et tu hais le Commice même ! Tu travailles aussi dur pour cacher cette partie révolutionnaire de toi et ne pas être mise à jour...

- C'est tout ?

Elle a hoché la tête comme une petite fille qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'as eu tort que sur une seule chose... Ta dernière phrase. Je ne m'entraîne pas pour les satisfaire, je le fais pour souffrir ! Pour oublier tous ces morts que j'ai déjà sur la conscience... Pour oublier ce que je suis devenue et ce que je vais encore devenir.

- Alors tu es quelqu'un d'encore mieux que je ne le pensais !

Ses yeux, emplis d'admiration, ont rencontré les miens au moment où sa main a trouvé la mienne. Mes yeux se sont perdus dans les siens, toujours si expressifs. Une douce chaleur a commencé à se répandre dans tout mon corps. Rachel a dégagé sa main avant de rompre le contact visuel pour la regarder.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te laver ! Tu es collante de sueur !

Elle riait presque et je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain pour cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

Nous sommes sorties nous balader dans le camp après ma douche. Il nous restait une semaine pour nous découvrir avant la reprise de l'entraînement. Après plusieurs heures à déambuler sans but, Rachel commença à m'interroger.

- Tu veux aller quelque part ?

- Je ne sais p... Oh si ! Je veux revoir les chevaux !

- D'accord !

La brunette était euphorique. Elle bondissait partout en me tirant par le bras. En quelques minutes, nous sommes arrivées au pré. De jour, il changeait totalement d'allure. L'herbe y était d'un vert tendre parsemé de petites fleurs jaunes et blanches. Au loin, un ruisseau s'écoulait paresseusement, et des points de couleur se déplaçaient sur cette toile vivante. Bruns, noirs, roux, blancs, gris ou sables... Petits, moyens ou grands... Trapus ou fins... Les chevaux étaient tous plus différents les uns que les autres ! Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de groupes hétéroclites répartis dans tout le pré. Un groupe s'est approché de nous en trottant et mes mains ont vite trouvé leur place sur le pelage de l'un des chevaux. Je me suis tournée vers Rachel qui était restée en retrait de plusieurs mètres.

- Quinn... Tu sais que ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je vois ces chevaux d'aussi près ?

J'ai soulevé un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ils sont dressés toute leur vie pour avoir peur de nous... Mais toi... Ils te font confiance... C'est bizarre...

- Pourtant je n'en avais jamais touchés avant... Chez moi il n'y avait pas d'animaux...

- Tu dois avoir un don...

Je ne savais pas... Un don c'était quelque chose d'utile non ? En quoi pouvoir caresser des chevaux pourrait aider les autres ? J'ai croisé les yeux de l'animal dont je m'occupais depuis le début, et j'ai compris. La personne que j'aidais, c'était moi ! Je me sentais bien avec eux... J'avais envie de m'oublier pour me fondre en eux, oublier mon humanité pour redevenir un être sensible et innocent...

- Rachel... Approche...

Elle a fait quelques pas vers moi avant de se figer. Mais elle était assez près maintenant pour que j'attrape son poignet et la tire vers moi. Je l'ai collée devant moi et glissé sa main dans la mienne pour la poser sur la joue du cheval. J'ai senti qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Puis un sourire a illuminé son visage et elle l'a caressé d'elle même. Maintenant je sentais la proximité de nos corps. Le cheval a mis un léger coup de tête et Rachel s'est reculée par réflexe, écrasant ma poitrine contre son dos. Je me suis immédiatement éloignée pour rejoindre un autre animal.

- Tu pourras sûrement en avoir un... Tu es vingt sur vingt, tu as le niveau pour être assez gradée ! Regarde, Santana doit recevoir sa monture dans la semaine...

- Comment ça ?

- Les Capitaines et grades supérieurs reçoivent un cheval de guerre pour les accompagner sur les champs de bataille...

Nous sommes restées des heures avec les chevaux, à les caresser, mais aussi à les regarder évoluer dans le pré. Même Rachel se taisait pour se laisser envahir par le calme qu'ils dégageaient. C'est mon ventre qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Lorsqu'il grogna, je fis demi-tour pour commencer à rentrer. La petite brune prit un moment avant de voir que je m'éloignais et de me rattraper en courant. Une fois de plus, elle glissa son bras sous le mien pour rester à ma hauteur.

J'ai abandonné Rachel devant la porte de la maison pour me précipiter dans la cuisine. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes de fouille minutieuse de tous les placards pour trouver ce que je cherchais : du pain et des sachets de base à bouillon déshydratée ! J'avais appris à préparer le repas traditionnel des aspirants le jour où mon équipe avait été réquisitionnée pour aider en cuisine. Il suffisait de faire bouillir de l'eau avant d'y jeter le contenu du sachet. On attendait ensuite cinq minutes que le mélange devienne homogène. Quand la brunette est entrée dans la cuisine, j'étais déjà en train de faire couler le liquide chaud dans des bols. Elle s'est assise à table et en a pris un. Nous avons mangé en silence malgré les tentatives ratées de Rachel pour lancer la conversation.

Le ventre plein, je suis partie fouiller la bibliothèque afin de savoir de quels ouvrages je disposais. Je pris le temps de classer les livres par genre. Tout en haut du meuble, les livres d'Histoire falsifiés que je n'ouvrirai pas. Au milieu, les ouvrages de stratégie militaire que j'aurai besoin de consulter régulièrement. Juste en dessous, des reliures contenant des cartes du monde commentées et des descriptifs de plantes et d'animaux qu'ils soient comestibles ou dangereux. Enfin, tout en bas, je finis par ranger les livres sur les techniques de combat classés eux même par type. Il ne me restait plus qu'un ouvrage que je n'avais pas su classer. Sa couverture était parfaitement noire et lisse. Je décidais donc de commencer ma lecture par celui-ci. Après l'avoir posé sur la table, je partis chercher un chiffon pour enlever la fine couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Rachel était toujours attablée, trempant distraitement un morceau de pain dans son bouillon. Je me suis rassise en face d'elle en prenant le livre.

- C'est quoi comme bouquin ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je verrai bien...

J'ouvris le livre et tournais la première page blanche. Je dus en tourner une dizaine d'autres avant de trouver le titre.

_Manuel de torture punitive à l'usage des Légions._

Mon visage blêmit à la lecture du titre. Ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à rédiger un manuel de torture et à en laisser un exemplaire dans nos maisons. La brunette en face de moi avait du lire mon trouble car elle me questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça parle de quoi ?

Elle était inquiète à cause de ma réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas parler, ma gorge était trop nouée pour ça... Je tournais donc le livre vers elle pour la laisser lire d'elle-même. Sa moue concentrée, quand elle se pencha pour lire, était terriblement mignonne... Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. Son regard traduisit vite l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle me fixa presque terrifiée avant que je ne ferme brutalement l'ouvrage pour le reposer violemment dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais plus voir cette horreur !

J'avais passé la fin de la journée à lire un livre de stratégie en terrain dégagé pendant que Rachel m'observait en aiguisant distraitement sa hache. Elle partit se coucher bien avant moi. Seule dans la grande pièce sombre, ma curiosité finit par l'emporter. Je m'assis dans un coin de la salle avec le grand livre noir pour commencer à le lire.

"_Ce livre a pour but de prodiguer l'enseignement initial théorique nécessaire à tout Légion désirant passer la formation de Bourreau._

_ Un bon Bourreau se reconnaît à ses tendances sadiques fortes. Il doit en effet aimer plus que tout voir et faire souffrir son entourage tant physiquement que mentalement. Le but de la torture n'est pas de procurer une douleur physique mais plus de briser le sujet dans son intégralité. Aucun instant de repos ne devra lui être accordé quelles que soient les conditions, et ce durant toute la durée de sa punition. Cette dernière ne pourra avoir une durée inférieure à une semaine, bien que sa durée maximale ne soit soumise qu'au bon vouloir du Bourreau._

_ Afin de rompre toute défense psychologique, un soin particulier devra être apporté à l'utilisation des proches et de la famille. Dans la mesure du possible, une torture soignée devra être effectuée en face du sujet. Cette manœuvre permettra entre autre de priver le sujet de tout espoir et de le pousser plus loin dans le désespoir. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à insuffler un semblant d'espoir au sujet en lui montrant de la compassion. Il n'en sera que plus désarmé et détruit lorsque vous trahirez la confiance que son esprit perturbé aura mise en vous._

_ C'est l'inventivité du Bourreau qui fera toute la différence ! Alors n'hésitez pas à innover à partir des idées présentées dans ce manuel ! Et bonne lecture !"_

Le ton employé dans cette préface était tout bonnement abjecte ! J'avais l'impression qu'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps... Ou plutôt de cuisine... J'avais lu l'un des livres de ma mère petite et c'était tout à fait le genre de tournures de phrases que j'y avais trouvées. Au fond, le malheureux n'était qu'un bout de viande que l'on cherchait à assaisonner du mieux possible... J'imaginais déjà l'instructeur dispensant son cour, le sourire aux lèvres, présentant toute une série d'instruments de torture tel un vendeur ventant la qualité de ses produits devant une foule d'élèves fascinés. Le tout bien sûr au dessus d'un corps nu et sale, solidement attaché à une table d'opérations... Un homme, ou une femme, désarmé, le regard passant désespérément sur le visage de chacun de ses futurs Bourreaux.

J'eus soudain envie de vomir, et sans même entamer le premier chapitre, je finis par fermer le livre noir et le glisser derrière le téléviseur. Je ne pourrai même plus supporter la vue de sa couverture maintenant que j'avais eu un avant goût de ce qu'il contenait, car bizarrement, j'avais le sentiment désagréable qu'un jour j'aurais besoin de l'ouvrir à nouveau et de prendre vraiment le temps de le lire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre qui est je pense très attendu (même si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dedans XD). Prochaine update samedi si ma bêta a finit de corriger (donc je vous encourage à la menacer activement !)<strong>


	13. Chapter 11 : La Meilleure

**Hey ! Y a-t-il des fans de Santana dans la salle ! Oui ? Et bien je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce premier chapitre d'un genre nouveau ! Qui est au passage celui que j'ai préféré écrire pour l'instant ! Mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir de découvrir pourquoi de vous même ! =P  
>Moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je vais donc en profiter pour essayer le répondre à tout le monde ! ^^<br>**

**lyra2310 : Le livre noir réapparaitra bien comme je l'ai sous-entendu, mais tu as le temps de l'oublier d'ici là ! Une tempête Santana ? J'ai envie de te dire de te jeter sur ce chapitre pour le voir ! ;D Beaucoup d'amitiés forte vont naitre dans la suite de l'histoire, mais si ça va être un peu compliqué au début x) (Je pense que les 1000 reviews c'est un peu de l'ordre du fantasme là ! XD)**

**heyaland : Je pense que tu vas être servie niveau surprise ! Pour le livre, lis le com du dessus ^^**

**ed-brittana : Q et San sont un peu pareille, même si elle ne s'en rendent pas compte, leur relation va beaucoup évoluer par la suite... =P Et oui, les chevaux pour Q vont être importants même si on n'en reparlera pas avant le chapitre 18 ! Je te rassure, je reprend à deux chap/semaine en vacances (et je marquerai chaque centaine de reviews par une chapitre le mercredi pour vous remercier de me lire et de me donner l'envie de continuer à écrire !)**

**xDBakachan : Normal que les Légions soient tordus, ce sont des militaires embrigadés dès leur enfance ! XD Pour Q je ne vais pas te spoiler ! Non mais ! =O Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour le nombre reviews, c'est juste du bonus pour moi, savoir que vous me lisez et que ça vous plait... C'est tout ce qu'il me faut !**

**Zeb410 : Ah ah ! C'est bizarre mais au moment où j'ai lu ta review, un de mes amis m'y a fait écho en me criant lui aussi qu'il voulait la suite ! XD Je veux prendre mon temps pour Rach et Q... Pour le reste, j'ai déjà le Brittana, mais ça tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre !**

**vingar : Pour le livre il faut demander à mon voisin de classe ! C'est lui qui m'a donné beaucoup d'idées de tortures physiques, moi je suis plus sur le psychologique... =P Pour ta compréhension de Q, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, elle ne voulait pas tuer Finn de base, elle l'appréciait vraiment au fond... Mais elle lui a fait passer un test avec Kurt, et elle s'est rendu compte qu'il serait trop dangereux entre les mains de la Légion, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a tué, il n'y avait aucun sadisme dans le fond... **

**zonafan : Vœux de la nuit Brittana pas tout à fait exaucer, mais presque ! **

**Achele : Oui, Brittana is on ! Mais pas forcément comme tout le monde le voudrait... =X**

**Muse-Zero : Oui, Rach est un perso doux qui doit juste se plier au règles, et c'est peut-être encore plus dur pour elle que pour les autres car elle n'a pas de carapace et se prend tout en pleine figure ! Tu es la deuxième à relever les chevaux pour mon plus grand plaisir car il vont être capital à un moment donné ! Je n'ai jamais dit que Q utiliserait le livre, juste qu'elle le ressortirait... Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas, mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde pense ! =P Et si tu utilise le livre noir sur ma bêta et moi, je ne suis pas sûre que nous serons en état d'utiliser un ordi avant un moment... ça serait fâcheux ! =P**

**Spreid, Ecila-b : Merci pour vos com' !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**La Meilleure**

C'était répugnant ! Vraiment, horriblement répugnant ! Le Hobbit était en train de faire du frotti-frotta contre Barbie Légion avec son dos. J'étais assez loin pour qu'elles ne me remarquent pas, mais pas assez pour m'éviter cette torture oculaire ! Finalement Blondie finit par me soustraire à ce calvaire. Elle avait bondi en arrière comme si elle s'était soudain rendue compte que c'était un troll qui se collait le dos à son ventre ! Et elle n'était pas loin de la réalité ! Il fallait juste remplacer le troll par une naine des cavernes avec un nez aussi gros que la montagne que ses semblables devaient être en train de creuser en ce moment même. Berry fit une moue boudeuse alors que Vingt sur vingt lui préférait un grand cheval brun ! Non mais est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était ridicule à se donner en spectacle comme ça ?

Et puis qu'est-ce que je faisais là moi, dans cet horrible petit jardin, à les observer de loin ? Tout ici sonnait faux, de la disposition calculée des arbres au court d'eau trop régulier... Mais bon, il fallait bien un cadre romantique pour que les ménagères du Commice puissent suivre la naissance émouvante d'un amour sincère entre un mentor et son écuyer pendant que leur mari attendrait le soir avec impatience pour suivre leurs ébats sexuels en direct ! Il y avait quelque chose d'écœurant dans leur petit jeu malsain, mais j'avais décidé d'y entrer, et maintenant que j'y étais, j'y jouerai jusqu'au bout !

Une main douce se posa sur mon bras, m'arrachant à mes pensées... Brittany me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait, il était tellement simple de lire sur son visage... Elle avait l'air si innocente que je n'avais pas su lui refuser cette promenade pour aller voir les canards au lac du grand jardin. Merde ! Elle avait réussi à me faire sortir pour aller voir des putains de piafs ! Moi ! Santana LOPEZ ! 177-F-2509-F, la Légion au meilleur dix-neuf sur vingt de l'Histoire ! La plus féroce de mes pairs ! Celle qui avait hérité du nom de "Grande Faucheuse" telle la mort elle-même ! Et j'avais passé mon après-midi là, assise sur un banc, à regarder mon écuyer s'extasier devant des saloperies de volatiles...

Bon, c'était vrai, je l'avais choisie... J'aurais très bien pu mettre mes menaces à exécution et prendre Vingt sur vingt... C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Queen ? Un truc dans le genre en tout cas... Bref, j'aurais pu prendre Blondie comme écuyer ! J'aurais adoré lui ôter ce petit air suffisant de son visage, lui montrer qui commandait ici ! Car Vingt sur vingt ou pas, c'était moi la chef et personne d'autre ! Oh oui, j'aurais aimé la salir la nuit dernière, la faire crier, peut-être même pleurer ! Mais le Hobbit s'était mis en travers de mon chemin, et je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre une écuyère qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ça aurait été comme me connecter à elle d'une certaine façon, et ça, il en était hors de question ! Pourtant Miss Légion 2512 aurait vraiment pu me plaire dans d'autres circonstances... Elle avait la niaque ! Après tout, je n'avais jamais vu personne d'autre aussi tôt à l'entraînement ! Et cette manière de se détacher de tout... Oui, elle aurait été parfaite comme écuyer pour moi, à l'image de son mentor. Une équipe faite pour gagner et mener les autres...

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage à cette idée avant que mes yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur Brittany qui elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée du regard. Je finis par l'attraper par le débardeur pour l'emprisonner dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. À peine mes lèvres avaient-elles rencontré les siennes que ma langue s'était déjà frayée un chemin dans sa bouche, pressante et avide. D'une main, je bloquais son visage contre le mien, les ongles plantés dans sa nuque. Elle gémissait, de douleur ou de plaisir, peu m'importait, car sa langue répondait à la mienne sur un même rythme pressant.

Dieu que j'aimais ça ! Ça et le sexe ! Et je devais dire que le sexe avec Brittany était mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Sa soumission se mêlait à un répondant qui m'avait surprise une fois au lit. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir choisi. C'était vrai qu'elle était bizarre avec sa lubie pour les canards et sa certitude qu'une famille de gentils monstres vivait sous mon lit, mais elle m'avait plu dès que je l'avais vue. Non seulement elle était physiquement parfaite avec ses longues jambes finement ciselées et son corps d'athlète, mais il y avait eu autre chose... Son regard... Ces yeux qui trahissaient un profond respect et pire, une certaine forme d'amour pour moi. C'était la première fois qu'on m'avait regardée avec une telle sincérité, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait vraiment lire en moi. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait un dix-neuf sur vingt ! Elle était même digne de moi ! Alors pourquoi me priver ?

Les caresses de la blonde, maintenant assise sur moi, se firent encore un peu plus pressantes, me ramenant une fois de plus à la réalité. Sa peau était chaude et son empressement faisait monter une flamme de désir au creux de mes reins. Là, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas cherché ! Ce n'était pas humain de me titiller comme ça ! D'une main sûre, j'ai repoussé Brittany. Ses yeux étaient brillants de désir et suppliants. C'était trop... Si elle continuait à me regarder comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais tenir jusqu'à la maison ! Je l'ai rejetée plus violemment, la faisant tomber de mes jambes sans douceur. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder sans risque de perdre mon contrôle ! Je suis donc partie vers la maison sans un regard pour elle. Une fois à bonne distance, je l'ai interpellée.

- À la maison ! Tout de suite !

Je l'ai entendue se relever avec un petit cri de joie avant de me rattraper au pas de course. Nous sommes passées à l'endroit exact où s'étaient trouvées la Minimoys et sa poupée de compagnie quelques minutes plus tôt mais l'endroit était désert... Même les chevaux s'en étaient allés. Heureusement d'ailleurs, Brittany aurait sûrement voulu s'arrêter pour les regarder et je savais que je n'aurais physiquement pas supporté une seconde de plus que le temps nécessaire pour rentrer à la maison avant de la déshabiller !

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre notre habitation. À peine la porte d'entrée passée, mon corps parla pour moi. J'ai plaqué violemment Brittany contre la porte pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas résisté, elle ne me résistait jamais, bien au contraire ! Il suffisait qu'elle lise la moindre trace de désir dans mon regard pour se soumettre à mes quatre volontés. J'ai attrapé ses poignets dans ma main pour la bloquer un peu plus et asseoir ma domination. J'aimais la voir sans défense, complètement soumise par mon emprise. Cela rendait mon désir plus fort, presque incontrôlable et sauvage... Je sentis un grognement sourd sortir du fond de ma gorge alors que mes doigts commençaient à parcourir la peau tendre du ventre de la fille contre moi. Ma bouche descendit le long de son cou pour la mordre violemment. Le goût de son sang dans ma bouche augmenta encore mon excitation. Il m'en fallait plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Je l'ai tirée vers moi avec empressement, lui faisant percuter plusieurs murs, profitant de ces pauses pour reprendre mon exploration avide de son corps. Après plusieurs minutes de cette lutte, nous avons franchi la porte de la chambre et j'ai enfin pu la jeter sur le lit. Je me suis assise sur elle pour l'observer. Une fine marque sanglante témoignait de mon ardeur à la base de son cou. Elle ne bougeait plus, la respiration haletante, attendant que je reprenne. Je lui ai arraché brusquement tous ses vêtements avant de reprendre ma contemplation, assise sur elle, toute habillée.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai repris sa bouche et planté mes ongles dans ses omoplates, tirant plus fort sur sa peau, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir et de douleur partagés. Prise dans mon élan, j'ai attrapé sa lèvre inférieure avec les miennes pour la sucer avidement. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui faire, tellement que je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre. La chaleur de sa peau sous moi, son parfum ou encore la profondeur de son regard étaient autant de sensations qui m'enivraient. J'ai pris possession de son corps encore et encore pendant des heures, la mordant, la griffant et la pénétrant sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que mon propre corps n'ai plus la force de me soutenir et je me suis écroulée sur elle.

Je me suis laissée rouler à côté d'elle avant de la regarder. Elle était en sang, tremblante. Je l'avais plus abîmée que je ne l'aurais voulu... De longues griffures sillonnaient son dos et ses bras. De profondes morsures parcouraient le reste de son corps... Ventre, jambes, poitrine, nuque et même son visage, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait du avoir très mal... Mais elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle n'avait même pas essayé de m'arrêter et au fond, je lui en voulais pour ça... Ou plutôt je m'en voulais à moi de ne pas avoir su me contrôler. Son regard à elle n'avait toujours pas changé, je pouvais encore y lire la même admiration, la même affection et d'une certaine manière cela me blessa... Je ne pouvais plus soutenir ces yeux qui ne m'en voulaient même pas...

- Va te laver avant que ça ne s'infecte...

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'exécuter mon ordre. Elle se rendit seule dans la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, la chambre devenait oppressante. Ce vide qui avait toujours été en moi refaisait surface comme toujours lorsque je me retrouvais livrée à moi-même.

Les draps étaient sales et me rappelaient ma monstruosité, je ne pouvais rien faire sans blesser quelqu'un, pas même l'amour... Après toutes ces années, je ne savais tout bonnement plus comment faire ça... J'ai arraché le tissu qui recouvrait le lit pour le jeter par la fenêtre, quelqu'un viendrait bien le ramasser. Il me fallut un moment pour trouver des draps propres et commencer à les mettre. Mais l'eau avait commencé à couler dans la salle de bain, et les gémissements de Brittany n'avaient plus aucune ombre de désir en eux... Je pouvais presque sentir sa douleur tant ses petits cris étaient déchirants. J'ai tenté de me concentrer sur ma tâche en vain. La voix de Brittany résonnait de plus en plus fort dans ma tête. Et puis, son cri est vraiment devenu plus fort avant que le bruit mat d'un corps s'écroulant sur le sol ne s'échappe de la salle de bain.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai lâché l'oreiller que j'enfilais dans sa taie avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, mais là mon cœur se serrait à mesure que je me rapprochais de la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser quand je l'ai finalement ouverte. Elle était à genoux sous le jet d'eau, tremblante, le dos voûté. Sans plus réfléchir, je l'ai attirée contre moi. Elle sanglotait en silence.

- Chut... Ça va aller... Laisse-moi faire...

Elle ne m'a pas répondu... Je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort avant de l'éloigner du jet. Je suis restée un moment comme ça, à la garder tout contre moi. Mes vêtements étaient mouillés mais je m'en fichais. J'ai laissé la jeune blonde le temps de récupérer une bassine et un bout de tissu. J'ai rempli le contenant d'eau et y ai trempé le chiffon. Puis avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable, j'ai nettoyé les plaies de mon écuyère. Je sentais son corps se tordre sous la douleur. C'était dur, autant pour elle que pour moi... Une fois les plaies à vif, j'ai imprégné le tissu de savon pour les désinfecter. Ça devait la piquer terriblement, je connaissais bien cette douleur pour m'être souvent blessée à l'entraînement. Mais ses blessures étaient plus nombreuses que les miennes... Je l'ai encore rincée avant de la porter sur le lit.

- Je t'interdis de bouger !

Encore une fois, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je l'ai abandonnée pour retourner dans la salle de bain chercher un gros pot de crème cicatrisante. Je l'ai appliquée sur chacune de ses blessures, massant légèrement pour bien faire pénétrer le produit... Elle s'est endormie alors que je la soignais et je n'ai pas eu la force de la réveiller. J'ai fini de changer les draps pour glisser un oreiller sous sa tête et remonter la couverture sur son corps meurtri. Une fois certaine qu'elle était bien installée, je suis partie me coucher sur le fauteuil du salon.

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin là, encore plus que d'habitude, l'inconfort de mon siège et les souvenirs de la veille m'avaient fait passer une nuit épouvantable à me retourner sans cesse pour trouver ma place, dans le petit fauteuil, sans comprendre que c'était la culpabilité qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. À mon réveil, j'ai donc cherché du pain frais dans le placard électrique. C'était un meuble merveilleux, il suffisait de commander ce dont on avait besoin sur le tableau tactile incrusté devant pour le recevoir par un système de transport robotisé sous-terrain. Un luxe auquel n'avaient le droit que les meilleurs éléments de la Légion ! J'ai coupé de longues tranches de pain que j'ai tartinées de beurre ou de confitures variées. Après avoir avalé deux morceaux de pain beurré et un café, j'ai disposé le reste sur une grande assiette que j'ai posée sur la table de chevet à côté de la tête de Brittany... Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose car rien ne pourrait me valoir son pardon... Mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle puisse se lever pour aller manger alors c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. J'ai refermé la porte de la chambre doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. J'ai ensuite préparé un chocolat au lait, je me souvenais du regard qu'elle avait eu la veille en me parlant de cette boisson sucrée de son enfance... Je l'ai posée bien en évidence sur la table en espérant que si elle arrivait à se lever, elle aurait la présence d'esprit de le réchauffer au micro-onde avant de le boire.

J'étais en retard pour l'entraînement, enfin pas vraiment en retard puisque personne ne venait aussi tôt, mais j'aurais moins de temps pour me défouler que d'habitude. Blondie avait déjà pris possession du terrain. Si elle utilisait toujours le même programme, elle venait sûrement d'arriver car elle enchaînait encore les tours de piste. C'était peut-être ma chance... Je pouvais toujours me défouler sur Barbie pour évacuer toute cette tension qui me nouait les épaules. Oui, c'était ça, il fallait que je décompresse ! Et j'avais justement une victime sous la main !

Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi au pas de course, je pris le pli de m'élancer à ses côtés. Elle courait vite, mais j'étais habituée à pire...

- Alors euh...

Je dus pencher la tête pour lire son matricule.

- FABRAY ! On se prend pour une grande fille qui peut s'entraîner toute seule ?

Je courais maintenant de dos pour lui faire face. Mais elle ne répondait pas... En fait, elle m'ignorait totalement. Elle faisait comme si JE n'existais pas ! Personne ne m'avait jamais ignorée ! JAMAIS ! J'étais quelqu'un ici ! Et cette pimbêche pré-pubère se permettait de faire comme si je n'existais pas ! Il allait vraiment falloir que je la remette à sa place, que je lui apprenne qui était Santana LOPEZ !

- Hey ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Je m'étais arrêtée brusquement pour lui crier dessus avec tout mon aplomb. J'avais même accompagné ma remarque en la poussant avec force, la faisant tomber au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Je la dominais totalement, et pourtant elle se releva avec une lenteur calculée, en s'époussetant distraitement. Elle m'a regardée dans les yeux, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Son regard était froid comme la glace...

- Avoue que c'est comme ça que tu gères ton monde LOPEZ, en terrorisant les autres... Mais je préfère te prévenir... Ça ne marchera pas avec moi... Même Sylvester ne me fait pas peur...

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle me fait peur à moi ?

Je me mis à rire sous ses yeux sceptiques avant de reprendre ma course sans plus me préoccuper d'elle. Décidément, j'aimais cette gamine ! Quinn FABRAY avait les tripes pour devenir quelqu'un ici, et malgré son mentor plus que douteux, je la voulais dans mon équipe !

La fin de l'entraînement se fit dans le calme. Malgré quelques cafouillages, la petite se débrouillait bien toute seule. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment la prendre, mais j'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Je fis quelques exercices plus techniques que d'habitude. Cela avait un double avantage, je pouvais impressionner Quinn, et la concentration nécessaire m'empêchait de penser à Brittany. Mais bientôt la sonnerie retentit, et il fallut rentrer à la maison pour faire face à mes travers.

La blonde était assise dans la cuisine en train de siroter son chocolat. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'était débrouillée, mais elle avait réussi à trouver des Marshmallows à faire tremper dedans.

- Merci...

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour les tartines... Et le chocolat...

Elle rougissait, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! Ça devait être les domestiques...

- Oh...

Elle avait l'air vraiment déçue... Fichu fierté qui me faisait dire n'importe quoi ! Mais en même temps comment aurait-elle pu continuer à m'admirer si elle s'était mise à ne plus voir en moi qu'une vulgaire femme d'intérieur au cœur tendre comme de la guimauve ! Il était tout bonnement inimaginable que je lui dise la vérité.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense m'être trouvé une passion pour le POV Santana (ses remarques me viennent juste tout naturellement) ! Vous aviez prévu ce changement ? =P Le prochain chapitre sera encore pour elle ! ;D Même si je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'appréciez (c'est un personnage que je trouve très important car elle va être à l'origine de presque tout l'humour par la suite !).<strong>

**J'espère que le Brittana ne vous a pas trop déçu... (Quand ma bêta disait que j'étais de pire en pire, elle parlait en partie de ça...). Mais bon, après votre réaction au Faberry... Je ne m'étonnerai plus de rien avec vous ! XD**


	14. Chapter 12 : Rivalité

**Alors ? Pas trop dur de revenir à un chap par semaine ? Comme promis, vous allez retrouver du POV Santana ! Mais Quinn reprendra le prochain chapitre et on alternera entre les deux jusqu'à la fin ! (pas d'autre POV prévu, désolé pour celles qui auraient aimées...). **

**Ecila-b : Ravie de te faire un peu plus aimer San ! C'est l'un de mes perso préféré ! Elle est bourrue, mais elle a bon fond et c'est ce qui la rend si intéressante... Et drôle !**

**ed-brittana : Yaaa ! Ma Santana plait, je suis au paradis ! \o/ Brittany ne peut pas en vouloir à Santana, et elle ne le pourra jamais quoi qu'elle lui fasse, elles sont vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre car leurs différences se compensent ! Et normal que je vous réponde, vous êtes ma motivation mine de rien ! ;D**

**Harst : Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que tu m'imagines dans la peau de San... Je suis quand même pas une bitch IRL ? Oo Si ?  
><strong>

**ElloWings, Zeb410 : San va être récurrente donc profitez !**

**heyaland : Santana est un perso très fier, et dans cette univers, ce trait de caractère est amplifié, mais je pense que Britt devrait nous la décoincer d'ici la fin de la story ! ^^**

**Achele : Je n'oublie pas Q, comme dis plus haut, elle et San vont s'alterner jusqu'à la fin ! Pour ta question, déjà tu es très perspicace, mais il y a une explication qui arrivera à la toute fin de la story ! (je ne veux pas spoiler...) Mais je pense qu'avec un peu de réflexion, tu devrais comprendre... =P  
><strong>

**xDBakachan : Ouaip, duo de choc (en même temps comment faire autrement ?)**

**zonafan : Si tu as eu du mal au début, c'est que j'ai réussi mon effet de surprise ! I'm happy ! Et elle sont toutes innocentes au fond ! Elle n'ont juste pas eu de chance d'arriver là et doivent survivre tant bien que mal...**

**vingar : Il n'y aura JAMAIS de pairing Quinntana ! J'adorai ce couple avant de découvrir le Faberry et maintenant je suis trop addict ! x) Et pour le coup du "troll"... En fait c'est juste que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de traiter tout le monde de troll IRL ! XD**

**lyra2310 : Le changement de POV va permettre de mieux appréhender c'est univers qui est quand même un peu (ok, beaucoup) compliqué... C'est franchement une nécessité pour la compréhension futur car San en sait plus que Q depuis le temps qu'elle est là !**

** th13 : Mais moi j'aime bien les ff culcul ! (bon ok, ça se voit pas dans cette histoire ! XD) Et ravie d'avoir deux fans en une ! x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Rivalité**

La semaine s'était passée lentement, Brittany n'allait toujours pas spécialement bien même si elle tentait de me convaincre du contraire. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup bougé, passant notre temps à lire pour elle, et à tourner en rond pour moi. Je n'étais pas habituée à me retrouver désœuvrée... J'avais été agressive comme un lion en cage. Bien sûr l'entraînement du matin me permettait de me défouler un peu... C'était sûrement grâce à ça que je n'avais pas encore tout détruit dans la maison. Fabray était agréable sur le terrain, elle ne s'occupait pas de moi et ne me demandait pas de m'occuper d'elle. Autant dire que nous n'avions que difficilement échangé le moindre mot. Pourtant je sentais qu'un certain respect mutuel était en train de naître en nous. Elle ne me regardait plus vraiment pareil, même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait changé dans ses yeux.

Le jour était venu de retourner à l'entraînement avec Brittany, de retrouver la verve piquante de Sue, de pouvoir écraser le Hobbit sous mes remarques ! Le jour était venu pour la lionne de retourner sur son terrain de chasse ! Brittany n'avait plus spécialement de douleurs, malgré tout, elle n'était pas belle à voir, elle avait gratté plusieurs de ses croûtes ce qui avait bien ralenti le processus, pourtant accéléré, de cicatrisation... Et l'uniforme sans manches n'aidait pas vraiment à cacher ses plaies... Pour couronner le tout, des bleus avaient commencé à apparaître, et si j'acceptais de prendre la responsabilité de ceux sur ses bras que j'avais peut-être serrés un peu fort pour l'immobiliser, je n'avais strictement rien à voir avec ceux sur ses mollets ! Je n'y pouvais rien si elle n'était pas capable de faire dix mètres sans se cogner contre un meuble ! Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose... Il ne me restait plus qu'à me montrer cruelle et fière de ce que j'avais fait à mon écuyère ! Elle serait un exemple, de ce dont j'étais capable et voilà tout...

Je fis mon apparition en première, l'arène était vide, seules Brittany et moi y étions. Je pris le soins de m'installer juste à côté des armes d'appoint. Je savais que tout le monde finirait par se réunir autour de ce seul point défini sur l'étendue de sable lisse. La première personne à nous rejoindre fût Sylvester elle même. Elle s'installa à côté de moi pour observer Brittany avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps 177-F-2509-F !

- J'ai eu une bonne formation sur le sujet chef !

Je lui souriais sans vraiment y mettre du cœur... C'était surtout pour garder mon masque de cruauté qui m'accompagnait toujours depuis mon enrôlement. Elle savait de quoi je lui parlais, tous les Légions de ma promotion le savaient... Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment y repenser... Ce n'était pas spécialement mon souvenir préféré même si Sue aimait à penser que j'avais apprécié la chose...

Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit, parfois un novice ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose en voyant Brittany, mais toujours la main de son mentor se posait dessus pour le faire taire avant que les premiers sons n'en soient sortis. Toujours après, le Légion me regardait avec le même mélange de désespoir et de peur dans les yeux. Je gardais mon pouvoir sur tout le monde, et ça me plaisait ! Mais Berry est arrivée avec sa poupée Barbie, et là les choses se sont gâtées...

Quand Blondie a vu l'état de Brittany, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur elle pour l'attraper par les épaules sans que la naine ne puisse réagir.

- Britt ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Non mais je rêvais ! "Britt" ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas "mon petit lapin" ? On frôlait l'indécence là ! Mais la blondinette avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour mon écuyère...

- C'est rien Quinn ! On a juste joué avec Santana ! C'était bien même si ça faisait un peu mal ! Et j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles "Britt" !

Visiblement la vingt sur vingt n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase, ou du moins n'avait pas jugé important de s'arrêter dessus car elle se jetait déjà sur moi ! Elle m'attrapa par le col du débardeur en tentant de me soulever de terre. Son regard était encore plus dur que celui qu'elle montrait habituellement... Je n'avais jamais vu personne aussi en colère, à part peut-être moi, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me voir dans ces moments là... Elle me cracha presque ses mots au visage.

- À quel petit jeu malsain t'es-tu adonnée avec elle Lopez ! Hein ?

- Au même que tu as du jouer avec ta naine vingt sur vingt ! Quoique vous êtes sûrement trop coincées pour avoir passé cette étape !

J'avais mis autant de haine que je le pouvais dans cette réplique ! De quel droit se permettait-elle de me juger ? J'avais déjà assez à faire avec ma conscience sans qu'elle en rajoute une couche ! Et pourquoi son gnome ne la rappelait-elle pas ? Un regard vers Berry qui rougissait au point de virer sur le violet me fit sourire.

- Oh oh ! Berry est devenue une grande fille ! J'espère que tu l'as bien faite crier ! Même si te connaissant, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui a du se produire !

J'étais obligée de me tordre pour voir la stupeur passer sur le visage de la Minimoys tant la prise de Blondie s'était raffermie ! Elle me secoua comme si je n'avais été qu'une gamine surprise à voler un bout de pain dans une boulangerie ce qui eut pour seul effet de retourner ma verve contre elle.

- C'est bientôt fini ? Non parce que je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de jouer avec une gamine comme toi Fabray !

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est loin d'être fini ! Et quand je te parle, j'aimerais que tu écoutes !

- Bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours...

- Arrête de faire ta maline Lopez ! Je te préviens que si tu touches encore à un cheveu de Brittany...

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me feras ? Tu m'attaqueras ? Tu prendras le risque de te faire exécuter pour insubordination ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Non, je te ferai vivre la pire chose pour toi...

J'ai bien envie d'entendre ça !

- Je te défierais en duel, et je t'écraserais devant tout le monde ! Je ferais voler ton arrogance en éclats en piétinant ta fierté !

- Parce que tu penses sérieusement avoir une chance contre moi ? Tu es peut-être vingt sur vingt, mais je t'ai vue t'entraîner, et laisse-moi te dire une chose : Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! Et tu es très loin d'y arriver ! Maintenant va te cacher dans les jupes de ton Ho... Mentor !

Merde ! Ce n'était pas passé loin un peu plus et je traitais Berry de Hobbit ! Là, j'aurais vraiment été mal ! Je n'étais pas censée connaître ce mot ! Personne n'était censé le connaître, car pour cela, il fallait avoir vu ce film de guerre à propos d'un anneau... Et c'était typiquement le genre de film que le Commice avait interdit depuis des centaines d'années !

Je ne vis Brittany qu'au moment où elle posa sa main sur le poignet de blonde qui continuait de me menacer du regard. C'était presque amusant de les voir côte à côte... Mon écuyère était grande, les yeux bleus comme l'océan avec de longs cheveux tirés en arrière alors que Fabray faisait à peu près ma taille, ce qui l'empêchait de me dominer quand elle me fusillait de ses yeux bruns presque verts. Ses cheveux étaient courts en bataille. Toutes les deux blondes, toute les deux semblables, mais si différentes...

- Quinn arrête... S'il te plaît... Ça ne sert à rien de se battre entre nous...

La vingt sur vingt relâcha petit à petit sa prise sur mes vêtements avant de s'éloigner en fulminant.

- Bien dit ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous chamailler mais pour vous entraîner ! Car vos missions commenceront dans les prochains jours, et si vous n'apprenez pas à profiter des forces et faiblesses de vos camarades, vous ne survivrez pas longtemps !

Sue avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Brittany en disant cela, ses yeux brûlaient de rage de vaincre, et je sus immédiatement que notre altercation lui avait plu. Elle aimait qu'on se batte entre nous, quoi qu'elle en dise, et là elle allait avoir du spectacle entre la gamine et moi !

L'entraînement se fit sans plus de querelles, je mis toute mon ardeur à apprendre à Brittany à se servir d'armes de jet afin de lui octroyer une plus grande défense sur le champ de bataille. Si elle apprenait vite quand il s'agissait de corps à corps, elle n'avait visiblement aucun talent pour le combat à distance ! C'était presque désespérant de la voir continuer à rater la cible de plusieurs mètres même après des heures d'entraînement ! Et rien n'y faisait, ni la lance, ni l'arc, ni les disques ! Rien ! En dehors des couteaux qui trouvaient la cible une fois sur deux, elle était incapable de maîtriser quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, l'après-midi me permit de décompresser, je pus ainsi profiter de son talent à la Hallebarde pour me défouler au corps à corps ! Elle paressait bien, mais montrait aussi une vraie férocité en attaque ! Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre sa manière de combattre, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait... Ses mouvements étaient amples, presque chorégraphiés. Tour à tour elle s'appuyait sur le manche de son arme pour renforcer un coup de pied, elle balayait le sol de sa lame à la recherche d'une jambe à trancher ou elle tendait son bras d'un mouvement vif qui risquait de transpercer un organe vital. Elle était vraiment bonne.

Encore une nuit à passer dans le lit sans vraiment dormir de peur de m'accrocher à elle en dormant, de peur de ne pas être capable de me contrôler en me réveillant... Voilà comment on pouvait résumer ma vie nocturne, j'étais incapable de me faire confiance ! J'avais envie de la toucher, de la sentir, de la goûter même au point que je doutais d'être capable de me retenir de la blesser à nouveau... Bien sûr, ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement ainsi, mais j'espérais au moins être capable de me retenir jusqu'à ce que son corps ait totalement récupéré... C'était mes tortures nocturnes, la sentir si près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher, mourir à petit feu de ce désir, mais pas que... Il y avait autre chose en moi, quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas et qui me faisait peur... Plus que l'envie de son corps, c'était l'envie de ne pas la blesser qui m'inquiétait... Je n'avais jamais été capable d'avoir ce sentiment pour quelqu'un ! Pire, je voulais la protéger, des autres, de ce que le camp pourrait faire de quelqu'un comme elle, mais surtout de moi ! Brittany, c'était un peu un ange qui s'était perdu en enfer, tant d'innocence que ça en devenait criminel ! Elle ne voyait pas le mal, même en moi, elle ne voyait que le plus beau en chacun. Et c'était sûrement pour ça que je m'attachais autant à elle. Car elle était la seule à me rappeler que j'avais été humaine avant de devenir un monstre. Qu'au fond, sous ces couches d'armures il y avait un cœur qui battait. Qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps j'avais été une petite fille heureuse qui jouait au milieu des forges dans les crevasses de Fondrim, regardant des films interdits dans les bras de ses parents. Que moi aussi j'avais été capable de faire preuve d'assez de compassion pour me sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'autre quand il avait fallu faire un choix... Elle me rappelait tout ce que je n'étais plus, ce qui aurait du être douloureux tant l'image que je me renvoyais actuellement me dégouttait, mais au contraire cela me redonnait espoir. Si j'avais été capable de toutes ces choses, je n'étais peut être pas aussi viciée que je le pensais, peut être restait-il un espoir pour moi !

Un nouveau matin, et un nouveau rendez-vous dans l'arène. De nouveaux enchaînements à exécuter et de nouveaux conseils à donner. Une nouvelle routine qui me donnait envie de hurler ! Je détestais ça ! Devoir recommencer tous les jours ces mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent automatiques... Encore un moyen de nous transformer, d'essayer de nous faire oublier que nous pouvions réfléchir... Ils voulaient des soldats obéissants, et ils avaient eu des années pour roder leur mécanique. Rien d'autre que le camp, pas d'autre perspective que de monter en grade pour honorer la Légion et peut-être gagner un peu de confort pour aspirer à une vie décente ! Mais au fond, tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un mirage, car nos vies n'auraient jamais plus de valeur à leurs yeux que celle d'un chien ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi nos familles, des humains, des vrais ! Qui comptaient sur nous pour avoir une conduite exemplaire et leur apporter l'argent dont ils avaient besoin ! Car oui, un Légion gradé qui honore son rang apporte la richesse à sa famille qui peut jouir d'une vie loin du besoin ! C'est pour ça que certains ici mettaient autant d'ardeur dans l'entraînement sans comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien ! Car seuls les commandants pouvaient prétendre à cela, et ils étaient bien rares au Commice !

Le manque de sommeil me faisait divaguer ! Voilà que je commençais à penser comme une rebelle ! Si par malheur quelqu'un venait à le comprendre, je finirais par goûter les vacances tortures dont Sue avait le secret, et cela ne me disait vraiment rien ! Non, il fallait décidément que je me change les idées, et donner des cours à Brittany n'avait pas cet effet ! Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose : Berry ! Un coup d'œil me suffit pour la repérer à la moitié du terrain ! Elle était en train de montrer à Blondie comment se servir d'un lasso pour immobiliser et tuer ses ennemis. Je fis une grimace en me rappelant que c'était moi qui lui avait appris à nouer sa corde correctement des années plus tôt alors qu'elle me désespérait à s'emmêler dedans ! Heureusement pour moi elle était à porté de voix ce qui m'épargnait le déplacement.

- Hey Berry !

Elle se retourna les sourcils froncés, elle me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je ne pouvais pas lui parler sans qu'elle ait à se méfier.

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais un petit duel, j'ai besoin d'un exemple pour montrer à mon écuyère ce qu'on ne doit jamais faire lors d'un combat, et les bourdes c'est presque un don chez toi !

Elle se retourna non sans m'avoir lancé un regard assassin. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour me retrouver derrière elle et lui glisser à l'oreille en ramassant une épée.

- En fait, je me fiche que tu acceptes ou non...

Un bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquèrent, malgré mon attaque surprise, la Hobbit, avait réussi à parer mon coup. Elle se retourna vivement pour me faire face, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

- Et bien... C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi énervée... Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Aurais-tu peur de te ridiculiser devant ton écuyère ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, j'avais touché le point sensible. Le combat commença vraiment. Il était facile de se moquer de la petite brune tant sa rage l'aveuglait.

- Première leçon Brittany ! Ne jamais se laisser porter par ses émotions !

Berry fonça sur moi en brandissant sa lame et il me suffit d'un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre emportée par son élan.

- Deuxième leçon ! Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi !

La brunette n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que je lui assénais un coup entre les omoplates avec la garde de mon épée.

- Troisième leçon ! Ne jamais baisser sa garde !

Le Hobbit tentait maintenant de me trancher le flanc sans protéger ses jambes qu'il me suffit de chasser d'un coup de pied pour lui faire mordre la poussière.

- Quatrième leçon ! Toujours garder un coup d'avance !

Alors que Berry paraît mon épée, il me suffit d'envoyer un puissant coup de coude dans ma lame pour lui renvoyer la sienne au visage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre sur plusieurs pas. Je n'eus plus qu'à renvoyer encore une fois ma jambe dans les siennes pour qu'elle s'écroule au sol sur le dos.

- Cinquième leçon ! Ne jamais faire preuve de pitié !

Du coin de l'œil je vis Barbie tendre ses muscles pour intervenir alors que je levais mon arme au dessus de son mentor pour la couper en deux ! Je mis donc toute ma force dans ce coup pour la faire plier sous le poids de mon attaque. Mon calcul était parfait. Fabray s'était interposée pile au bon moment pour éviter à Berry une mort certaine et mon attaque avait été assez puissante pour la faire tomber à genoux. Elle releva son visage pour me fusiller du regard.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours t'en prendre à elle Lopez ?

- Non... En fait, je trouve même ça très distrayant !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle pour la protéger quand personne ne regarde ?

La surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car je sentis distinctement mes sourcils se soulever.

- Je t'ai vue faire ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu agis comme une salope pareille ! Alors qu'en fait, tu l'apprécies ! Mais c'est peut-être ça, tu as peut être peur que les autres comprennent que tu aimes Rachel !

Alors là, il fallait qu'elle se calme avec ses suppositions ! Dire à tout le monde que j'aimais Berry parce qu'elle m'avait "vue" l'aider ! Déjà je ne voyais pas où elle avait pu voir ça, mais il ne fallait pas pousser ! Elle venait de dépasser les bornes !

- Oh mais c'est juste que j'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur Berry ma petite !

- Arrête tes conneries ! Les seuls à avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui au camp, ce sont les mentors sur leur écuyer !

- Pas tout à fait ! Et ton mentor et moi avons une relation très particulière.

Le Hobbit frissonna en me voyant me lécher les lèvres en la regardant ce qui n'échappa pas à son chien de garde !

- Rachel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

La petite brune prit soudain un air paniqué avant d'ouvrir et refermer sa bouche convulsivement.

- Je... Elle...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ma fin n'est pas trop sadique ? Si ? Ok, c'est fait exprès ! Mais j'aurais pu couper plus loin et ça aurait été pire ! (oui, c'est possible !)<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on commence à entrevoir le passé de San qui va être très important/intéressant !**

**Pour vous aider à tenir, le titre du prochain chapitre :** **Meilleures ennemies !**


	15. Chapter 13 : Meilleures Ennemies

**Hey ! Dites merci à mon côté petite-vieille ! M'étant bloqué le dos vendredi, j'ai eu un week-end très productif, et je peux donc me permettre de vous offrir un chapitre aujourd'hui ! (Mais on ne s'habitue pas ! Hein !)  
>Si je me souviens bien, j'ai laissé quelques frustrées samedi ! =P Les réponses arrivent ! Et je rappel que j'aurai pu couper le chapitre de manière encore plus sadique ! (voir l'étoile dans le chap)<strong>

**Ecila-b : Un film ? Je vais attendre que ma bêta ai fait ses études de cinéma pour ça ! XD**

**Achele : Tu verras bien ! =P**

**vingar : Le truc qui cloche dans ma fic, ne cloche pas ! =O C'est tout à fait voulu, si tu veux en savoir plus, j'avais répondu à cette question posée par Achele au chapitre précédent !**

**lyra2310 : Elle est bien ma Santana ! *-* Mais aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Q ! **

**heyaland : à la question "C'est quand samedi ?" Je répondrais "Aujourd'hui !" (Ah ? C'est pas ça ? Pas grave !) Et oui, Santana EST une grosse jalouse ! XD**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Tu vas découvrir que je suis SUPER ponctuelle ! Je n'ai jamais raté mon chapitre du samedi, et parfois (comme aujourd'hui) il y a du bonus ! Sinon, tu espère une scène romantique Faberry dans le futur ? C'est bien partit pour être dans le chap 22 donc t'as de la marge ! XD Pour comprendre comment Rach a survécu jusque là, ça viendra en temps voulu, le passé de chaque perso sera développé ! Pour finir, pas de problème de longueur de la review, plus c'est long, plus j'aime ! **

**ed-brittana, xDBakachan, zonafan : Mais non je ne suis pas sadique ! Regardez, j'ai divisé le temps d'attente en deux ! =O**

**Zeb410 : En même temps, en grande fan de tes écris, j'ai pu apprendre de ton art de la coupure sadique ! x) Et c'est pas drôle, tu n'as pas joué le jeu en disant à quoi tu pensais ! Dis moi au moins si c'était ça après coup pour te faire pardonner ! =O**

**Muse-zero : Je ne relèverai pas le fait de m'être fait traité de "SA-DI-QUE" par une esclavagiste comme toi ! =O Mais je m'exécute quand même... Voilà la suite :  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Meilleures ennemies**

Je commençais à bien connaître Rachel après plus d'une semaine à vivre avec elle, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi désespérée. Elle essayait péniblement de s'expliquer sans réussir à articuler la moindre phrase cohérente. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter...

- Laisse tomber gamine ! Si tu crois qu'elle va réussir à en parler tu peux toujours attendre !

Santana avait un sourire encore plus sadique que celui de Sue qui regardait la scène depuis un moment sans rien dire.

- Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose... La seule personne à avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un dans la Légion n'est pas forcément son mentor. En fait, c'est la personne qui lui a pris sa virginité... C'est pour ça qu'on ne fait que rarement la distinction ! Mais dans de rares cas, ce n'est pas le mentor qui s'occupe de ça...

Ma mâchoire venait de se crisper en écoutant l'explication de Santana... Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le sous-entendu, C'était elle qui avait pris la virginité de Rachel, et à en croire son sourire triomphant, il y avait encore quelque chose que je ne savais pas...

- Je sens que tu as envie de connaître l'histoire, et ça me fait tellement plaisir de rouvrir les vieilles blessures de Berry que je ne peux pas te refuser ce privilège !*****

_ Lorsque nous sommes devenues des Novices Berry et moi, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'autant d'enfants réussissaient à survivre aux tests et la Légion s'est retrouvée face à un problème qu'elle n'avait que rarement connu... Elle n'avait pas assez de mentors ! Bien entendu, on aurait pu nous répartir auprès de Légions plus âgés, mais Sylvester avait préféré ne pas gâcher le talent d'anciens soldats en les rétrogradant au rang de nounous ! Alors, elle nous avait répartis à chaque jeune mentor, offrant deux écuyers à certains. Pour mon plus grand malheur, la naine et moi nous étions retrouvées à partager notre Légion, une grande rousse que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître... Tu connais là tradition vingt sur vingt ! Les mentors doivent prendre possession du corps de leur écuyers lors de leur première nuit ensemble, je suis certaine que Berry s'en est donnée à cœur joie avec toi ! Bref, tu vois où je veux en venir !_

Oh oui, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait, ce n'était pas son mentor qui avait pris la virginité de Rachel, mais elle ! Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'avait du subir la petite brune... Lopez savait être sadique, et quoique j'en disais, je n'étais pas si sûre que ça qu'elle l'appréciait...

_Lors de cette première nuit, notre mentor et moi avons eu l'une des plus belles parties de jambes en l'air de l'histoire de la Légion ! Si je me souviens bien, nous avions même gagné un prix pour la meilleure audience du programme ! Mais Berry, elle, s'était contentée de nous regarder avec ses grands yeux traumatisés dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque notre mentor en avait eu fini avec moi, elle s'était levée pour s'occuper de la naine... Mais la chance de Berry a tourné car le téléphone a sonné à ce moment précis ! Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait après, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi soulagée que notre mentor nous abandonne pour protéger le flanc Nord du camp contre une armée de rebelles ! Car notre Légion n'est jamais revenue... Tuée par les ennemis...Et Berry a pu dormir tranquillement toute la nuit..._

Mais ? Car il y allait forcément y avoir un mais ! Et maintenant, je craignais le pire !

_Mais le lendemain matin, Sue n'a pas été tendre avec elle ! Elle l'a tirée au milieu de __l'arène, juste là, et a hurlé à tout le monde de regarder. Même si Berry n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait pas perdu sa virginité, et ça, c'était tout bonnement impensable d'après les traditions ! Alors, à défaut de mentor, c'est à moi que la chef a demandé d'exécuter ses ordres sur la naine..._

Ma gorge s'était nouée, je comprenais enfin l'étendue de ce que mon mentor avait du subir... J'entendais de nouveau ses mots qu'elle m'avait prononcés comme une excuse : "_Il existe une tradition qui veut que les mentors prennent la virginité de leurs écuyers le jour de leur attribution... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, avec les caméras... J'aurais... J'aurais été torturée puis obligée de te prendre en publique au milieu de l'arène, devant tout le monde, et en suivant les instructions de Sylvester... Et pour avoir été obligée d'assister à ça il y a trois ans, je peux te dire que tu n'aurais vraiment pas aimé..._". Elle avait fait pire que d'y assister, c'était elle la novice qui s'était faite torturer sexuellement trois ans plus tôt ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, je me sentais tellement mal pour elle... J'avais été si cruelle alors que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire avait été de me protéger de ce sort !

_Et je peux te dire que j'y ai mis du cœur Fabray ! Les leçons de Sylvester étaient trèèèèès intéressantes, et je suis une élève on ne peut plus appliquée ! Ton mentor a hurlé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait dans cette arène ! Les blessures que tu vois sur Brittany ne sont absolument rien en comparaison de celles que j'avais laissées sur le corps de Berry...Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, elle n'a pas pu marcher pendant une semaine entière !_

Le sourire qu'arborait Santana en disant ça me donnait envie de vomir ! Elle avait vraiment pris son pied à faire souffrir Rachel... D'ailleurs cette dernière fixait ses pieds en rougissant au bord des larmes. Quand la grande brune rouvrit la bouche pour continuer, ce fut à moi de réagir...

- Suffit Lopez ! Plus un mot !

Je l'avais rattrapée par le col, rapprochant mon visage du sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

- Sinon quoi Fabray ?

- Sinon je peux t'assurer que quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je te tuerai ! Même si ça signifie que je dois te suivre dans la mort ou subir les pires tortures, je n'aurais de cesse de te harceler jusqu'à t'avoir brisée complètement !

J'avais prononcé ces mots juste assez forts pour qu'elle m'entende, elle et elle seule, car je savais ce que pourrait me coûter une menace pareille, et je n'étais pas encore suicidaire ! Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, et je finis par la lâcher avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. D'un même mouvement, je fis volte-face et pris Rachel par les épaules pour la diriger vers la sortie de l'arène.

- Viens... On rentre...

Elle me regarda les yeux embués de larmes alors que je me tournais vers Sylvester.

- Chef ! Je prends l'entière responsabilité de notre départ anticipé de l'entraînement, vous pourrez me punir comme vous le jugerez utile !

- C'est bon vingt sur vingt, je ne vais pas te faire fouetter pour ça, je préfère que tu rentres avant que vous commenciez à vraiment vous foutre sur la gueule ! Mais je veux vous revoir demain à la première heure !

- Bien Chef !

Le temps d'arriver chez nous, la sonnerie de midi avait déjà retenti. Je pris le temps d'asseoir Rachel avant de nous préparer du bouillon. Elle toucha à peine au sien, et le fit plus pour me faire plaisir que par réel appétit... Elle n'avait pas enlevé ses armes, en fait, elle n'avait rien fait depuis que nous étions rentrées, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était morte à l'intérieur... Une fois le repas fini, il me fallut quelques minutes pour ôter mon armure et mes armes avant de la délester elle aussi de ce poids. Puis, tout se fit très naturellement, je la pris par la main pour la guider dans la chambre et l'allonger sur le lit. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans ce que je faisais, je n'agissais que par besoin. Je me suis allongée à côté d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas la brusquer et je l'ai prise doucement dans mes bras.

- Rachel... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça...

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était encore bien trop sous le choc des souvenirs qui la submergeaient...

- Tu peux pleurer si tu en as besoin... Il n'y a que moi ici...

J'eus l'impression d'avoir ouvert une porte dans son cœur, elle s'est soudain accrochée à mes épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait, et a plongé sa tête dans ma poitrine pour hurler d'une douleur trop longtemps contenue. Je ne pouvais en avoir aucune certitude, mais je sentais que ses larmes étaient restées bloquées en elle pendant toutes ces années, que jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à montrer ses faiblesses de peur que quelqu'un en profite. Je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi, j'avais besoin de renforcer ce contact, c'était la seule manière que j'avais de lui apporter mon soutien. Je voulais qu'elle puisse compter sur moi, qu'elle puisse être elle-même en ma présence...

Le temps passa, ses larmes commencèrent à se tarir doucement mais sa prise sur mes épaules s'était raffermie à mesure que cette tristesse se transformait en vide, ce même vide qui m'avait rongé toutes ces nuits où j'avais pensé à Mercedes, à sa mort, à ce que j'aurais pu faire, ce que j'aurais DU faire pour la sauver. Nous n'étions pas si différentes Rachel et moi, nous portions les fantômes de notre passé sous un masque pour les empêcher de nous ronger. Peut-être que c'était ces blessures qui nous empêchaient de devenir des monstres dévoués au Commice... Sa respiration se calma, mais elle resta immobile contre moi. Je n'osais plus bouger, je ne voulais pas briser ce moment, j'avais peur que lorsque nos corps se sépareraient elle ne s'éloigne de moi, mais peut être aussi et surtout que je m'enfuis encore une fois. Car je commençais à comprendre... Rachel avait changé quelque chose en moi... Depuis la mort de mon amie, je n'avais plus voulu protéger quelqu'un ni même m'attacher... Pourtant j'avais menacé Santana, j'avais passé plusieurs heures à serrer la petite brune contre moi sans écouter mes articulations qui me hurlaient de changer de position et j'avais senti mon cœur me faire plus mal qu'il n'aurait du en sentant ses larmes couler sur ma peau...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait faire ça non ? Ce sentiment déchirant quand l'autre souffre ou qu'elle n'est pas près de nous... Cette inquiétude irraisonnée qu'elle se blesse à tout moment... L'Am... Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il n'y avait pas moyen que je tombe aussi bas ! Ce genre de faiblesse était indigne de moi... Pourtant... Pourtant je ne voyais rien d'autre... Il n'y avait que ça... Peut-être que je l'aimais vraiment...

Rachel a sorti son visage de ma poitrine pour me regarder de ses grands yeux larmoyants... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je l'ai fait, comme si mon corps avait décidé d'être plus honnête que ma tête. Je me suis penchée sur elle pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes... J'ai senti un sourire se former sur sa bouche tout contre la mienne, une fois la surprise passée. Je la tenais toujours serrée dans une étreinte possessive, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi malgré tout. Mes lèvres se sont faites plus pressantes sans pour autant briser la douceur de ce contact. Il n'y avait rien de précipité, juste une infinie tendresse qui passait d'un corps à l'autre en répandant sa douce chaleur. Ses lèvres étaient douces et parfumées, je me surpris à me laisser aller à son odeur, oubliant tout jusqu'à mes résolutions de solitude...

Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer... C'était impossible ! Si je continuais, je sentais que je m'attacherais encore un peu plus à la brunette, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle dans ce monde cruellement injuste. Je dus réunir toute la résolution dont j'étais capable pour rompre le contact, mais je le fis de manière moins abrupte que j'en avais l'habitude. Une fois libérée de l'emprise de ses lèvres, je pris sa tête dans mes mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de la reposer sur mon cœur. Nous sommes restées plusieurs minutes ainsi, seulement à profiter de l'autre contre nous. Une fois bien consciente que rien ne pourrait plus altérer ce qui venait de se passer, je pris le livre que j'avais laissé sur la commode à côté de notre lit avant de me redresser pour lire. Rachel se posa automatiquement contre moi, la tête sous mon bras, posée sur mon ventre. Un instant plus tard, ma main libre commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux... La situation commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

Nous étions restées ainsi le temps que je finisse mon livre, si bien que l'heure du dîner était presque passée. Je m'étais relevée, Rachel sur les talons. Je pris un sachet de bouillon avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur mon poignet en rigolant. C'était les premiers sons qui sortaient de sa bouche à ne pas pouvoir être apparentés aux larmes depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Quinn... Tu comptes encore faire du bouillon ?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi répondre...

- Ne me dis pas que... Tu ne sais rien cuisiner d'autre ! C'est ça !

Cette fille était décidément bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien !

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir faire à manger pour tuer mes ennemis !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'iras pas loin l'estomac vide !

Elle m'arracha le sachet des mains pour fouiller dans les placards et le frigo. Elle sortit toutes sortes d'aliments, et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose que je vais vraiment pouvoir t'apprendre ! Ça va sauver un peu mon honneur de mentor !

Elle m'a sourit avant de poser un doigt enfariné sur mon nez.

Rachel passa donc plusieurs heures à essayer désespérément de m'apprendre à éplucher, mélanger, couper et cuire des plats. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le résultat de mon travail se résuma à une tarte brûlée tout simplement immangeable ! Néanmoins, elle ne se renfrogna pas, au contraire la situation la fit rire.

- Visiblement vingt sur vingt n'est pas si parfaite que ça ! J'ai finalement trouvé ton point faible !

Je pris une poignée de farine pour la lui jeter au visage.

- Fais attention Berry ! Tu ne sais pas comment je pourrai décider de me venger !

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau en me jetant un verre d'eau sur le débardeur avant de partir en courant. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour la rattraper et lui renverser la fin de la farine sur la tête, étalant consciencieusement la poudre sur son visage. Nous étions prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Rachel était coincée dans mes bras et se laissait complètement aller contre moi. Nous étions juste bien comme cela. Je commençais à oublier où j'étais... Je commençais à rêver que j'avais une vie normale avec cette fille... Elle a renversé sa tête contre mon épaule et m'a souri.

- On devrait peut-être goûter ton "œuvre" !

- Je serais toi, je me tairais avant de me faire écraser une tomate dans les cheveux !

Je finis par relâcher ma prise sous ses yeux offusqués par ma menace.

- Je vais me laver, ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir !

Le sourire qui s'étala sur mon visage devant son incompréhension n'avait rien de forcé. Après un dernier regard à la petite brune recouverte de farine, j'ai fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Nous n'avions pas l'eau chaude, mais cela m'importait peu. Le fin filet glacé me libérait de la poudre blanche qui s'était collée sur moi quand j'avais pris Rachel dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau recommençait doucement à fonctionner... Je ne me reconnaissais plus quand j'étais avec elle... J'agissais comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait pas, comme si je ne savais pas à quel point il pouvait être dur et dangereux ! C'était tout bonnement de l'inconscience ! Mais en même temps n'avais-je pas mérité un peu de bonheur ? Après toutes ces années à m'entraîner comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, à servir loyalement les intérêts de la milice... J'avais envie de penser à moi, d'arrêter de me dire que ma vie ne valait guère plus que la valeur que lui donnait Sue ! Après tout, je l'avais promis à Mercedes... Je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais, d'où je venais et ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi ! En fait, j'allais faire mieux, j'allais redevenir moi-même, même si pour cela il faudrait jouer la comédie ! Le Commice avait du souci à se faire, car son précieux vingt sur vingt était redevenu Quinn Fabray !

Quand je suis sortie de la douche, la cuisine était propre comme je ne l'avais jamais vue, la table était mise, et Rachel s'acharnait à essayer de rendre ma tarte présentable dans les assiettes. Mon cœur se gonfla en la voyant penchée sur sa tâche, de dos. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici... Elle aurait pu être l'épouse parfaite, dévouée et méticuleuse... Mais elle était un soldat qui risquait sa vie sur le champ de bataille pour une nation à laquelle elle ne croyait pas... Je me suis glissée derrière elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui glisser à l'oreille.

- Ça ne sert à rien...

- Quoi !

Elle avait sursauté avant de se retourner vers moi, prise par surprise. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne, toute rougissante sa fourchette brandie à la main.

- Cette tarte est irrécupérable ! Prends juste ton assiette et mange la en faisant semblant d'apprécier !

Elle me sourit et partit s'installer à table avec moi. Étrangement, le plat n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. Si on oubliait l'arrière goût de brûlé, il pouvait même être qualifié de bon, ce qu'elle ne se retint pas de préciser. Je commençais à me rappeler ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ines : Tu es trop perspicace... Je te boude, tu casses mon suspens ! =O (je t'ai rep à la fin pour ne pas spoiler ! x) )<br>****

**Et voilà ! En dehors d'Ines, qui avait trouvé ? Pas beaucoup "d'action" (le flashback ne compte pas !) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, la fin n'est pas sadique !  
><strong>

** Prochain chapitre samedi : "Excuses ?" retour au POV Santana ! ^^  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 14 : Excuses ?

**Comme promis, Santana est de retour pour nous donner son point de vu ! Désolé d'en décevoir certaines, mais mon dos va mieux (même si c'est pas encore tip top...) donc retour en cours et baisse de la rapidité d'écriture = Pas de chapitre Mercredi ! Mais (car il y a toujours un "mais"), je pense que ce qui se passe dans se chapitre devrait vous suffire pour patienter ! ;D**

**lyra2310 : Ton com m'a fait sourire ! Je ne suis pas la seule à trainer sur Fanfiction le matin super tôt ! XD**

**ed-brittana : Du Brittany dans ce chapitre ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! *sifflotte en regardant sur le côté*Et contente que tu ais eu l'effet de surprise ! (je suis nulle pour ça donc quand j'y arrive, je suis Happy !)**

**heyaland : C'est mal de choisir de lire plutôt que les cours ! =O (Qui vient de crier que ce n'était pas crédible de la part de la fille qui écrit ses chapitres en cours !)**

**th13 : OMG ! Q faire la même chose à San... Désolé mais j'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer ! oO (Sinon grosse curiosité, si ta femme laisse des com', c'est qui ? *-*)**

**Zeb410 : Je pense aussi que Q est un perso très protecteur dans le fond, c'est pour ça que je joue beaucoup sur ce côté là ! Et puis c'est avec ça qu'on peut faire (à mon avis) les plus beaux passages !**

**Ecila-b : Comme tu dis, il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute même si on l'aime ! Et perso, ça me fait du bien d'écrire aussi des passages plus doux (sinon je vais finir par croire que quelque chose ne va pas dans ma tête ! x) )**

**Zonafan, xDBakachan : Et oui, Q est dans la place ! Maintenant il faut voir comment ça va se traduire !**

**frenchmath : Sue toucher à ma petite Santana de cette façon ! Trop dur à imaginer pour mon petit esprit ! On touche pas à Santana *-* (et encore moins à Quinn !) Enfin pas à ce niveau là en tout cas... Parce que par la suite il va... *se retient de spoiler***

**Boudiboudi : Ah bah je me demandais si t'étais mourru toi ! =O Si tu passes dans deux ou trois chapitres, tu vas avoir la haine parce que le vrai Brittana, c'est dans celui là =P**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Je peux te promettre un combat Santana X Quinn puisqu'il est déjà écrit ! Pour les autres, il y a des possibilités, mais ça dépendra clairement des opportunités que j'aurai dans la story...**

**Ines : Bon, si tu promets d'être moins perspicace, je te pardonne ! Santana est bourrés de remords ! Il y a quelques chapitres, un sous-entendu avec Sue nous le prouve (mais bon, comme s'était avant le passage, il faut réussir à faire le rapprochement !) On devrait le voir de nouveau par la suite ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Excuses ?**

Bon ok, j'avais peut-être poussé le bouchon un tout petit peu trop loin en déballant le passé de Berry à sa poupée Barbie devant tout le monde... Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait cherché ! Moi aimer le Hobbit ! Je n'étais pas sûre de m'en remettre un jour, il n'y avait pas de pire insulte au monde ! Et Brittany qui n'arrêtait pas de parler en fronçant les sourcils depuis que les deux autres étaient parties.

- San ! C'était méchant ! Tu as été très vilaine avec Q ! Et encore plus avec Rachel !

Sérieusement, en entendant ça, comment vouliez-vous que je reste sérieuse ? J'avais l'impression de me faire enguirlander par une gamine de cinq ans ! Qui utilisait encore "vilaine" dans une phrase de ce genre ? Et depuis quand elle appelait la naine par son prénom ?

- Tu auras intérêt à leur présenter tes excuses demain quand on les reverra ! Sinon je te boude !

Bon maintenant, voici tout l'illogisme de la situation ! Mon écuyère me regardait avec les sourcils froncés, une moue ridiculement boudeuse sur le visage en me disant que je devais m'excuser auprès de mon souffre-douleur parce que j'avais été "vilaine" avec elle sinon elle, mon écuyère, allait tout bonnement me bouder ! Moi, son mentor auquel elle devait obéissance et... Et je restais sans voix, incapable de répondre. Je n'arrivais pas à lui crier dessus ou ne serait-ce qu'à l'ignorer. Je la regardais avec un air terriblement désolé sur le visage en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre. C'était ridicule ! À croire que cette fille était une sorcière, tout droit sortie d'un vieux film des années 2010, qui m'avait ensorcelée pour que je m'incline devant la moindre de ses volontés !

- D'accord, promis je le ferai, mais Britt' s'il te plait...

Ma voix était basse presque suppliante ! À voir la tête de Sue, elle était au moins aussi surprise que moi par ma réaction ! Elle en avait même perdu sa verve cinglante ! Le visage de Brittany redevint lui aussi rayonnant que d'habitude avant que je n'ai fini ma phrase.

- C'est bon San ! Viens, on va manger !

Et en effet, la sonnerie du repas venait de retentir dans l'arène, elle m'attrapa par le bras sans que je n'arrive à réagir et me tira jusqu'à la maison en sautillant.

Nous avions mangé dans la bonne humeur, en même temps où que soit Brittany, la bonne humeur la suivait toujours ! Je m'étais surprise à la regarder se battre avec ses spaghettis en souriant bêtement. Cette fille avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Elle s'était même penchée à un moment sur la table pour coller son front au mien en disant qu'elle s'inquiétait que je sois malade ! Autant dire que me voir sourire comme ça avait quelque chose d'inquiétant si même elle s'en rendait compte ! J'avais rougi à ce contact. J'avais vraiment envie de l'attraper pour la plaquer sur la table et embrasser avidement tout son corps, mais les bleus et croûtes encore bien visibles sur sa peau m'avaient vite calmée. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir ça une nouvelle fois... Pourtant après près d'une semaine, j'étais totalement frustrée sexuellement ! J'avais besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, et pire je me rendais compte que je ne voulais coucher qu'avec elle à ce moment précis !

Le retour à l'entraînement me fut salvateur, prendre les armes, me battre, courir, soulever des poids... Tous ces efforts physiques me libéraient l'esprit et le corps par une fatigue bienvenue. Il n'y avait plus de tension sexuelle quand on se battait, car quand il s'agit de nos vies, plus rien d'autre n'existe ! Personne d'autre ne compte, seul nous et notre ennemi, cette personne qu'il faut tuer pour survivre ! Même à l'entraînement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir comme lors d'un combat réel, et c'était pour ça que j'étais la meilleure ! Parce je me battais toujours à fond. Enfin peut-être un peu trop à fond aujourd'hui... J'avais presque arraché le bras d'un novice en le désarment lors d'une simulation d'attaque multiple. Le pauvre n'était pas beau à voir, retenant son membre qui ne tenait plus très bien à sa place. Lui et son mentor avaient du courir jusqu'au poste de secourisme pour voir si on pouvait le sauver ou pas... Opération ou euthanasie, il n'y avait plus que ces deux options pour lui, mais je m'en fichais plus que des remontrances de Sylvester.

- Bon la 177-F-2509-F ! Tu as beau être mon meilleur élément, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je peux t'assurer que je te ferai punir de la manière la plus imaginative que je puisse trouver ! Parce que si tu continues comme ça, il ne restera plus personne à l'entraînement !

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, juste à baisser les yeux, car les paroles de Sue avaient la même valeur que celles de Dieu ici. Quoique la notion de Dieu n'existait pas vraiment au camp, Sylvester était bien au dessus de lui ! Je fis donc profil bas jusqu'à la fin de la séance, me contentant des mannequins pour passer mes nerfs.

Une fois rentrées, Brittany commença à cuisiner alors que je partais sous la douche. J'étais sous l'eau chaude, l'un des rares privilèges des hauts gradés, pressant mes muscles endoloris d'une main ferme quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je ne fis pas un seul geste pour me retourner, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait rentrer dans cette maison en dehors de moi... Je sentis les mains de mon écuyère se poser sur mon ventre alors que la peau nue de son corps se pressait contre mon dos. Mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'à blanchir mes phalanges alors que tous mes muscles se contractaient. Je n'allais pas pouvoir résister longtemps, il y avait trop de tentation...

- Sors !

- Non...

Sa voix calme et sûre d'elle me fit frémir.

- Tu oserais désobéir à ton mentor ?

- Oui, parce que je vois que tu es triste San...

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ne pouvais rien dire là dessus, oui j'étais triste, je l'avais toujours été...

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu restes là ?

- Oui... Je le sais...

- Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais avoir peur de toi...

- Pourtant après ce que je t'ai fait... Tu devrais...

- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès, alors je m'en fiche...

- Et si je recommençais ?

- Je m'en fiche... Je préfère ça que de te voir comme ça... Et...

- Et quoi ?

- Et je ne peux plus me retenir...

C'était LA phrase en trop ! Maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune chance que je me retienne moi-même ! Je la pris par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, un désir brûlant au creux de mes reins.

- Promets-moi une chose...

J'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens en disant ça et elle me répondit sans briser le contact.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

- Si je recommence, frappe-moi de toutes tes forces, c'est le seul moyen de me réveiller...

- Mais San... Je... C'est impossible, je ne pourrai pas te...

- Stop ! Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui ne tienne ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu me reverras triste... C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle regarda vers le bas un instant avant de sortir un timide.

- Non... C'est promis...

- Parfait !

Il n'était plus question de se retenir, je pris instantanément possession de ses lèvres avec une passion redoublée.

La suite était prévisible, alors que je pressais un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, ma langue glissa entre ses lèvres pour la goûter un peu plus. Mes mains frôlèrent sa peau blanche, griffant légèrement ses hanches. J'avais tellement attendu... La sentir contre moi gonflait mon cœur de joie et hurlait à mon corps de continuer, plus, plus fort. D'une main, je plaquais son bassin contre le mien alors que ma bouche libérait la sienne pour parcourir son cou avidement. Elle gémissait, haletante, ce qui augmenta un peu plus ce besoin de possession qui grandissait en moi. Ma main libre, descendit entre ses jambes pour découvrir son intimité humide. Et lorsque mes doigts glissèrent en elle, mon esprit m'échappa à nouveau. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge et le monde devint noir autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus rien, ni son corps, ni l'eau de la douche dans mon dos, rien. Je perdais de nouveau le contrôle, je le savais. Je savais que quelque part, mes dents se plantaient dans sa peau, que son sang coulait sous mes doigts... Et soudain, une douleur dans mon ventre. Le monde reprit ses couleurs. J'avais encore le goût de son sang dans la bouche, et je voyais clairement la marque fraîche de mes dents juste au dessus de son sein. J'étais pliée en deux, les mains accrochées à son poing planté dans mon ventre. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

- Désolée... San...

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Merci...

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire à ce moment précis, elle m'avait empêchée de redevenir un monstre porté par ses pulsions, et je lui en étais sincèrement reconnaissante. Son visage changea, ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent, et pour la toute première fois, ce fut elle qui me plaqua contre le mur, inversant nos positions. Elle m'embrassa avidement, mais avec douceur. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la laisser prendre le contrôle, chose que je n'avais jamais faite pour personne. Ses lèvres étaient douces, je pouvais enfin en prendre conscience. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec une lenteur qui relevait de la torture. Je sentais ma peau frémir sous ses doigts. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour arpenter mon cou toujours lentement et je me sentis instantanément et désespérément en manque de ses lèvres. J'avais envie de remonter son visage vers le mien, mais au moment précis où mes mains avaient commencé à bouger, elle les avait immobilisées en les plaquant fermement contre le mur. Sa cuisse glissa entre les miennes, me laissant impuissante face à la vague de plaisir qui commençait à me submerger. Elle accentua la pression sans arrêter ses baisers dans mon cou, dessinant une ligne en pointillés vers mes seins. Elle les dépassa, lâchant mes mains pour pouvoir descendre plus bas. Lorsque sa bouche passa mon nombril, ses doigts avaient commencé à glisser le long de mes flancs. Ils se plantèrent dans mes hanches lorsque sa bouche trouva mon intimité, me faisant retenir un cri sous le contact.

La puissance de l'orgasme qui avait parcouru mon corps après l'initiative de Brittany m'avait faite glisser le long du mur. J'étais maintenant assise sur le sol froid, la tête rejetée en arrière. La grande blonde m'avait suivie dans ma descente et reprenait son souffle en même temps que moi, la tête posée sur ma poitrine. L'un de mes bras passa par dessus son épaule pour la serrer contre moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir là, de savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas. Je n'avais jamais goûté à ça avant, le sexe sans la violence, et j'avais aimé. J'avais vraiment aimé le lien que j'avais senti se tisser entre nous. Pour la première fois je pouvais nommer ce que j'avais fait comme "faire l'amour" et pas seulement comme un contact purement physique et bestial ! Comme je l'avais dit, Brittany me transformait, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ! J'avais envie de me laisser porter un peu plus par ce qu'elle faisait de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais posé un baiser sur son front.

- Il serait peut-être temps de se laver vraiment...

Elle me sourit, de ce sourire innocent dont elle seule avait le secret et nous nous sommes relevées en nous tenant par la main.

Je n'avais jamais pris de douche aussi agréable que celle qui avait suivi. Chacune avait ressenti le besoin de laver le dos ou les cheveux de l'autre. Il y avait toute l'affection du monde dans ces gestes. Rien de plus, mais rien de moins non plus. De temps en temps, un chaste baiser interrompait un frottement de dos, mais rien ne s'était passé de plus. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me contrôler, il n'y avait rien à contrôler, j'étais juste heureuse et je pouvais profiter de cet instant dans toute sa beauté.

Après nous être lavées, nous avons rapidement mangé, trop pressées de nous glisser sous les draps. Et nous avons fait l'amour, presque toute la nuit. De temps en temps, le poing de Brittany avait du me ramener dans la réalité, mais j'avais été bien plus consciente que je ne l'avais jamais été. Une fois nos appétits physiques rassasiés, nous nous sommes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que je n'avais pas dormi, mais là, lovée dans cette étreinte protectrice, j'avais pu m'endormir et récupérer paisiblement le sommeil qui me manquait tant.

Avec tout cela, j'avais presque oublié que je devais retrouver le Hobbit le lendemain. En arrivant à l'entraînement, moins en avance que d'habitude à cause d'une petite séance de sport de chambre matinale avec mon écuyère, Brittany me poussa vers Blondie et Berry. La première me lança un regard très clairement menaçant alors que la deuxième semblait compter le nombre de grains de sable qui composaient le sol de l'arène. Il me fallut lancer un regard désespéré à une Brittany implacable avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir ma bouche, non sans lever les yeux au ciel avant.

- Je suis désolée Berry.

- Pardon ?

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, j'avais l'impression que sa mâchoire allait s'écraser par terre.

- Ne me fais pas répéter ça ! Et ferme un peu ta grande bouche avant d'avaler une mouche !

Ma diversion avait marché, elle venait de refermer sa bouche en rougissant, oubliant de commenter mes excuses par la même occasion. Mais ma blonde n'en avait pas fini avec moi, elle toussota en fixant Fabray avec un regard insistant.

- Ok vingt sur vingt ! Quoiqu'en dise ma novice, je ne m'excuserai pas auprès de toi ! Car je ne t'ai rien fait dont j'ai à m'excuser ! Compris !

Les yeux de Brittany venaient de se rétrécir sous la contrariété.

- Néanmoins, je pense que nous sommes peut-être parties sur de mauvaises bases... Donc, je suis prête à te donner une chance, et à essayer de me retenir de te vanner...

Je venais de lui tendre la main et elle hésita un moment en la regardant. Si elle ne la prenait pas, elle pouvait être sûre que sa vie allait devenir un enfer ! C'était déjà assez humiliant pour moi de faire des excuses à la naine, mais si en plus je me faisais snober par son chevalier servant, j'allais très clairement avoir besoin de lui remettre les points sur les "i", voir mon poing dans la figure, et de lui rappeler que malgré tout, je restais la chef ! Mais finalement elle serra la main tendue en souriant.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si différentes Lopez ! Je suis prête à essayer, mais si tu touches à un cheveu de Rachel ou de Brittany, la guerre sera ouverte entre nous !

- Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de devenir amie avec toi Fabray !

Nos sourires sonnaient faux, mais ni Berry, ni Britt ne semblèrent s'en rendre compte. Ma nouvelle relation avec Blondie commençait par des menaces à peine voilées. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça ! Si elle avait perdu sa niaque, j'aurais eu encore plus de mal à supporter de devoir agir de manière amicale avec elle !

À la moitié de l'entraînement, Sue nous fit nous réunir au milieu du terrain. C'était étrange car elle préférait généralement hurler de loin sur les groupes qui ne travaillaient pas assez bien à son goût...

- Une première mission vient de tomber ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de compliqué, deux Légions avec leurs écuyers devraient suffire pour celle là ! 177-F-2509-F et 302-F-2509-M, vous partez dans quatre jours avec vos novices ! Vous êtes dispensées d'entraînement militaire jusque là !

Berry et moi... La Dream Team version coups de putes... Personne ne semblait surpris de ce choix pourtant risqué de duo, car quelque chose d'autre occupait les esprits des aînés... On n'arrêtait jamais l'entraînement pour préparer une mission !

- Mais ne pensez pas que vous allez vous tourner les pouces ! Vous aurez de la route à faire ! Alors je vous veux aux écuries pour apprendre à monter à cheval après le repas ! Compris ?

- Chef ! Oui chef !

Nous avions répondu toutes les quatre en cœur en nous redressant.

- Bien ! Maintenant dégagez de là !

Nous sommes parties immédiatement pour aller nous restaurer avant notre nouvel entraînement. Sur le chemin du retour, Brittany fit une chose qui me surprit.

- Q ?

- Oui Britt ?

Bon, que les deux autres fassent le chemin avec nous, ok, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, mais de là à leur parler ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

- Ça vous dirait de venir manger chez nous ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix enjouée qui m'avait irritée. Je m'étais retournée vers elle pour protester, mais toute résolution était morte en moi devant son regard brillant. À la place, je m'étais tournée vers l'autre blonde qui semblait réfléchir.

- Tu as intérêt d'accepter blondinette ! Parce que si je vois la déception apparaître sur le visage de Britt, je peux t'assurer que ma main va voler !

Elle me regarda plus sceptique qu'autre chose avant d'accepter. Génial ! Maintenant j'allais devoir supporter le Hobbit et Blondie à ma table... Et le pire c'est que je les avais forcées à accepter !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Contente de mon Brittana ? Qui aurait imaginer San faisant vraiment des excuses à Rachel ? Et que réserve ce repas entre filles ? =P (Comment ça j'essaye de faire une fin sadique là où il n'y en a pas ? =O)<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : "À Cheval !". On en apprendra plus sur le passé de Britt !**


	17. Chapter 15 : À Cheval !

**Un chapitre sans grand combat... Désolé si vous en attendiez ! =P**

**Même si je ne le précise pas à chaque chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewer, et tous ceux qui add ma story dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

****Sinon pour Hunger Games (car la question est revenue plusieurs fois depuis le début de ma story), oui j'ai lu les livres et vu le film (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas si bon que ça par rapport aux ouvrages...) et j'ai toujours du mal à voir en quoi les gens trouvent que ma story y ressemble car foncièrement en dehors des États-Unis post apocalyptiques et du côté télévisé des Légions que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore développé (et qui fait plus penser à 1984 si vous voulez mon avis...), je ne vois pas... Donc, oui j'aime ce genre d'univers (en même temps j'écris dessus...) mais je ne me suis absolument pas inspirée des HG ! J'avais déjà expliqué à quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais cette histoire en tête depuis des années et que j'avais même hésité à la poster après avoir lu HG de peur d'avoir des comparaisons... -_-"  
><strong>**

**Ecila-b, vingar, zonafan :Sinon, je voulais vraiment montré que Britt avait un effet très adoucissant (ça fait un peu lessive là... oO') sur San car je pense que c'est vraiment le cas... Pour autant je n'allais pas abandonner son côté incisif que j'aime tant ! =O**

**heyaland : Et oui, toutes les réponses arrivent ! Tu "surkiff le passage de la douche"... Perverse ! =O (Dit la fille qui l'a écrit en premier lieu... x) )**

**luffi : Moi une déesse ? Tu dois avoir raison... 8D (Attention ou je vais finir narcissique ! Ah oui... C'est déjà trop tard en fait ! XD)**

**xDBakachan : En fait, j'ai un peu la haine de ne pas pouvoir faire de POV Sue pour des raisons de logique dans mon histoire... Car ce qui se passe dans sa tête quand il s'agit de ces 4 là (en fait surtout de la Unholy Trinity) est assez épique et j'ai du mal à le montrer car c'est un personnage qui intériorise ses sentiments à l'extrême...**

**kousto : Mais non, pas "honte à toi" ! Tu as posté une review donc tu es toute pardonnée ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn et Santana finiront bien par se foutre sur la gueule ! C'est inscrit dans leurs gènes ! XD**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : J'avais parlé de Faberry pour le chap 22, mais ça va être un peu repoussé tout simplement parce que je m'étale et que certains passages qui ne devaient faire qu'un petit paragraphe ont finit par donner un chapitre complet... (je pense en particulier aux chapitre 17 et 21...^^')Pour Rachel, je ne peux pas affirmer quand on en saura plus sur elle car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et ça devrait être pour dans un moment... **

**White-cry : Pourtant j'ai bien marqué "Faberry Brittana" dans le résumé ! XD Et ne sois pas si heureuse, tu finiras bien par avoir ta coupure sadique toi aussi ! Niark !**

**Muse-Zero : J'ai failli attendre ! (oui, je vole les répliques d'un petit hérisson bleu ! =O) J'aime quand tu me traites de sadique ! (ça, c'est mes tendances masochistes ! XD) Pour les excuses de Santana en fait j'ai imaginé LE truc qu'on ne penserait pas la voir faire pour montrer que Brittany avait le contrôle absolu sur elle ! XD**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais il y a eu plus de reviews que d'habitude et il faut bien garder de la place pour le chapitre que voilà !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**À cheval !**

Le bout de chemin qui avait suivi la proposition de Brittany s'était fait dans un silence tendu. Je sentais bien que Rachel stressait à l'idée de devoir passer tout le repas en compagnie de Santana qui elle-même ne semblait pas enchantée par cette perspective... Mais nous voulions toutes faire plaisir à Brittany... Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait... Elle avait été la première avec qui je m'étais liée chez les novices, quand Rachel la regardait, elle se mettait à sourire sans s'en rendre compte, mais pire, c'était l'effet qu'elle avait sur Lopez ! La grande brune au teint halé était clairement une garce ! Si j'avais eu un doute, l'entendre parler du passé de Rachel me l'avait vite ôté de l'esprit ! Pourtant, au contact de la grande blonde, elle semblait s'adoucir. Certes pas assez pour que je puisse lui faire totalement confiance à en juger par l'état de Britt, mais petit à petit elle devenait supportable. Je l'avais pensé quand je lui avais dit que nous nous ressemblions sûrement plus que nous ne le pensions. Après tout, j'étais devenue froide sans vraiment le vouloir, c'était comme ça que je m'étais protégée, alors peut être qu'elle était devenue une garce de la même manière et qu'elle non plus ne savait plus vraiment comment redevenir elle-même... Je ne la connaissais pas, pourtant je sentais qu'elle était sincère quand elle montrait de l'affection à Brittany, peut-être à cause du regard désespéré qu'elle lançait aux blessures de la blonde... Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais c'était pour ça que j'avais accepté sa main tendue pour la trêve. Je voulais croire que si elle pouvait changer, je pouvais le faire aussi ! Et d'un point de vu stratégique, il valait clairement mieux avoir Santana de son côté plutôt que dans l'équipe adverse !

Nous sommes arrivées devant la maison de nos deux coéquipières pour la mission à venir. Elle était bien plus grande que celle que je partageais avec Rachel sans pour autant être démesurée. Il y avait tout juste assez d'espace pour que quatre personnes puissent y circuler sans se rentrer dedans ce qui était parfait pour éviter un nouvel incident diplomatique. En entrant, Brittany s'était excusée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. J'avais bien proposé de l'accompagner, mais Rachel s'était mise à rire au souvenir de ma tarte brûlée avant de partir lui donner un coup de main. Je m'étais donc retrouvée toute seule dans le salon avec Santana qui m'invita à la rejoindre sur son canapé en attendant que les deux autres aient fini.

J'avais l'impression que le silence était devenu mon meilleur ami depuis quelques temps et à en juger le regard tranquille de la jeune fille avec moi, elle n'était pas prête de le briser. Si je voulais instaurer une relation supportable, j'allais devoir me débrouiller pour lancer la conversation moi même !

- Dis-moi Lopez, tu viens d'où ?

- Tu veux me faire croire que ça t'intéresse vraiment Fabray ?

Elle avait soulevé un sourcil mi-moqueur mi-intrigué. Mais je voulais vraiment savoir !

- C'est ta couleur de peau... La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un avec un teint comme ça, c'était chez moi...

- Parce que les personnes où tu vivais n'avaient peut-être pas le cul blanc comme toi !

- Si tu savais à quoi je ressemblais en arrivant, tu rigolerais moins...

Oui, j'avais perdu mon bronzage en trois ans et le blond de mes cheveux s'était foncé, si bien que j'étais difficilement reconnaissable. Mais je n'oubliais pas les gens de mon village, ma famille avait la peau brune comme celle de Santana même si la majorité des villageois étaient clairement noirs...

- Mon père était un étranger... J'ai juste hérité de sa peau Lopez !

J'avais tapoté sur mon matricule en lui disant ça.

- C'est vrai que les Légions des Dry-Lands que j'ai rencontrés avant toi étaient plus...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens un instant avant que je la finisse.

- Noirs...

- Ouai, c'est ça...

Le silence se réinstalla un moment, puis Santana enleva lentement son plastron et souleva son débardeur pour dévoiler son matricule sur ses côtes, juste sous son sein gauche.

- Je suis une Latina de Fondrim !

- Comme la ville des Fondeurs ?

- Tout juste...

Elle avait déjà remis son haut correctement et commençait à renfiler son plastron en continuant.

- Mais il ne faut pas croire que tous les gens de Fondrim sont des fondeurs, même si tous les fondeurs sont de là-bas...

Son regard partait dans le vague, elle semblait soudain bien plus humaine que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

- On y mine aussi, ou l'on cultive la terre entre les failles...

Je sentais son esprit partir mais n'eus pas le temps de la questionner d'avantage, deux bras venaient de se croiser autour de son cou, et Brittany lui annonçait joyeusement que le repas était prêt en l'enlaçant. Nous avons donc coupé court à notre discussion pour nous installer à la table de la cuisine.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment nos deux cuisinières avaient pu préparer autant de choses en si peu de temps. Il y avait des salades, des tartes et des gratins sur presque toute la surface. Je pris place à côté de Rachel, juste en face de la place libre destinée à Santana qui s'était figée à quelques pas de là.

- Où est MA viande !

Elle semblait furieuse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Berry ! J'ai du supporter tes lubies à la con pendant trois ans mais il est hors de question que je me fasse encore avoir !

Elle venait de se pencher dangereusement sur Rachel qui tremblait.

- San ! Sois gentille et laisse Rach !

C'était Brittany qui venait de se précipiter au secours de mon mentor.

- Oh non Britt ! Cette fois tu ne pourras rien y faire ! J'ai été assez gentille pendant toutes les années où j'ai vécu avec elle ! Parce que Madame a des scrupules à manger un être vivant, j'ai du me priver ! Mais maintenant il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse un repas sans steak ou gigot !

Elle semblait presque folle, et si elle n'avait pas été armée, la situation aurait pu être amusante...

- Et toi Fabray ! Dis quelque chose ! Sinon toi aussi tu vas devoir vivre ça !

- Je n'aime pas le goût de la viande alors je m'en fiche un peu...

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es aussi détraquée que Berry ma parole ! Comment vous pouvez supporter l'entraînement avec de la salade dans le ventre ! Vous êtes folles ! FOLLES !

Encore une fois ce fut Brittany qui vint à notre secours en jetant deux bouts de rôtis froid dans l'assiette de la jeune Latina ce qui la calma instantanément. Toute bonne humeur s'était envolée... Chacune regardant Santana avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais contre toute attente ce fut Rachel qui brisa le silence.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié le problème de Santana avec la viande...

- Parce que tu savais ?

J'étais perdue...

- Comme elle l'a dit, nous avons vécu trois ans ensemble... Même sans mentor, nous devions rester dans la maison qui nous avait été attribuée... Elle a tenu un an sans viande avant de faire une crise... C'est un peu comme une drogue pour elle depuis...

Alors là j'étais sidérée... Déjà que Rach et Santana aient pu survivre trois ans dans la même habitation était un choc en soit, mais qu'en plus Santana ait un problème aussi ridicule avec la viande... C'était trop ! Il fallait que je me retienne de rire si je voulais éviter la décapitation !

Finalement la fin du repas se fit de manière agréable, Brittany savait comment mettre tout le monde à l'aise et même Santana avait fini par se calmer pour discuter avec les autres. Tout le monde avait mangé en s'échangeant des banalités avant de repartir pour les écuries. C'était un endroit situé juste à côté des prés... Une sorte de grande allée composée de boxes dans lesquels dormaient certains chevaux. Je me mis bêtement à sourire en voyant les animaux autour de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi leur présence me rendait aussi heureuse, mais elle le faisait, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Brittany dut se rendre compte de mon enthousiasme car elle s'accrocha à mon bras pour me traîner jusqu'au premier équidé en vu pour aller le caresser ! Soudain, la voix de Sue sortit d'une enceinte au plafond.

- Vu votre équipe, vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de coach pour vous apprendre à monter à cheval ! Je fais confiance à 392-F-2512-A pour s'occuper de vous ! Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous surveille alors vous avez intérêt à bosser sérieusement ! Même si je ne me fais pas de soucis avec vingt sur vingt et 177-F-2509-F dans vos rangs !

L'enceinte grésilla, signe que la conversation était finie. D'un regard à Rachel, je sus que nous étions bel et bien sous vidéo-surveillance... Puis, mes yeux se tournèrent vers Brittany, car c'était à elle que Sylvester avait laissé les commandes, et je me demandais pourquoi... Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de mots pour la questionner, nos regards insistants s'en chargeaient très bien !

- Je suis née à Astonia... Commença-t-elle clairement mal à l'aise.

- Et ? L'encouragea sa mentor.

- Et, Astonia est une ville dont l'activité se divise en deux parties principales... La pêche, et l'élevage... Pour rassembler les troupeaux, tous les enfants des éleveurs apprennent à monter à cheval dès leur plus jeune âge... Et ma mère était éleveuse...

- Elle élevait quoi ? Des vaches ?

Oui, c'était une question inutile, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la poser, je sentais que sa réponse aurait de l'importance... Elle se redressa fièrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, ma mère élevait l'animal le plus noble que l'on puisse élever, elle était l'une des seules éleveuses de chevaux d'Astonia ! Et aussi l'une de ceux qui fournissaient les chevaux de la Légion !

On y arrivait, c'était pour ça qu'elle devait nous enseigner la monte, elle avait côtoyé les chevaux depuis sa naissance, elle devait être plus calée que n'importe quel Légion du camp ! Et en bonus elle connaissait même les chevaux que nous allions avoir personnellement !

La grande blonde fouilla l'écurie un instant avant de trouver le carnet qu'elle cherchait. Elle nous guida ensuite devant un groupe de boxes en le regardant.

- Rachel tu auras Magus.

Il s'agissait d'un énorme poney brun au poil hirsute et à l'air ennuyé.

- Quinn toi c'est Prisma...

Je partis rejoindre la jument alezane qui m'avait été désignée, elle était fine et élancée, de taille modeste, elle ressemblait plus à une sprinteuse qu'à un cheval de bataille.

- Moi je prendrai Geron...

Le cheval de Brittany était grand et aussi blond qu'elle, ils allaient très bien ensemble.

- Enfin San, ton cheval, et quand je dis ton cheval c'est celui qui t'a été donné en temps que Capitane, est Fenner.

La monture de Santana était sans conteste la plus impressionnante, il s'agissait d'un énorme cheval d'un brun si foncé qu'il tirait vers le noir ! À en juger par sa masse musculaire, il devait être capable d'écraser tous les membres d'une armée qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin... C'était un animal magnifique !

Brittany nous avait ensuite montré comment attacher nos chevaux à un anneau, comment les brosser pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent durant le voyage, comment les seller... Bref, elle nous avait tout appris de A à Z ! Passer du temps avec Prisma était si agréable que j'en oubliais presque ce que je faisais ici... Mais une fois nos chevaux sellés, il fallut apprendre à monter dessus et là, l'affaire se gâtait ! Afin d'être sûre que ni nous, ni nos montures ne se blessent, la blonde nous fit enlever nos armes. Puis, elle nous expliqua le principe. Il fallait passer un pied dans l'étrier, puis se hisser en se propulsant du pied libre... Facile ! Enfin en théorie... Brittany grimpa aisément sur son cheval. Après une tentative ratée, Rachel parvint en haut de sa monture, profitant de la petite taille de cette dernière, mais les choses se compliquèrent pour moi... Il me fallut au moins trois essais pour y arriver, ce qui fit bien rire ma mentor. Par contre, personne n'osa se moquer des multiples échecs de Santana... Il fallait dire que vu la taille de son cheval, je doutais qu'aucune de nous, autre que Brittany, puisse monter dessus aisément ! La brune commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, n'arrivant toujours pas à ses fins... Puis, comprenant que l'étrier la gênait plus qu'autre chose, elle se hissa sur Fenner à la seule force de ses bras, comme si elle faisait une nouvelle sorte de traction.

Bon, nous étions toutes à cheval, mais maintenant, il fallait réussir à faire fonctionner nos montures ! Encore une fois, Brittany se montra très pédagogue, elle décida de forcer nos chevaux à suivre le sien pour nous habituer à la sensation du mouvement sous nous. C'était étrangement agréable de sentir leurs muscles roulés en cadence... Mais aussi très déstabilisant ! Puis, petit à petit, elle nous invita à donner nos premiers ordres. Les résultats étaient brouillons, mais la moindre avancée nous faisait sourire ! C'était un entraînement agréable... Même Santana se laissait aller à apprécier la chose ! Elle n'avait pas râlé une seule fois depuis son problème au montoir !

Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle, et nous avions été déçues de devoir déjà descendre de cheval. Il avait encore une fois fallu brosser nos montures avant des les abandonner au box. Puis nous sommes rentrées pour nous coucher éreintées après un repas frugal...

Le réveil le lendemain fût très dur... J'avais l'habitude des courbatures, elles étaient presque devenues mes amies depuis le temps, mais là, je venais de découvrir l'existence de nouveaux muscles ! J'avais les fesses tannées et l'intérieur des cuisses en feu ! Et c'était sans compter les douleurs au dos et aux bras qui s'ajoutaient à la chose ! J'eus un mal fou à sortir de mon lit, et à entendre les grognements de Rachel, elle aussi rencontrait quelques problèmes avec son corps... Il fallut néanmoins se préparer... Il était tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mon pré-entraînement dans cet état... Pour une fois, je pris donc mon temps pour partager le premier repas de la journée en compagnie de ma mentor avant de rejoindre Brittany et Santana à l'écurie.

La blonde était radieuse, mais la Latino semblait rencontrer les mêmes problèmes que nous... Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, et elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante...

- Salut Britt ! Comment ça va Lopez ?

Sa première réponse fût un grognement accompagné d'un regard meurtrier dans ma direction. La situation était très drôle !

- Bah alors ? Ne me dis pas que quelques courbatures suffisent à te mettre de mauvais poil !

- Ta gueule Fabray ! Je me fiche d'avoir mal ! Par contre que ces saloperies de douleurs m'empêchent de sauter mon écuyère alors là oui, ça me fout en rogne !

Son langage grossier était bien la preuve de sa mauvaise humeur ! Je finis par rire en écoutant son explication avant de m'occuper de ma jument.

L'entraînement continua ainsi, de nouvelles douleurs s'ajoutant aux précédentes... En quatre jours qu'avait duré nos leçons, nous avions appris les rudiments de la monte. Nous pouvions avancer à toutes les allures et tourner sans pour autant avoir la finesse de Brittany... Mais au fond peu importait ! Nous allions partir en mission, et il ne nous en fallait pas plus pour y arriver ! Il m'avait semblé que Santana n'était pas très à l'aise avec son cheval une fois à pied, elle ne savait pas comment le tenir ou le caresser... Il la rendait plus mal à l'aise que Brittany ne la rendait niaise ! C'était presque ridicule de sa part ! Mais sa blonde avait pris le temps de l'aider, et la relation entre la cavalière et son cheval commençait à devenir touchante... Fenner ayant même pris l'habitude d'appeler sa cavalière lorsqu'il l'entendait arriver le matin.

Oui, l'entraînement était bien fini, et le jour du départ était arrivé. Nous étions toutes réunies au milieu de la cour, là où l'on nous avait faits descendre de carriole des années plus tôt lors de notre premier jour ici... Et pour la première fois en trois ans, j'allais revoir le monde extérieur, j'allais pouvoir vivre quelques jours en dehors du camp ! Sue était là, nous jaugeant comme à son habitude avant de nous renseigner sur la mission.

- Il va falloir vous rendre à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte, les habitants de la région y ont croisé un animal sauvage qui tue leur bétail et parfois quelques villageois... Ce n'est sûrement rien de plus qu'un loup, mais il faut le tuer pour que l'endroit retrouve son calme et produise de nouveau des céréales et des moutons pour vous nourrir ! Donc votre mission est simple, vous y allez, vous tuez la bestiole et vous me ramenez son cadavre si sa taille le permet ! Compris ?

- Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Sue fit un simple geste de la main et les portes du camp s'ouvrirent. Sans la moindre hésitation, nous avons lancé nos montures au galop et nous sommes parties sans regarder derrière nous...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop chiante avec les chevaux, quand je commence à écrire sur eux, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, mais je me suis restreinte pour que l'histoire reste plus... Plus Je suis une Légion quoi ! XD<strong>

**Prochain chapitre en POV Santana : "Dites moi que je rêve !" dans lequel un nouveau personnage de Glee va apparaitre ! Les paris sont ouverts, dites moi à qui vous pensez, je suis assez confiante pour mon effet de surprise ! (Ma beta n'avait pas trouvé !) =P**


	18. Chapter 16 : Dites moi que je Rêve !

**Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir joué le jeu en essayant de deviner qui arrivait dans ce chapitre et je suis fière de vous annoncer que personne n'a trouvé ! (Enfin un effet de surprise qui devrait marcher !) Sinon pour celles qui ont proposées Will, c'est le réalisateur dans le prologue, et je n'ai pas prévu de le dédoubler donc vous ne le verrez que dans le "présent"...  
>Sinon, j'avais dit que le Faberry serait en chapitre 22... Et bien j'ai menti ! Gros changement dans l'histoire (enfin pas si gros que ça...) donc il faudra attendre un peu plus...<br>**

**Zeb410 : Oui, j'adore les chevaux, ils ont été toute ma vie pendant des années donc ça laisse des séquelles x) Je ne connais pas du tout le personnage de série dont tu parles (ou je l'ai oublié, c'est possible avec moi...). Sugar n'est pas encore apparue, tu n'as pas une si mauvaise mémoire ! =P**

**Ecila-b : Oui, on revient à Santana, mais en même temps je n'imaginais pas un autre POV que le sien pour faire arriver ce nouveau perso ! Pour le chapitre bonus des 200 reviews, avec un peu de chance ça sera mercredi ^^ (ce qui serait cool vu que je vais profiter de lundi férié pour écrire le chap 23...)**

**snixxjuice : Merci pour le compliment, mais ne te tire pas une balle ! J'ai besoin de lecteurs moi ! =O**

**Ines, heyaland : Je me suis bien amusée avec le coup de la viande ! J'imaginais tellement Santana en crise de manque !**

**heyaland : Je suis ravie de t'avoir donné envie de faire de l'équitation (moi c'est ma drogue) ! =D C'est dommage parce que j'ai une story très axée équestre, mais je ne pense pas réussir à l'adapter en Fanfiction pour la poster ici... Pour le "loup", tu verras dans ce chapitre !**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexée, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce que tout le monde voit et qui m'échappe visiblement... =P Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tu verras pour le "loup" ! Pour le nombre de mes chapitres, à vrai dire j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi ! Parce que je suis déjà à un plus grand nombre de chapitres que ce que j'avais prévu pour en arriver là de l'histoire... J'en ai écris 22 pour l'instant et je suis au moins certaine d'arriver au double, donc 44 chapitre que j'arrondirai à 50 pour l'instant mais j'ai peur de trainer en longueur et de dépasser les 80 si je me laisse un peu trop aller... En bref, ça sera autant la surprise pour moi que pour vous ! x)**

**White-cry : Au moins un bon point, c'est un perso qui va énerver Santana ! **

**Muse-Zero : Si j'ai le temps je te dédicacerai une story sur les salades volantes, c'est promis ! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Dites-moi que je Rêve !**

Enfin hors de cette saloperie de camp ! J'avais l'impression que ma dernière mission avait eu lieu il y a des années ! C'était bon de pouvoir respirer à plein poumons sans ne plus avoir à se préoccuper des hauts gradés ! Il n'y avait plus que moi et Brittany... Bon ok ! Il y avait aussi Blondie et le Hobbit ! Et sûrement une de ces satanés caméras qui nous collait aux basques ! Mais ça n'entamerait pas ma bonne humeur ! Je n'étais plus dans une cage, et personne ne pourrait m'arrêter si je faisais quelque chose ! Il faudrait juste veiller à ne pas me valoir une punition corporelle à mon retour... Rien de plus... Et puis, j'avais d'autres problèmes ! Britt et Miss Légion n'étaient jamais parties en mission ! Il allait falloir leur apprendre les règles... Et sûrement les rappeler à la naine pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bourde... Mais j'avais l'habitude avec elle... Je pris la peine de ralentir ma monture jusqu'à passer au pas. Le camp était déjà assez loin derrière nous pour ne plus être qu'un point à l'horizon...

- Il va falloir mettre les choses au point les enfants !

Je souris devant le regard offusqué que me renvoya Fabray ! Elle n'aimait pas être placée sous le commandement de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais elle était une novice, et j'étais la plus gradée ! Alors quoi qu'elle en pense, elle devrait m'obéir !

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Berry ! Je me rappelle qu'on a failli tous crever à cause de toi lors de notre dernière mission en temps que novices... Tu sais, une histoire d'omelette aux champignons légèrement hallucinogènes !

Voilà ! Maintenant que la naine avait ôté ce sourire satisfait de son visage, je me sentais beaucoup mieux !

- Bon, je vais essayer de faire vite ! Les longs discours ça me barbe ! Règle numéro 1 : On ne mange que ce que l'on connaît !

Après une légère hésitation, je pris la peine d'ajouter.

- Et on ne fait pas confiance à Berry pour ça ! Compris ?

Tout le monde a hoché la tête, même le Hobbit qui semblait avoir un souvenir aussi cuisant que le mien des douleurs gastriques que nous avait causées son repas, et d'avoir accessoirement manqué de sauter dans un précipice en poursuivant un papillon invisible !

- Règle numéro 2 : On économise les réserves d'eau et de nourriture ! Si possible on chasse ou cueille la bouffe pendant la route !

Aucune réaction, mais tous les regards restèrent rivés sur moi...

- Règle numéro 3 : On discute le moins possible en dehors des terrains découverts ! Les rebelles traînent dans tout le Commice, et je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas envie de les croiser si tôt dans votre formation !

Cette fois-ci, j'ai clairement vu les yeux de Brittany devenir froid, chose assez rare pour que je la signale... Elle me cachait des choses, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir qu'elle m'en parle... Non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais le fait que tout puisse être enregistré m'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour ça...

- Règle numéro 4 : On obéit aux ordres sans réfléchir et le plus vite possible ! Si je dis de dégager au galop vers le nord, c'est probablement qu'une meute de loup arrive par le Sud pour nous bouffer les mollets ou un autre truc joyeux dans le genre !

Il me fallut un moment pour réfléchir à la suite de mes indications, je n'avais rien préparé à l'avance...

- Règle numéro 5 : On ne fait rien de stupide ! Parce que je ne peux pas prévoir toutes les conneries que des malades comme vous peuvent imaginer...

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à dire...

- Si nous venions à être séparées...

Je n'allais pas leur dire "si je venais à être tuée"...

- La plus haute gradée encore là devra prendre les rênes de la mission et la continuer coûte que coûte !

Visiblement ma délicatesse n'avait servi à rien car je voyais bien au visage déconfit de Brittany et à l'air sérieux des deux autres qu'elles pensaient à la mort et au danger de la mission...

- Bon bah c'est bon ! Vous allez pas tirer des gueules pareilles pendant tout le chemin ! Oui, on risque de crever ! Mais ça ne change pas du camp, c'était pareil là-bas ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire un joli sourire à tata Santana si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous botte le cul tellement fort que vous préférerez continuer à pied que de reposer vos fesses sur la selle de votre cheval !

Et voilà ! Tout le monde me faisait son plus beau sourire forcé et tout allait beaucoup mieux ! On allait pouvoir continuer la route ! Un regard rapide sur la carte m'indiqua que nous avions pris la bonne direction... J'ai lancé mon cheval au galop vers les plaines avant d'entendre le bruit des sabots de ceux des autres qui me suivaient. C'était parti pour l'aventure !

Ça commençait à faire un moment que nous voyagions, et à en juger par la hauteur du soleil, l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas ! Nous étions en train de traverser une forêt dense dans laquelle devait fourmiller le gibier ! J'ai levé la main en arrêtant mon cheval, ça faisait un moment que nous ne parlions plus pour ne pas nous faire repérer par de potentiels ennemis, et je n'avais pas encore eu à mettre un bâillon au Hobbit pour la faire taire... Je les fis s'approcher d'un autre signe de la main pour ne pas avoir à élever le ton pour me faire entendre.

- D'après ma carte, nous sommes à la fin de cette forêt ! On s'installera pour manger quand on en sera sorties... En attendant, on va en profiter pour chercher à manger ! Berry, tu vas prendre ta novice avec toi pour qu'elle surveille ce que tu vas cueillir ! Britt, on va te laisser les chevaux, il doit y avoir une rivière plus à l'Est, fais-les y boire et remplis nos gourdes ! Moi je vais aller chasser ! Rendez-vous ici dès que vous avez fini !

J'avais sorti quelques couteaux en disant ça. Personne ne prit la peine de discuter les ordres, et je dus ajouter rapidement avant que tout le monde ne parte.

- Si vous rencontrez un problème, et que vous êtes en danger, je vous autorise à hurler pour qu'on vienne vous sauver !

Les trois filles me regardèrent sérieusement avant de se détourner et de partir chacune de leur coté.

J'aimais chasser ! Quoi que j'en dise, j'aimais tuer... C'était quelque chose qu'on nous avait appris à la Légion et ça devait maintenant faire 11 ans que je n'avais rien connu d'autre ! Néanmoins, je préférais largement tuer des animaux pour me nourrir à tuer des hommes pour survivre ! Mais c'était comme ça, c'était ma vie... La chasse avait quelque chose de grisant... Il fallait se déplacer sans faire de bruit pour ne pas effrayer le gibier, puis agir vite pour le tuer avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les fourrés ! C'était un challenge à chaque fois ! Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour croiser ma première proie... Quand le lapin surgit à ma droite, il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour lancer mon arme, droit dans sa poitrine. L'animal n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir... Je pris une cordelette que je gardais avec ma pierre à aiguiser dans une petite poche en cuir à ma ceinture, pour accrocher avec soin les pattes arrière de mon futur repas avant de le fixer à l'un des anneaux de mon pantalon. J'ai ensuite continué mon chemin en nettoyant distraitement mon couteau. Ma deuxième victime fût un énorme pigeon. L'oiseau était posé sur une branche, et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour fuir, se croyant à l'abri à cette hauteur. Mon couteau l'avait presque décapité en le projetant au sol... Je ne mis pas longtemps à l'accrocher à côté du lapin... Ces deux-là devraient suffire... Notre route traverserait presque une forêt par jour, ça ne servait à rien de faire de trop grosses réserves ! En plus, nous n'étions que deux à manger de la viande...

Brittany fut la dernière à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver un bord de rivière praticable pour les chevaux alors que Berry et Fabray avaient eu la chance de trouver un énorme bosquet de mûres... Elles avaient rempli plusieurs sacs de ce fruit précieux avant d'y ajouter des racines comestibles et d'autres légumes étranges dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à s'éloigner assez des arbres pour pouvoir nous arrêter et manger en sécurité !

Nous avions mangé rapidement en laissant les chevaux brouter à nos côtés, le repas n'avait pas été silencieux, mais pas spécialement animé non plus. Nous n'avions pas le temps de traîner si nous voulions atteindre le lieu le plus sûr que j'avais pu trouver sur la carte pour la nuit, et chacune voulait profiter de ce bref répit pour reprendre des forces... La route qui avait suivi avait été épuisante... Passer une journée à cheval sur le sol lisse du manège du camp était une chose, mais devoir subir le terrain chaotique du monde sauvage le cul vissé sur sa selle en était une toute autre ! Mais nous avions tenu bon, et nous étions arrivées au lieu que j'avais choisi pour le campement plus vite que prévu. Une fois arrivée, il me fallut encore envoyer les trois autres chercher du bois dans le bosquet d'arbres à quelques kilomètres de là pendant que je commençais à préparer le camp. J'avais fini de répartir les sacs de couchage imperméables autour d'un cercle de pierres lorsqu'elles étaient revenues. Sans se consulter, Brittany et Berry prirent la nourriture en charge, pendant que la première vidait le lapin, la deuxième coupait ses légumes avec soin. Fabray installa quatre rondins autour de mon installation alors que je triais le bois, jetant les meilleurs morceaux dans le futur âtre. Une fois que le tri avait été fait et que les bouts de bois restant avaient été alignés à côté, je sortis de quoi allumer le feu. Trois allumettes et quelques bouts de papier plus tard, un feu agréable ronronnait près de nous. Il ne restait plus qu'à jeter un ou deux bouts de bois de temps en temps pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne. Brittany monta un système de branche au dessus des flammes et y installa le lapin pour le laisser rôtir doucement. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...

Tout le monde en avait fini avec ses obligations et s'était installé autour du feu pour partager ce premier vrai repas, le midi n'ayant consisté qu'en un grignotage de baies et de morceaux de viande séchée. Le feu réchauffait les corps alors que la nuit rafraîchissait l'air ambiant. Tout semblait si calme... Pourtant je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de surveiller les alentours, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se préoccupe de notre survie ! C'est Brittany qui lança la conversation la première.

- Dis Rachel !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas de viande ?

Berry lança un regard triste à son écuyère avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la mienne pour lui répondre.

- Britt... Tu vois, je... Je ne supporte pas de tuer... Je dois le faire, comme toi, je suis obligée de le faire, et quand ma vie est en jeu, je n'hésite pas une seconde ! Mais je déteste ça... Pour moi, une vie est une vie, que ce soit un lapin ou un homme peu importe au fond... Alors quand je peux, j'évite de causer la mort... C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas de viande...

- Je crois que je comprends... J'aime bien les lapins, c'est mignon ! Alors si je pouvais moi aussi je ne les tuerais pas... Mais on ne peut pas les manger sans les tuer, ça serait encore plus méchant !

- Je n'en doute pas Britt ! Et puis, je ne forcerai personne à faire comme moi ! Chacun devrait être libre de ses choix...

Elle avait rigolé en disant ça avant de se faire couper par sa Barbie.

- Rach ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses !

Le regard dur de Fabray se radoucit automatiquement en entendant la réponse de son mentor.

- C'est bon Quinn... Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre... Et puis Britt est...

- Comment ça ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre ? Et mon écuyère est quoi Berry !

Et voilà ! Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher ! La curiosité avait pris le dessus ! Au moins j'avais réussi à la cacher derrière un ton tranchant et énervé.

- Je... Euh...

- Elle peut entendre les caméras Lopez ! Elle peut parler de ce qu'elle veut car elle sait quand elle est écoutée par un micro ou une caméra... Elle a une puce dans la tête qui réagit à ces appareils...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Fabray !

Non, à voir la tête qu'elle me tirait, elle ne se moquait absolument pas de moi ! La gnome avait LE truc qui pourrait nous permettre de redevenir humaines, et elle ne me l'avait jamais dit en trois putains d'années à la supporter tous les jours ! J'étais partagée entre l'envie de la frapper de toutes mes forces et celle de lui sauter dans les bras ! Mais tout ce que je pus faire fut de rester planter là, à fixer son air ridiculement désespéré alors qu'elle même me regardait.

- Q... Quinn... Pas... Tu n'aurais pas du... Pas à elle... Tu...

Le babillage de Berry fut interrompu par Brittany qui lui sauta au cou.

- C'est trop cool Rach ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas ! Santana est comme nous, même si elle joue à la méchante ! Elle aussi elle rêve de s'enfuir, de quitter la Légion pour ne jamais y revenir !

- Ce n'est pas...

J'avais tenté, mais les yeux de Britt me dirent que tout mensonge était vain, elle avait su voir à travers moi... Par dépit, j'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux avant de me recomposer.

- Discussions terminées ! Tout le monde au lit, on a une longue route demain ! Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde ! Après ça sera Berry ! Fabray et Brittany, vous vous chargerez de la nuit prochaine ! Des objections ?

Personne ne dit rien, et chacune rejoint son sac de couchage, me laissant seule assise sur un rondin, à fixer l'immensité de la plaine, à la recherche de la moindre menace. Mais rien ne vint et je dus me contenter de composer avec les millions de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête...

La fin de la route se fit à peu près de la même manière, nos réserves de viandes avaient bien grossies lorsque nous étions enfin arrivées à destination ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des pâtures pleines de moutons et des champs à perte de vue. Nous étions passées par le village un peu plus tôt pour interroger les habitants. Toutes les attaques se concentraient ici, mais elles semblaient s'être calmées depuis quelques jours...

- Bon Berry ! Ça me fait du mal de le reconnaître, mais on va avoir besoin de toi là !

La naine hocha la tête avant de concentrer son regard sur le sol. Elle l'inspecta quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour fixer l'immensité autour de nous. Elle avança d'un pas rapide. Nous avions bien fait de descendre de cheval, la piste serait plus facile à suivre à pied. Et le Hobbit restait, malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle m'inspirait, la meilleure pisteuse que la Légion ait connue ! Apparemment, elle avait un sens de l'observation hors du commun, ou une connerie dans le genre ! C'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait réussi à avoir un dix-sept sur vingt à son test ! Berry sembla enfin trouver une trace et commença à la suivre. Nous avions marché longtemps derrière elle, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander si elle ne se foutait pas de notre gueule, mais un bruit m'indiqua que nous touchions au but, c'était quelque chose entre la plainte et le grognement. Mais c'était en tout cas quelque chose d'animal, et ça venait de derrière les gros rochers devant nous !

Nous avions avancé doucement pour ne pas nous faire remarquer à partir de ce moment. Il avait fallut dévier de notre chemin initial pour trouver l'entrée de cette étrange formation rocheuse. Et lorsque nous avons enfin pu entrer, les chevaux laissés quelques mètres derrière nous, la vue qui s'offrit à nous nous laissa sans voix. Là, à seulement quelques pas, gisait le corps d'une femelle Gringo. Et le spectacle n'était pas très ragoutant ! L'animal au pelage rosé était visiblement mort en couche ! Il y avait du sang partout et plusieurs petits corps étranglés dans leur cordon ombilical. Tous étaient aussi morts que leur mère sauf un ! Il était lui aussi couvert de sang, et semblait mal en point... Il était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps le jeune prédateur avait du survivre seul... Quelques carcasses m'indiquèrent qu'il avait néanmoins eut de quoi se nourrir depuis sa naissance, sûrement les réserves post-accouchement de maman ! Quoi qu'il en soit, même jeune un Gringo restait dangereux car de un, il s'agissait du plus grand prédateur actuel, merci les mutations génétiques de laboratoire ! Et de deux, il ne tarderait pas à grandir pour tout bouffer sur son passage ! Autant dire qu'il valait mieux l'achever vite fait ! Bien entendu, personne dans l'équipe ne semblait capable de se remettre de la scène donc c'était à moi de faire le sale boulot, comme d'habitude ! Je pris deux disques, autant éviter de m'approcher si je le pouvais, mais avant que je puisse lever les bras pour les lancer, une main m'arrêta. Je dus me retourner vers Brittany pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris.

- C'est un bébé San ! On ne peut pas tuer un bébé !

Elle était sérieuse, c'était ça le pire !

- Britt ! C'est un Gringo ! Un prédateur assoiffé de sang !

- Non San ! C'est un bébé !

Sans plus m'accorder un regard, elle partit vers les chevaux pour revenir avec deux lapins. Je fus tellement surprise que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir quand elle entra dans le cercle de pierre et s'approcha de la bête en lui tendant le premier lapin. Le jeune Gringo ne se posa pas de question et avala la proie en trois bouchées. Brittany lui tendit alors le deuxième et lui caressa la tête alors qu'il le mangeait plus doucement. Sous mon regard ébahi, l'animal commença à ronronner alors que mon écuyère lui frottait la tête. Une fois sa bouchée finie, il poussa même le vice jusqu'à se frotter contre ses jambes ! Un mini-Gringo de la taille d'un gros Beagle était en train de faire un câlin à Brittany ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Je devais être en train de rêver ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! C'était ça, un rocher avait du me tomber dessus, et j'étais quelque part inconsciente sur le sol en train de rêver en me vidant de mon sang. J'entendis vaguement Britt dire quelque chose comme _"viens dans les bras de maman"_ avant de la voir arriver devant moi, la bête dans les bras et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Lord Tubbington, dis bonjour à maman San !

Brittany prit ma main et la posa sur le crane du Gringo... Je sentis les poils durcis par le sang coagulé sous ma paume... Et merde ! Je n'étais définitivement pas en train de rêver !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Pas mal hein, le "loup" et le nouveau perso ne faisaient qu'un ! Je demande une salve d'applaudissement pour Lord Tubbibi ! =D J'espère que son arrivée vous plait parce que je me suis bien amusée avec lui par la suite (lui et San : Toute une histoire d'amour)!<strong>

**Certaines attendaient peut-être un combat épique contre la bête, je suis désolée de les décevoir...  
><strong>

**Sinon j'espère que l'histoire de champignons hallucinogènes vous a plu aussi... Elle est là pour rappeler que Rachel et Santana ont une histoire commune malgré tout...**

**On en arrive au prochain chapitre qui sera : "Une blonde pas si parfaite" en POV Santana ! (chapitre qui ne devait de base être qu'un paragraphe dans le suivant... On peu dire que je me suis étalée pour le coup...)**


	19. Chapter 17 : Une Blonde pas si Parfaite

**Héhéhé ! Les 200 reviews sont là donc je vous retrouve pour un chapitre très matinal. Après l'arrivée de Lord T, j'ai peur que ce chapitre fasse un peu fade... Mais bon, je voulais le mettre ! *-*  
>Je tiens à remercier ma super beta Hana (je sais que je ne le fais pas assez souvent) qui même si elle prend un temps fou à lire mes chapitres (elle en a 3 en attente en ce moment) est toujours super efficace et pédagogue ! Je t'aime sale bête !<strong>

**Ecila-b : Les attitudes héroïques ne seront pas pour tout de suite, mais je te promet que ça va venir ! Après tout, Q parle du passé, donc il a bien fallu que les choses changent ! ;D**

**heyaland : Je continue ma story équestre quand j'ai le temps (en gros jamais depuis le début de Je suis une Légion ! XD) et ce n'est pas plus mal que je n'arrive pas à en faire une fanfic, car je ne me vois pas mettre d'autres perso que les miens pour celle là... ^^ Britt et les animaux... J'ai envie de dire que c'est juste Britt quoi !**

**ed-brittana : Pourquoi Brittany ? On a deux blondes dans cette histoire ! (a)**

**Grim : Et bien je t'invite à profiter d'un petit bonus de Santana aujourd'hui ! (et heureusement que tu as commenté, on était à 200 reviews pile poil !)**

**xDBakachan : Pas trop de Tubby pour ce chapitre mais ça viendra ! Et vite ! ;)**

**Zeb410 : Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais j'avais oublié d'ajouter que je suis super fière d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! =D**

**White-cry : Pas de passé Brittanesque mais on commencera à en entendre parlé assez vite, j'en ai déjà écrit une partie !**

**Ninoubrittana et Lola : Ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices et de voir que l'histoire plait au point de lire tout "d'une traite" (c'est que ça commence à faire long !)**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Le Faberry arrivera ! Mais j'aime tellement ce couple que je veux prendre mon temps ! Je te promet quand même quelques passages cute même si on aura pas de déclarations enflammées pour le moment ! x) Le combat Santana VS Quinn est écrit ! Après je ne vais pas spoiler son arrivée, je préfère qu'il soit attendu ! Mais je peux déjà dire que ça ne va pas être de la rigolade !**

**Harst : Bon bah tu es obéissant, tu as mis la 200ième review pour que je puisse poster le chap ! Brave bête ! =P Mais désolé, la relation humain-chevaux ne sera pas du même niveau que Amaya/Yavo... Cette histoire là, c'est de la guerre mon petit Harst ! *-*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Une Blonde pas si Parfaite**

Maintenant c'était sûr, je n'avais rien rêvé... Brittany... MA Brittany venait d'adopter le prédateur le plus dangereux du monde comme animal de compagnie ! Pire, elle essayait désespérément d'apprendre au petit "Lord Tubbington" à m'appeler "MAMAN" ! Non mais on était où là ! Déjà où est-ce qu'elle avait été me chercher ce nom ? Appeler ce truc "Lord quelque chose" était définitivement malsain ! Et oser me comparer à la mère de cette chose ! Si je n'avais pas eu le cœur aussi bien accroché, je crois que je me serais évanouie sur le champ ! Mais je restais là, les bras ballants, incapable de lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas le garder... Fabray et Berry semblaient aussi déconcertées que moi, et c'est sûrement mon regard désespéré qui fit réagir la blonde...

- Brittany...

Sa voix était douce alors qu'elle s'approchait de ma novice. Elle lui posa la main sur le bras avant de continuer.

- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Lord euh...

- Tubbington !

- Oui, Lord Tubbington, mais réfléchis bien... Il est gentil car ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, mais quand il grandira, il deviendra comme tous les autres Gringos... Il sera incontrôlable et assoiffé de sang... Il sera dangereux, même pour toi !

- Quinn, on n'en sait rien ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver un Gringo aussi jeune ! Peut-être que ça peut fonctionner ! On ne sait rien sur eux, mais une chose est établie, ils sont intelligents ! Je suis certaine que je peux l'éduquer ! Et regarde, Tubby m'aime déjà !

Comme pour confirmer son argument, l'animal frotta sa tête contre la joue de Brittany en ronronnant les yeux fermés.

- Même en disant que tu aies raison Britt, tu crois vraiment que les autres Légions vont le laisser se balader dans le camp ? Si ce n'est pas nous, quelqu'un d'autre le tuera ! Et ça sera pire pour toi car tu te seras un peu plus attaché à lui !

- Q... Je ne laisserai jamais personne le blesser ! S'il le faut je me battrais contre le camp tout entier !

Elle était sérieuse, elle pensait chaque mot... Je ne l'avais que rarement vu comme ça, mais à en juger par le sourire de Blondie, elle semblait familière avec cette Brittany là...

- Je te retrouve dix-neuf sur vingt ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me battrai avec toi ! J'ai le sentiment stupide que tu vas réussir à faire quelque chose de lui... Peut-être parce que tu es toi...

- Merci Quinn !

Le sourire de ma novice n'avait rien de feint, et je surpris le mien lui faisant écho... Oui, Brittany avait définitivement tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire accepter Lord Tubbington ! Et si une seule personne au monde pouvait y arriver, alors ce serait elle !

Nous étions reparties à cheval, le jeune Gringo allongé sur les jambes de Brittany. Même si son cheval n'avait pas semblé enchanté à l'idée de porter le prédateur, ma belle écuyère avait su se montrer convaincante et avait maîtrisé sa monture d'une main douce mais ferme. J'avais envoyé Berry et sa Barbie faire un rapport au village, ils valaient mieux éviter que les civils ne croisent Lord Tubb tant que possible, l'idée d'un soulèvement populaire ne m'enchantait pas... Une fois les deux autres revenues, nous avions pu suivre un rythme plus tranquille pour le chemin du retour. Cela nous laissait six bons jours de route et après les quatre précédents qu'il nous avait fallu pour arriver, j'étais poisseuse et recouverte de terre séchée ! Je pris donc l'initiative d'un détour qui nous permettrait de rejoindre un petit lac. Une fois arrivées à bon port, devant l'étendue d'eau paisible, je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis des heures.

- Pause ! Tout le monde descend de cheval !

- Mais on n'a même pas fait deux heures de route !

Bien entendu, en parfaite première de classe, il avait fallu que Fabray l'ouvre pour me faire chier ! J'ai commencé à me déshabiller en lui répondant, elle n'allait pas en plus me faire perdre de précieuses minutes dans l'eau froide !

- On n'est pas aux pièces Blondie ! La règle est simple, on part en mission le plus vite possible et on se dépêche de faire le boulot. Si tout se passe bien, on peut prendre son temps pour rentrer ! Ça permet qu'on soit directement en état de reprendre l'entraînement !

À la fin de ce discours, il ne me restait plus que mes sous-vêtements sur le dos, et les yeux de Fabray s'étaient agrandis à mesure que je m'étais effeuillée. Dans ces circonstances il était impossible que je retienne mon sourire !

- Non mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu te désapes ?

- Bon écoute vingt sur vingt ! Je suis collante de sueur, j'ai des courbatures dans tous les muscles de mon corps et de la poussière dans mes vêtements qui me gratte affreusement ! Alors je vais me laver dans ce putain de lac ! Donc si tu es trop prude pour supporter la vue de mon corps de rêve nu, tu te retournes, tu montes la garde et tu la fermes !

J'avais fini de me déshabiller en disant cela et je lui avais lancé mon soutien-gorge au visage pour marquer le coup et appuyer mes mots. Après m'avoir renvoyé un regard mi-noir mi-choqué, elle s'était retournée en croisant les bras pour bougonner. Je fis moi-même demi-tour pour me plonger dans l'eau froide en retenant un frisson de plaisir. Quelques brasses plus loin, la profondeur me permit de plonger. Lorsque je ressortis ma tête de l'eau, je vis que Brittany et Berry étaient restées figées sur la berge.

- Vous comptez rester planter là encore longtemps ? Je vous ai déjà vues à poil toutes les deux ! C'est bon, vous pouvez venir !

Brittany se mit à sourire et fourra son Gringo dans les bras d'une Berry presque terrorisée par la chose qui se tortillait contre elle. La grande blonde se déshabilla ensuite tellement vite que le Hobbit n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne reprenne Lord Tubbington et ne parte en courant dans l'eau. Elle me rejoignit en riant, le petit monstre lové contre sa poitrine. Berry sembla hésiter encore un instant et se dirigea vers sa blonde à elle qui lui tournait le dos. Elle frôla sa main du bout des doigts et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se débarrasser de son armure pour nous rejoindre. Je vis clairement Blondie lorgner sur le corps de la naine de façon peut discrète avant de se retourner elle aussi pour commencer à se déshabiller. Bon ok, Berry n'était vraiment pas mal foutue si on oubliait la tête, mais j'avais quand même du mal à comprendre pourquoi MON corps, accessoirement bien plus beau, la dérangeait alors que celui de la Hobbit attirait clairement son regard... Mais bon, j'avais d'autres préoccupations hautement plus importantes ! Brittany avait maintenant posé le mini-Gringo sur mon épaule pour s'accrocher à mon dos, le bras gauche autour de mon cou pendant que le droit lui servait à éclabousser Berry. Et malgré la sensation désagréable de l'animal râpeux sur mon épaule, j'aurais pu me concentrer sur la poitrine de Britt contre mon dos si quelque chose d'autre n'avait pas attiré mon regard.

Fabray s'était plantée debout, au bord du lac, encore en sous-vêtements. Elle semblait hésiter à se déshabiller pour une raison obscure.

- Bon vingt sur vingt ! Tu te dépoiles ou tu prends racine ?

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de se retourner pour ramasser ma cape par terre d'un geste rageur et se saisir des rênes de sa jument. Elle se glissa derrière de manière à cacher son corps. Elle s'avança ensuite, dissimulée par la masse cuivrée de l'animal et ne s'arrêta qu'au dernier moment, alors que l'eau chatouillait ses orteils. Elle se pencha alors de telle sorte que son visage disparut un instant, laissant seulement ses pieds dépassés sous le ventre de Prisma. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses sous-vêtements volaient avec ma cape au dessus de sa monture pour retomber mollement sur la berge. Elle commença à avancer de nouveau, toujours cachée par la jument, jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive au niveau du ventre de cette dernière.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Je ne compris son comportement que lorsque je la vis jaillir de derrière sa monture, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu nous as fait tout ce cinéma parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te voit nue ! Tu n'es quand même pas prude au point de ne pas pouvoir te foutre à poil devant nous ?

- Lopez, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, alors tu serais priée de la fermer ! Et ce n'est pas parce que se balader le cul à l'air est une deuxième nature pour toi que c'est le cas pour tout le monde

- Oh pardon Fabray ! J'ai froissé ton orgueil... Je suis dé-so-lée !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant l'ironie de mes mots. J'avais touché un point sensible, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Cela me donnait un peu plus d'emprise sur elle, et j'allais en avoir besoin à en juger par son caractère...

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais passé les trois dernières années à te laver devant toute une équipe d'aspirants après tout ! Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être habituée à la nudité !

Oui, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que j'en rajoute une couche ! Mais en même temps comment j'aurais pu résister ? Il fallait voir la tête qu'elle me tirait ! Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge et j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait de gêne si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser de colère. Franchement, la situation en était presque jouissive !

- San ! Arrête d'embêter Q et occupe toi plutôt de moi !

Brittany avait dit ça sur un ton boudeur, et je n'avais pu faire autrement que de lui obéir en me retournant pour l'embrasser avec une passion exacerbée par quatre jours d'abstinence !

Dieu que ses lèvres m'avaient manqué ! Au premier effleurement, elle avait réussi à me faire oublier tout le reste, que le Gang des Bisounours était là, que le Gringo était toujours accroché à mon épaule ou que nous étions dans l'eau. Mes jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches et mes bras avaient emprisonné sa nuque pour l'obliger à se rapprocher toujours plus. Elle se mit à gémir alors que ma langue passait la barrière de ses lèvres avec envie. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour relâcher l'emprise de mes mains et les laisser glisser dans l'eau pour atteindre ses courbes cachées.

- Vous êtes obligées de faire ça en public ?

- Et toi t'es obligée de mater Fabray ? Tu ne peux pas aller nager avec ta naine un peu plus loin ?

Mais merde ! J'avais la bonté de la laisser tranquille et elle trouvait encore le moyen de la ramener ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement se retourner et me laisser continuer en se bouchant les oreilles si ça la gênait tant que ça ? Brittany se mit à rire doucement avant de se détacher de moi et de plonger.

- Bravo ! Maintenant je suis frustrée et trèèèèès en colère !

J'avais dit cela en rigolant, mais je restais tout de même un peu sérieuse... Britt avait allumé un feu brûlant dans mon ventre et maintenant la distance qui séparait nos corps me semblait intolérable. La tête blonde de mon écuyère était réapparue à seulement quelques mètres de Blondie. Elle la rejoignit en quelques brasses gracieuses et lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer vers nous, un sourire sincère collé aux lèvres.

- Brittany non... Je préfère rester ici...

- Mais Q ! Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, ce n'est plus amusant... C'est triste quand tu restes dans ton coin...

- Britt... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger d'ici...

La voix de Fabray était douce, mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux que la persistance de mon écuyère commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

- C'est bon B ! Laisse-la donc moisir là !

Mais la blonde ne comprit pas mon avertissement, et tira plus fort sur le bras de vingt sur vingt qui se mit à hurler de façon hystérique.

- J'AI DIT NON ! Lâche-moi bordel ! T'es trop conne pour comprendre ce qu'on te dit ou quoi ?

Je vis toute la déception et la douleur passées dans le regard triste de Brittany lorsque Fabray se mit à lui crier dessus. En quelques minutes j'avais rejoint mon écuyère qui était au bord des larmes. Après un regard vers elle, je me mis entre les deux blondes pour faire face à vingt sur vingt.

- Va falloir voir à se calmer Blondie ! Tu y es allée un peu loin là ! Brittany essayait d'être gentille...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter plus, car déjà elle s'excusait.

- Britt... Je suis désolée... C'est juste que...

Son regard se vissa sur un reflet dans l'eau et je la vis clairement rougir... Fabray avait honte, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... C'est alors que Berry se décida à nous rappeler son existence, dommage, j'avais presque réussi à l'oublier ! Elle nagea doucement jusqu'à sa blonde et lui prit la main avec tendresse avant de se pencher pour croiser son regard. La scène était si touchante qu'elle me donnait la nausée !

- Hey... Quinn...

Et voilà, la voix douce et mielleuse pour finir le tableau ! Encore un peu et ça tournerait au comique !

- Tu ne sais pas nager...

Elle accrocha enfin son regard.

- C'est ça ?

La blonde hocha la tête timidement.

- Et vous nous faites un remake de film à l'eau de rose pour ça ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi avec désapprobation, même Lord Tubbington sembla désapprouver mon intervention avec sa mine renfrognée.

- Quoi ?

Toute cette tension était devenue stupide... Et lorsque nous nous en étions rendues compte, nos rires s'étaient fait écho au milieu du lac. Brittany était revenue vers Fabray, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres et lui avait pris les mains pour lui apprendre à nager. Il faudrait du temps et de la pratique à vingt sur vingt pour être aussi à l'aise que nous, mais elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça au final. Tubbs avait fini par sauter de mon épaule pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, nous apprenant par la même occasion que ces saloperies de Gringo savaient mieux nager que Blondie ! Tout semblait si simple ici... J'aurais pu rester au bord de ce lac toute ma vie... Mais il fallait bien rentrer pour retrouver notre réalité...

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de sortir de l'eau et de se remettre à cheval les enfants !

Brittany essaya bien de protester comme une enfant alors que Berry qui était partie se perdre à l'autre bout de la berge revenait tant bien que mal à la brasse. Fabray de son côté n'attendit pas qu'on le lui répète deux fois, elle rejoignit sa monture qui par chance pour elle était restée là où elle l'avait laissée et sortit de l'eau en se dissimulant derrière elle. Elle se pencha et ramassa ma cape avant de s'enrouler dedans.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te crois où Fabray ? Ce n'est pas une putain de serviette !

La blonde se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de se retourner sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Heureusement que j'avais assez à faire pour convaincre Brittany de sortir de là, sinon je sentais qu'un nouvel incident diplomatique aurait eu lieu dans les trente secondes, et que le tout se serait fini par la mort malencontreuse de Blondie... Et mon incarcération en salle de torture en rentrant au camp...

Nous étions finalement sorties alors que Fabray finissait d'enfiler son armure. J'avais pris ma cape pour m'essuyer les cheveux avec avant de la lancer à Brittany en lançant un regard noir à l'écuyère de Berry. Quitte à utiliser mon uniforme, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

- Mais Fabray, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange avec la nudité... De ce qu'on peut en deviner sous ton équipement, tu ne m'as pas l'air mal gaulé du tout !

- C'est parce que ces deux choses n'ont rien à voir...

Sa voix était devenue plus faible, presque un murmure, je sentais qu'elle allait se livrer un peu, et je ne savais pas pourquoi cette idée me faisait si plaisir... J'aurai du me ficher de la vie de Blondie !

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi on nous forçait à prendre des douches communes, où à nous balader nus pour les mesures de nos nouveaux uniformes ?

- Je suppose que c'est pour une question de rapidité ou un truc dans le genre...

- Tu es naïve ! C'est bien plus malsain que ça ! En nous mettant à nu les uns au milieu des autres, ils essaient de supprimer notre identité ! De nous faire oublier que nous sommes des individus avant d'être des soldats uniformisés. Ils veulent nous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des hommes ou des femmes, mais des soldats qui n'ont pas le droit de vivre vraiment ! Le Com-

Mais Blondie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Berry venait de lui sauter dessus pour lui rouler la pelle la plus immonde que je n'avais jamais vue !

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne mentirai pas, j'avais envie de poster un chapitre bonus ! Mais je ne voulais pas déroger au 200 reviews donc j'ai eu un peu peur ! Au final je suis contente que ça soit tombé sur ce chapitre car il n'est pas très... Important ? Bref, ça vous permet d'éviter de l'avoir après une attente d'une semaine et de rester sur votre faim encore une semaine quoi !<strong>

**J'adore écrire le Faberry vu par San ! J'ai toujours des répliques un peu vaches qui me viennent à l'esprit et c'est ça qui est bon ! **

**Prochain chapitre : "La Reine des Mutations" ! En POV Quinn ! (le retour !)**


	20. Chapter 18 : La Reine des Mutations

**Et voilà le traditionnel chapitre du samedi ! Beaucoup plus d'action en perspective ici ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! ^^**

**Ecila-b : Ouah ! ça c'est un compliment ! =O Même si je ne suis pas certaine que mes chapitres le méritent x)**

**ed-brittana, zonafan : L'histoire de "perfection" vient de la note de Quinn qui est la note parfaite ! Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin ^^**

**heyaland : Oui, je leur ai accordé un petit moment pour se reposer avant de les renvoyer au casse-pipe ! Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! (Quoiqu'en fait si ! =D)**

**Luxan, White-cry, xDBakachan : Il faut savoir que mon but en POV San est de sortir au moins une réplique "culte" pour moi, donc la plus marrante possible ! Alors savoir que ça marche me fait vraiment plaisir !  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Ahah ! Je coupe où je veux ! Et si je veux être sadique je le suis ! (oui, cette fic me fait ressentir le pouvoir ! *-*)... Sinon, Lord T trop mignon... Je rappel qu'il ressemble à un croisement raté entre un bouledogue et un loup, en version Bébé... Mais sinon, oui, niveau caractère il l'est d'une certaine façon ^^.**

**zonafan : Oui, les Gringos sont les "étrangers" dans le langage familier espagnol et portugais, sachant que les Gringos de mon histoire sont censé être des erreurs de laboratoire, il sont un peu comme des étrangers à ce monde... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un calculerait ! x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

**La Reine des Mutations**

Il n'y avait plus rien dans ma tête, les lèvres de Rachel sur les miennes m'avaient ôté toute conversation logique de l'esprit. Ma main commença à se soulever pour rejoindre la nuque de la brune contre moi pour la rapprocher un peu plus, mais cette dernière s'éloigna de moi avant que je n'ai pu vraiment entamer mon geste. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux. Mon visage devait être un subtil mélange de surprise, de gène et de colère mêlée.

- Désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire...

La surprise dut finir de vaincre les autres émotions qui transparaissaient de moi car elle se sentit obligée de tapoter sa tête du bout du doigt, juste au niveau de sa cicatrice. Elle venait de me sauver la mise ! Visiblement la caméra venait de se remettre en marche, et j'avais manqué de me faire enregistrer en train d'insulter le Commice... Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau si Rachel n'était pas intervenue !

- Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit de prendre une chambre ! J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient saigner devant cette horreur !

- C'est bon Lopez, les lèvres de Rachel ont à peine frôlé les miennes !

- Désolée Blondie, mais l'idée même de voir la bouche de Berry contre la peau de quelqu'un à quelque chose d'écœurant !

Rachel lança un regard noir à Santana qui lui sourit avec cet air mauvais qui lui était si particulier. Mais lorsque mon mentor se retourna pour monter sur son cheval, je vis clairement le regard de la Latina se perdre dans le vide alors qu'elle hochait machinalement la tête. Elle avait très bien compris ce qui venait de se passer et à sa manière, elle avait aidé Rachel en changeant de sujet avant que l'une de nous ne fasse une bourde. Brittany n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée de tirer son mentor de sa rêverie pour lui faire reprendre les rênes de la mission.

La route s'était bien passée, sans plus que personne n'évoque l'incident mais un nouveau problème s'était posé lorsque nous nous étions arrêtées pour la nuit. Le camp avait été monté, et tout le monde avait fini de manger. Le regard de Santana se posa sur le frêle Gringo qui grignotait son lapin goulûment.

- Il va falloir l'attacher pour la nuit...

- Pourquoi !

Brittany venait de se redresser paniquée.

- Britt... Ce truc est trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse dormir alors qu'il se balade à côté !

- Lord Tubby ne pourrait jamais nous faire de mal !

La grande blonde semblait offusquée qu'on puisse oser imaginer que son petit ange bleu, car c'était la couleur naturelle de ses poils depuis que le lac l'avait lavé du sang qui le recouvrait, puisse nous attaquer. Pourtant je comprenais le point de vue de Santana... J'avais bien vu ce dont son espèce était capable, et malgré sa petite taille, la mâchoire de celui là était capable d'écraser les os d'un petit mammifère comme si de rien n'était. C'était clairement un prédateur dangereux, une machine à tuer !

- Je rejoins le point de vue de Lopez pour une fois...

Brittany se retourna vers moi pour plonger ses yeux azurs dans les miens.

- Q... Je sais qu'un Gringo a tué ton amie... Mais ce n'était pas Lord Tubbington ! Tu ne peux pas le punir pour ce qu'un autre a fait...

- Britt... Ce n'est pas ça le problème... Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il ne se retournera pas contre nous pendant notre sommeil ?

Elle sembla réfléchir et regarda Rachel en se tapotant l'oreille. La petite brune lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

- C'est bon, on n'est pas sur écoute.

- Vous savez que je viens d'Astonia...

Tout le monde hocha la tête en silence, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Là bas, l'activité se divise en deux : l'élevage et la pêche... Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les miens ne choisissent pas vraiment de partir dans l'une où l'autre des branches... Tous les enfants naissent avec une sorte de sixième sens... Certains sont capables de sentir les courants et les vents marins... Ceux là partent en mer... D'autres sont capables de sentir les émotions du troupeau et deviennent éleveurs... D'autres plus rares, comme ma mère sont capables de se lier d'une manière particulière avec une espèce animale en particulier... Quand je vois Quinn avec les chevaux, j'ai un peu l'impression de la revoir...

Je savais de quoi elle parlait, elle m'avait surprise endormie contre ma jument plusieurs fois, où à ces moments si particuliers où les chevaux venaient me voir le matin et où je me laissais enivrer par leur présence rassurante tout autour de moi.

- D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir de chez moi, tu en as le physique, et les aptitudes !

Elle me lança un de ces sourires dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Bref... Depuis que je suis toute petite, mes parents ont essayé de déterminer mon don sans y parvenir... Mon père avait fini par en conclure que peut-être je n'en avais pas... Mais depuis que j'ai vu Tubby... J'ai comprit...

- Alors tu serais capable de comprendre les Gringos...

J'essayais de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place...

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer et j'ai su que plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je serai avec lui... C'était comme si j'étais enfin entière... C'est bizarre à expliquer... Mais quand je suis avec lui, je suis heureuse et c'est tout ce que je vois !

Plus elle parlait, et plus j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui racontais ce que je ressentais auprès des chevaux... Elle arrivait à mettre des mots là où je n'avais fait que ressentir les choses... Mais de l'entendre dire rendait cela presque plus réel, je ne pouvais plus nier ce lien qu'il y avait entre moi et nos montures, pas plus que je ne pouvais nier celui de Brittany avec le petit Gringo...

- Ok, tu peux dormir avec...Mais... Santana sembla chercher ses mots.

- Mais quoi ?

Brittany commençait à s'inquiéter mais Santana n'avait pas l'air capable de trouver la force de terminer sa phrase... Elle tenait trop à la grande blonde pour lui faire de la peine et cela la fit monter dans mon estime. Ce fût donc moi qui finis.

- Mais s'il fait le moindre mouvement douteux, je le tuerais sans hésitation. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable Britt !

La jeune femme me regarda un instant sérieusement. Elle comprenait la gravité de la situation et la véracité de mes propos.

- On est d'accord Britt ? C'est toi qui es responsable de lui, mais s'il te dépasse, ce sera moi qui agirais, et tu n'auras rien à dire !

Elle hocha la tête et prit le petit animal dans ses bras pour se coucher dans son sac de couchage sans plus rien ajouter.

Ce fût moi qui pris le premier tour de garde. La nuit restait fraîche mais la proximité du feu m'empêchait d'avoir vraiment froid. Il n'y avait que cette sensation désagréable au creux de mon ventre, comme si une boule de glace s'était logée dans mon estomac. Nous rentrions, et je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée à l'idée de reprendre l'entraînement ou de retrouver Sylvester... Mon regard s'égara sur les chevaux en train de brouter un peu plus loin. Je pourrais prendre ma jument et partir au galop sans jamais revenir... Même avec la puce GPS dans mon matricule, j'étais sûre que j'aurais été capable de survivre sans me faire rattraper... Du moins un certain temps... Après tout, j'étais vingt sur vingt, et ils m'avaient appris à tuer pour survivre...

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit tourner la tête. Rachel venait de se retourner dans son sac de couchage en grommelant indistinctement quelque chose, et en voyant son visage endormi, je sus que je ne m'enfuirai jamais. Le sourire de la petite brune avait bien mieux sut me retenir au camp que toutes les menaces du monde. Bien sûr que j'avais peur, il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient m'arriver chaque jour... La mort était devenue mon ombre, et la douleur ma plus fidèle compagne, mais ce dont j'avais vraiment peur, c'était de la perdre elle, de la même manière que j'avais perdu Mercedes... Il y avait tellement plus de choses en jeu depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à nommer ce sentiment que je ressentais en la voyant, celui qui me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras quand elle dormait ou de me battre jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger...

Un coup sourd, dévia mon regard pour l'amener sur la deuxième brune, endormie à l'opposé de Rachel. Santana venait d'abattre son poing sur le rondin de bois derrière elle. Elle ne relâchait jamais la pression... Même quand elle dormait, je voyais ses phalanges blanchir tant elle serrait ses mains. J'avais l'étrange impression que notre chef cachait des blessures bien plus profondes qu'elle n'acceptait de nous le montrer. Son agressivité, son besoin d'être la meilleure, son refus de montrer ses faiblesses, n'étaient-ce pas des cris au secours ? En tout cas, ça m'y avait faite penser depuis que j'avais compris qu'elle aimait vraiment Brittany. Et plus je côtoyais la Latina, plus mon respect pour elle grandissait. On pouvait lui faire confiance, quoi qu'on en dise, elle savait se montrer juste et protéger son équipe même si elle refusait de le montrer. Son poing s'abattit à nouveau sur le sol, et je l'entendis murmurer un nom, "Calli"... Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile et ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar depuis le début de la mission, mais ces derniers avaient toujours l'air de la paniquer... J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très personnel, comme un souvenir... Et cela me donnait la sensation de violer son intimité de l'entendre se débattre contre ces vieux fantômes... J'aurai pu la libérer de ses songes en la réveillant, mais je sentais qu'elle aurait mal supporté de savoir que je l'avais vu se débattre dans son sommeil avec sa fichue fierté. Heureusement, sa respiration redevint rapidement normale, et cette fois, ce fut "Britt..." qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La blonde était allongée de l'autre côté du feu, serrant un Gringo ronronnant dans ses bras. Le petit animal avait lové sa tête au creux du cou de mon amie et la frottait régulièrement contre sa peau en signe de contentement. C'était vrai qu'en les voyant comme ça, on en oubliait qu'il était dangereux. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un bébé qui avait trouvé une maman de substitution en la douce Brittany. Même si nous n'avions pas souvent eu l'occasion de nous parler, je savais que je ne me trompais pas en disant que la blonde avait été ma première véritable amie au camp. Dès notre première rencontre elle m'avait aidée en me faisant lire exactement le livre qu'il fallait pour le premier entraînement, et depuis, chacune de nos entrevues m'avait laissée un souvenir impérissable. Mais je ne la reconnaissais pas dans l'arène... Que ce soit à l'entraînement ou juste lorsque nous n'étions pas seules, son comportement changeait... Elle semblait plus insouciante, presque innocente quand nous étions en public... Mais quand nous étions seules, elle devenait posée et réfléchie sans jamais perdre ce côté pétillant qui la caractérisait. C'était comme si elle jouait constamment la comédie, et ne pas savoir pourquoi commençait à m'énerver ! Plus j'y réfléchissais, moins j'arrivais à la comprendre... Mon regard retourna à la contemplation de la plaine où nous nous étions installées pour reprendre mon rôle plus au sérieux.

Le camp était enfin en vue après un trajet qui m'avait semblé à la fois interminable et affreusement court. J'avais aimé me sentir libre même si ça n'avait été qu'une illusion ! Santana nous avait faites passer au pas, elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer... Mon regard se posa sur Lord Tubbington. En seulement six jours, le petit animal avait doublé de volume et faisait maintenant la taille d'un gros mouton. Il avait commencé à marcher à côté du cheval de Brittany depuis deux jours en raison de son poids. Je commençais à apprécier sa compagnie. Certes, je n'étais toujours pas enchantée à l'idée de dormir à côté de lui, mais je ne ressentais plus non plus ce besoin de toujours l'avoir dans mon champ de vision pour le surveiller... Il disparaissait de temps en temps, mais même si cela avait inquiété Brittany, nous avions vite compris, en le voyant revenir la tête barbouillée de sang, qu'il avait appris à chasser de lui même. Même sans mère pour le lui apprendre, il avait la prédation dans le sang !

La grande porte s'ouvrit devant nous pour nous laisser rentrer. Chacune posa pied à terre et donna son cheval à de jeunes aspirants visiblement stressés par la présence de Tubbs. Il n'y avait personne sur la place centrale, tout le monde devait être à l'entraînement... Santana nous ordonna de rester où nous étions en attendant les Légions qui prendraient notre rapport. Quelques minutes plus tard, une escouade de cinq hommes arriva devant nous. Sans ménagement, un soldat immobilisa chacune d'entre nous par derrière. Je vis la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Santana, savamment mélangée à un soupçon de colère et de terreur. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête car les mêmes pensées se bousculaient dans la mienne. Ils avaient quelque chose sur nous ! Ils savaient que nous avions ouvertement critiqué le Commice, et nous allions être exécutées ! L'homme restant s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer d'un ton monocorde.

- Ordre d'exécution...

J'avais du mal à respirer. Nous étions déjà mortes... Si un ordre avait été donné, s'en était fini de nous !

- … pour le Gringo ci-présent...

Alors c'était ça ! Ils voulaient juste tuer Lord Tubbington... Pas de quoi s'affoler, pour si pe... OH MERDE ! Ils allaient tuer Tubbs ! Et juste sous les yeux de Britt ! Il y avait urgence là ! Je pris une forte inspiration avant d'écraser mon talon dans le pied droit du Légion qui me tenait. Celui qui parlait avait déjà commencé à lever son épée au dessus de la tête du petit Gringo... Le Légion qui me retenait relâcha juste assez son emprise pour libérer mon bras et je l'abattis violemment sur son menton ! Cette fois il m'avait complètement lâchée, étant à moitié sonné. Je n'attendis pas qu'il récupère pour me retourner et l'envoyer valdinguer d'un coup de pied dans le thorax. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner pour voir le pied de Rachel s'enfoncer violemment dans le tibia de son Légion dans un craquement sonore. L'homme se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur avant de se prendre un coup de coude derrière la nuque. Deux à terre ! Plus que trois ! Enfin pas tout à fait... La situation s'était aussi retournée du côté de Santana et il me fallut un instant pour comprendre pourquoi son Légion pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pour autant relâcher son emprise autour d'elle. Sa main droite était descendue entre les jambes de l'homme pour écraser ses parties intimes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Latina lorsqu'elle tourna sa main sans relâcher sa prise. Le Légion poussa un cri aigu avant de s'écrouler au sol pour se prendre le genou de la brune en plein visage. Dans le même temps, Brittany s'était servie de l'appui que son Légion avait pris sur elle pour attraper ses bras et le propulser au-dessus d'elle et se penchant en avant. Son agresseur s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mât, inconscient. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le dernier d'entre eux qui menaçait toujours Tubbs se retrouva encerclé, la lame de la faux de Santana collée tout contre son ventre, la pointe de l'épée de Rachel entre ses omoplates, le tranchant de la hallebarde de Brittany contre sa gorge découverte, la pointe de ma flèche à quelques centimètres de son œil, et les dents de Lord Tubbington plantées profondément dans son bras. Nous étions haletantes, les yeux fixés sur le Légion terrorisé au milieu de nous lorsque des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Et bien... Toujours aussi efficaces mes demoiselles à ce que je vois !

Sylvester nous offrit son plus beau sourire nous faisant baisser nos armes et reculer d'un pas pour la laisser s'approcher du Légion qui venait de s'écrouler à genoux en serrant son bras cassé par Tubby contre lui. Son regard changea en se posant sur lui, et une haine indicible y apparut.

- Et bien adjudant ! J'attends vos explications... Comment se fait-il que vous et vos hommes vous soyez attaqués à deux de vos supérieurs et leurs écuyers ? Qui plus est, des soldats sous MON commandement ! Allez-y ! Je suis curieuse d'entendre vos explications !

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive avant de tourner ses yeux vers notre chef.

- Nous sommes venus effectuer l'ordre d'exécution sur le Gringo...

- Ce même ordre dont j'ai strictement interdit l'application il y a deux jours ?

La voix de Sue était devenue dangereusement douce...

- C'était un ordre du Général Holliday...

À ce moment Sylvester perdit le peu de contenance qui lui restait et se mit littéralement à hurler de manière enragée.

- Et qui de moi ou Holly Holliday commande dans ce camp ?

L'homme fixa ses chaussures intensément.

- RÉPONDEZ !

- Vous...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure teinté de sanglots...

- Nous sommes bien d'accord !

Sue avait fini sa phrase en attrapant le Légion par son col pour le soulever de terre avant de lui planter un couteau dans la gorge. Elle le jeta ensuite au sol sans enlever la lame pour le regarder se vider lentement de son sang.

- Je suis la seule chef ici... Personne n'a le droit d'aller contre mes ordres...

Elle avait dit cela dans un murmure avant de s'éloigner de lui pour nous faire face.

- Lopez au rapport !

Santana prit sur elle pour faire fit de l'homme agonisant à seulement quelques mètres de nous, s'éclaircir la voix, et commencer son rapport avec détachement.

Le rapport avait été long, Sylvester avait tenu à ce que chaque détail lui soit expliqué avec précision et Santana s'était faite un devoir de répondre à ses attentes. Finalement, lorsque la Latina avait eu fini de parler, Sue avait posé sa main sur son épaule avant de finir l'entretien.

- Parfait 177-F-2509-F ! On dirait que tu as trouvé une écuyère à la hauteur de ta réputation... La Grande Faucheuse et la Reine des Mutations !

Son rire résonna derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Mais nous avions toutes compris le sous-entendu... Brittany venait d'être autorisée à garder Lord Tubbington en tant qu'arme !

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà, comme beaucoup l'avaient devinés, il y avait bien une caméra ! (ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour qu'elles s'embrassent ces deux là !)<strong>

**Sinon, je pense que pas mal de monde va être content que Tubby devienne un personnage "principal" (il n'aura pas son POV quand même ! Quoique ça pourrait être drôle ! xD). Il y a eu un peu de combat, je voulais montrer que chaque fille avait une réaction différente quand elle se retrouvait confrontée à la même situation ! **

**Prochain chapitre en POV Santana : "Vous ne savez rien !", une discussion importante en perspective !**


	21. Chapter 19 : Vous ne Savez Rien !

**Hey hey hey ! Surprise ! (à prononcer à l'anglaise !) Mes vacances commencent plutôt bien niveau écriture, alors je me suis dit "soyons folle, updatons aujourd'hui !" même si j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est en vacances et que du coup il n'y a presque plus personne pour lire ! XD**

**(Bon, j'update avant d'aller me coucher car après l'horrible épisode Finnchel de ce soir, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à sortir de mon lit demain matin T-T)  
><strong>

**Ecila-b : Toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois ! ;D J'ai pensée à toi en décidant d'update aujourd'hui ! (je pense que sans ton com je ne l'aurai peut-être pas fait... C'était super motivant de te lire !) Je suis heureuse d'arriver à te faire ressentir cette alternance d'émotions car je me met moi même à la place de mes perso pour savoir comment ils réagiraient (même si je ne décris pas trop pour laisser place à votre imagination !)**

**heyaland : Holly... Je me demande bien si on va la voir vraiment... Mmh... À réfléchir ! (comment ça toute l'histoire est déjà dans ma tête et je sais très bien si on va la voir ou pas ! =O) D'ici quelques chapitres, tu devrais voir à quel point Tubb est vraiment dangereux ! *sourire sadique* Ce qui perturbe les nuits de Santana vient de son passé, et la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ça sera le premier passé que vous découvrirez dans l'histoire ! (enfin normalement... Je me surprends à ne jamais me tenir à mon ordre des chapitres !)**

**Spreid : Yeah ! Lord T est officiellement dans la team Q !**

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Argh ! C'est vilain de me menacer pour mes reviews ! T-T Ah le Faberry... Je pense que même ma beta va finir par me frapper pour ça ! J'arrête pas de lui dire "c'est pour le prochain chapitre !" pour finalement la décevoir avec "Bah en fait je suis partie sur autre chose et... Comment dire... Il n'y avait plus de place dans le chapitre ?" *regard innocent* Pour Tubby, c'est bien l'idée, en faire une créature carrément hideuse mais si attachante qu'on finit par l'oublier ! (ça rendrait tellement mieux en film ça T-T) C'est vrai que j'adore le POV Santana mais Q reste mon perso principal donc elle finit toujours par revenir ! Il y a quelques fois plus de chap pour Santana, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a mis genre 12 chapitre à arriver et (attention pseudo-spoiler) dans le futur, Quinn va reprendre le POV exclusif sur un bon nombre de chapitres ! ^^**

**White-cry : En fait, même castré, le Légion garde son pénis, et de ce qu'on m'en a dit, ça fait trèèès mal de se le faire écraser ! XD Mais c'est vrai que mon histoire de castration est assez compliquée, elle m'a même forcée à faire des recherches pour une perso qui arrivera plus tard ! x) Pour les passés de Britt et San, tu peux lire ma réponse à heyaland, puis tu auras plus de précisions à la fin du chap !**

**Zeb410 : Mais non tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu ! Tu as juste compris que moi oui ! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

**Vous ne Savez Rien**

Je venais de dire bye bye à la liberté en rentrant au camp, j'avais du subir l'un de ces interminables interrogatoires dont Sylvester avait le secret, et je ne pouvais même pas me jeter dans mon lit pour me remettre de tout ça ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une espèce d'immonde boule bleue était allongée en plein milieu ! Et vu les grognements dont elle me gratifiait en montrant ses crocs, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'installer à côté !

- Brittany ! Si tu ne fais pas dégager ce truc tout de suite, il va se prendre un coup de faux dans la gueule ! Et je ne rigole pas !

J'avais du crier ça à mon écuyère encore dans la cuisine pour qu'elle ait une chance de m'entendre. Je n'avais pas lâché Lord Tubbington des yeux depuis que j'étais rentrée dans la chambre... La voix de Britt me parvint à moitié étouffée par la distance.

- J'arrive San... Mais ne touche pas à Tubby !

- Ouai ouai...

Je me mis à rouler des yeux avant de faire une grimace à l'animal qui commençait à m'irriter au plus haut point ! Ce à quoi il répondit en claquant ses dents dans le vide pour me menacer.

- Et God ! Fais quelque chose à propos de son haleine ! Il sent la charogne putréfiée à plusieurs mètres à la ronde ! Ça infeste la chambre ! Je ne sais pas moi... Donne-lui des pastilles à la menthe !

Brittany arriva enfin dans la chambre et lança un regard désapprobateur à son Gringo avant de taper de la main sur sa cuisse. L'animal remonta ses oreilles bien droites avant de sauter du lit en poussant de petits couinements joyeux qui ressemblaient presque à des miaulements. Cette saloperie de bestiole se foutait de ma gueule ! Tant que mon écuyère était là, il se montrait aussi doux qu'un chaton, mais dès qu'elle s'absentait une seconde, il avait un caractère de chien encore pire que le mien !

- Et bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je venais, enfin, de me jeter sur le lit pour récupérer de cette fichue mission ! Quoique j'en dise, j'avais mal dormi depuis notre départ, encore ces vieux rêves de mon enfance qui revenaient... Calli qui pleurait... Encore et toujours... La tête contre l'oreiller, j'entendis le froissement des vêtements de Brittany, et le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour.

- Reste...

Le bruit de pas cessa, et je pus l'imaginer immobile à l'encadrement de la porte.

- S'il te plaît...

Je sortis enfin la tête des draps pour me tourner vers elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle m'observa un instant avant de sourire et de me rejoindre dans le lit. Je m'endormis presque instantanément, rassurée par la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi.

À mon réveil quelques heures plus tard, la blonde n'était définitivement plus dans le lit à l'inverse d'un Lord Tubbington bruyant qui ronflait paisiblement à mes pieds. Je dus lever les yeux au ciel à cette constatation. Ce Gringo allait vraiment me pourrir la vie en se retrouvant partout sur mon chemin ! Je sortis du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller cette saloperie, j'avais bien l'intention de profiter du peu de temps que je pouvais avoir avec mon écuyère sans qu'il se retrouve dans mes pattes ! Brittany était assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle tapotait distraitement la table du bout des doigts, comme si elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. C'était la première fois que je lui voyais un air aussi sérieux, et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour signaler ma présence et elle sursauta en m'entendant. Une seconde plus tard, elle était debout, à me regarder avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- San ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais debout !

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec Tubby qui ronfle, plus fort que Sylvester, aux pieds du lit ?

Dis-je d'un ton amusé avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

- Mais je te dérange peut-être Britt... Tu avais l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important...

Son regard se détacha de moi pour observer la bibliothèque en me répondant vaguement.

- Non... Je me disais juste que...

Sa phrase resta en suspension alors qu'elle pesait chacun de ses mots.

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'il faudrait qu'on ait une discussion avec Rachel et Quinn à propos de notre premier feu de camp...

Elle n'avait pas cité directement la partie de la conversation dont elle voulait parler, mais il était simple de comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à la puce implantée dans le petit crâne de Berry. Brittany avait été assez intelligente pour évoquer la chose de manière assez peu évasive pour ne pas alarmer une éventuelle caméra tout en l'étant assez pour ne pas nous vendre...

- Tu as sûrement raison...

- Le truc c'est que je ne vois pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra le faire...

Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour ça...

- Tu sais quoi Birtt ? Prépare-moi un sandwich ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir un meeting le ventre vide !

Sur ce, je sortis de la cuisine après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire.

Il m'avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour m'y retrouver dans tous les papiers à côté de mon téléphone... En tant que Capitaine, je m'étais vu remettre le numéro de téléphone de presque tous les Légions pour pouvoir organiser mes équipes pour les prochaines missions. Bref, dans tout ce fatras, trouver le numéro du Hobbit avait relevé de l'exploit, mais j'y étais parvenue ! J'entendis la voix de la naine au bout du fil après une dizaine de sonneries.

- Adjudant-chef 302-F-2509-M au rapport !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps pour décrocher Berry ? Encore en train d'essayer de glisser ton horrible langue dans la bouche de Vingt sur vingt ?

Je l'entendis pousser un cri surprise et m'imaginais très bien son visage déconfit au son de ma voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ?

- On évite ma question ? Intéressant... Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors !

- Je ne te permets p...

- C'est bon Berry, on abrège ! Je veux que tu ramènes ton petit cul de moineau et celui de ton écuyère chez moi immédiatement !

- Il en est hors de...

- J'ai dit qu'on abrégeait ! Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre ! Et si tu n'es pas là dans les dix prochaines minutes, je te promets de devenir encore plus infecte que je ne le suis déjà avec toi à l'avenir !

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de parlementer plus avant de lui raccrocher au nez pour retourner dans la cuisine manger le sandwich au roast-beef que Brittany m'avait préparé... Hélas pour moi, Lord Tubbington avait fini par se réveiller et avait trouvé tout naturel de s'asseoir aux pieds de Brittany, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je pris place en face des deux autres pour attendre Blondie et la Trollesse.

Neuf minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, alors que je commençais déjà à imaginer plusieurs plans pour ridiculiser Berry, on toqua à la porte. Brittany se leva pour aller ouvrir aux deux autres filles en poussant de petits cris de joie... C'était ridicule, on venait de se séparer seulement quelques heures plus tôt ! Ces effusions de bonheur étaient totalement déplacées... Mais bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... La naine entra en première, suivie par les deux blondes discutant bras dessus, bras dessous. La petite brune me lança un regard interrogatif jusqu'à ce que je l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table, je pris le temps de fixer sérieusement chacune d'elles pour finir sur le Hobbit.

- Berry... Depuis le temps, on peut tout se dire toi et moi ? N'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre sceptiquement.

- Euh... Je pense oui Santana... Mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir où tu veux en venir...

- Je veux dire qu'on peut vraiment TOUT se dire ?

Elle semblait perdue, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas où je voulais en venir... Je commençais vraiment à me demander si elle avait été finie avant la naissance ! Puis la peur commença à faire son chemin sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de mon énervement. Mes doigts s'agitaient sur la table, et je dus lancer un regard désespéré vers Brittany pour éviter de décapiter Berry ! Heureusement, cette dernière suivit mon mouvement et fixa elle aussi la blonde qui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille comme si elle voulait se recoiffer. La bouche de la gnomette forma alors un O silencieux et elle répondit, ENFIN, à ma question de manière appropriée.

- Euh... C'est bon, on peut parler... Je veux dire...

- C'est bon Berry ! Pas la peine d'expliquer, la seule ici à avoir eu du mal à comprendre la question, c'est toi ! Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à connecter tes deux neurones de temps en temps !

Elle se mit à rougir en fixant intensément la table.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour compter les rainures sur le bois de ma table !

Elle releva enfin les yeux, mais ce fut Fabray qui se pencha vers moi pour m'interroger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lopez ?

- Vois-tu Blondie, tu nous as appris quelque chose de très intéressant sur ton mentor, et, il se trouve que c'est une information que je n'ai pas pu exploiter depuis que j'en ai eu la connaissance... Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sans cette empotée de Berry, je ne peux tout simplement pas en parler sans risquer de me faire griller, et vous aussi par la même occasion ! Hors, je suis persuadée qu'un séminaire guillotine ne vous tente pas plus que moi !

Fabray continuait de me regarder dans les yeux sans broncher, décidément j'aimais son cran ! Je repris donc.

- Je ne sais pas si nous allons bénéficier de beaucoup de temps avant que la prochaine caméra ne revienne alors je vais essayer de faire vite. Tout d'abord, il nous faut un signal pour nous indiquer de la fermer quand on est sur écoute ! Des idées Berry ?

La brune me regarda avec de grands yeux traumatisés.

- Bon ok, on oublie les idées de Berry, il faudrait encore passer outre sa trisomie ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ce fut Blondie qui répondit.

- Il faut quelque chose de naturel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais aussi d'assez flagrant pour que tout le monde le remarque directement...

- Merci pour tes lumières, on ne s'en serait jamais douté ! Du concret Fabray ! Du concret !

- Un son !

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle pour la questionner du regard.

- Je veux dire, un mot de code... Si l'une d'entre nous est retournée ou regarde ailleurs, elle pourra quand même être prévenue !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est trop évident ! Si on se met à hurler "concombre" en plein milieu d'une discussion, ça sera à peine louche !

- Un baiser !

Et voilà ! Après Berry, maintenant c'était Brittany qui se déconnectait ! Et vas-y que je parle de baiser en plein milieu d'une conversation sérieuse comme si ça coulait de source !

- Britt... Je sais que cette conversation est gonflante, mais je t'embrasserai quand les deux coincées seront parties ! Ok ?

- Non San... J'ai trouvé le code parfait ! On est d'accord que seule Rachel peut entendre les caméras ?

- Mmh...

- Il faut donc un code qui vous marque surtout toi et Quinn car vous êtes les deux plus à même de vous emporter et de ne pas y faire attention...

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, elle avait raison, quand je m'énervais, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier le reste, et je m'énervais souvent ! Pourtant, me le faire signaler n'était pas spécialement agréable et j'émis un grognement de protestation.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison San ! Alors ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

Je me tus pour la laisser continuer.

- Donc, pour reprendre, je me souviens d'une chose qui avait réussi à vous faire taire toutes les deux ! Quand Rach a embrassé Q, cette dernière n'a plus pu parler, on est toujours d'accord ?

- Ouai, j'en ai un souvenir assez cuisant, j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir une horreur pareille !

- Justement San ! Quand tu as vu ça, tu as oublié tout ce que tu voulais dire pour faire une moue de dégoût ! C'est la seule chose qui ait pu te calmer aussi rapidement ! À part le fait que je t'embrasse moi-même bien sûr !

Son sourire me désarma un instant et je faillis oublier où j'étais, et surtout avec qui, pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser passionnément. Mais je me repris vite pour me faire face aux deux autres qui rougissaient comme des tomates en regardant leurs mains.

- Britt a un bon point ! Ça me va comme code ! Des objections ?

- Non... C'est bon...

Fabray toujours aussi détachée... Mais la naine semblait éprouver plus de remords à cette idée.

- Berry ? Un regain de conscience ? On a peur de ne pas résister et d'avoir les mains baladeuses devant tout le monde si on fait ça ?

- Non !

Elle semblait offusquée, ce qui n'en était que plus drôle !

- Très bien parce que sinon je me serais faite un plaisir de te rassurer en te proposant de te couper les mains le cas échéant !

- C'est bon Santana... Je le ferai !

- Parfait ! On peut passer au code pour lancer une conversation compromettante sans se faire griller maintenant !

- Pour ça c'est simple, posez-moi une question en vous passant la main derrière l'oreille, ça devrait suffire...

- Encore faut-il que ça te monte au cerveau quand on fait ça !

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Le code n'avait pas encore été mis en place ! Ok ?

- Ouai... On verra bien Berry ! Maintenant place aux choses sérieuses ! On va commencer par le début, comment ça se fait que tu as ce truc dans le crâne ?

Et la naine nous raconta son histoire... Comment elle avait été pucée à la naissance comme tous les membres de sa famille, comment la puce fonctionnait, comment elle avait appris à s'en servir... Bref, la totale !

- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ?

Ce fut Brittany qui répondit la première, et ce qu'elle dit me surprit...

- Si tu es d'accord Rach, j'aimerai lutter contre le Commice... Me servir de ton don pour les renverser...

- Non mais tu as perdu la tête Britt ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? C'est ça ? On ne peut pas se rebeller contre le Commice sans en faire les frais !

- San... Ma famille n'a jamais toléré ce qui se passe ici... Quand nous sommes choisis comme futures recrues, les miens sont entraînés ! On nous apprend à nous battre pour survivre, mais aussi à garder notre esprit à l'abri de ce lavage de cerveau ! Nous naissons pour entrer dans le camp, pour trouver la faille du système, et pour peut-être offrir un avenir meilleur à nos descendants ! Nous n'avons pas eu de chances... Mais si nous nous y mettons nous pouvons changer les choses, et protéger les prochains...

- Brittany tu ne comprends pas ! Le Commice est partout ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de le battre ! Nous n'avons aucune chance d'y survivre !

- San écoute-moi...

- NON ! Toi, écoute-moi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ! Le camp, ce n'est rien par rapport à leurs vraies méthodes dehors ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font à ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin !

- Parce que toi oui ?

Fabray venait de m'interrompre, et je me rendis compte que j'en avais dit bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu...

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait une bonne petite fin sadique ! Donc je me fais plaisir maintenant ! =D<strong>

**Bon, le bon point pour vous c'est que vous n'aurez pas à attendre une semaine entière pour savoir ce que Q va réussir à extorquer à Naya ! ;D**

**D'ailleurs histoire que vous attendiez un peu plus le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce que quelque chose que vous attendiez avec impatience arrivera ! (même si je ne dirais pas quoi ! =D)**

**Sinon, ici on en a appris un peu plus sur Britt ! Je sais que plusieurs personnes veulent entendre parler du passé des filles, alors ça viendra... Dans longtemps certes, mais ça sera très détaillé pour chacune d'elle, je vous le promet ! En attendant, je vous laisse juste quelques indices pour patienter ^^.**

**Donc, prochain chapitre : "Une nouvelle équipe" en POV Quinn !**


	22. Chapter 20 : Une Nouvelle Équipe

**Bon, il y a un gros bug au niveau de l'édition des chapitres sur FF (en gros on a qu'une toute petite fenêtre html pour faire la mise en page... -_-'). Mais bon merci les cours d'info, je vais me débrouiller !  
>Il n'y a que 2 personnes qui ont vues que j'avais fait une bourde et marqué Naya à la place de Santana dans ma review de fin, je suis déçue ! Moi qui n'avais pas corrigé exprès (bon ok, ma beta m'a interdit de le faire pour que tout le monde le voit ! XD)<strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Ton remède post-finchel consiste à manger de la glace ! Oo Mais tu vas devenir obèse ! Ils nous en foutent à toute les sauces ! T-T "Honey" ? Je vois que nos relations évoluent rapidement ! XD Pour le Faberry, il y en aura... En quelque sorte ? ^^' Et ma beta ne sait pas vraiment la suite... Elle est du genre "C'est une fin sadique dans ce chap ? Bon bah j'attends que t'ai écris le suivant pour lire alors !" (oui Hana, je balance tes pratiques douteuses!). Pour Calli, je ne peut avoir aucune référence à Grey's Anatomy car je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode ! XD**

**Zeb410 : Pour Calli, il faudra attendre... Peut-être vers le chapitre 35... Peut-être plus tard (maintenant je reste évasive sur les apparition, j'arrive pas à savoir moi-même en fait ! XD)**

**Ecila-b : *regarde les autre* Aller hop ! On érige une statue de la dame ! Je vais penser à écrire un chapitre nul pour que tu puisse changer de registre !;D (Ou pas ! Il y a déjà plein de chapitre que j'ai posté qui ne me conviennent pas... -_-') Et je confirme, j'adore les looooongues reviews ! (et les tiennes en particulier !)**

**heyaland : Voyons ! J'ai déjà fait plus diabolique comme fin ! (et j'en ai une en stock qui devrait bien vous énerver plus tard ! Gniark!) Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un petit chapitre après les cours ! Perso je dois harceler Zeb pour avoir les miens ! x)**

**ninety9 : Sadique d'écrire une fic aussi bien ? Comme quoi on finit toujours par me trouver sadique en toute circonstances ! XD Je dois dire que je galère avec les problèmes de logique, pour certains chapitres je me retrouve à faire des calculs pour les âges ou la progression du vieillissement (là c'est surtout pour Lord T...) bref, c'est presque plus long que d'écrire ! XD La mort de Mercedes a été un passage éprouvant à écrire car j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Q pour l'écrire du coup il restera toujours très... Jeune ? Dans ma tête... (HS : Oui, je regarde Glee en live sur internet pendant les vacances)**

**White-cry : Deuxième fois qu'on me dit que les répliques de San me viennent naturellement... Je dois être une bitch dans l'âme ! Dommage que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant, j'aurai pu avoir un meilleur niveau social au lycée ! XD Pour l'histoire de "l'abstinence" de San... Les novices sont obligés de coucher avec leurs mentors (au moins une fois), mais ils peuvent tout à fait coucher avec d'autres novices ou Légions, il n'y a pas de restriction !**

**Frenchmath : Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais c'est vrai qu'elle colle à l'histoire ! *-* Thank you ! **

**Junkie-Coffee : Je te répondrai par mp parce que vu la longueur de tes coms, j'ai pas fini ! XD**

**Ines : Petite clarification, Rachel n'embrasse que Quinn ! Car Brittany fait déjà extrêmement attention à ce qu'elle dit, et pour Santana, il suffit que Rach embrasse Q pour qu'elle fasse une réplique désobligeante qui coupe la conversation ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**Une Nouvelle Équipe**

Santana était complètement hystérique, presque paniquée... Non, je devais retirer le presque, elle était totalement paniquée en parlant des actions du Commice, des "vraies"...

- Lopez ! Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous ! Alors accouche !

Elle me lança un sourire mauvais en reprenant soudain toute sa constance.

- Oh non, ça te ferait bien trop plaisir Fabray...

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question !

- Elle a raison San... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Brittany avait pris une voix douce pour me soutenir et les barrières de la Latina commencèrent à fondre. Elle n'avait aucune résistance face à la jolie blonde...

- Ok... Je sais de quoi ils sont capables...

Elle venait de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise l'air abattu. Elle prit une pause et inspira fort comme si elle cherchait la force de continuer en elle.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet alors il faudra vous contenter de ce que je vais dire... Quand je vivais à Fondrim, j'ai pu voir beaucoup de choses... Il n'y a que chez nous que les hommes savent fondre le bio-alliage qui sert à faire les matricules... Autant dire qu'ils ressentent le besoin de tout contrôler là-bas ! Il y a des Légions dans toutes les rues pour être sûr que tout le monde participe à la fabrication... J'ai vu des gens se faire pendre pour avoir regardé un Légion de travers ! J'ai vu des enfants se faire flageller parce que leurs parents étaient soupçonnés de trahison au Commice... C'est comme ça qu'ils font ! Ils s'en prennent aux familles, aux plus faibles, et ils les brisent sans leurs laisser aucune chance !

Santana se mit à rire nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je commençais à comprendre ce besoin d'être la meilleure, de ne jamais indisposer ses supérieurs... Elle en avait simplement trop vu pour pouvoir faire autrement !

- Bon ok, on change de sujet !

C'était Rachel qui venait d'intervenir... Malgré la peur que Santana lui faisait ressentir, elle s'acharnait à essayer de l'aider et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elles se montraient aussi proches l'une de l'autre sans accepter d'avouer leur affection commune...

- Même si nous n'agissons pas clairement, je pense qu'il faut profiter du don de Rachel.

Encore Brittany...

- Non mais c'est vrai... Même si nous ne faisons que parler entre nous, c'est ça qui nous empêchera de devenir des marionnettes sans cervelle ! C'est notre seule chance de rester qui nous sommes...

- Alors on est quoi ? Un genre de groupe secret qui critique dans l'ombre ? Désolée Britt, mais je trouve ça un peu ridicule sans vouloir te vexer...

- Quinn... Nous sommes bien plus que ça... Nous sommes déjà une équipe ! Et pour l'instant nous ne faisons que parler, mais qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour nous agirons...

Santana secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation, mais ne dit rien. Rachel était clairement perdue dans ses pensées et Brittany cherchait à voir si ses mots avaient fait leur effet en me fixant du regard.

- Ok, on est une équipe ! Mais...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Rachel s'écrasaient sur les miennes avec force. Je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit divaguer quand elle faisait ça... Ses lèvres étaient si douces...

- NON MAIS ÇA SUFFIT ! C'est pas possible ! Vous avez vraiment des problèmes hormonaux ma parole ! Hors de chez moi pour faire vos cochonneries, je ne veux pas voir ça ! En fait, je ne veux même pas imaginer que vous le faites ! Et voilà, maintenant j'y pense et j'ai l'image de Berry à poil imprimée dans ma rétine ! Si ça continue, je vais rendre mon déjeuné !

Santana avait réussi à hurler ça en nous poussant dehors avant de nous refermer la porte au nez. Rachel me regarda un instant abasourdie, la Latina n'y avait pas été de main morte !

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, ma première pensée fut dirigée vers la petite brune allongée à côté de moi. Cela me faisait étonnamment du bien de me réveiller dans le même lit qu'elle. Pourtant notre relation n'avait pas spécialement changé... Nous dormions toujours chacune à un bout du lit de peur de nous toucher et même éveillées, nos contacts physiques restaient minimalistes. Notre seul vrai rapprochement ne se faisait que lorsqu'une caméra démarrait et en général, Santana était là pour s'assurer qu'il ne se prolonge pas... Pire que tout, j'avais la désagréable sensation que Rachel évitait sciemment de me toucher, et lorsque j'avais le malheur de lui frôler le bras, elle se mettait à se crisper comme si j'étais Sue Sylvester... Je n'y comprenais strictement rien, mais j'aimais quand même être avec elle malgré tout...

Je pris mes armes sur la table de la chambre avant de me glisser hors de la maison sans la réveiller. Ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas pu m'entraîner, et je commençais à sentir une nouvelle boule se former dans mon ventre. Je revoyais les visages de ceux que j'avais tués danser devant mes yeux, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de les faire disparaître. La douleur.

Santana était déjà assise au milieu de l'arène à s'étirer. Nous étions seules, comme d'habitude. Je pris une profonde inspiration en m'approchant d'elle. Être dans ce bâtiment me provoquait tant de sentiments contradictoires... Le soulagement de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de mes fantômes, l'appréhension des nouveaux exercices de Sylvester, les remords pour ce qu'il avait fallu faire pour arriver ici, la peur de ne jamais faire assez bien...

- Alors Blondie ? Prête pour l'entraînement ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Pas spécialement en fait... Mais si nous nous allions toi et moi, nous pourrons former la meilleure équipe que les Légions n'aient jamais vue...

- Et ?

- Et si nous voulons survivre à nos premiers tournois, c'est ce que nous devrons faire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous serons les meill...

- Pas ça Lopez ! Pourquoi tu te montres presque aimable ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me convaincre, un exposé logique aurait suffit...

- Parce que tu as de grosses lacunes Gamine ! Et ce n'est pas Berry qui pourra t'aider à les combler ! Si je veux vraiment créer la meilleure équipe, je vais avoir besoin que tu te donnes à cent pour cent ! Il me faut vingt sur vingt, pas dix-huit et demi!

Visiblement je n'avais pas été la seule à réfléchir à notre petite discussion de la veille. Le fait qu'elle utilise le mot "équipe" en était la preuve... Et même si elle n'avait pas du changer d'avis sur une probable rébellion, elle prenait en considération que nous serions plus fortes ensemble.

- Ok, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Un sourire féroce se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne commence à me hurler divers ordres à exécuter. Tout y passa, de ma position non-optimale lorsque je courais, aux ouvertures dans ma défense, sans oublier les lacunes dans mon maniement des armes. Lorsque la sonnerie du matin résonna dans le camp, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écrouler à plat ventre sur le sable.

- Tu vois Blondie... Il te reste beaucoup de chose à apprendre pour arriver à mon niveau...

Sur ces derniers mots, elle m'abandonna sans un regard en arrière.

Il me fallut plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer à la maison prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement officiel. En arrivant devant la maison, je fus accueillie par une Rachel passablement énervée.

- Mais tu étais passée où non d'un chien ? On a plus le temps de manger si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à l'entraînement !

Elle me jeta un vieux morceau de pain dans les mains avant de passer à côté de moi sans m'accorder un regard pour rejoindre l'arène. Elle était vraiment en colère... Je fis demi-tour en plantant mes dents dans le bout de pain et partis à sa suite.

- Et essuie-toi pour l'amour du ciel ! Si tu arrives devant Sue recouverte de sable, ça ne se retournera pas que sur toi !

Bon ok, elle commençait à m'énerver là ! Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? Non parce que je ne voyais pas en quoi un petit retard ayant changé ses habitudes matinales pouvait me valoir cette scène ! Je pris sur moi pour enlever le sable de mon uniforme avant de lui répondre d'un ton tranchant.

- Va falloir voir à se calmer Berry ! Parce que je ne vais pas me laisser gueuler dessus pour rien ! Alors soit tu t'expliques, soit tu la fermes !

Elle poussa un petit cri offusqué avant de se retourner vers moi folle de rage.

- Oh mais je me la ferme si je veux Fabray ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton mentor ? Et que donc, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ? Par contre, toi tu as intérêt à m'obéir si tu ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus ! Alors TU vas la fermer, et TU vas me suivre bien gentiment jusqu'à l'arène en arrêtant de faire ta gamine ! Compris ?

Non mais là je rêvais ! Rachel se comportait comme la dernière de Légions arriérée ! Pour le coup, Santana m'avait l'air vachement moins monstrueuse !

- Très bien chef !

Fût la dernière chose que je dis avant de me plonger dans un profond mutisme et de la suivre en la foudroyant du regard.

Heureusement pour moi, le trajet ne fût pas long. Et nous avions à peine posé un pied dans l'arène que Santana se jeta sur moi.

- Berry, je t'emprunte ton écuyère pour l'entraînement !

- Désolée Santana, mais c'est encore moi son mentor, et donc, je la garde !

Ce n'était pas une question ! Je me suis déjà arrangée avec Sylvester !

La Latina me tira par le bras sous le regard encore un peu plus en colère de Rachel. Tout ça sentait très mauvais... Mais je devais bien avouer que j'étais contente que Santana m'ait soustraite à cette Rachel que je n'arrivais pas à gérer.

Brittany me sauta bientôt au cou, suivie de manière moins rassurante par Lord Tubbington qui poussa le vice jusqu'à me lécher le visage de sa langue rugueuse. Cette sensation me fit froid dans le dos mais je fis de mon mieux pour le cacher à mon amie, toute excitée que Tubbs et moi nous entendions aussi bien !

La mâtiné ne se passa pas trop mal. Santana était dure, mais la bonne humeur de Brittany rendait tout plus facile. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir la brûlure du regard de Rachel dans mon dos. Je savais bien qu'elle était toujours en colère, et les rares fois où j'eus le temps de la chercher du regard, je vis que son humeur empirait de seconde en seconde... Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et la petite brune vint à notre rencontre.

- C'est bon Santana ? Je peux la récupérer où tu la veux aussi pour le repas ?

La Latina manqua d'exploser de rire en voyant l'air contrit de mon mentor. Elle parvint néanmoins à se retenir avec difficulté et finit par lever les yeux au ciel avant de prendre Brittany par la main et de s'en aller. Rachel se tourna vers moi pour me lancer un regard furieux avant d'attraper mon poignet avec force et de me tirer derrière elle sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En même temps, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre ? Santana avait peut-être raison, Rachel avait peut-être bien des problèmes hormonaux... Je ne voyais plus que ça pour expliquer ses sautes d'humeur !

- Bon Rachel ! Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe !

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisée à reparler depuis ce matin !

- Oh et puis merde ! Si tu le prends comme ça, très bien !

Sous son regard toujours un peu plus froid, j'ai détourné la tête en croisant mes bras jusqu'à la fin de la route.

Le repas se passa dans le silence, Rachel ne m'ayant toujours pas autorisée à parler, et la tension entre nous ne fit que s'accroître. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien ! Pourquoi devenait-elle comme ça, elle qui était si joyeuse et compréhensive en temps normal... Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que j'avais pu rater... L'entraînement avait repris depuis quelques heures lorsque Sue nous appela au centre de l'arène. Santana, Brittany et moi nous trouvions en face d'elle alors que Rachel se tenait un peu plus à gauche, seule.

- Bien ! Il est temps de commencer les simulations de combat ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons tous suivre le combat de nos deux meilleurs éléments en duel pour montrer l'exemple aux novices... Et on se quittera là dessus après vous avoir répartis par duo pour les prochains combats !

Sylvester nous regarda attentivement les uns après les autres. Le sourire malsain sur son visage s'élargissant à chaque seconde.

- Bien, formez un cercle ! La Grande Faucheuse et Vingt sur Vingt au milieu !

Santana et moi avons rejoint notre chef alors que tous les autres reculaient pour former un cercle parfait.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi 177-F-2509-F, je ne pense pas que tu aies oublié comment ça fonctionne.

Elle lança un clin d'œil à la Latina à côté de moi.

- Donc, on va faire vite 525-F-2512-DL, le principe est simple, vous allez vous affronter en duel, tous les coups sont permis sauf les attaques à distance donc tu peux lâcher ton arc... Si l'une de vous meurt... Pas grave, c'est les risques du jeu ! Alors donne-toi à fond tout du long ! Je ne veux pas de pitié ! Pas de remords ! Et pas d'amitié ! Les grades n'existent plus lors d'un duel, alors n'écoute pas les ordres de177-F-2509-F même si elle est Capitaine ! Et que la meilleure survive !

Sur ces mots, Sue partit se mettre en bordure du cercle, poussa un tas d'armes du pied, vers nous. Je pris un instant pour confier mon arc et mes flèches à Rachel qui m'offrit son premier sourire de la journée. Et même si ce dernier était désolé, il me réchauffa le cœur. Et finalement, je me suis retournée vers Santana, et le reste du monde a cessé d'exister pour moi !

La brune avait du décider de me laisser une chance car elle avait lancé sa faux à Brittany pour se saisir de l'épée qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Je pris une lance au sol afin de lui faire face. Le premier coup fusa en direction de mon épaule gauche et je l'esquivais aisément d'un pas sur le côté. Le deuxième arriva vers mes flancs, et il me fallut cette fois-ci parer avec le manche de ma lance. Santana ne jouait pas ! Le coup était puissant, et je savais qu'il aurait été mortel. Mais c'était les règles du jeu, et je dus m'y conformer au même titre qu'elle. Elle revint à la charge dans une attaque frontale, et je dus une fois de plus parer le coup. Mais cette fois, j'avais décidé de contre attaquer. D'un coup de lance, je lui avais renvoyé sa lame au visage. Profitant de son léger déséquilibre, j'avais fait tourner ma lance pour lui envoyer le manche dans la tempe. Mais elle avait prévu mon coup et s'était accroupie au bon moment pour l'éviter. Elle profita de l'ouverture pour me faire tomber au sol d'un coup de pied latéral dans les tibias.

- Tu manques d'originalité Blondie ! Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je t'ai vue utiliser cette contre-attaque !

J'eus juste le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de la brune avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter sa lame qui s'écrasait à l'emplacement où s'était trouvée ma nuque quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle m'avait acculée ! Si j'avais eu le malheur d'essayer de me relever à cet instant, je lui aurais offert une trop belle ouverture, et elle aurait pu m'achever aussi facilement qu'elle insultait Rachel ! Je dus donc encore rouler d'un côté ou de l'autre pour éviter sa lame avant qu'une ouverture ne me permette de me relever.

- Tu es moins tarte que tu en as l'air en fait ! Tu as compris qu'il valait mieux pour toi rester couchée devant ma puissance !

Le sous-entendu était flagrant, et horriblement vexant ! Mais je ne mordis pas à l'hameçon, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, me mettre assez en colère pour que je fasse une erreur, et je ne lui donnerai pas satisfaction. Ma dernière roulade venait de me faire atterrir à côté d'un long bâton d'entraînement. Je pris l'arme et m'en servis pour attaquer les jambes de Santana, la faisant ainsi assez reculer pour avoir le temps de me relever. Aucune de nous ne montrait de signe de fatigue malgré la sueur qui collait nos uniformes à notre peau. Cette fois, c'était à moi d'attaquer ! Mon bâton dans la main, je me mis à charger la brune qui se contenta d'un pas sur le côté pour m'éviter. Une seconde plus tard, je parais sa lame, et profitais de l'ouverture pour la faire tomber d'un chassé dans les jambes. Cette contre-attaque était parfaite ! Enfin elle l'aurait été si la brune n'avait pas sauté pour éviter mon pied, retournant la situation à son avantage une fois de plus. Voyant cela, elle me sourit de manière dangereuse, et attaqua mon épaule droite avec une vitesse folle. Un heureux reflex me fit faire un pas sur le côté et frapper. Mon bâton tapa dans ses côtes, laissant percer un craquement sonore. Santana se retourna en poussant un grognement de rage et de douleur mêlée. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Son pied vola dans mes jambes alors que la garde de son épée percutait mon sternum. Ma main lâcha le bâton, et je fus allongée sur le dos, la brune assise sur moi, le tranchant de son épée contre ma gorge. Son regard était dur, et je voyais qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas m'égorger sous le coup de la colère.

Sue claqua deux fois dans ses mains pour nous séparer et nous félicita bruyamment pour cette démonstration. Santana n'écoutait pas. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, la brune se tenait les côtes en soufflant fort, retenue tant bien que mal par une Brittany inquiète. Finalement Sylvester interrompit son discours pour se tourner vers elles.

- Bon 177-F-2509-F ! Vas à l'infirmerie au lieu de me déconcentrer dans mon discours en soufflant comme un bœuf !

Son regard se posa ensuite sur moi alors que je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Et toi vingt sur vingt, vas me désinfecter cette coupure avant qu'elle s'infecte, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments pour une raison aussi stupide.

Je finis par me retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec Rachel et l'interroger du regard. Je ne voyais pas de quoi Sue parlait... La brune posa alors un mouchoir blanc sur ma gorge, et je sentis soudain le liquide chaud qui coulait jusque sur ma poitrine. Elle retira le mouchoir maintenant trempé de sang et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Allez viens... On rentre...

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Santana avait vraiment manqué de me tuer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien précisé que tout ce qui touchait au passé des fille apparaîtrait dans longtemps, mais plusieurs personnes pensaient l'avoir là, et bien non ! Je n'ai pas encore de tendances mythomane donc c'était pas ça ! D'ailleurs personne n'a trouvé ce que c'était alors qu'on me l'avait pourtant beaucoup réclamé à une période... Vous ne vouliez peut-être plus du combat San VS Q ?<strong>

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre qui sera en POV Santana aura pour nom... En fait je ne vais pas vous le donner, sinon ce sera trop facile pour vous de deviner la suite ! XD**

**Ninety9 a fait un pronostique pour le prochain perso, ça tombe bien, il apparaît dans le prochain chapitre ! Alors à votre tour !**


	23. Chapter 21 : L'Infirmerie

**Donc, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre (oui, chez moi les vacances durent 2 semaines )! Celui là n'avait pas été imaginé dans la trame de base de l'histoire, mais il s'est imposé tout seul dans ma tête à ce moment...  
><strong>

**Beaucoup de reviews dont pas mal de nouvelles personnes ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour le soutien que me procurent vos messages ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde, mais je vais tenter de faire au mieux...  
><strong>

**Pour l'attitude de Rach : Comme Zeb l'a deviné, vous aurez une explication même si elle va se faire désirer...**

**Pour le combat : J'ai tenté de détailler comme j'ai pu, je manque un peu de vocabulaire à ce niveau... Je suis contente que ça soit bien passé !  
><strong>

**Junkie-Coffee : Je ne suis pas sadique, trop de spoile gâche la story ! Et puis je pouvais me permettre vu que j'update aujourd'hui ! =P Santana ne pouvait pas perdre face à Q qui est tout juste entraînée, la première a la technique et l'expérience alors que la deuxième y va entièrement à l'instinct ! La gagnante était logique ! =P  
><strong>

**jessy03 : Merci ! J'aimerais pouvoir finir la story pour vous laisser vous immerger totalement dedans, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est longue ! Je n'en vois pas la fin moi-même ! XD  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Un chapitre me prend environ 2h30 à écrire (en général répartit sur une semaine entière) sauf certains que je fignole particulièrement *tousse*Faberry*tousse*. Pour les surnoms on va rester sur Honey hein ! Teen Jesus n'était pas prévu de base, mais maintenant que tu me rappels son existence, je crois qu'il va subir un sort pire que Kurt et Finn ! (oui, je hais ce perso !)  
><strong>

**ninety9 : Merci pour l'erreur dans le chap ! (on avait pas vu avec Hana x) ) Pour le live, il faut fouiller sur le net au dernier moment, ils suppriment les liens quand ils les trouvent...  
><strong>

**SomeSunglasses : Je peux savoir qui t'a conseillé ? (si la personne a un compte bien sûr !) Je suis ravie d'avoir réussie à t'accrocher dans un univers où tu n'es pas à l'aise ! ça fait vraiment plaisir surtout que tu apprécies tous le perso (et ça c'est dur à faire passer) ! J'adore les trucs niais (oui, on ne croirait pas !) donc je vais accepter ton petit cœur ! =P**

**juju8 : Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! ^^  
><strong>

**White-cry : Ta danse a été récompensée ! x)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**L'Infirmerie**

Salope de Fabray ! J'allais la tuer ! La découper en morceaux, et emballer chaque bout de son corps individuellement avant de les offrir à sa trollesse de mentor ! Oui, j'étais peut-être légèrement agressive, et j'exagérais sûrement un tantinet, mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal !

Personne ne m'avait jamais touchée ! En onze ans ! Aucun putain de Légion n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à entailler ma peau ou me laisser un hématome ! Mais cette conne de Fabray avait réussi à m'éclater les côtes, et j'avais bien compris que je détestais être blessée ! Je m'étais bien coupée en m'entraînant, ou blessée lors d'un mouvement un peu complexe, mais tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec ÇA ! Je ne pouvais même pas respirer sans avoir envie de casser la gueule de Blondie pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir infligé ça ! J'avais mal, mais il ne fallait pas que je le montre... Je devais être blanche comme un linge et je respirais difficilement. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, mais surtout j'avais mal. Malgré tout, je me tenais debout au milieu des autres, la tête relevée, les jambes tremblantes mais droites, le bras de Brittany fermement passé sous le mien pour m'empêcher de tomber. Pour bloquer la grimace que je retenais, j'étais obligée de serrer les dents, et toute ma volonté était mise à l'épreuve pour empêcher ces putains de larmes de douleurs de passer la barrière de mes paupières.

Je n'entendis que vaguement Sylvester me dire d'aller à l'infirmerie... Heureusement que les oreilles de Brittany marchaient elles, car elle m'avait presque portée jusqu'au bâtiment blanc. Sa petite taille était ridicule ! Dans un camp où les blessures étaient monnaie courante, l'infirmerie ne se composait que de trois salles. Une grande dans laquelle on entassait les cas irrécupérables avant de les euthanasier, un bloc opératoire pour sauver la vie des meilleurs éléments, et une petite salle d'auscultation où l'unique infirmière titulaire travaillait. Brittany me guida dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte "Salle d'examen". Avant même que l'une de nous ne fasse un mouvement vers la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune asiatique en blouse blanche.

- Entrez Capitaine 177-F-2509-F ! Novice 392-F-2512-A...

Le jeune homme avait légèrement incliné la tête en signe de respect avant de se décaler pour nous laisser entrer. Il fit ensuite signe à Brittany de m'installer sur la table en métal au milieu de la pièce. La blonde m'y allongea avec douceur. Le métal était froid, mais c'était une sensation agréable qui atténuait la douleur. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais cessé de réfléchir pour me concentrer sur ma douleur en serrant encore un peu plus les dents. Bientôt le goût du sang me vint dans la bouche sous la crispation de ma mâchoire. Il fallait que je me concentre sur quelque chose pour ne pas pleurer de douleur ! Heureusement la conversation s'installa vitre entre mon écuyère et le jeune.

- L'infirmière 24-F-2452-J ne devrait pas tarder, elle est occupée au bloc pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas un cas grave...

- Et vous ? Vous êtes un infirmier ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je ne suis qu'un apprenti Légion secouriste... Une sorte de Novice infirmier si vous voulez...

La main de Brittany serra la mienne et je la vis me lancer un regard anxieux alors que mon corps commençait à trembler un peu plus fort.

- C'est bon Britt... Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas... Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'était un geste doux et tendre, et pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre dans mon monde. Plus de douleur, plus de salle aseptisée, juste Brittany et ses grands yeux bleus.

- Hum hum...

Le retour du chinetoque ! Il ne pouvait pas me laisser profiter de mon écuyère cinq minutes ! C'était trop demander ? Il regardait Britt en rougissant, et j'eus la soudaine envie de me lever pour lui foutre ma main dans la gueule ! Heureusement pour lui, la vague de douleur qui me traversa la poitrine lorsque je voulus me redresser me cloua à la table dans un grognement.

- Vous devriez éviter de bouger Capitaine... Plus vous empirez votre état, plus la "réparation" sera douloureuse...

Pour toute réponse, j'émis un grognement en lui souriant méchamment. Brittany se tourna vers lui sans relâcher ma main.

- Tu sais, tu peux tutoyer San ! Elle a l'air méchante comme ça, mais en fait elle est très gentille !

Si j'avais pu, je me serais cognée la tête avec la paume de ma main ! À ce rythme là, Brittany allait vraiment pourrir la réputation que j'avais mise des années à me forger ! Cette situation commençait à me désespérer, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais incapable de contredire ma blonde...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux avaient fini de sympathiser, et le grand brun nous exhibait son matricule à l'intérieur du bras alors que j'agonisais sur ma table ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre que ce putain de médicos était :

_**24-M-2511-CT**_

_**CHANG Mike**_

_**China Town**_

Hein ? Ça me faisait une belle jambe ! Surtout que ce crétin n'était même pas capable de me filer un putain de calmant ! C'était si compliqué que ça d'ouvrir une boite, de prendre une pilule et de me la filer ? Bah apparemment oui ! Ou alors il prenait un plaisir sadique à me voir serrer les dents en écrasant la main de Brittany dans la mienne !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin après ce qui m'avait semblé des heures de souffrance, et une infirmière qui ne semblait pas dépasser la trentaine entra. Pourtant, j'avais retenu son matricule, et d'après sa date de naissance, elle devait plus avoir dans les 75 ans ! Merci les médocs bizarres de la Légion ! C'était grâce à eux qu'en dehors de quelques rares hauts gradés comme Sue, personne ne dépassait physiquement la vingtaine ! Je ne savais pas comment ils faisaient ça, mais je n'étais pas pressée de l'apprendre, les modifications corporelles étaient rarement indolores au camp...

L'infirmière lança un regard dur à son apprenti jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et commence à réciter en prenant un écran portable à la main et en pianotant sur un clavier.

- Capitaine 177-F-2509-F, 18 ans, double fracture des trois côtes inférieures ?gauches? Pouls stable bien que rapide. Pas de perte de conscience...

- Bien...

La femme se tourna vers moi avec un air grave. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, sûrement pour des raisons pratiques liées à son emploi... Elle sortit un écran de la poche de sa blouse rouge et commença à y taper à l'aide d'un stylet.

- Vous pouvez dire merci à votre grade Capitaine ! Un soldat du rang n'aurait pas été soigné au dessus de deux côtes cassées... Mais vous êtes un élément important de la Légion...

Elle contourna Brittany pour parcourir mon corps du regard. Elle se pencha ensuite et posa un doigt au niveau de mes côtes, sur le plastron. Ma réaction fut instantanée, un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge et mon bras gauche vola vers sa tempe. Elle se recula juste à temps pour éviter mon coup et ajouta quelque chose à ses notes. Elle tourna encore quelques minutes autour de moi avant de se retourner vers Chang.

- Sortez les sangles... C'est une Légion d'élite, autant dire que ses réactions peuvent être incontrôlables...

Le jeune homme se pencha sous la table d'examen et sortit de lourdes sangles en cuir brun. Il m'enleva mon plastron avec des gestes précautionneux avant de découper mon débardeur au scalpel, me faisant grimacer de douleur malgré sa douceur. Il m'emprisonna ensuite les poignets et les chevilles individuellement et prit une plus grosse sangle pour me la passer autour du ventre.

J'étais complètement immobilisée, en soutien-gorge, sur une table d'examen qui me faisait maintenant horriblement penser aux tables d'autopsie dans les vieux films américains et je souffrais le martyre. Je pense que j'aurais paniqué si Brittany n'avait pas gardé sa main collée à la mienne...

- Et bien ce n'est pas beau tout ça...

Je dus me contorsionner pour voir de quoi parlait l'infirmière. L'une de mes côtes avait percé ma peau et sortait légèrement de mon corps. Cette vue me donna envie de vomir... Et je dus me retenir pour ne pas laisser retomber lourdement ma tête sur la table, à coup sûr cela aurait lancé une nouvelle vague de douleur dans tout mon corps, et je n'avais pas envie d'en sentir plus que je ne devais déjà en supporter... L'infirmière passa son index le long de mon ventre en tournant autour de la table, puis, sa main glissa vers les sangles sur lesquelles elle tira, vérifiant qu'elles étaient bien serrées.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre grade ne vous offre pas le luxe de l'anesthésie...

Elle se tourna vers son apprenti.

- Mettez-lui une serviette dans la bouche ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir à arrêter une hémorragie quand elle se sera coupée la langue en la mordant de douleur !

L'asiatique prit une serviette dans un tiroir et me la glissa dans la bouche alors que je lui lançais un regard paniqué. Il me fit un timide sourire désolé avant de me prévenir à voix basse.

- Mords bien dans la serviette, elle ne rigolait pas quand elle parlait de langue coupée... Et si on peut arrêter l'hémorragie, il est rare qu'on puisse ravoir la langue...

Ma prise se resserra sur la main de Brittany. La blonde avait l'air aussi paniquée que moi, mais elle tentait de garder une certaine constance, en me souriant comme si elle avait la certitude que tout allait bien se passer... Je savais qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me raccrocher à ce sourire, et à ces yeux bleus qui me rassuraient plus que tout au monde.

Il avait encore fallu plusieurs minutes à l'infirmière et Chang pour pianoter sur leur clavier, regarder des choses sur leur écran, inspecter mon corps et fouiller dans des tiroirs avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Le grand brun tenait des compresses au bout de pinces, alors que la vieille peau brandissait un scalpel et une sorte d'appareil de forme convexe en métal relié à un fin manche dont je ne voyais pas l'utilité. L'infirmière entailla ma peau juste sous les côtes. Le reste de mon corps me faisait assez mal pour que je sente à peine la coupure. D'un geste précis, elle agrandit l'entaille et l'approfondit, me faisant cette fois-ci pousser un léger râle. Mais tout ça restait encore supportable si je repensais à ce que j'avais déjà vécu et ça, même en omettant la douleur dans mes côtes. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle glissa la plaque de métal par l'ouverture qu'elle venait de faire dans ma peau. Et la fit pénétrer plus profondément en moi, s'aidant de ses doigts gantés pour tracer le chemin qu'elle voulait. (Alors qu'on se mette bien d'accord, je raconte ça comme si de rien n'était, mais foncièrement, mes pensées étaient plutôt de ce genre là : "Je vais tuer cette pute ! Putain de merde ! Je vais l'égorger ! Si elle n'arrête pas sa boucherie dans les dix secondes, je prendrais le soin de la traquer et de la torturer à mort jusqu'à ce que- AAAAAAHH ! Mais elle y prend plaisir en plus cette salope !" et là, j'ai fait soft!). Je commençais enfin à comprendre l'utilité de cette plaque de merde qui continuait d'avancer plus profondément dans mon corps ! Elle la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve juste sous mes côtes, épousant leur forme normale. Puis, elle demanda à son chinetoque de tenir la plaque en place pour elle alors qu'elle appuyait comme une sauvage sur les côtes pour les remettre en place ! C'était une vraie boucherie... Il y avait du sang partout, j'avais hurler quand elle avait inséré la plaque avant de mordre férocement dans la serviette en grognant, les larmes aux yeux. Mon bras libre et mes jambes tiraient désespérément contre les sangles et mon corps s'arc-boutait de douleur. Seule ma main accrochée à Brittany restait immobile, se raccrochant à la chaleur de sa paume contre ma peau... Elle sembla comprendre ma détresse car alors que l'infirmière poussait de nouveau sur mes côtes, elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Oui... Il n'y avait qu'à elle que je pouvais me raccrocher pour ne pas devenir folle...

La douleur était toujours intolérable, mais avec la blonde près de moi, j'avais la force d'attendre qu'elle passe, d'attendre que tout revienne à la normal, et que mon écuyère me ramène chez nous... Les larmes rendaient ma vision floue, et je dus fermer les yeux pour supporter la douleur nouvelle dans ma poitrine. La vieille peau avait commencé à m'entailler régulièrement la peau pour y fourrer ses doigts et replacer mes os de manière plus précise. Cette phase dura plusieurs longues minutes, peut-être même une heure entière. Et malgré tout, je n'avais pas réussi à m'habituer aux vagues de souffrances aiguës qui traversaient mon corps en partant de mes côtes.

Il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite chose à faire... Ressouder mes os, si peu ! Autant dire que je n'avais jamais autant regretté d'être née qu'à ce moment précis ! Chang était parti sortir une mixture immonde d'un placard réfrigéré ! Du grand Légion ce truc ! Une espèce de bouillasse verdâtre de la même consistance que les bains de bouche bleus Schtroumpf auxquels on avait le droit matin et soir, mais avec en bonus une odeur à vous réveiller un mort ! Et du genre qui ne s'était jamais lavé de sa vie le mort... Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez le truc ? En tout cas, moi j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à le découvrir car en plus de la douleur, l'odeur me donnait aussi la nausée ! Le grand asiatique prit une grande baguette en bois (bravo les notions d'hygiène!) pour touiller l'immondice en question. Un nuage de fumé s'éleva aussitôt de la mixture dans son bol blanc, et lorsqu'il retira son bâton, je pus m'apercevoir que toute la partie immergée avait été rongée, mais genre pas un peu ! Non non ! Le bout de bois avait été amputé de toute la partie qui était entrée en contact avec le mélange vert !

- Ça risque de piquer un peu Capitaine...

En l'entendant dire ça, je m'étais retournée brusquement vers l'infirmière, toute douleur oubliée, pour la voir me sourire d'un air mauvais.

- Non mais vous rêvez là ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que ce truc entre en contact avec ma peau !

- Oh mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! Et vous allez vous laisser faire sans broncher ! À moins que vous n'appréciiez l'idée que tout le camp apprenne que La Grande Faucheuse n'est en fait qu'une chochotte qui ne supporte même pas des soins légers sans supplier qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Oh my God ! Ils étaient sérieux ! Ils allaient vraiment utiliser ce truc sur moi ! Mais elle avait aussi raison, ma réputation était en jeu, et malgré la panique qui commençait à m'envahir, je n'avais pas le droit de l'égratigner d'avantage que ce que mon comportement avec Brittany avait déjà fait... Cette vieille peau avait su trouver mon point faible et taper en plein dedans !

- Alors que ce soit clair, je n'ai JAMAIS supplié personne ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! Qu'on se mette bien d'accord ! Maintenant vous allez vous dépêcher de finir de me soigner parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

La phrase avait semblé bien plus crédible quand je l'avais pensée... En même temps, je n'avais pas prévu que la douleur me fasse hacher ma phrase en la ponctuant de grognement...

- Ça c'est une attitude digne d'un Capitaine ! Je préfère 177-F-2509-F !

Sur ce, elle avait arraché le pot des mains de Chang qui en avait profité pour me glisser un mot en passant à côté de moi.

- Tu ne risques rien, ce produit re-solidarise les os et n'attaque pas les cellules vivantes... Sinon le reste fond... C'est pour ça qu'on utilise un récipient en os d'ailleurs...

Oh merci ! C'est sûr que comme ça, l'idée que ce truc abrasif soit versé généreusement sur mon corps était vachement moins flippante ! Après tout, c'était juste capable de faire fondre une plaque de métal... Rien de plus... J'en étais à peu près là de mes pensées quand la vieille peau avait fini par se dire qu'il était temps d'essayer de m'achever et avait fait couler le mélange sur mes chairs à vif. Ma première impression vint de mon nez car une forte odeur de cochon grillé venait de s'imprimer dans mes narines... Bah voilà, finalement on me faisait cuire ! Au moins certains mangeraient bien ce soir, du 100% pur muscle ! Et puis, il y eut la douleur, encore plus insidieuse qu'avant... Le genre douleur aiguë qui serpente de manière fourbe à l'intérieur même de vos os pour parcourir la totalité de votre corps jusqu'à vos petits orteils que vous pensiez de base totalement hors d'atteinte ! Bref, un véritable bonheur qui aurait valu de copieuses insultes à cette salope sadique si je n'avais pas eu les dents plantées assez profondément dans la serviette pour commencer à trouer le tissu !

- Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à attendre...

Et en plus elle souriait cette conne ! À croire qu'on attendait qu'un abruti nous prépare une barbapapa ou un autre truc du genre ! Heureusement Brittany se pencha sur moi et essuya la sueur de mon front avec douceur avant de poser le sien dessus. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux comme si elle essayait d'absorber ma douleur... Mike jeta un coup d'œil sur un écran et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- On a de la visite...

La femme se pencha pour voir qui venait avant de donner ses ordres.

- Dites leur d'attendre devant, elles devraient sortir d'ici un bon quart d'heure...

- Bien...

L'asiatique sortit par la porte d'entrée et ne revint que plusieurs minutes après. Je n'avais pas le courage d'essayer de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient... J'avais mal... Beaucoup trop mal pour que ce soit humainement supportable... Cette douleur dura plusieurs longues minutes, faisant pleurer mes yeux malgré moi, chaque seconde amplifiant la sensation désagréable de mort imminente qui se répandait en moi... Oui, chaque putain de seconde était plus douloureuse que celle d'avant, mais je devais tenir jusqu'au bout, je devais me concentrer sur la peau de Brittany contre la mienne, ne rien penser d'autre... Je devais y arriver... Et puis soudain, la douleur disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Il ne restait plus qu'une chaleur désagréable dans mes os... J'avais l'impression que mes côtes étaient chauffées à blanc mais je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement.

J'avais du rester encore quelques instants attachée, le temps que la chaleur diminue sans jamais vraiment s'éteindre... Et puis, ils m'avaient libérée... Ma peau était toujours entaillée là où ma côte était sortie et où l'infirmière avait coupé... Chang me donna un pot de crème cicatrisante et je fus congédiée avec Brittany... La blonde passa devant moi pour ouvrir la porte et j'eus à peine le temps de passer par l'ouverture qu'une boule bleue lui sautait dessus.

- Toujours obligée de te balader à moitié à poil à ce que je vois Lopez !

- T'es bien mignonne Fabray, mais mon haut a du être coupé à cause d'une petite conne qui avait trouvé malin de me péter les côtes !

J'avais dit ça en lui lançant un petit sourire mauvais tout en arrachant mon plastron des mains de Brittany qui ne savait plus comment retenir Lord Tubbington avec les mains prises.

- Et qu'est-ce que toi et Berry foutez là d'ailleurs ?

- Oh... Il se trouve que le charmant Gringo ici présent s'est mis à grogner sur toute l'Arène quand il a compris que Britt n'était plus là, et que j'ai été obligée de le calmer pour lui éviter l'exécution publique ! Hors je n'ai absolument pas la moindre intention d'adopter ce truc, alors je suis venue vous le rendre... Mais ne me remercie pas, ça risquerait de t'écorcher la bouche !

Elle venait de prendre cet air suffisant qui me donnait furieusement envie de lui coller ma main dans la figure, mais même si je n'avais plus vraiment mal, j'étais toujours trop faible pour pouvoir la toucher avant qu'elle n'esquive... Dommage...

- D'ailleurs je vais aussi t'emprunter ça !

Elle venait de m'arracher mon pot de crème des mains pour s'en tartiner une bonne couche sur la gorge, au niveau de la belle coupure que je lui avais laissée, avant de me le rendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai bien envie de rentrer !

Fabray me prit par le poignet et commença à me tirer vers chez moi en passant mon bras par dessus son épaule pour me soutenir...

- Aller... Sans rancune Lopez !

- Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que je viens de vivre, tu ne dirais pas ça Fabray...

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de m'aider à avancer en boitant... C'était mauvais, je commençais déjà à la pardonner... Elle, Britt, même Berry... Cette bande d'andouilles me donnait un cœur...

* * *

><p><strong>Peu de personnes avaient joué le jeu de chercher qui était le nouveau (mais certains avaient compris que je confirmais que c'était Sam de ce que j'ai compris... J'ai du mal m'exprimer...). Donc Mike rejoint l'aventure, j'espère que son "rôle" dans la Légion vous semble assez logique...<strong>

**Prochain chapitre encore du POV Santana : Le Complot ! On y trouvera mes répliques préférées de San ! (je me suis bien fait plaisir dessus !)**


	24. Chapter 22 : Le Complot

**Hey ! Je préfère prévenir d'avance que je reprend les cours lundi donc en toute logique, pas de chapitre mercredi ! Désolée... ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant rire que je l'ai fait en l'écrivant ! x)  
><strong>

**Pour l'infirmerie et l'infirmière : On ne devrait pas les revoir, ce chapitre était juste là pour présenter les méthodes de soin de la Légion, si je devais écrire un passage à l'infirmerie à chaque blessure importante, j'en aurai pour une bonne vingtaine de chapitres en plus ! XD  
><strong>

**Zeb410 : Contente d'avoir surement ton plus long com ! =P Je suis ravie que le lien entre San et Britt soit bien passé, c'est surement LE truc qui montre l'humanité de San dans ma story donc pour moi c'est super important ^^.  
><strong>

**Ecila-b : Mike reviendra plus vite que je ne l'avais moi-même prévu ! Mais ne sera pas récurent avant un moment... Sinon San continue à se battre contre son cœur, après il faudra attendre pour voir qui gagnera vraiment !  
><strong>

**heyaland : Tu verras bien d'où vient le titre de ce chapitre ! Et je pense que blessée avec en plus la panique à l'idée des soins douloureux, Santana serait du genre à sortir encore plus de piques que d'habitude pour cacher sa peur ! x)  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour Teen Jesus, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;D Je ne me vois pas spécialement dans l'infirmière (en fait dans la vrai vie je suis non violente et pescétarienne ! Oui, je casse le mythe ! XD). En fait ma bêta en a actuellement 6 d'avance (merci mes vacances productives). Si tu avais bien lu, j'avais dit que le Faberry arriverait finalement plus tard car je m'étais emportée sur d'autres thème non-prévus (en l'occurrence l'infirmerie). Le nom China Town aura une explication logique ! x)  
><strong>

**Junkie-Coffee : Pour moi ce sont les meilleures répliques de San, après chacun ses gouts ! (maintenant je stresse de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que j'ai dit XD). C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre douloureux pour San... C'est surement le personnage qui va le plus souffrir dans la story (alors que c'est clairement une de mes préféré... Je suis sado-masochiste... T-T). Et je profite bien de mes vacances ! Écrire me fait oublier le temps de chiotte qu'on a eut tout du long -_-'.  
><strong>

**XxBrittanafanxX : Quinn n'y est pas allée de main morte, mais il fallait s'imaginer la meilleure combattante en face d'elle qui ne retenait pas ses coups ! Face à ça, on ne peu pas la blâmer ! ^^  
><strong>

**SomeSunglasses : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Mike ! *happy* Tu as trouvé ça mignon, normal c'était le but ! =D  
><strong>

**Ines : L'infirmière ne vient pas de Glee, on se contentera de la mégère pour elle (oui, j'évite le langage fleuri de San XD). J'avais besoin de garder mes Légions jeunes pour la continuité de la story qui va se dérouler sur plusieurs dizaines d'année (et une Quinn de 40ans qui botte le cul d'un gars de 20... Pas très crédible !)  
><strong>

**White-cry : Nickel, tout juste à l'heure ! Je suis contente que les répliques de San restent dans les esprits ! Blaine arrivera dans un moment... Même si je ne devrais pas tarder à écrire dessus vu mon avance sur vous ! Sinon bon courage pour l'épisode de Glee... Il m'a presque dégouté de la série (heureusement que j'aime trop les actrices pour lâcher...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

**Le Complot**

Je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir de lui envoyer mon poing dans l'épaule quand la douleur était revenue plus forte dans mon corps.

- Chiotte Fabray ! Fais un peu gaffe merde ! T'essaies de m'achever ou quoi !

- Oh c'est bon Lopez, tu ne vas pas me faire ta chochotte ! On a à peine trébuché sur un caillou... T'as qu'à peser moins lourd aussi !

- C'est pas parce que Mademoiselle Vingt sur vingt a négligé sa musculation que je dois tout prendre ! Et je te ferai remarquer que c'est entièrement de TA faute si je suis dans cet état !

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu as eu ta vengeance quand tu as manqué de m'égorger tout à l'heure !

- J'aurais eu ma vengeance si j'avais vraiment réussi à le faire !

Elle s'était légèrement décalée pour me lancer un regard mi-surpris, mi apeuré alors que je lui rendais mon plus beau sourire, ce qui avait fini de la déstabiliser en la faisant trébucher sur une racine, m'arrachant encore un cri de douleur.

- Mais tu fais exprès ma parole !

- Tu vas arrêter de râler oui ? Parce ce que si ça continue, je vais te laisser te démerder pour rentrer chez toi !

- Bah vas-y ! Fuis tes responsabilités ! C'est pas comme si tu av-

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE BRAILLER OUI !

Pour le coup, entendre Berry gueuler nous avait arrêtées pendant une demi-seconde, juste le temps de nous retourner pour lui répondre en chœur :

- Oh ta gueule Berry ! Occupe-toi un peu de tes affaires pour changer !

Mais la trêve avait été de courte durée car déjà Fabray se retournait vers moi.

- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu lui parles comme ça Lopez ?

- Je te rappelle qu'étant votre supérieur hiérarchique à TOUTES, J'ai le droit de lui parler comme je veux ! Contrairement à TOI qui es son écuyère et lui dois respect et obéissance Gamine !

- Appelle-moi encore UNE fois comme ça et je te laisse en plan comme une conne !

Rah ! Elle commençait à me taper sur le système la petite !

- Faudrait voir à te renouveler ! Tu m'as déjà faite la même menace il y a quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et à ce que je vois, j'ai toujours mon bras sur ton épaule alors que tu m'aides gentiment à marcher comme un bon petit soldat !

Elle se mit à grogner, clairement outrée par ce que je venais de lui dire, mais ce fut Brittany qui répondit en applaudissant frénétiquement.

- Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez aussi bien toutes les deux ! Pas toi Rach ?

Berry dut lui rendre un regard aussi surpris que le nôtre en essayant de comprendre de qui parlait la grande blonde... Et puis, toutes les pièces se mirent en place dans ma tête...

- Britt... Tu ne serais pas en train d'émettre l'hypothèse que Vingt sur vingt et moi sommes amies quand même ?

- Ce n'est pas une hypothèse San ! C'est un constat !

Je m'apprêtais à nier tout en bloc lorsque je sentis le monde trembler sous moi, avec la douleur qui me prenait au côté, je mis un certain temps à comprendre que mon nouveau mal de mer venait de la blonde qui me soutenait de plus en plus difficilement en tanguant pour se retenir de rire.

- En dehors du plaisir de me faire souffrir, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres Fabray !

- Non mais c'est juste que...

Blondie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà une crise de fou rire la prenait, et dans le genre, c'était une sacrée crise ! Deux larmes commençaient même à perler au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle s'esclaffait à gorge déployée.

- Britt help ! Si elle continue à me secouer comme ça, soit je vais lui vomir dessus, soit je vais faire une hémorragie !

Mon écuyère vint à ma rescousse en passant délicatement son bras derrière mes épaules alors que je foutais un coup de plastron à Miss Légion pour la forcer à me lâcher. Je savais bien que j'avais eu une bonne idée en gardant le bout d'armure dans ma main ! C'est fou ce que ça pouvait devenir utile quand on l'écrasait dans la figure de Blondie ! Me retrouver de nouveau si proche du corps de Brittany me fit voler des papillons dans le ventre, et je dus me concentrer pour me rappeler ce que je faisais là. Finalement ce fut la voix de Fabray, à moitié étranglée dans son rire, qui finit de me réveiller.

- C'est juste que Brittany a totalement raison ! C'est stupide ! Regarde-nous ! On essaie de faire comme si on se détestait, mais finalement, si on se haïssait vraiment, ce serait déjà fini entre nous ! L'une de nous deux serait morte pendant ce combat, nous en avions toutes les deux les moyens et l'opportunité... Finalement il faut bien l'avouer, toi et moi, on s'adore Lopez !

- Parle pour toi Gamine ! Moi j'évite juste de tuer le précieux bébé de Sylvester ! J'ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles perso, c'est tout...

Pour toute réponse, Fabray s'était mise à rire de plus belle en agitant à bout de bras le plastron que je lui avais lancé au visage quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles avaient raison, je l'aimais bien la petite... Je commençais à me demander si je ne devenais pas schizophrène, il fallait voir ce qui se passait dans ma tête à ce moment précis... Ça devait donner quelque chose comme ça : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pincement désagréable dans mon cœur ? Ah non non non non non non non ! Lopez tu ne vas pas te mettre à être heureuse ! Et enlève moi ce putain de sourire ! Enlève le bordel ! Voilà ! Tire la gueule ! C'est mieux ! Ça c'est ma Légion ! Ça c'est ma fille ! Et putain ne souris pas parce que tu t'es auto-complimentée ! Tu gâches tout ton effet là !".

Bref, j'en étais là de mes divagations quand j'avais manqué de m'étaler à cause d'une boule bleue particulièrement fourbe.

- Ah non mais c'est un complot là ! Après Fabray, maintenant c'est Lord Tubbington qui en veut à ma vie ! En même temps, je n'ai jamais douté que cette saloperie essayait de se débarrasser de moi pour garder Britt pour lui tout seul ! Mais vous savez quoi ? On ne se débarrasse pas d'une Lopez comme ça ! Et dès que j'aurai repris de l'état, je vous montrerai comment on se venge à Lima Heights Adjacent !

Bon ok, là j'étais carrément dans les vapes ! Je ne savais pas si c'était la douleur ou ce putain de produit à la con pour mes os qui avait des vertus hallucinogènes, mais il fallait vraiment que je sois en train de divaguer pour que j'évoque le quartier de mon enfance à Fondrim...

- Lima Heights Adjacent ?

- T'occupe Berry ! Tu ne peux pas connaître un coin comme ça Mademoiselle je suis née dans le luxe !

La naine commença à nous sortir un de ses traditionnels grognements offusqués, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui renvoyer une réplique de mon cru qu'un poids me faisait presque hurler de douleur.

- Mais il se prend pour un pin's ce con !

Cet abruti de Gringo venait de s'accrocher à mon soutien-gorge par les dents ! Non mais sérieusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus con que de planter ses dents au milieu de mon soutif pour grogner en se dandinant ? Ce truc était tout bonnement collector ! Vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé ? Tubby l'a quand même fait ! Britt essayait tant bien que mal de le décrocher, mais je sentais que l'obligation de me supporter pour m'éviter la chute rendant cela beaucoup plus difficile... Les pattes de Tubb battaient furieusement contre ma peau, essayant de trouver une prise pour mieux s'agripper. En seulement quelques secondes, tout mon ventre était griffé, le sang coulant plus fort de mes plaies rouvertes dans l'effort nécessaire pour m'éviter de tomber, emportée par le poids de l'animal.

Et puis soudain, tout était devenu flou... Tout était devenu plus simple, il n'y avait plus à tenir debout, plus à supporter la douleur... Plus rien... Car tout était devenu noir. Je sentis mon corps toucher le sol dans un bruit mat, mais il n'y avait toujours rien, juste une vague conscience du monde autour... Le bruit des bottes de Berry qui court. Le cris de désespoir de Brittany. Le grognement de douleur de Blondie.

- Mais il m'a mordue ce con ! Fais quelque chose Brittany !

Alors c'était pour ça... L'autre saloperie avait réussi à croquer vingt sur vingt ! Au moins un truc bien qu'il aurait fait avant sa mort quand je serai sur pied...

- Quinn dépêche-toi de le décrocher ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Si ça continue, on va la perdre !

Donc, en toute logique, les mains qui se baladaient sur mes plaies étaient à Berry... J'avais toujours su qu'elle rêvait des tripoter mes abdos ! Quelle belle excuse elle avait trouvée, faire semblant de s'occuper de mes blessures ! Joli coup !

Mais Berry, laisse-moi te dire qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour se débarrasser de moi... Et qu'il suffisait de demander pour que je te laisse me toucher ! Quoique j'en dise, t'es quand même super bien goalée !

- San ! San ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît San... Tiens le coup...

Oh la main de Brittany dans la mienne... Même à moitié inconsciente, cette sensation me donnait envie de sourire... J'avais envie de parler, de lui dire "Hey Britt... ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien... Ce soir je serai de nouveau en état pour m'occuper de toi !" en souriant. Mais je ne pouvais pas... Les mots refusaient de passer la barrière de mes lèvres, mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir pour la regarder tendrement et la rassurer... Et je détestais mon corps pour ça... D'un coup la douleur revint, plus forte... Je m'entendis hurler malgré moi couvrant en partie leur voix...

- QUINN ! Fais quelque chose bordel !

Oulà ! Berry qui jure ! Ça devait vraiment devenir grave...

- T'es mignonne Rachel mais j'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Il essaye de me niaquer quand il ne lèche pas le sang de Santana !

Ah bah voilà ! On y venait, c'était pour ça que j'avais mal ! Ce taré de Gringo essayait juste de me bouffer ! Normal !

- Brittany ! Si tu ne le vires pas de là toi même je vais devoir lui foutre un coup d'épée derrière la nuque, je n'aurai pas le choix ! C'est lui ou San, Britt !

Je sentis la main de mon écuyère lâcher la mienne, et dès que le contact se rompit, mon esprit repartit, et le monde s'éteignit autour de moi...

Le réveil fut dur... Très dur... J'avais mal, non pas à mes plaies, mais plutôt derrière la tête, j'avais du me cogner bien fort en tombant... Mon dos aussi me faisait souffrir, et pour le coup, je soupçonnais les trois autres de m'avoir ramenée d'une façon peu orthodoxe car il n'y avait aucune raison que ma colonne me brûle comme ça... Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était mes côtes... J'avais du mal à respirer... Comme si... Comme si un poids m'écrasait le thorax... Ma peau vibrait sous la douleur, d'un rythme lent, régulier... Comme un ronronnement... Oh putain de merde ! Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts brusquement pour tomber sur le plafond de la chambre et sans attendre, je mis les dernières forces qui me restaient dans les muscles de ma nuque pour me redresser. Bien que j'eus préféré me tromper, je dus admettre que mes capacités d'analyse étaient vraiment excellentes ! J'avais tout bon, c'était bien l'autre abomination qui dormait tranquillement roulée en boule sur ma poitrine en m'empêchant de respirer.

- Brittany ! J'espère pour toi que tu es dans cette putain de maison et que tu m'entends car si tu ne viens pas m'expliquer pourquoi ton psychopathe d'animal de compagnie qui a essayé de me tuer est, non seulement en vie, mais aussi allongé sur moi, dans les dix prochaines secondes, tu pourras commencer à lui creuser une tombe à l'arrière du jardin en priant pour que je n'ai pas jeté son corps à la poubelle pendant ce temps !

Deux secondes plus tard, une tornade blonde se jetait littéralement à mon chevet pour m'enlacer avec ferveur, emprisonnant la boule bleue entre nous au passage.

- San ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre...

- Humf...

Belle réponse hein ! En même temps comment aurai-je pu lui crier dessus directement alors qu'elle semblait si désespérée et... Sexy ! Oh my God ! Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Et bien entendu, ce cher Lord Tubbington s'était fait un plaisir de m'y aider en me mordant les côtes !

- Donc Brittany...

La blonde sembla lutter un instant pour trouver le courage de se décoller de ma peau pour me regarder dans les yeux avant d'y parvenir.

- Oui San ?

- Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que ce truc fait dans la même pièce que moi, et à fortiori SUR moi ?

- Mais San... Il t'a sauvé la vie !

Mes yeux avaient du s'agrandir sous le choc avant que je n'ai trouvé quelque chose à répliquer.

- Désolée Britt, mais même si je me suis cognée la tête, il me semble me souvenir de manière assez claire que cette salop... Que Lord Tubbington a plutôt essayé de me tuer en me foutant par terre avant de commencer à me bouffer !

- Il n'a pas essayé de te manger !

Elle semblait offusquée à l'idée que j'accuse son bébé d'un crime aussi horrible, et malgré tout, je me souvenais avoir entendu qu'il avait bu mon sang...

- Tubby voulait t'aider depuis le début... C'est juste qu'on ne comprenait pas... Laisse-moi tout te raconter...

Voyant qu'elle avait toute mon attention, la blonde avait pris le petit Gringo dans ses bras et s'était assise au bout du lit.

- Quand tu es tombée dans les pommes...

Oh non, mauvais début... J'avais presque oublié que j'avais perdu connaissance... Et m'en rendre finalement compte n'avait pas spécialement un effet bénéfique sur mon moral... J'avais fait preuve de faiblesse, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable pour moi !

- Rachel est venue t'ausculter, et elle s'est rendue compte que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang... Quinn était déjà en train s'essayer de faire descendre Tubbibi de ton ventre mais il refusait férocement de bouger... Et moi... Et bien, je crois que j'ai paniqué... J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas que je suis restée figée à te tenir la main sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre...

Elle avait rougi à cet aveu, ce que je trouvais terriblement mignon... Ne l'embrasse pas Lopez, ne l'embrasse pas ! Laisse la finir... Tu pourras toujours profiter de son corps après... Calme-toi, voilà respire !

- Et puis Tubby a commencé à te lécher et toi tu t'es mise à hurler alors Q et Rach ont un peu paniqué... Elles m'ont réveillée et j'ai pu te libérer de Lord Tubbington... Le problème c'est qu'il se débattait aussi avec moi, même s'il ne mettait pas les dents... Alors c'est les filles qui ont du te porter jusqu'à la maison...

Je comprenais mieux mon mal de dos... La différence de taille entre Berry et Fabray avait dû causer quelques problèmes lors de mon transport... On en parlera quand je les reverrai !

- Quand on est arrivées, j'ai enfermé Tubby dans la salle de bain pendant que les filles te déposaient sur le lit... Et c'est là qu'on a vu...

- Vu quoi ?

- On a vu que tes plaies s'étaient refermées là où Tubb t'avait léchée...

Mes yeux s'étaient agrandis et j'avais soulevé le drap qui me recouvrait avec empressement. Plus rien... Il n'y avait plus la moindre cicatrice... C'était donc pour ça que je n'avais plus mal !

- Du coup j'ai été le chercher et je l'ai ramené dans la chambre... Il a continué à te lécher jusqu'à ce que toutes tes plaies soient refermées... Et après il s'est endormi sur toi alors je suis partie faire à manger jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles...

- Alors c'est... C'est ce crétin de Gringo qui m'a soignée !

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Comment cette saloperie bleue avait-elle pu m'aider ? C'était impossible !

- En tout cas maintenant je comprends mieux les capacités de survie des Gringos ! Ils ont juste une salive cicatrisante super efficace !

Brittany avait souri en disant ça, fière de sa découverte. Après une hésitation, je tendis la main vers le petit monstre dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc... Vous avez aimé les répliques de San ? (J'ai écrit la première où elle se parle à elle-même dans le bus !)<strong>

**Pas de fin sadique, l'attente devait-être plus supportable ! =P**

**Quoique quand j'y pense... Prochain chapitre POV Quinn : "Je ne veux pas Mourir...". Le titre de ce chapitre devrait suffire à vous faire languir ! =P**

**J'attends vos réactions et vos hypothèses pour la suite ! ;D**


	25. Chapter 23 : Je ne veux pas Mourir

**Nouveau chapitre, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! =O  
><strong>

**Donc, j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde par mp pour aller plus vite ce matin, il me reste les personnes sans compte... Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et celle qui viennent de commencer récemment, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vide ! XD  
><strong>

**Supertrampe : Les "!" c'est mon tic d'écriture, j'en met partout ! (oui, exemple en images...) Il faut savoir que ce type de ponctuation ne signifie pas forcément que le personnage cri, mais plutôt que sa voit transmet beaucoup d'émotions (genre joie, énervement, peur, ça couvre presque tout...). Le problème étant que la langue française est particulièrement plate, le seul moyen d'accentuer une phrase est d'y mettre un "!", c'est bête, mais c'est comme ça... Étant donné que je décris peu les dialogues, je suis "obligée" de me rattraper comme ça ^^.  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : T'as le temps pour qu'il arrive ! Mais je te promet qu'il souffrira ! ;D Le gros Faberry n'est pas dans ce chapitre, j'ai un peu rallongé à cause d'un problème de logique que j'avais oubliée (ça va être très clair dans le chapitre, j'étais obligée de l'écrire pour sauver ma continuité...). J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 33 et ça commence à bouger ! (oui, j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance ! Mais ça permettra d'update cet été !). Je vais me taire et te laisser retrouver Q ! ;)**

**Sylphe : Quand je ne donne pas le titre suivant, on se plaint de moi, donc je l'ai donné... Bon ok, je suis sadique ! Sinon merci de te joindre à l'aventure ^^.  
><strong>

**LunaAli : Santana va être développée et Sue aussi mais pas en profondeur, on va en apprendre plus sur notre chef, mais pas vraiment sur son passé...  
><strong>

**Naze : Désolée, le Quintana ne sera pas un couple dans cette histoire (quoique je ne sais pas encore tous les développement moi-même, mais si il se passe quelque chose, ça ne tiendra pas !). Il faut savoir que j'ai crée le passé de nos héroïnes avant leur histoire actuelle, c'est donc quelque chose de très développé pour expliquer un peu mieux leurs comportements respectifs ! Pour Holly, tu n'imagines même pas ! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>

**Je ne veux pas Mourir...**

Malgré la crème cicatrisante que j'avais volée à Santana, mon cou continuait de m'élancer avec force. Ce n'était pas une petite blessure, la lame était partie profondément dans ma peau. Je soupçonnais même la grande brune de ne s'être arrêtée qu'au dernier moment, quand elle avait su qu'un millimètre de plus suffirait à ouvrir mon artère et me laisser morte au milieu de l'arène. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était le jeu, c'était notre vie, et il fallait faire avec... Je n'avais moi-même pas retenu mon coup dans ses côtes comme me l'avait signifié le craquement sonore qui en avait résulté... On pouvait dire que je l'avais cherché... Je m'étais mise à dos la Légion la plus féroce du camp, il fallait bien en payer le prix... Et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu... Oui, j'aurais pu mourir, mais qui ne manquait jamais de perdre la vie dans le camp ? Et puis, le comportement de Rachel avait changé depuis que je m'étais blessée, elle était redevenue normale... Ça faisait du bien de la retrouver, de ne plus entendre ses cris, mais de sentir ses mains chaudes s'affairer autour de mon cou...

- Arrête de sourire comme ça ! C'en est presque effrayant Quinn...

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis heureuse, alors je souris...

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu as manqué de te faire égorger, tu t'es faite mordre la main en essayant de sauver la personne qui avait essayé de te tuer quelques heures plus tôt et qui est presque morte sous nos yeux... Et... Et tout ça te rend heureuse au point de sourire niaisement !

- On peut résumer ça comme ça...

Rachel roula des yeux en poussant un soupir désespéré alors que je lui offrais mon sourire le plus innocent. Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que le contact de ses mains bandant mon cou était à l'origine de ce futile sentiment d'allégresse !

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te tortiller comme ça ! Comment tu veux que je te fasse un bandage correct si tu passes ton temps à bouger la tête ?

- Si je ne me redresse pas la tête de temps en temps, je ne vais pas voir ton petit air concentré, et ce serait dommage de rater un spectacle aussi...

Mignon était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit, mais il n'était clairement pas celui qui convenait à la situation...

- Distrayant !

- Et bien j'espère que Mlle Fabray s'est bien distraite parce que j'ai fini !

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire simple mais qui me touchait au plus profond de moi. Un sourire qui ne cachait rien, qui n'impliquait rien d'autre que le besoin de le faire car c'était ce qui semblait juste à cet instant. Un sourire qu'on ne voyait pas souvent ici. Et puis elle s'était levée pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle allait passer la porte lorsque je m'étais réveillée.

- Et ma main Rach ?

- Oh Quinn ! Tu es une novice ou une petite fille des Dry-Lands ? Tu peux quand même t'occuper de ta main toute seule !

Je dus retenir un grognement alors qu'elle finissait de partir en souriant. Ok, c'était vrai que je pouvais me soigner toute seule, mais j'aimais que Rachel prenne soin de moi. J'avais envie qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, qu'elle prenne ma main dans les siennes pour la recouvrir de pommade, qu'elle reprenne ce petit air concentré en enroulant le bandage autour de mon poignet... Il n'y avait pas de raison de vouloir tout ça, pourtant je le voulais plus que tout... Après un dernier soupir, je pris l'onguent qu'elle avait laissé ouvert à côté de moi de la main gauche avant de ramener la droite sur mes jambes pour la masser avec le produit... Avant de ramener la droite sur mes jambes j'ai dit ! La droite sur mes jambes ! Pourquoi cette putain de main restait-elle ballante sur le côté du fauteuil ? Non, correction, pourquoi ce putain de bras entier refusait-il de bouger ? Je pris mon poignet de ma main valide pour poser cette fichue main sur ces fichues jambes ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids mort, plus de sensations en dessous de l'épaule, plus de mouvement, plus rien. Merde ! Plus rien !

- Rachel !

Je venais de crier en essayant désespérément de contrôler la panique qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de ma peau.

- Quinn je t'ai dit de te débrouiller ! J'ai assez de mal comme ça à enlever ton sang séché sur mes mains...

Oh merde ! L'épaule, je ne sentais plus mon épaule non plus ! Merde merde merde merde ! Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans ma voix maintenant...

- Merde ! Rachel ! Rachel ! RACHEL !

J'entendis vaguement le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol aussitôt suivi par le pas précipité de Rachel. Visiblement j'avais réussi à la paniquer. Bien, parce que perso j'étais au-delà de la panique ! L'hystérie, ça devait être ça le bon mot, j'étais devenue hystérique ! Le petit corps de la brune passa la porte pour se figer juste devant en me fixant avec anxiété. Je pouvais voir dans ses iris le reflet de ma propre peur, son visage avait changé en se posant sur le mien, j'étais terrifiée, et elle le voyait.

- Quinn... Qu'est-ce qu-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je secouais de manière convulsive ma main blessée de mon bras valide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se jeta à genoux à mes pieds pour me prendre la main et la toucher délicatement.

- Tu... Tu peux y aller... Je ne sens plus rien... PLUS RIEN !

Ça y était, je devais avoir l'air complètement folle à lier, me je me mettais à rigoler de panique. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Il fallait réparer ça, et vite, car une Légion avec un seul bras était clairement inutile, et encore, on pouvait s'attarder sur ça si on oubliait que cette putain de paralysie avançait...

- Jusqu'où ?

Je n'entendais que vaguement la voix de Rachel, j'étais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées... Quand Sue l'apprendrait... Elle allait sûrement me mettre à mort elle-même... Et Santana ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle allait bien rigoler où se sentir désolée pour moi...

- Quinn jusqu'où ?

Et Rachel ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ! Elle ne survivrait jamais sans moi... Sauf si Britt la prenait sous son aile...

- QUINN ! Tu vas m'écouter putain de merde ! Jusqu'où tu ne sens plus rien ?

Mes yeux se tournèrent enfin vers Rachel, toute trace de panique avait quitté son visage, elle était concentrée, déterminée...

- Et ne me force pas à jurer une nouvelle fois, je déteste ça !

- L'épaule... Mais ça monte... Vite...

Ses yeux chocolats ne quittèrent pas les miens lorsqu'elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Rach... Je ne veux pas mourir... J'ai peur...

- Je sais Quinn... Je sais...

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me chuchoter ces quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se relever avec détermination.

- C'est forcément la morsure de Lord T qui t'a fait ça... Il doit être venimeux où un truc du genre... Je vais chercher Brittany... Tu ne dois pas bouger Q, le venin se propage plus vite quand on est en mouvement... Tu m'as bien comprise, tu ne dois absolument pas bouger ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Elle s'était penchée sur moi pour m'embrasser le front avant de poser le sien contre le mien et de murmurer.

- Je ne le supporterais pas Quinn... Je ne le supporterais pas...

Et puis elle s'en était allée, me laissant seule dans la pièce sombre...

Les minutes qui avaient suivi m'avaient paru des heures. J'étais seule, j'avais mal au cou, mais pire, j'avais mal au cœur, je paniquais, et il n'y avait personne pour me rassurer, j'allais mourir comme ça, seule dans cet appartement de fonction, sans jamais réussir à... À quoi d'ailleurs ? À quoi rimait cette vie ? Tuer ou être tuée... Mais au final que resterait-il quand je serai partie ? Rien, sinon la trace de mes méfaits... Rien... Putain ! Si j'arrivais à survivre, je... Je ferai quelque chose ! Je deviendrais quelqu'un ! Je ne voulais pas mourir merde !

La porte s'ouvrit et Santana entra à la volée, suivie par Brittany et son Gringo. Rachel fermait la marche. La grande brune passa devant moi et me lança un regard inquiet.

- Alors Fabray ? On se sent obligée de faire son intéressante ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser faire la mourante, il fallait que tu me piques la vedette hein !

Je me mis à rire avant de lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis comme ça Lopez, j'aime être au centre de l'attention !

- Santana arrête de la faire rire ! Tu vas accélérer la propagation du venin !

- Berry, au point où elle en est, on n'est pas sûres de la sauver...

Le latina se tourna vers moi avant de continuer.

- Désolée Fabray, mais c'est vrai...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rachel.

- Donc, de la manière dont je vois ça, autant qu'elle crève en rigolant plutôt qu'en psychotant !

Rachel ne trouva rien à répondre, Santana avait raison et elle le savait... Il y avait peu de chances que je passe la nuit... Mon cœur ou mes poumons seraient bientôt atteints et il n'y aurait plus rien à faire...

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir...

Rachel...

- Mais j'y compte bien Berry ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser crever non plus ! Il manquerait plus que je me sois déplacée pour rien !

Santana prenait tout avec humour c'était sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère et de calmer sa propre appréhension car je voyais bien à ses yeux qu'elle était aussi peu rassurée que Rachel.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer moi !

Elle avait dit ça en tapotant sur le gros carnet sali sous son bras. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle le fouillait anxieusement avant de taper le numéro qu'elle cherchait sur le combiné. Brittany revint dans la pièce au même moment, je ne l'avais même pas vue partir, mais je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait enfermé Lord Tubbington quelque part dans la maison. Elle se pencha sur moi et me tint la main de manière réconfortante.

- Légion... Oh et puis merde j'ai oublié ton matricule... Chang ? Capitaine Lopez à l'appareil...

Santana attendit un instant qu'on lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouai ouai, je sais l'heure qu'il est... C'est une urgence...

- …

- Un problème médical... Brittany m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance...

- …

- Une histoire qui ne doit pas s'ébruiter... C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour un de mes hommes... Ou plutôt pour une de mes femmes !

Elle s'était retournée pour me lancer un sourire narquois en disant ça.

- Ouai, je te revaudrai ça...

- …

- Pour qui tu me prends j'ai un code d'honneur moi aussi !

- …

- Ok, on t'attend, c'est la résidence de 302-F-2509-M ! Tu vois où c'est ?

- …

- Bon bah si t'as un plan, tout est ok ! Et grouille parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir avant de passer l'arme à gauche !

La brune raccrocha et se tourna vers nous soudain sérieuse.

- Britt et moi on va attendre Chang devant pour qu'il ne cherche pas la maison trop longtemps...

- C'est quelqu'un de confiance ?

Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter... Ce fut Brittany qui lui répondit en se redressant et en lâchant ma main au passage.

- Mike est quelqu'un de bien... C'est lui qui s'est occupé de San tout à l'heure... Et il fait beaucoup moins peur que l'infirmière en chef !

- En même temps l'autre vielle peau était une vraie barge ! On te fait une fleur en te l'évitant Fabray !

Sur ce, les deux filles partirent attendre ce fameux Mike Chang devant la porte.

Il n'y avait plus que Rachel et moi, et aucune de nous ne savait quoi faire... Alors nous nous étions contentées d'attendre en silence. La petite brune était venue s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, et avait glissé sa main dans la mienne. J'étais tellement fatiguée... La peur avait quelque chose d'épuisant et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me reposer contre elle... Ma tête glissa sur son épaule et je me surpris à m'autoriser cette proximité qui me faisait tant de bien... Après tout, qu'avais-je encore à perdre ? Ma vie ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil... Rachel enroula son bras libre autour de ma tête pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Je ne fis aucune résistance, j'avais besoin de ce contact, de ce réconfort. Ma joue se posa naturellement contre sa poitrine alors que son menton reposait sur le haut de mon crâne. Son cœur battait vite... Elle avait peur... Moi aussi... Mais nous étions bien, ensembles... Et nous avions gardé cette position jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'une nouvelle tornade humaine entre dans la pièce.

Mike Chang entra en premier, il portait une grosse trousse en cuir pleine d'instruments plus étranges les uns que les autres. C'était un jeune homme qui semblait avoir notre âge, mais rien n'était jamais limité aux apparences dans ce camp... Il se pencha vers moi et pris délicatement ma main. Je tressaillis à l'absence de sensation, je ne m'y habituais toujours pas...

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike... Je vais essayer de t'aider du mieux possible...

- Moi c'est Quinn...

- Enchanté...

Je sentis la prise de Rachel se raffermir sur ma main alors qu'elle regardait le jeune asiatique d'un air soupçonneux. Mike prit une longue aiguille reliée à un petit écran et me la planta dans le bras sans plus attendre.

- Au moins il n'y a pas de problème d'anesthésie avec elle !

Le jeune homme rit à la remarque de Santana et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

- Il y a bien du venin qui se propage dans son corps mais l'ordinateur central n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agit...

Sans attendre de réponse de notre part, il retira l'appareil de mon corps et analysa la morsure à ma main.

- La plaie est infectée...

- On s'occupera de l'infection plus tard Chang ! On peut gérer ce genre de trucs, il y a plus grave pour le moment !

Le garçon posa son regard un instant sur Santana avant de hocher doucement la tête puis de fouiller dans ses appareils. Il en sortit plusieurs duos de grosses aiguilles reliées à des poches par de petites machines complexes. Il observa mon bras un instant de plus et le scanna avec une sorte de tablette qui lui répondit via un écran intégré et se servit des résultats obtenus pour planter les aiguilles aux endroits propices. Une fois ce travail fait, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, le doigt posé sur ce qui devait être le bouton "on".

- Ça va être très douloureux... Je suis désolé...

Son doigt pressa le bouton, et un léger ronronnement envahit la pièce. Je ne sentais toujours rien mais le garçon continuait à s'affairer. Il sortit une série d'appareils qu'il brancha à mon bras valide pour surveiller mes signes vitaux sur son appareil après avoir un peu mieux fixé les aiguilles de mon autre bras à l'aide de ruban adhésif. Mon sang entrait par l'un des tubes de chaque duo, passait par la machine et retournait dans mon corps grâce au tube d'à côté. De l'autre côté de l'appareil, la poche se remplissait doucement d'un liquide jaunâtre presque incolore, le poison. Mike se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres filles.

- Il va falloir la maintenir... Pour l'instant le poison est toujours présent en assez grande quantité dans son organisme pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur, mais dès que la quantité aura assez diminué, elle sera prise de spasmes et va sûrement hurler de douleur en essayant d'arracher les aiguilles...

- Je pense que Berry et moi sommes les plus fortes, on va la maintenir à deux... Britt, tu devrais chercher une serviette, comme pour moi tout à l'heure...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde revenait avec une serviette roulée en boule à la main et me la glissait dans la bouche. Sur ordre de Santana, Rachel s'était assise à cheval sur moi pour me maintenir sur le fauteuil alors que la Latina me maintenait fermement le bras gauche. Une seconde plus tard, Brittany les avait rejointes en me bloquant l'autre bras, qui commençait doucement à me picoter. Nous attendions toutes que le moment arrive, que les spasmes commencent... Rachel posa son front sur le mien, les mains toujours posées fermement sur mes épaules et me lança un de ses regards qui voulait dire que j'avais intérêt à survivre car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce genre de soins sauvages n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de fonctionner...

D'un coup la douleur pris possession de mon corps et les spasmes commencèrent. Mes muscles se tendaient sous les attaques insidieuses de cette torture physique et j'entendis vaguement Santana grogner que j'étais plus costaude que je n'en avais l'air avant que je ne m'évanouisse et que le monde disparaisse de mon esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Mike déjà de retour ! x) J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, comme je le disais à BelgiumL0v3USA, c'était surtout un problème de logique, j'avais oubliée que Tubb était légèrement venimeux sur les bords et que dons avec Q mordue... Bref, la chose est réglée ! <strong>

**Prochain chapitre en POV Quinn (again) : "La mort ? Non, toujours pas !" avec la fin des soins de Q et un rapprochement de l'équipe ^^.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! =P  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 24 : La Mort ? Non, toujours pas

**Ouah ! Beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, merci, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de vous savoir aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire !  
><strong>

**Je répondrais aux reviews des personnes enregistrées dans la semaine dans le pire des cas pour les autres, je vais faire vite (je suis un peu en retard là x) )  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Ah ah ! Non, pendant les vacances (2 premières semaines en tout cas), je vais passer mes identifiants à Hana pour qu'elle update à ma place donc il faut bien qu'elle ait les chapitres pour le faire ! ;) Je n'avais pas encore précisé pour le venin de Lord T, c'est juste que je vais en avoir besoin plus tard dans l'histoire donc il avait intérêt à l'avoir ! XD  
><strong>

**Hamtaro : Contente que l'histoire t'ait entrainé au point de tout lire en deux jours ! C'est vrai que San donne un nouveau souffle à l'histoire qui stagnerait vite sans elle ^^. Pour ses répliques, disons que c'est un don naturel x)  
><strong>

**Jessy03 : Rach va s'expliquer pour son caractère de cochon d'ici quelques chapitres, il va falloir être un peu patiente...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>

**La mort ? Non, toujours pas !**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur un univers flou et douloureux. Je sentais vaguement le corps de Rachel contre le mien, j'entendais sa respiration erratique contre mon oreille... Mais j'avais trop mal pour enregistrer toutes ces informations... Mon corps tremblait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je sentais de grosses gouttes de sueur couler le long de mes tempes... Puis il y eut la voix de Mike plus forte que les autres sons...

- Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, les appareils ne pourront pas enlever la fin du poison... Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que son organisme réussisse à lutter contre ce qui reste...

- Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ?

C'était la voix de Santana, elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher son inquiétude...

- Si je savais ce qui l'a mordue, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, mais là... Je suis dans le flou le plus total...

- Va le chercher Britt...

- Mais...

- Mike ne lui fera pas de mal, va le chercher !

Je sentis le bras de la blonde se décoller du mien et j'entendis son pas traînant s'éloigner. La main de Santana lâcha mon autre bras en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de ma peau. Puis la prise de Rachel se raffermit autour de mon cou alors que son corps bougeait de manière désordonnée.

- Berry lâche-la ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider ! Aller viens...

- Non ! Je ne la laisserai pas !

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de laisser Fabray, mais à te voir comme ça, j'ai l'affreuse vision d'une sangsue collée à Vingt sur vingt, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas très ragoutant ! Viens...

- Je t'ai dit non Santana !

- Très bien, comme tu veux ! Mais ne t'étonnes pas si elle meurt étouffée !

Rachel poussa un grognement satisfait et sa pression autour de mon corps redevint normal... Visiblement Santana avait abandonné l'idée de la décrocher de moi par la force...

- Ai ...al...

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que c'était de moi que sortait ce son étrange... Visiblement c'était ma nouvelle manière de dire "J'ai mal"... Très personnel !

- Oh oh ! On dirait que notre bébé se réveille !

La tête de Santana arriva dans mon champ de vision au moment même où elle disait ça. Les contours commençaient à se faire plus nets et je pouvais deviner son sourire narquois.

- Tu disais Fabray ?

- Ai ...al alope !

- Putain j'y comprends rien Vingt sur vingt ! Articule !

- Je crois qu'elle vient de te dire "J'ai mal salope !"

Au moins Rachel me comprenait elle ! Santana se tourna vers Mike.

- C'est normal qu'elle ne soit plus capable de m'insulter proprement ?

- Elle est en phase de réveil et le poison a engourdi tout son corps donc oui, c'est normal...

- Ok, dans ce cas...

La Latina se pencha un peu plus près de moi et murmura d'une voix dangereuse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mourante que je ne me vengerai pas de ça Fabray ! Tu es une vraie petite garce, et ce rôle c'est le mien ! Je ne partage pas !

J'aurais bien voulu rire, mais j'en étais incapable... Mon bras m'élançait, et Santana pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant précis, je m'en fichais royalement.

- San ! J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de menacer Q !

La voix de Brittany était presque couverte par les couinements du Gringo que je devinais dans ses bras. Saloperie de bestiole ! Deuxième fois qu'un des siens essayait de se débarrasser de moi...

- Voyons, tu me connais Britt ! Je n'oserai jamais !

- Justement, je te connais un peu trop bien pour douter que c'était ce que tu étais en train de faire Santana !

La grande brune se mit à rire, incapable de nier que Brittany la connaissait aussi bien.

- Donc Chang, voici notre coupable...

- N'appelle pas Tubby comme ça San !

- Bah non Britt ! Ce n'est pas comme si mon écuyère était entre la vie et la mort à cause de lui !

- Oh Berry la ferme ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Britt-Britt ! C'est Fabray qui a été assez nouille pour se faire mordre !

- Elle essayait de te sauver Lopez !

- Oh oh ! La naine s'énerve ! Tu n'appelles jamais personne par son nom de famille normalement Berry !

Encore un grognement outré de Rachel, visiblement Santana s'amusait beaucoup ce soir...

- Bon bah c'est bien beau, mais si le fautif est un Gringo, je ne peux strictement rien faire... On ne les connaît pas assez pour ça...

- Alors quoi Mike ?

- Ça va être à elle de se battre contre la fin du poison... Je dirai qu'elle a une chance sur cinq de s'en sortir... Si elle passe la nuit, elle ne sera plus en danger... Maintenant il faut attendre, je ne peux rien faire de plus...

Mes yeux s'alourdissaient, il était dur de rester éveiller quand tout restait passablement flou autour de vous ! J'avais même du m'assoupir un instant car je me rendis compte que Mike avait disparu comme par enchantement... Ça faisait une silhouette floue en moins...

- Rach... Tu peux te décaler s'il te plaît ?

- Tu peux toujours tenter Britt, mais elle est indécollable de son écuyère...

La réflexion de Santana ne sembla pas arrêter la blonde qui se pencha derrière mon épaule pour se retrouver face au visage de Rachel.

- Rach... Je vais tenter quelque chose avec Lord T... Pour essayer d'aider Q à lutter contre les restes de poison...

- Tu veux lui faire quoi ?

La voix de Rachel était faible, presque frêle comme celle d'une petite fille...

- Je vais juste l'aider Rach... Juste ça...

Ma mentor hocha timidement la tête et se laissa porter par les bras forts et tendres de Brittany. La blonde posa la petite brune sur le sol à côté de moi, et cette dernière se saisit avidement de ma main valide. J'étais soulagée de toujours sentir son corps contre le mien même si cela se résumait à la chaleur diffuse d'une paume...

- San ? Tu peux m'aider ?

La grande brune commença à me retirer la bande autour de mon cou sans même pousser le moindre grognement de contrariété. J'aurai donné tout pour voir nettement son visage à cet instant car sans ça, j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était la fatigue ou l'inquiétude qui lui avait ôté sa verve...

- Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu aies réussi à décoller sangsue Berry...

- Il suffit juste d'être un peu gentille San... Rien de plus...

Les deux continuaient à discuter, Santana avait fini de m'enlever ma bande et commençait à la rouler pour pouvoir la réutiliser au besoin. Brittany elle, venait de me poser son abomination de Gringo sur le ventre.

- Aller Tubbs ! Lèche les blessures de Q !

Rien ne se passa, l'animal regardant bêtement sa maîtresse.

- Lord Tubbington Lopez-Pierce ! Tu as intérêt à soigner les blessures de Quinn parce que c'est entièrement de TA faute si elle est dans cet état !

Je sentis le corps du jeune Gringo se ratatiner sur moi alors que la grande blonde commençait à se fâcher. Puis, à contre cœur, il commença à me lécher la main... Puis la gorge... Savoir sa mâchoire aussi proche de ma carotide n'avait absolument rien de rassurant...

- Ouah Britt ! Tu sais que c'est hot quand tu hausses le ton ?

La blonde se retourna un instant, sûrement pour sourire à sa mentor... Et le Gringo continua son travail sans s'arrêter.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour terminer de refermer mes plaies. Je n'avais plus aucune trace de blessure externe, mais le poison continuait de me faire trembler de tous mes membres. J'avais froid, j'avais mal, et j'avais envie de dormir pour oublier tout ça...

- Bon Berry... Je pense qu'on ne va plus servir à grand chose... On va rentrer chez nous... Je repasserai demain matin avant l'entraînement...

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, je n'avais plus la force de parler depuis longtemps et Rachel était restée muette presque toute la soirée...

- Britt ?

La question de Santana était silencieuse, et je ne la compris que lorsque les bras de la grande blonde emprisonnèrent mon corps pour me porter jusqu'à notre lit à Rachel et moi. Ma mentor n'avait même pas trouvé la force de se débattre quand Santana l'avait soulevée à son tour pour l'installer à côté de moi sous les draps.

- Maintenant dors Berry ! Elle va avoir besoin de toi près d'elle pour tenir...

- Bonne nuit Rach... Tiens le coup Q...

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux autres quittèrent notre maison.

La nuit fut longue, autant pour Rachel que pour moi... Les tremblements et les suées n'avaient fait qu'augmenter en fréquence et en puissance. À chaque fois qu'elles revenaient, un gémissement de douleur et de désespoir s'échappait de mes lèvres. Et à chaque fois la prise de Rachel autour de ma poitrine se resserrait alors qu'elle me murmurait que tout allait aller bien, que ça allait passer... C'était bien la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir, ce petit corps chaud lové contre le mien... L'odeur de ses cheveux me calmait, sa voix faisait partir la douleur pendant un instant... Elle était devenue mon univers.

La lumière du soleil commençait à percer à travers les rideaux lorsque je m'étais enfin endormie.

Ce fut la voix de Santana derrière la porte qui me réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard.

- Berry ! Dépêche-toi de venir m'ouvrir tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je défonce ta porte d'entrée !

J'entendis la petite brune bouger en grognant derrière moi. Ses bras enserraient toujours mon ventre et son souffle chaud me chatouillait la nuque. J'aimais vraiment cette manière de me réveiller, et visiblement Rachel dormait assez bien pour ne pas être gênée par le bruit que faisait la Latina à notre porte. Avec un sourire, je finis par me dégager de son étreinte et par me retourner vers son visage endormi. Elle semblait si paisible... Je... J'avais envie de...

- BERRY ! Je te jure que si tu ne m'ouvres pas dans les dix prochaines secondes, je te tue !

J'avais presque oublié Santana qui s'époumonait devant notre seuil... Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me redresser dans le lit avant d'en sortir en me tenant aux murs. Je n'avais presque plus mal... Enfin, on pouvait surtout dire que la douleur était devenue supportable... Mais je me sentais faible, je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille et là, je sentais que je ne pourrai pas tenir bien longtemps debout. J'avais pourtant réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la porte, non sans tanguer dangereusement, pour l'ouvrir en m'affalant sur le chambranle.

- Tu as intérêt de m'aider à atteindre une chaise Lopez parce que tu viens juste de m'interrompre après seulement deux heures de sommeil !

- Pas de problème Fabray... Mais je peux t'assurer que Berry va m'entendre ! Bordel ! C'est elle qui aurait du ouvrir !

- Ne lui en veux pas trop... Elle dort... C'est moi qui n'ai pas eu le courage de la réveiller et qui ai préféré venir seule avant que tu ne te casses le poing sur ma porte...

- Si tu le dis... Mais elle va quand même m'entendre !

Santana passa mon bras sur ses épaules, et m'aida à rejoindre une chaise dans la cuisine comme je l'avais fait pour elle la veille.

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur Vingt sur vingt ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu aussi peur que moi pour le coup... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais crever... Et franchement, mourir de manière aussi conne, ça m'aurait faite chier !

La grande brune se retourna pour me sourire gentiment en fouillant dans les placards. C'était la première fois que je pouvais appliquer cet adjectif à Santana, gentille... Elle était passée au-delà de la cordialité, elle était devenue prévenante et sympathique ! Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit une miche de pain et du beurre qu'elle posa sur la table avant de partir à la recherche d'un couteau.

- C'est chiant que Berry ait un aussi petit grade... Je me serais bien mise de la confiture sur mes tartines... Et je parie qu'elle n'a pas de café non plus...

- Deuxième placard à droite...

Elle me regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur avant d'ouvrir le placard en question.

- Au fond de la première étagère...

Elle tendit le bras et poussa plusieurs sachets de nourriture déshydratée avant de tomber sur la boite de café.

- Oh ! Berry s'offre un progrès vers la civilisation !

Elle se tourna pour lancer la cafetière cachée derrière une collection de pots en terre cuite remplis d'herbes de toutes sortes avant de revenir près de moi.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Je ne sais pas... Faible... Je ne suis pas encore à mon niveau habituel mais je survis...

La brune me répondit en coupant plusieurs tranches de pain avec soin.

- Ouai... C'est normal quoi... Le problème ça va être de justifier ton état à Sylvester...

Je me mis à déglutir difficilement. Si je n'avais pas d'excuse pour mon état, c'était comme hurler que j'étais un maillon faible, et donc inutile à la Légion... Santana commença à beurrer le premier bout de pain en réfléchissant.

- On ne peut décemment pas dire la vérité, sinon Lord T sera exécuté, et je ne veux pas avoir à me balader avec une Brittany en pleurs jusqu'à la fin de son entraînement de novice...

Elle me tendit la première tartine avant de commencer à en beurrer une deuxième.

- D'un autre côté, si on ne dit rien, tu passeras pour une chochotte, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand Sue en arrivera à ce constat... Plus elle met d'espoir en toi, plus ta mort est douloureuse en cas de déception...

Elle croqua à pleines dents dans la tartine qu'elle venait de finir avant de continuer la bouche pleine.

- La situation est compliquée...

- Ouai...

Nous avions passé près d'une heure ainsi, à prendre notre petit-déjeuner en silence, heureuses de partager ce moment ensemble... Manquer de mourir nous avait faites évoluer toutes les deux, et nous avions compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant de nous détester. Puis, la porte de la cuisine s'était ouverte, et Rachel était entrée en trombe, visiblement paniquée.

- QUINN !

- Oui ?

Elle se précipita vers moi en courant et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu as bien compris ? Plus JAMAIS !

- Rach... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de me faire mordre par cette saloperie !

- Je ne parle pas de ça idiote ! Ne sors plus jamais du lit sans me prévenir alors que tu étais à la limite de décéder en te couchant !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête quand j'ai vu le lit vide ! J'ai cru... J'ai cru que...

- Tu vas accoucher Berry ?

- Merci pour l'interruption Santana... Je disais donc que j'avais cru qu'ils l'avaient trouvée... Qu'ils avaient su ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'ils... Et qu'ils l'avaient emmenée pour la tuer !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça, et je fus prise d'une furieuse envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

- Hey Rach ! Ça va, je vais bien...

- Je... Je sais... Mais j'ai eu peur, je n'y peux rien !

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi en soupirant alors que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois cette fois-ci sur Brittany.

- Bon alors je veux bien que j'étais dans les vapes hier soir mais je pense que je m'en serais souvenue si Brittany avait dormi sous notre lit...

- Je te rassure Quinn, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle fait là...

- Et moi je peux vous assurer qu'elle était dans MON lit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin...

Nous nous regardions toutes avec surprise avant que Santana ne pose vraiment la question que nous avions toutes en tête à la grande blonde.

- Putain Britt ! Comment tu as fait pour arriver dans la chambre de Berry ?

- Bah je suis passée par la fenêtre ! La porte d'entrée était fermée...

Et bien oui, c'est normal ! Quand c'est fermé chez les gens, on entre par la fenêtre !

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé avec une petite touche d'humour Brittanesque !<strong>  
><strong>Pour le prochain, ça sera : "Un léger changement..." en POV Santana qui sera le dernier de cette phase de l'histoire (vous comprendrez dans 2 chap) Je n'updaterais pas avant samedi après-midi car, je n'aurais pas internet avant ! (Petites vacances de 4 jours !)<strong>

**Sinon, je fais une petite annonce pour celles (et ceux, on ne sait jamais...) que sa intéresse, je vais bientôt sortir le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle story Faberry ! (j'en ai aussi une Brittana en tête, mais on déjà deux en même temps ça risque d'être compliqué alors on ne va pas faire 3 !) Ma beta m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait le chapitre corrigé pour Mercredi mais je vais essayer de l'avoir avant puisque je ne serais plus là mercredi ! XD**


	27. Chapter 25 : Un léger changement

**Bon alors, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir update hier, j'étais légèrement bloquée dans mon avion... Pendant 3h environ... -_-"  
><strong>

**Merci pour les reviews ! La barre des 300 vient d'être franchis donc normalement un chapitre bonus mercredi ;).  
><strong>

**Donc, je vais répondre trèèèèès vite aux com histoire de dire que je l'ai fait et je vous laisserais lire ce chapitre retardataire ^^'.  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Dire que j'adore le Quinntana serait un euphémisme donc ça va durer =P. La baston va revenir, mais quand elle sera vraiment de retour, elle n'arrêtera presque plus donc je profite de la "pause" pour mes passages calmes x). Sinon toutes tes questions trouveront leurs explications en temps voulu. Et j'avais dit 50 chapitres minimum... Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça va vraiment durer XD. Et si tu voyais tout ce que ma beta a à corriger, tu ne voudrais pas être à sa place, mais alors pas du tout ! XD  
><strong>

**Cissou : Contente de "voir une nouvelle tête" ! L'important c'est que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer ;).  
><strong>

**Pour les autres, attendez un mp dans la semain ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 :<strong>

**Un léger changement...**

Et voilà, je me retrouvais bloquée chez Berry à prendre le petit-déjeuner en famille ! Et je ne sais pas si vous imaginez la famille ! Blondie avec une tête de morte-vivante en train de bavouiller piteusement sur sa tartine, trop épuisée par la veille. Franchement, elle était pathétique... À côté d'elle, sa naine la regardait avec des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour, incapable de faire autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle s'en remette quoi ! Fabray était sauvée ! C'était bon, elle n'allait pas disparaître si elle arrêtait de la reluquer ! Et puis il y avait Brittany... Elle aurait pu rattraper le niveau si elle n'avait pas été en train de s'acharner à donner la béquée à Lord T avec une cuillère !

- Berry tu devrais manger ! Et je te préviens que tu peux toujours crever la bouche ouverte avant que je te fasse ta tartine !

La hobbit se tourna enfin vers moi pour me jeter un regard offusqué, en même temps elle me regardait rarement autrement... Avant d'attraper un morceau de pain et de commencer à le beurrer... Et c'est alors que leur putain de sonnette se mit à retentir... Bien entendu personne n'avait voulu bouger son gros cul donc Mama Lopez avait dû se dévouer ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas chez moi après tout ! C'était normal que ce soit MOI qui ouvre chez Berry !

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que le regard affligé de Chang prenait tout mon champ de vision. Mais ce n'était pas possible d'être un peu tranquille pour une fois ? Non, il fallait que tous les boulets du camp viennent faire un brunch chez Berry ! Elle leur avait envoyé une invitation sur du papier à fleur ou quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait maintenant ? Pourquoi il s'excusait ? Pour m'avoir obligée à abandonner mes tartines ? D'ailleurs si l'une des trois harpies dans la cuisine y avait touché, elle pourrait être sûre que sa dernière heure viendrait plus tôt que prévu !

- Je sais que ça doit être dur...

Ok, alors qu'on se la refasse... Pour quelle putain de raison ce crétin avait-il trouvé utile de poser sa main sur mon épaule avec un air compatissant ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une pauvre fermière qui venait de perdre son agneau ? Je pris sa main pour la repousser violemment avant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Je peux savoir qui tu crois toucher avec tes sales pattes Chang !

- C'est normal... Parfois des crises d'agressivité arrivent durant les périodes de deuil...

- Ce n'est pas une putain de crise ! C'est juste mon putain de caractère !

Je dus m'arrêter dans mon discours quand ses mots me frappèrent.

- Attends... De quel deuil tu parles ?

- La fille que j'ai soignée... Quinn... Elle est morte...

- C'est une blague ?

- Non ! Il est impossible qu'elle ait survécu à la nuit... J'ai étudié le poison jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève... C'est une espèce de saloperie comme je n'en ai jamais vue... Quand il commence à ne plus y en avoir, il se multiplie comme un être unicellulaire... On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser entièrement... À l'heure qu'il est, son cœur a du être contaminé depuis longtemps... Ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose, arrêt cardiaque... Mais tu dois mieux le savoir que moi puisque tu as dû la voir...

- Ok... Euh... Viens...

Le grand asiatique me suivit à l'intérieur de la maison et me laissa le guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se figea en voyant Fabray manger sa tartine sans grande conviction...

- Je crois que j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec un fantôme Chang !

Toute la tablé se tourna vers moi pour me regarder surprise. Et je dus moi même reporter mon attention sur le jeune homme pour continuer, un sourcil interrogateur levé malgré moi.

- Comme tu peux le voir elle est vivante... Pas bien vaillante je te l'accorde, mais vivante !

- Euh...

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où il en était.

- Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, à voir sa tête on peut se dire qu'elle est en train de vivre ses derniers instants...

Voir la tête de Chang passer par toutes sortes de sentiments était excellent ! J'adorais ! Moins que de harceler Berry certes, mais il y avait du niveau quand même !

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- De toi Fabray ! Alors tais-toi et laisse les grandes personnes discuter !

Je faillis exploser de rire en voyant son air déconfit ! Elle n'avait même plus la force de se défendre !

- Bon aller, je me sens d'humeur généreuse Vingt sur vingt alors je vais t'expliquer... Mr Chang ici présent s'est amusé à étudier le poison qui a fait une petite promenade dans ton corps et en est arrivé à la conclusion que tu étais morte !

- Mais je ne suis pas morte...

- Merci pour la précision Fabray, je n'aurais jamais deviné sans ça ! Maintenant, ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu es encore là à me faire chier alors que ce truc aurait du te tuer ?

Après un silence gêné, c'est Brittany qui répondit en continuant d'étaler du yaourt à la cuillère sur le museau de son abomination de Gringo !

- C'est Lord Tubbington...

- Britt ! On parlera de ton animal de compagnie après, là on cherche à comprendre quelque chose de sérieux...

- Et je te dis que c'est Tubby qui a sauvé Quinn, San !

- Non Britt, il a essayé de la tuer serait plus correct dans ces circonstances...

- Santana tu vas me laisser finir oui !

Oulà ! Ma Britt-Britt qui hausse le ton, et sur moi en plus ! Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû la laisser finir son explication... Je fis donc un geste de la main pour lui intimer de continuer.

- Ce poison, c'est Lord T qui le sécrète... Donc, avec un peu de chance il possède aussi l'anti-poison en lui... Comme sa super salive cicatrisante par exemple ! Ce qui expliquerait que Q soit toujours en vie et qu'en cas de combat entre deux Gringos, aucun ne meurt empoisonné...

Bon ok, je lui devais bien ça, son explication tenait carrément la route !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ces saloperies de Gringos se battent aussi entre eux ?

- C'est de la logique ! Tous les grands mammifères carnivores se battent entre eux lors de la période de reproduction pour gagner le droit de s'accoupler... Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être des mutations génétiques de laboratoire les rendrait différents...

D'accord d'accord, ça lui faisait encore un deuxième point ! Brittany win !

- Si je peux me permettre, un échantillon de cette fameuse salive me permettrait de vous affirmer si cette théorie est exacte...

- Bah vas te servir Chang ! Mais attention aux doigts ! Fabray m'a dit que ça piquait un peu !

Oh la tête du chinetoque à cet instant précis ! Son teint qui venait de blanchir au point de faire maladif, ses yeux exorbités... Non vraiment... Là j'étais très TRES fière de moi !

- San ! C'est méchant de se moquer de Mike !

- Oh non Britt ! Là c'était mémorable !

Je me mis à rire, incapable de me contrôler plus, alors que mon écuyère demandait un pot à Berry. La naine revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une énorme boite en verre.

- Où est-ce que tu nous as déniché ça Berry ?

- C'est une boite à seringues...

- Comment-ça ?

Voilà comment intéresser un asiatique... Parlez de seringues, et leurs tendances toxico les forcent à vous écouter !

- J'ai un implant dans le crâne... Un truc qui se fait dans ma ville...

Jolie Berry ! Quelle belle manière de rester évasive sur ton détecteur de caméras ! Franchement, là personne ne se doute que tu caches un truc louche ! En même temps je pouvais lui accorder que Chang était un bon public car il ne remarqua rien d'anormal dans l'histoire !

- Bref, si je ne me fais pas une piqûre tous les ans d'un produit antioxydant, l'appareil finit par s'abîmer et là, je risquerais une grosse grosse infection...

- Mmh...

Non mais il n'avait pas mieux comme réponse ? Même Lord T avait plus de répartie là ! Pendant ce temps, Brittany s'était battue avec son Gringo et avait finalement réussi à nous sortir un beau filet de bave dans la boite qu'elle tendait à l'infirmier en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie du réveil retentissait dans le camp, et Chang s'excusait en partant précipitamment.

- Berry, Fabray, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller... On se retrouve à l'arène...

Je pris Brittany par la main pour rejoindre la sortie lorsque la voix de Blondie m'interrompit.

- Santana !

- Quoi ?

- Pour mon état... Je dis quoi finalement ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'improviserai pour toi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je sortis de la maison, entraînant Brittany avec moi.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'avais envie de faire maintenant que j'étais débarrassée des deux gêneuses, et chacune de ces choses comportait beaucoup de Brittany et très peu de vêtements... Hélas, le temps nous manquait et même si j'aimais le corps de ma novice, j'aimais encore plus l'idée de garder ma tête sur mes épaules, chose que n'avait plus la dernière personne à être arrivée en retard à l'entraînement... Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution à peu près saine d'esprit, ce qui revenait à "qui m'empêcherait de sauter sur Britt et de nous mettre en retard", et cette solution s'était de se rendre directement à l'arène !

- Tu sais San, je suis contente que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec Quinn...

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait avec ça... C'était malsain de parler de ça ! Moi et Fabray, c'était juste une histoire de tolérance ! D'accord, peut-être aussi de respect depuis qu'on avait manqué d'y passer toutes les deux... Mais rien de plus !

- Mais c'est dommage que tu sois toujours aussi méchante avec Rachel...

- Britt... Si tu avais dû la supporter aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais eu assez de self-control pour ne pas la tuer ! Je fais preuve de BEAUCOUP de patience avec elle, tu peux me croire...

- Non, je pense que tu fais exprès de lui dire des choses qui la blessent pour t'amuser...

Bon d'accord elle n'avait pas tort... Mais je n'y pouvais quand même rien si le Hobbit me tapait sur le système ! C'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de la rendre irritante pour pouvoir me défouler dessus !

- Surtout que tu l'aimes bien... Quinn avait raison quand elle t'avait dit ça... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle du coup...

- Britt il va falloir que les choses soient claires dans ta tête : JE N'AIME ABSOLUMENT PAS BERRY !

- Si tu le dis...

Non mais c'était quoi cette réponse ? Si tu le dis ? Si je dis quoi ? C'était vrai ! Un point c'est tout !

Nous attendions patiemment que Berry et Fabray fassent leur apparition sur le terrain... Il fallait qu'elles arrivent avant les autres si on voulait une chance de cacher l'état de mourante de la blonde ! Et finalement, notre patience fut récompensée par le bruit d'une dispute se rapprochant. Finalement elle avait l'air plutôt en forme la petite Fabray...

- Rachel ! Rachel reviens ici !

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton mentor !

- Mais explique moi au moins pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça !

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir Quinn ! Fin de la discussion !

- Oh je ne crois pas ! La nuit dernière tu me serrais dans tes bras comme si j'étais ta vie et maintenant tu me traites comme une nuisance !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Mais bordel Rachel ! T'as des problèmes hormonaux ou quoi ? Non parce que je ne vois plus que ça pour expliquer que tu te comportes comme une vraie conne !

Oulà, mauvaise idée Fabray, Berry supporte très mal les insultes...

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi comme ça ? Je pourrai te dénoncer pour te faire exécuter après ce que tu viens de me dire !

- Et bah vas-y ! Te gène pas ! Ça sera toujours mieux que de supporter tes sautes d'humeur !

Et c'est le moment que Brittany venait de choisir pour me poser une question ! Non mais franchement ! C'était le meilleur moment ! Elles étaient encore à l'autre bout de l'arène et cette discussion promettait d'être croustillante et de durer jusqu'à ce qu'elles nous aient rejointes !

- San... Tu crois que Rachel et Quinn se détestent ?

- Brittany tu es sérieuse ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement avec une moue à faire fondre toutes les forges de Fondrim ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu passer à côté de ça...

- Come on ! Brittany ! Je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en sentant la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre ces deux-là !

Les yeux de ma novice se posèrent sur moi avec une brillance que je n'y avais jamais vu et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en ajoutant :

- Si ces deux-là ne finissent pas ensemble, je veux bien embrasser Lord Tubbington sur la bouche !

J'avais encore pris un instant avant de finir

- Et avec la langue !

La belle blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, car déjà les deux autres nous avaient rejointes. Chacune regardant fixement dans la direction opposée de l'autre d'une manière qui me donnait envie de hurler de rire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Berry ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait Santana !

- Oh excuse-moi d'en douter, mais après tout ce que tu as pu me faire vivre, je plains la pauvre Fabray !

Et encore un grognement offusqué de Berry ! Non, décidément, je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

J'avais fini par réussir à détendre l'atmosphère en forçant plus ou moins tout le monde à commencer à s'échauffer. Blondie avait donc commencé ses éternels tours de terrain alors que Brittany s'étirait dans un coin et que Berry soulevait quelques poids légers. L'arène avait commencé à se remplir et je devais avouer que j'admirais Blondie pour sa force de caractère. Elle était toujours aussi faible que quand j'étais passée chez elle en début de matinée, mais elle serrait les dents et elle courait... Elle courait comme si rien d'autre n'importait... Elle courait en oubliant ses faiblesses... Elle avait la niaque ! Lorsqu'elle était revenue près de nous au milieu du terrain pour attendre Sylvester, celle-ci était apparue comme par magie...

- Et bien... Il va être temps de commencer l'entraînement bande de chiffes moles !

Tout le monde commença à se disperser lorsque Sue ajouta.

- Non pas vous 177-F-2509-F et 525-F-2512-DL ! Il est temps que les deux futurs leaders que vous êtes apprennent à combattre à cheval !

- Mais chef... Aucun novice n'a jamais reçu d'entraînement équestre avant de recevoir son grade...

- C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'on peut faire une exception pour vingt sur vingt... Tu ne crois pas la Grande Faucheuse ? Cette petite ne pourra pas finir avec un grade inférieur au tien quoi qu'il arrive !

- Oui chef... Mais ma novice ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, 302-F-2509 s'occupera d'elle ! Et vous ne ferez cet entraînement que le matin !

- Quoi ! Vous voulez laisser ma novice à Berry !

- C'est exactement ça ! Et je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Alors tu as intérêt à partir avec Vingt sur vingt pour les écuries immédiatement !

La dernière chose que je vis avant de partir fut le regard plein de haine que Berry m'adressa alors que sa novice me rejoignait au pas de course pour quitter l'arène.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? La nouvelle team Quinntana et le nouveau froid Faberry ?<br>**

**Encore un chapitre qui se termine... Le prochain marque un nouveau cap dans la vie des filles... Il sera en POV Quinn et s'appellera "Unholy Trinity" ;). Chose qui devrait faire plaisir à BelgiumL0v3USA, il va y avoir du sang ! =P**

**Donc voilà, laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et de vous répondre ^^.**


	28. Chapter 26 : Unholy Trinity

**Bon alors, choses promises, choses dues ! Et je dois dire que pour le coup on s'est mises en 4 avec Hana pour vous poster le chapitre aujourd'hui, ma chère Beta n'ayant plus le net, elle m'a corrigé le chapitre au téléphone pendant 30 minutes ! XD  
><strong>

**Donc, comme promis, du sang et de la Unholy :P  
><strong>

**Sylphe : Oui, le Quinntana s'officialise juste à partir de maintenant, mais il a toujours été là ^^.  
><strong>

**BelgiumL0v3USA : Qui te dit que Rach n'a couché qu'avec San et Q ? :O Pour le Faberry, je crois que tu vas me tuer après ce chapitre x) Les livres ne donnent pas toujours toutes les réponses, il y en a en plusieurs tomes ! :P D'ailleurs je pense couper la fic en 2 histoire de pas trop surcharger en chapitres, donc elle sera en 2 tomes aussi x).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>

**Unholy Trinity**

Et voilà... Trois ans... Trois longues années à se lever tous les matins pour rejoindre Santana dans l'arène pour oublier nos vies ensemble à l'entraînement... À rentrer quand la sonnerie retentissait pour retrouver la Latina quelques minutes plus tard dans les écuries... Brosser, seller, monter, frapper, esquiver, recommencer, descendre, desseller, rebrosser... La même routine, la même peine... Puis il fallait manger ensemble avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'arène... Et encore se battre, courir, soulever des poids et ne plus penser... Jamais ! Se contenter d'obéir, serrer les dents, et attendre... Attendre que la vie passe... Attendre qu'il n'y ait plus rien en nous... Toujours attendre pour garder espoir...

Et Rachel dans tout ça ? Nos relations n'avaient fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, et de seconde en seconde ! Nous partagions une maison, nous partagions un lit, nous partagions nos nuits... Mais nous ne partagions plus rien d'autre sinon des souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus de rires entre nous... Plus de sourires chaleureux en mangeant le matin... Plus d'étreintes pour se rassurer mutuellement... Plus rien... Et pourtant, la voir continuait de me donner le sourire, même si je ne le montrais plus... J'avais besoin d'elle malgré les reproches et la haine qui s'étaient insinués entre nous. J'avais désespérément besoin de sa présence près de moi toutes les nuits dans notre grand lit. Pourquoi ? J'avais beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre... Rachel avait toujours cette emprise bizarre sur moi, et ça ne changerait sûrement jamais, pas la peine d'essayer de développer !

- Alors Q ? Ça fait quoi d'entrer dans la cours des grands ?

Santana était assise au milieu de l'arène, en train de s'étirer, penchée sur sa jambe droite. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de "Fabray" et de "Lopez" entre nous sauf pour faire bonne figure devant les autres ou nous chamailler... Nous étions censées être les pires ennemies au monde et pourtant je la considérais plus comme ma meilleure amie après Brittany. Santana avait vraiment changé depuis que nous avions failli mourir toutes les deux lors de la même journée... Tout cela semblait si loin... Il y avait eu tellement de choses depuis... Tellement de missions, de fauves tués, de combats, de joies, mais aussi de crises entre nous... Nous nous aimions, il n'y avait plus de doute là dessus, mais nous n'avions toujours pas appris à nous le montrer...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quinn ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

- Oublié quoi San ?

Si elle ne se dépêchait pas d'accoucher, j'allais finir par m'énerver ! Et nous savions toutes les deux où ça nous mènerait... Un nouveau combat et de nouvelles blessures...

- T'es vraiment pas possible ! T'as oublié qu'on était le premier jour d'été ? Le jour-anniversaire de tous les Légions ?

- Oh ! C'était ça...

- Ça ? Des fois tu me désespères Fabray ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Aujourd'hui tu deviens officiellement une Légion ! Même si tu ne seras gradée que dans plusieurs jours...

- Désolée si ma réaction te déçoit, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour moi...

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Quinn ! Même si tu n'es pas encore gradée, en temps que jeune Légion, ton mentor perd toute autorité sur toi en dehors de celle que tu lui accordes toi ! Traduction : Je ne vais plus avoir à supporter les lèvres de Berry sur les tiennes !

La Latina sauta de joie histoire de marquer le coup en me souriant. Les lèvres de Rachel... Ses baisers... Alors il n'y aurait plus d'excuse à ce qu'elle m'embrasse ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste à cette idée... Nos petites réunions rebelles avaient été le seul moment de trêve entre moi et la petite brune depuis des années... Et nos baisers les avaient toujours closes. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé les caméras que dans ces moments là ! Lorsque les lèvres de Rachel se posaient sur les miennes, je me sentais irrésistiblement revivre, j'avais envie de l'emprisonner contre moi et de la garder précieusement comme le plus grand des trésors... Et pourtant la même comédie reprenait toujours place... Je la laissais m'embrasser puis s'éloigner en silence... Je regardais mon cœur se briser de loin en écoutant la remarque tranchante qui ne manquait jamais de suivre. La brune était devenue mon bourreau, et je devais être gravement atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm !

- Hey Q ! Réveille-toi ! T'es dans la lune depuis ce matin... Je crois qu'on va zapper l'entraînement matinal aujourd'hui...

La brune avait posé son bras autour de mon épaule en disant ça... C'était vrai que depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'arène je n'avais pas été capable de faire grand chose d'autre que mes traditionnels tours de terrain... Il valait sûrement mieux que je me réveille un peu avant de manier une épée si je tenais à tous mes membres... Le bruit d'un animal galopant d'un pas lourd m'avait sortie de mes pensées avant qu'un cri ne le suive.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait avant de me retourner, et je ne fus donc pas surprise de voir Brittany courir en direction de son mentor... Ou plutôt ex-mentor, les larmes au bord des yeux, suivie par son bébé comme elle aimait l'appeler, pourtant Lord Tubbington n'avait plus rien d'un bébé. L'animal avait atteint la taille d'un cheval, mais devait bien peser le triple à en juger par sa musculature... Brittany avait eu de la chance de réussir à convaincre nos supérieurs de le laisser une heure par jour dans la forêt pour qu'il puisse se nourrir car l'idée de le tuer pour réduire les coûts alimentaires du camp avait presque réussi à être mise à exécution, même si personne n'aurait osé se frotter à Tubby... Et voilà qu'il courait, faisant rouler ses puissants muscles sous son pelage rêche, sa langue pendant négligemment de sa bouche entraînée par le vent. Il doubla Brittany, bifurqua pour ne pas se jeter sur Santana et... OH NON !

- Bri-

Je fus projetée au sol avant de pouvoir finir, les deux pattes bleues de Lord T m'immobilisant d'une pression sur les épaules alors qu'il me léchait consciencieusement le visage en signe d'affection.

- -ttany...

La blonde ne m'adressa pas même un regard et se jeta directement dans les bras de Santana, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- San ! Tu... Tu n'es plus mon mentor...

- Je sais Britt.

- Mais... Mais... Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne va plus vivre ensemble ! Je ne veux pas déménager ! Je veux rester avec toi San ! Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Alors c'était ça ! J'avais du mal à apercevoir le visage de la blonde sous les assauts de Tubbs, mais je devinais son air paniqué... Elle était bien plus attachée à la Latina que je ne l'étais à Rachel...

- Hey Britt ! Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux ! Nous ne serons pas séparées avant plusieurs jours ok ?

Je crus voir Brittany hocher la tête sans en avoir la certitude grâce à un coup de langue intelligemment placé sur mon œil droit.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vivrons plus ensemble que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir... Je resterai en réserve le temps qu'il le faudra, et on pourra se voir chez toi... Et quand plus tard nous serrons dans le même régiment ! Et nous dormirons dans le même dortoir ! Je te le promets !

Cette fois-ci, je pus voir précisément la scène... Santana avait ramené Brittany contre elle, et je pouvais voir ses yeux se perdre dans le vague alors qu'elle serrait sa tête contre celle de son ancienne écuyère... Elle ne savait rien... Elle venait de faire des promesses à Brittany qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, et je voyais bien que ça la tuait de l'intérieur...

- Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec vos effusions romantiques, mais si quelqu'un pouvait me débarrasser de Lord T que je me relève, ça m'arrangerait !

Bien entendu, Santana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en me voyant dans cette position peu valorisante alors que Brittany se jetait à mon secours, désolée de ne pas s'être rendue compte de la situation plus tôt.

Nous avions finalement préféré rentrer prendre un petit-déjeuner consistant chez mes deux amies plutôt que de continuer à s'entraîner vainement. Puis Santana et moi étions reparties pour les écuries, laissant Brittany retourner seule à l'arène.

- San ?

- Mmh ?

- Ce que tu as dit à Britt tout à l'heure... C'était des mensonges hein ?

- J'espère que non... Mais je ne pourrai rien y faire... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine... Mais seuls les Commandants ont le pouvoir de faire les régiments... Et je ne suis que Capitaine... Alors oui, je lui ai menti...

- San... Je ferai tout pour t'aider...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Fabray ! Tu vas recevoir ta novice, tout comme Britt ! Et tu seras aussi bloquée qu'elle !

Il n'y avait rien à dire... Elle avait raison... Et à l'agressivité qu'elle avait mise dans sa voix, je sentais qu'elle le savait aussi...

L'entraînement n'avait rien eu de particulier, les enchaînements étaient devenus plus fluides avec le temps, et Santana et moi étions désormais capables de former une équipe efficace et meurtrière. En moins de cinq minutes, tous les mannequins de l'aire d'entraînement avaient été décapités ou démembrés. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, les chevaux continuaient à m'apaiser comme rien d'autre n'en avait eu le pouvoir en dehors de l'ancienne Rachel... Santana et moi avions mangé en silence pour rejoindre l'arène le plus vite possible... Aujourd'hui était un jour important car c'était notre dernier entraînement officiel, les jeunes novices seraient dans les gradins à nous regarder en s'imaginant à nos côtés comme nous l'avions fait avant eux... En entrant sur le terrain, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lever la tête et les dévisager, mais bien vite mon esprit fut occupé à autre chose car Rachel se tenait là, à côté de Brittany, à me regarder avec agressivité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Berry ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise ça ? Pourquoi alors que ce que je voulais vraiment c'était la supplier de redevenir comme avant, de me regarder avec affection, et non pas avec haine ou dédain !

- Je me disais juste que tes résultats ne semblaient pas te donner une sensibilité particulière à la propreté Fabray !

Après tout ce temps, ça faisait toujours aussi mal de l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille... C'était presque une torture venant de sa bouche... Cette même bouche que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder en rêvant d'y écraser mes lèvres... Santana m'aurait dit que ce n'était que de la frustration sexuelle que je m'imposais en ne couchant pas avec toutes les Légions qui me l'avaient pourtant proposé... À l'écouter, je devais être folle à lier... Mais je ne voulais pas de ça, un corps inconnu ne m'intéressait pas...

- Bon, on continue à tailler la discute avec la naine ou on s'entraîne les filles ?

Après un dernier regard dédaigneux à Rachel, je rejoignis Santana qui venait de parler, et partis m'étirer avec elle et Brittany comme cela était devenu notre habitude.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous avions commencé à utiliser les mannequins lorsque Sylvester arriva.

- Et bien les enfants ! C'est votre dernier entraînement officiel avant les quelques jours de repos que nous vous accordons pour que vous me soignez ces vilaines cicatrices qui vous font ressembler au cul du Gringo de 392-F2512-A ! Donc pour marquer le coup, nous allons faire quelques duels !

Tout le monde s'était mis à retenir son souffle, il n'était pas rare que les duels débouchent sur des morts, et tout le monde avait bien ça en tête.

- Mais pour rendre la chose plus mémorable, j'ai décidé de faire des duels ex-mentors contre ex-écuyers !

Ok, là tout le monde commençait à paniquer ! Le dernier combat du genre remontait à il y a trois ans, et Santana avait failli me tuer devant tout le monde !

- Bien sûr un mentor ne se battra pas forcément contre SON écuyer ! Ça ne serait pas assez drôle sinon !

Puis Sue appela à tour de rôle un ancien écuyer et un ancien mentor pour les faire combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Santana, Brittany, Rachel et moi en lice...

- Et voilà le meilleur pour la fin ! Ma Unholy Trinity !

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait fini par nous appeler San, Britt et moi... Les trois meilleurs éléments qu'elle n'ait jamais eus comme elle aimait le rappeler aux autres... Mais être aimé de la chef signifiait beaucoup de pression, car la décevoir n'était pas imaginable...

- Bon aller ! Miss Gringo contre 302-F-2509-M ! Et Gringo interdit !

Brittany se retourna pour ordonner à Lord Tubbington de se coucher avant de rejoindre Rachel en dégainant sa hallebarde.

Tout commença très vite, Rachel savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage, aussi chargea-t-elle sans attendre pour profiter d'un éventuel effet de surprise. Mais la blonde avait prévu ce mouvement et l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté en faisant siffler sa lame à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la brunette en face d'elle. Sans attendre, elle planta sa hallebarde dans le sol et se servit de cet appui pour lancer ses deux jambes vers la poitrine de Rachel qui eut le réflexe de se jeter par terre pour éviter le coup.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne voulais voir aucunes d'elles blessées, et même si je ne montrais rien, j'espérais intérieurement que mon ancienne mentor gagne.

La grande blonde se laissa glisser le long du manche de son arme en reposant ses pieds au sol ce qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse le couteau que la brune venait de lancer vers elle. Brittany arracha son arme du sol en se redressant et écrasa le manche contre la tempe de Rachel qui perdit momentanément l'équilibre avant de profiter de sa position basse pour plonger en avant et entailler la jambe de la blonde avec sa hache.

C'était un joli coup, Brittany se servait énormément de ses jambes pour combattre. Elle avait cette technique presque chorégraphique qui rendait ses mouvements si difficiles à prévoir tout en faisant de sa technique de combat un art unique et magnifique à regarder.

Rachel se laissa rouler sur le côté pour éviter que la lame de la grande blonde ne s'abatte sur elle, mais ne put esquiver la jambe de Brittany lorsque celle-ci la fit glisser le long du sol en se servant de son arme pour garder son équilibre précaire dû à sa blessure. Son pied rencontra le ventre de la petite brune avec force, et je la vis tenir son estomac prête à vomir. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, elle était une combattante en force ! Elle avait besoin de ses deux pieds en appui pour faire siffler sa hache dans les airs puissamment ! Rester au sol était complètement stupide d'un point de vue stratégique ! Brittany s'avança vers avec toute la rapidité dont elle était capable et plaça la lame de sa hallebarde sous sa gorge. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs longues secondes avant que Sue ne daigne annoncer la fin du combat, et à peine eut-elle prononcé cette dernière que la blonde jetait son arme pour ne pas blesser Rachel avant de s'écrouler sur elle... Sa blessure était plus profonde que je ne l'avais cru.

- Brittany !

C'était Santana qui venait de crier, bien sûr... Elle se jeta sur la blonde et décala sa jambe pour pouvoir l'observer, ce qui m'offrit à moi aussi un meilleur angle de vue. Le muscle de son mollet avait été fortement entaillé, rien qui ne pouvait être réparé à l'infirmerie, mais ça devait tout de même être horriblement douloureux... Que Brittany ait pu tenir tout ce temps pour terminer son combat relevait de l'exploit !

- 177-F-2509-F ! Tu vas arrêter de chouiner sur ton ancienne écuyère et me préparer ton petit cul bronzé à combattre vingt sur vingt ! 302-F-2509-M, emmène donc la Reine des Mutations à l'infirmerie qu'on en parle plus...

Je rejoignis le lieu du combat en marchant lentement. Santana venait de réussir à se défaire du corps de Brittany et pendant un instant, le visage de Rachel était redevenu celui que j'avais connu il y a près de six ans, la première fois que je l'avais vue... Elle appela Lord Tubbington qui la rejoignit la queue entre les jambes et s'allongea pour qu'elle puisse poser Brittany sur son dos. La blonde s'accrocha aux longs poils de son Gringo avant de le laisser suivre Rachel en direction de l'infirmerie. Au moment de sortir de l'arène, elle se retourna et lança un sourire chaleureux à Santana qui se détendit enfin.

- Bon, vous comptez rester là à attendre que je vous fasse exécuter ou vous allez daigner vous battre en duel de vous même !

La voix de Sue me ramena brutalement à la réalité, et je pris une épée fine avant de me délester de mon arc, les règles n'avaient pas changé, un combat à l'arc serait injuste... Santana passa sa main dans son dos et en retira sa faux, le regard déterminé. Il ne s'agissait plus de jouer, elle allait se donner à fond, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à en faire de même !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui avait pensé que le changement était un bond de 3 ans dans le futur ? Là c'était une obligation vu que vous vouliez de l'action :P<strong>

**Donc, pas beaucoup de Unholy, mais un combat et la promesse d'un autre, c'est pas mal non ? **

**Prochain chapitre en POV Quinn : "Je n'y comprends rien..." avec le combat Quinntana ! D'après vous, qui gagnera cette fois-ci ? Réponse Samedi ;)**

**PS : Pour celles qui se demandait (étant donné que j'avais oublié de préciser), je ne sais pas quand se fera l'update de My Best Half puisqu'Hana n'a pas le chapitre 2, elle ne peut pas me le corriger au téléphone... Si tout va bien elle récupère le net jeudi et on verra à partir de là ^^.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 27 : Je n'y comprends rien

**Un assez gros chapitre (en même temps Q et S se tapent dessus donc bon... :P). J'espère que vous allez apprécier quoi qu'il arrive ;).  
><strong>

**Anon : J'ai eu un bug au début, quelle idée de changer de pseudo en cours de route ! :O Tu ne peux pas acheter le second tome d'un livre s'il n'est pas encore sortit, je suis une série qui a mis 3 ans à sortir le tome 3 ! XD Et puis je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, j'aurais pu vous écrire TOUTES ces années où elles s'engueulent, ce qui aurait été bien déprimant ! Même si je fais JsuL en deux tomes, ça ne changera rien au rythme de sortie, il faudra juste ouvrir une nouvelle story pour la suite. Maintenant tu seras gentille de ne pas me confondre avec Doupi que je ne supporte plus depuis que j'ai découvert quelque chose sur ses story dont je ne parlerais pas car je ne suis pas une s*****. Et c'est méchant de me menacer comme ça et de ne pas me souhaiter une bonne fin de semaine... :'(  
><strong>

**Lola : Sans bon dans le temps, cette histoire serait interminable et rapidement chiante ! Mais je n'exclus pas l'idée de flash-back des périodes que j'ai sauté ^^.  
><strong>

**JB : Il y aura de nouveau du Brittana, mais cette story est plus aventure que romantique donc il faudra attendre un peu... Leur situation deviendra plus claire plus tard ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 :<strong>

**Je n'y comprends rien...**

La lame de la faux de Santana siffla juste au dessus de ma tête, je m'étais courbée en arrière pour éviter l'attaque, et à cette instant précis, je vénérais ma souplesse ! Un centimètre de moins et je perdais mon nez, une seconde de réaction en plus, et je perdais ma tête ! Je réussis à me redresser, au moment où la lame revenait vers elle, pour reprendre appuis sur mes deux pieds.

Nous ne nous étions pas souvent battues ensemble, et ça n'avait jamais été sérieux, mais là, il fallait que j'oublie qui elle était. La fille en face de moi n'était plus mon amie San, celle avec qui j'avais partagé ma vie depuis trois ans, celle dont je connaissais les moindres réactions et que j'avais appris à aimer malgré nos différences et nos différents ! Non, ce n'était pas elle, c'était 177-F-2509-F, et j'avais intérêt à me bouger les fesses si je voulais survivre face à la meilleure combattante de l'Histoire avec un grand H !

Je dus sauter pour éviter d'être fauchée par le manche de la faux qui ratissait le sol à la recherche d'une ouverture. Mes pieds avaient à peine touché le sol que la brune m'envoyait un coup dans le genoux du revers de son arme, me faisant perdre l'équilibre au passage.

Je n'avais aucune chance contre elle si je me réduisais à la force brute ! Il me fallait un plan, et vite ! Mon regard scruta le terrain à la recherche de quelque chose d'utilisable, n'importe quoi qui puisse renverser la situation à mon avantage ! Mais le temps me manquait, et j'en étais terriblement consciente !

Mon corps avait à peine touché le sol que je devais déjà m'éloigner d'une roulade arrière pour éviter le métal qui venait de se planter à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée ma jugulaire quelques secondes plus tôt...

Réfléchir ! Vite ! Une idée ! Allez ! Quinn ! Au boulot ! Fais fonctionner tes neurones merde ! Santana avait bien des faiblesses... Et je devais forcément le savoir après l'avoir observée tout ce temps... Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu-

La brune venait de s'élancer vers moi en gardant toujours une distance raisonnable lui procurant la force nécessaire à son prochain coup. Et l'effet ne rata pas quand, après une attaque feinte vers mes côtes, elle releva le manche de sa faux pour me l'écraser dans la mâchoire.

La douleur fût comme un électrochoc ! J'avais déjà mal au genou, mais le coup que je venais de prendre au visage était beaucoup plus fort ! Elle était frustrée, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux... Elle en avait assez que je ne fasse que me défendre, elle voulait que je l'attaque, et pour ce faire, elle était prête à se montrer beaucoup plus agressive ! C'est alors que tout se mis en place dans ma tête, un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que mes yeux croisaient les siens ! J'avais son point faible ! Non mieux, j'avais SES points faibles !

Mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul, je pris mon arc que j'avais laissé par terre au début du combat pour le lui jeter dans les jambes, les règles interdisaient les flèches, pas l'arc en lui même ! Sa réaction fut exactement celle que j'attendais, elle planta sa faux dans le sol pour bloquer la glissade de mon arme, me laissant le champ libre pour me rapprocher. En quelques foulées, j'étais tout contre elle, la lame de mon épée sonnant contre le manche de sa faux. Son arme était trop grande pour être utilisée efficacement en corps à corps serré, elle ne pouvait plus m'attaquer sans répit, j'avais maintenant le temps de contre-attaquer !

Et la brune se mit à me sourire, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre alors que chacune forçait sur son arme pour obliger l'autre à baisser sa garde.

- Joli Fabray ! Mais tu penses vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une menace... Et même si ça me donnait la chair de poule, je n'avais pas le droit de lui offrir la satisfaction de le savoir !

- Ce n'est que le début Lopez... Tu n'as encore rien vu !

La Latina se mit à rire en forçant un peu plus sur le manche de sa faux jusqu'à se dégager de moi. Puis elle jeta son arme et dégaina son épée avec un regard féroce.

- Bien Gamine ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te foutre ta raclée à l'épée !

Et elle fit tout son possible pour faire de cette affirmation une réalité. J'avais à peine eu le temps de reformer ma garde que sa lame rencontrait la mienne avec encore plus de force que précédemment. Je fis passer mon pied droit derrière ses jambes en poussant plus fort sur mes bras pour l'obliger à reculer et la faire trébucher, mais elle était trop bonne pour ça... Elle relâcha la pression sur son épée et pivota sur sa jambe gauche, derrière laquelle se trouvait mon pied, jusqu'à se retrouver dos à moi pour me flanquer un coup de coude dans la colonne vertébrale.

J'avais du mal à respirer et de plus en plus de difficultés à réfléchir, mais je savais que je devais tenir ! Il ne devrait plus falloir longtemps avant que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution ! En attendant, il fallait juste survivre !

Santana était déjà de nouveau sur moi, malgré la douleur qui me hurlait d'abandonner, je pris sur moi pour parer son attaque, un Légion n'abandonnait jamais ! D'un mouvement sec du bras, la brune fit pivoter sa lame contre la mienne pour me frapper à l'arcade de son pommeau. Je sentis mon sang couler le long de ma paupière jusqu'à m'obscurcir la vue. Par pur réflexe, mon genou partit se planter dans le ventre de la Latina qui recula sous la force du coup.

- Putain ! T'es toujours la seule à réussir à me toucher ! Je vais te tuer Fabray !

Elle avait dit ça avec haine, mais le souffle court. Elle commençait à fatiguer elle aussi... Mais je me fichais de ses paroles, ou de son ton... Quand Santana combattait, elle n'était plus Santana... Il fallait juste s'y habituer !

Après une seconde à reprendre notre souffle chacune de notre côté, et à essuyer tant bien que mal mon œil gauche pour moi, la Latina se jeta de nouveau sur moi. Je n'y voyais presque plus rien sur ma gauche tant le sang avait coulé abondamment de ma plaie, mais même comme ça, je pouvais voir la mâchoire de Santana se crisper sous l'effort. Nos lames étaient encore l'une contre l'autre... Mais c'était la première fois que je la voyais si concentrée... Peut-être que j'avais réussi à lui faire vraiment mal... Peut-être que j'avais une chance sans avoir besoin de mon plan... Peut-être qu-

Ah non... En fait non... Cette concentration n'avait absolument rien à voir, et je ne le compris que lorsque son poing gauche m'éclata la lèvre, répandant le goût du sang dans ma bouche... Cette fille était incroyable, elle avait réussi à réunir assez de force dans son bras droit pour ne plus utiliser que lui pour parer ma lame sur laquelle je poussais avec toute ma force. Elle avait ensuite réussi à commander son bras gauche sans perdre en puissance et sans me laisser le temps de réagir... Bon certes, le coup sur mon visage n'avait pas concentré le dixième de sa force, car un coup de poing de Santana aurait du me briser la mâchoire et me déchausser plusieurs dents... Mais son coup avait réussi car j'étais sonnée, à bout de souffle, et c'était moi qui avais baissé ma garde... Elle n'avait plus qu'à m'achever pour gagner le duel...

Et c'est alors que je les vis... Ils étaient là, à l'entrée de l'arène, dans le dos de la Latina... Mon plan... Je pouvais enfin suivre mon plan... Mais je n'en avais plus la force... Je ne pouvais plus... Mon regard se perdit un instant vers eux... Et ils rencontrèrent ses yeux... Ces prunelles chocolats que j'avais vues tant de fois depuis des années... Et pourtant ce n'était pas les mêmes... Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans ce regard... De nostalgique même... Il y avait de la peur... De l'inquiétude... Et au fond, derrière tout ça, il y avait autre chose... Il y avait ce que j'avais rêvé d'y revoir... Il y avait de l'amour !

Mon bras se releva tout seul alors que Santana entamait son assaut final. Elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler sa surprise devant ce regain de combativité qu'elle voyait en moi... Mais les yeux de Rachel étaient sur moi, tout comme ceux de Lord Tubbington et de Brittany étaient sur le dos de Santana, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas abandonner ! Car pour la première fois, je voyais de l'amour dans ses yeux, et je voulais y ajouter quelque chose en plus, de la fierté !

Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent et chacune fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager. Mon regard ne lâchait plus Santana désormais, mais je savais que les deux filles se rapprochaient. Je pris l'un de mes couteaux pour jouer avec avant de raffermir ma prise dessus, prête à le lancer.

- Dis-moi Lopez ! Comment tu réagirais si je lançais ce couteau sur Brittany ?

- Dommage pour toi qu'elle soit partie à l'infirmerie Fabray, tu ne pourras pas te servir d'elle contre moi !

Son sourire était triomphant, et je pris un malin plaisir à le faire disparaître en la regardant le plus innocemment du monde avant d'ajouter.

- À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre...

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là !

Malgré sa réponse, je voyais bien qu'elle sentait que quelque chose clochait car son sourire s'était éteint et son regard durcit. J'avais alors haussé les épaules en continuant.

- Voyons Lopez ! Ne me dis pas qu'une Légion comme toi n'est pas capable d'entendre le pas de son ancienne écuyère ! Ou tout du moins la respiration de pachyderme de son Gringo...

Et là je la sentis se figer totalement. Oh oui ! Elle entendait bien le souffle de Lord T qui se rapprochait !

- Fabray ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Pas Britt !

- Je vais me gêner !

Toute la panique du monde n'aurait pas été suffisante pour être comparée à l'état dans lequel je venais de mettre Santana ! Un grognement sourd sortit de sa poitrine alors que je soulevais mon bras en visant la blonde derrière elle. Brittany me renvoya un regard surpris et je finis par m'autoriser à lui sourire pour la rassurer ! Santana était déjà bien trop aveuglée par sa colère pour y faire attention ! Lopez me chargea. Mon bras recula. La brune arriva sur moi. Et mon couteau partit en fendant l'air, sifflant derrière elle. Sa tête suivit la trajectoire de la lame. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Brittany. Mon corps se rapprocha de la brune. Ma main saisit son poignet armé. Ses yeux revinrent sur moi alors que le couteau continuait sa route derrière nous. Ma jambe droite passa entre les siennes pour la renverser. Son dos heurta le sol. Mon corps s'écrasa sur le sien. Une douleur aiguë se propagea dans ma cuisse gauche. Et le plat de mon épée se posa sur sa gorge.

Nous étions là, l'une sur l'autre, haletantes. Son regard posé sur moi était un mélange de haine sans bornes et de désespoir... Ma jambe me faisait mal mais je ne pouvais pas me défaire de ses yeux noirs braqués sur moi pour voir ce qui me causait cette douleur... Alors doucement, ma lame remonta le long de sa gorge, la forçant à reculer la tête pour se soustraire au tranchant qui menaçait de lui ouvrir la jugulaire. Son visage retourné tomba sur la scène derrière elle, et je finis par me pencher vers son oreille alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Tu pensais sérieusement que je toucherais à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de ma meilleure amie pour te battre ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent de soulagement et mon regard la quitta pour observer Brittany qui ramassait mon couteau planté dans le sable. J'avais visé juste... Ma lame était passée à moins d'un mètre de son visage mais je ne m'étais pas inquiétée... J'avais confiance en mes capacités, je savais que je ne l'aurais pas blessée... Ma lame quitta la gorge de mon amie alors que je me redressais.

Toujours assise sur ses hanches, je pris soin d'envoyer mon épée au loin avant d'essayer de me relever. Mais la douleur dans ma cuisse me ramena bien vite à la réalité et je pus enfin en comprendre la raison. La lame de l'épée de Santana était plantée profondément dans mes chairs. Elle avait dévié juste avant mon fémur, et la pointe ressortait complètement de l'autre coté de ma jambe. La vue de cette blessure me fit me sentir fiévreuse... De grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à rouler le long de mon visage, et je pris le temps de les essuyer du revers de la main avant d'essayer d'enlever le sang qui me bouchait toujours la vue à gauche... Mes cils étaient collés par le liquide coagulé... Ça ne servait à rien d'insister... Je pris une profonde inspiration et réussis finalement à fermer mes doigts sur le manche de l'épée qui me traversait. Encore une inspiration... Puis expirer en retirant la lame les yeux fermés... Il n'y avait plus d'air dans mes poumons, mes bras étaient tendus devant moi, et pourtant je sentais encore la morsure froide de la lame dans mes muscles... J'ouvris les yeux et vis avec effroi que l'épée était trop longue... Beaucoup trop longue pour que la longueur de mes bras suffise... Encore une inspiration et mes mains descendirent sur le métal aiguisé, ouvrant de fines blessures dans mes paumes. Je ne pouvais pas m'assurer une aussi bonne prise une fois sur la lame... Mais il fallait sortir cette foutue épée de ma cuisse ! Et Sylvester ne laisserait personne m'aider ! J'étais seule ! C'est alors que deux mains se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes. Mon regard suivit le chemin de ses bras pour tomber sur le visage de Santana qui me regardait avec détermination... Puis ses mains libérèrent les miennes, et se posèrent sur la garde. Elle hocha doucement la tête sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens, et sans un mot, chacune sut que c'était le moment. Je mis toute ma force dans le dernier effort nécessaire à pousser la lame hors de moi alors que la brune m'aidait en tirant l'arme vers elle, faisant attention de la garder droite pour ne pas empirer ma blessure. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés pour bloquer les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Puis, il y eut le bruit de l'acier qui rencontre le sol, et la sensation du sang coulant plus librement le long de ma cuisse. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent une fois de plus les iris déterminés de Santana. Je pris la poignée de l'épée sanglante à côté de nous pour la planter dans le sable. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire... Une seule petite chose et ça serait fini... Mon visage se durcit, se préparant à l'effort. Ma mâchoire se crispa pour retenir les gémissements de douleur qui voudraient à coup sûr passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma jambe droite se souleva, et je n'eus bientôt plus qu'un genou au sol. Les muscles de mon bras se bandèrent et je réussis à me lever en me tirant vers le haut, utilisant l'épée comme une canne. J'étais debout, le regard fixé sur le sol, respirant difficilement en me retenant à cette épée qui m'avait torturée quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis mon visage se releva. Une lueur de fierté brillait dans mes yeux même si mon sourire s'était perdu dans le tranchant de l'épée que j'avais à la main. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit autour de moi. Rachel, Brittany, les autres Légions, même Santana... Mais aussi les dizaines de novices dans les gradins ! Tous m'applaudissaient comme si j'étais un héros !

Santana se releva la tête haute à côté de moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

- Beau combat Fabray ! Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir perdu face à quelqu'un comme toi !

Son sourire était honnête... En même temps Santana ne mentait jamais... Elle ne disait pas toujours tout, et pouvait se comporter comme une garce, mais elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, la vérité.

- Mais ne pense pas pour autant que je n'aurai pas ma revanche !

Un sourire perça finalement sur mes lèvres alors que les applaudissements mouraient doucement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de cesser un jour d'être fière de vous deux !

Les mains de Sylvester se posèrent sur nos épaules alors qu'elle nous félicitait. Sa prise se resserra lorsqu'elle s'adressa d'une voix forte au reste de la foule.

- Bien ! L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Profitez de votre liberté mes futurs Légions ! À partir de maintenant, vous êtes officiellement libérés de toute obligation envers vos mentors ! Dans deux jours vous recevrez vos grades et le lendemain vous choisirez vos écuyers ! En attendant révisez la leçon de Vingt sur vingt : Faites des faiblesses de votre ennemi vos forces, et vous vaincrez même si vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que lui !

La main de Sue glissa de mon épaule, et un battement de cœur plus tard, elle avait quitté l'arène... Il ne restait plus que Santana et moi au milieu du terrain... J'entendais vaguement Rachel et Brittany se rapprocher dans notre dos... Je respire fort, la brune à côté de moi aussi. Ma jambe céda sous mon poids, ma main glissa du pommeau, et je me sentis partir en arrière. Je vis Santana se retourner trop tard. Je me préparais à heurter le sol lorsque deux bras passèrent sous mes aisselles et me retinrent. Je fus plaquer contre la poitrine de la personne derrière moi et son parfum envahit mes poumons... Rachel... La petite brune me garda un instant contre elle avant qu'un bras fort ne me remette sur mes pieds en me soutenant avec assurance. Brittany avait déjà repris du poil de la bête !

- Déjà en forme Britt ?

- Oui ! Les produits de l'infirmerie font des miracles !

Son sourire réchauffa mon cœur alors que Rachel se plaçait en face de nous pour examiner mes blessures.

- Brittany ?

La blonde se tourna vers mon ancienne mentor.

- Comme ta blessure a totalement cicatrisé, je pourrais peut-être t'emprunter ta pommade pour Quinn... Ça nous éviterait un aller-retour à l'infirmerie pour rien...

La blonde hocha vivement la tête avant de lui remettre le pot contenant l'onguent en question et nous partîmes pour nos maisons respectives.

Nous étions à peine rentrées chez nous que Rachel avait recommencé à s'énerver. Son attitude avait pourtant changé tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas rêvé !

- Franchement Quinn ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Comment veux-tu que je te soigne alors que tes plaies ressemblent à un parc d'attraction pour microbes ?

Elle avait ensuite soufflé devant mon regard incrédule avant d'ajouter.

- Vas te laver ! Vite ! Avant que je m'énerve !

Et voilà où j'en étais réduite, je m'étais traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain ou j'avais lutté plusieurs longues minutes pour enlever mes vêtements, en particulier le pantalon... En me voyant dans le miroir, j'avais compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, j'étais recouverte de terre, de sable et de sang. De petits cailloux s'étaient insinués dans mes blessures ouvertes, mon œil gauche était toujours fermé par une barrière de sang coagulé, ma lèvre avait saigné abondamment et mon visage était méconnaissable. Même mes cheveux formaient des paquets agglomérés par le sang séchés et recouverts de sable... Alors je m'étais savonnée en retenant mes gémissements de douleur... J'avais enlevée un à un les cailloux plantés dans ma peau, et j'avais démêlé mes cheveux avec soin avant de sortir de la salle de bain en traînant ma jambe derrière moi.

Le regard que Rachel avait posé sur moi m'avait surprise... Je ne m'étais pas attendue à tant de colère...

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller quand même !

- Désolée mais il est difficile de mettre un pantalon quand on a les mains en sang et la jambe dans cet état !

J'avais quand même fait l'effort de mettre un débardeur et des sous-vêtements zut ! Elle m'invita à m'assoir en grognant et soigna chacune de mes blessures en appliquant la pommade avant de les protéger d'un bandage. D'ici quelques minutes, tout serait entièrement cicatrisé en dehors de ma cuisse... Puis elle était partie se laver à son tour sans rien ajouter... Seule ma jambe me faisait encore légèrement souffrir lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche les cheveux mouillés.

- Franchement ! Te mettre dans cet état pour un ridicule combat contre Santana ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide !

Alors là c'était trop ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ses remarques ! Je me mis debout avant d'avancer d'un pas lent, en raison de ma blessure, et menaçant, en raison de ma colère, vers elle. Elle étouffa un petit cri lorsque je finis par la plaquer de tout mon corps contre le mur !

- Maintenant ça suffit Berry ! Je n'y comprends plus rien avec toi... Alors tu vas gentiment m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te foutes tout le temps en rogne contre moi comme ça !

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je réussis à la couper avant qu'elle ne commence.

- Et je ne veux pas de blabla ! Tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas me répondre maintenant que je ne suis plus ton écuyère !

- Quinn... Tu ne comprends pas...

Sa voix était suppliante et elle fuyait mon regard en tournant la tête. Je pris son visage dans ma main pour la forcer à me regarder avant de continuer d'une voix cassée par le désespoir.

- Alors explique-moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh oh ! Prochain chapitre, Rachel devrait enfin s'expliquer ! Ou pas... En fait je ne suis plus très sûre là... :P<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de la relation San/Q dans se chapitre ? J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait...**

**Donc la prochaine fois, nous retrouverons un autre POV Quinn avec "My Junk" (j'ai repris le nom d'une chanson du musical Spring Awakening que j'écoute en boucle quand j'écris x) )**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue et à samedi prochain ;).**


	30. Chapter 28 : My Junk

**Étonnement, "peu" de reviews sur le dernier chapitre... Pourtant j'avais fait une coupure sadique, je dois perdre de mon effet ! :P  
><strong>

**Dans un registre plus sérieux, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu, le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'une chanson de la comédie musicale Spring Awakening qui me sert de fond sonore quand j'écris cette story ;).  
><strong>

**Je suis désolé si je ne réponds pas aux reviews en ce moment, mais je suis en stage et je dois dire que tout ça m'épuise (et me dégoute des ordinateurs... -_-"). Je vais quand même essayer de répondre rapidement par mp, mais ça ne sera pas très constructif j'en ai peur...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>

**My Junk**

Son regard accrocha le mien et ne le quitta plus... C'était comme si toutes ces années n'avaient jamais existé... Comme si Rachel n'avait jamais changé... J'avais brisé ses résolutions, et au fond, elle n'avait été qu'une fille qui ne savait plus comment me regarder... En voyant l'espoir qui luisait au fond de ses yeux, je comprenais de moins en moins ce qui se passait... Elle cherchait ses mots, mais plus je la regardais se débattre avec ses pensées, plus je sentais qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais... Qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à parler... Ma prise sur elle se desserra, je m'apprêtais à la laisser là après un dernier regard empli de déception... Et elle dut le sentir, oui, elle l'avait définitivement senti car à peine cette idée venait-elle de me traverser l'esprit que Rachel s'accrochait à moi, saisissant mon col pour me hurler à sa manière qu'elle allait y arriver, que quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle s'expliquerait...

Je ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais la prise de Rachel ne s'était pas desserrée, ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quittée et moi j'attendais.

- Rach...

Son regard ne cilla pas, je n'avais rien à lui dire et elle le savait... Elle savait que je voulais juste l'encourager à me parler, que je voulais lui prouver que je la comprendrai quoi qu'il arrive... Son regard se noircit soudain et l'air autour de nous devint plus électrique... Mais ce n'était pas un regard noir de haine, non, c'était autre chose... Quelque chose de plus...

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon col et d'un mouvement vif elle m'attira à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes... Et merde ! Il fallait qu'une putain de caméra se pointe au moment où j'allais enfin pouvoir y comprendre quelque chose !

La main gauche de Rachel se glissa derrière ma nuque alors que la droite me tirait toujours plus près d'elle. Ses lèvres bougeaient fiévreusement contre les miennes recouvrant tour à tour chacune de mes lèvres. Bon ok, ça devait être une très grosse caméra parce que Rachel ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça par le passé !

Sa deuxième main avait fini de relâcher son emprise sur mon col et retenait maintenant mon visage contre le sien d'une délicieuse poussée à l'arrière de mon crâne. Oh mon Dieu que j'aimais cette caméra ! La caresse des lèvres de Rachel sur les miennes... Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose ! Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres... Non... Il y avait aussi ses mains qui glissaient le long de ma nuque et de mon dos... Et son corps ! Son petit corps brûlant collé contre le mien ! Toutes ces pensées... Toutes ces sensations... C'était trop ! Juste trop... Et pourtant je n'aurais voulu que ça cesse pour rien au monde ! Au contraire, je voulais plus ! Et si pour ça il fallait miner notre maison de caméra... Et bien je passerais un coup de fil à Sylvester dès ce soir !

La main de Rachel prit possession du creux de mon dos et me colla vivement contre elle, me faisant gémir à ce rapprochement. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour elle. Elle se figea, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise, et ses lèvres libérèrent les miennes, me laissant en état de choc devant ses yeux larmoyants. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous... Merde ! Visiblement elle n'avait pas aimé ça autant que moi... Je n'aurai pas dû... Pas dû quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était elle qui m'avait embrassée ! Je n'avais rien à me reprocher... En dehors de ce fichu gémissement qui avait écourté ce baiser que j'aurai aimé continuer...

Le front de Rachel se posa sur mon épaule et je l'entendis murmurer un "Merde..." avant qu'elle ne se redresse, le regard fuyant pour enfin s'ouvrir à moi.

- Je...

- Tu quoi Rach ?

- Ça ne se voit pas !

Oulà, elle recommençait à s'énerver... C'était mauvais pour moi ça... Je devrai peut-être simuler une crise de douleur dans ma jambe pour dévier le sujet... Quoi que ça ne l'arrêterait pas... Ou alors une crise d'épilepsie ! C'est bien les crises d'épilepsie... Avec ça elle serait obligée de se taire et d'avoir pitié de moi ! Mais je ne suis pas épileptique... Elle se rendrait compte que je fais du cinéma... Bon, dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à la planter là !

- Je t'aime Quinn !

Il suffira de prétexter que j'ai besoin de changer mes bandages ! Je suis sûre que mes mains sont cicatrisées et celui de ma cuisse doit déjà être trempé de sang, sans compter que- PARDON ! Qu'est-ce que Rachel venait juste de dire ! Non j'avais rêvé... Oui, c'est ça j'avais rêvé... Rachel ne pouvait pas dire ça ! Impossible ! Mais si elle l'avait vraiment dit ? Si elle... Non... Non non non ! Pas avec son comportement, c'était illogique... J'avais forcément mal compris ! Ça devait être un "Je te hais Quinn !" ou un "Je dois faire le dessert Quinn !" ou encore un "J'ai de l'urticaire Quinn !" mais certainement pas un "Je t-" enfin ce que j'avais entendu quoi !

- Quinn... Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît...

Oh sa petite voix suppliante si mignonne... J'aurais pu avoir envie de fondre si je n'avais pas été en plein débat existentiel ! C'est donc d'une voix robotique, et sans même m'en rendre compte que je lui répondis.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ce que tu as dit.

- Quoi ? Quinn ! Comment tu...

Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de m'attraper à nouveau par le col pour être sûre d'avoir bien toute mon attention.

- Je t'aime espèce de... De... De Quinn Fabray !

Ok, c'était moi ou elle venait de dire mon nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte au monde ? Et... Et oh mon Dieu ! Elle venait de le répéter ! Mes oreilles ne pouvaient pas m'avoir fait défaut deux fois de suite ? Si ?

- Ah bah... J'avais bien entendu en fait...

Cette remarque me valut un deuxième grognement entre rage et désespoir.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu... Enfin tu vois quoi...

Oh joli Quinn ! Très beau changement de sujet ! Très habile comme coup ! Ça fait à peine désespérée comme technique ça !

Le soupir de Rachel me coupa dans mes pensées avant qu'elle ne me réponde en glissant ses mains dans les miennes... Contact que je ne sentis presque pas à cause à mes bandages, et au fond tant mieux car je pourrai me concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que sur la chaleur émanant de ses douces paumes.

- Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer hein ?

Sa voix était douce et elle étouffa un rire avant de continuer.

- Je... Dès le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, petite fille recouverte de sang, protégeant le corps sans vie de son amie... Quelque chose a changé en moi... Tu m'as faite changer Quinn ! Je m'étais mise à croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir... Je venais juste de devenir novice et de subir... Enfin le truc avec Santana au milieu de l'arène... J'étais vide... J'étais un fantôme... Et puis on m'a donné un écran de contrôle en me disant que la caméra à laquelle il était relié suivait l'aspirante novice que je devrai aller chercher à la fin du test... Tu n'as jamais eu à faire la sortie de test alors tu ne sais pas comment ça se passe... Mais j'ai passé les quatre jours où tu étais dans la forêt les yeux fixés sur cet écran. Je t'ai vue trouver la rivière, grimper aux pommiers, chercher un arbre pour dormir... J'ai vu tes yeux quand tu as rencontré le Gringo pour la première fois... Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit où il vous a attaquées... J'ai tout vu... Tout !

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion, et elle retenait difficilement le faible sourire nostalgique qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

- Je n'avais que quinze ans... Et toi douze... Je ne comprenais pas encore ces sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête... Et puis je t'ai vue en vrai... J'ai vu à quel point tu étais innocente... Je n'ai pas vu un soldat venant de tuer son ennemi... Je n'ai vu qu'une petite fille perdue qui pleurait sa meilleure amie... Je me suis instantanément attachée à toi... Et quand Sylvester m'a dit de t'emmener aux douches, j'ai été heureuse car cela me laissait le temps de me rapprocher de toi... D'essayer de te comprendre... Et puis il a fallu te laisser, t'abandonner pour redevenir une novice au service de la Légion... Je n'ai plus pu te voir pendant trois longues années, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi... C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que je devais t'aimer...

Son regard accrocha le mien, et elle se mit à me sourire tendrement.

- Mais tu n'étais qu'une aspirante novice la dernière fois que je t'avais vue... Tu pouvais aussi bien être morte à l'entraînement que je n'en aurais rien su ! Alors je me suis raccrochée à un espoir... Aussi futile soit-il... Tu étais de la bonne année... Tu étais de celles qui deviendraient novices quand je deviendrais Légion... Et j'ai attendu... J'ai attendu que le jour de choisir mon écuyère arrive en espérant que tu serais là... Ce jour est arrivé, et il y avait des dizaines de filles partout dans l'arène... Votre génération semblait avoir l'âge de la mienne... Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils vous avaient fait pour transformer vos corps, mais ils l'avaient fait. Je t'ai cherchée dans la foule, aussi bien que je le pouvais sans me faire remarquer... Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée... Il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop... Et ces filles qui voulaient me parler alors que je ne voulais que te retrouver toi ! Mais je ne te trouvais toujours pas, et j'avais fini par en conclure que tu devais être morte... C'est à ce moment que Santana m'a défiée en duel... Quand je suis tombée, je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de me protéger... Si tu étais morte, à quoi bon ? J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant la mort, il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à faire... Mais rien n'est venu, alors je les ai rouverts, et mon regard s'est posé sur ton dos... Alors j'ai su que c'était toi... Tu avais doublé de taille, ta peau était devenue blanche et tes cheveux avaient foncés, mais c'était bien toi... Ton aura n'avait pas changé...

Son regard se perdit un instant derrière moi, comme si elle revoyait toutes ces scènes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Quand... Quand Santana t'a menacée, j'ai craqué... J'ai oublié mes promesses de ne pas montrer mon attachement à toi, et je me suis interposée... Et elle a tout de suite compris... Santana me connaît mieux qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, et elle n'avait pas oublié ma réaction quand j'étais rentrée trois ans plus tôt après notre première rencontre... Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour me comprendre... Alors elle a passé son tour même si elle te voulait plus que tout, et elle m'a laissée te prendre comme écuyère... Lorsque j'ai dû te... Toucher... Cette première nuit, ton regard m'a glacée... Je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous... J'avais envie d'être avec toi, de te toucher, de t'embrasser... Mais je ne voulais pas de cette obligation, je voulais que tu le veuilles aussi ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire non... Tu n'avais tout simplement pas le droit à cause de ces stupides règles de la Légion ! Et moi... Moi je sentais que je t'aimais un peu plus de jour en jour, désespérément ! Je sentais que j'allais finir par t'embrasser, et t'avouer mon amour ! Mais ça me faisait peur ! J'avais peur car je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me dire non même si tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Tu étais mon écuyère ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues depuis un moment, mais elle continuait à me raconter ça, criant presque pour retenir ses sanglots.

- Alors... Alors... Alors j'ai commencé à te critiquer et me montrer méchante et injuste envers toi car je ne pouvais pas supporter ces sourires et ces attentions que tu m'apportais... Tout ça rendait le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer encore plus dur, plus douloureux... Il fallait que tu me détestes assez pour ne plus être gentille avec moi, pour me permettre de me retenir... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus mon écuyère...

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes automatiquement alors que j'essuyais ses larmes du bout des doigts. C'était un baiser chaste et tendre, quelque chose qui attendait en moi depuis trop longtemps sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

- Et après tu oses dire que c'est moi la plus stupide d'entre nous...

Mes lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes avant de les abandonner pour parsemer les sillons, laissés par les larmes, sous ses yeux de légers baisers.

- Mais clairement, c'est toi qui l'es Rachel...

Mes mains glissèrent vers sa nuque pour rapprocher un peu plus son visage du mien alors que je scellais nos lèvres une nouvelles fois, faisant passer toute mon affection par ce geste. Je finis ce baiser trop rapidement à mon goût pour poser mon front contre le sien, mon regard perdu dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Si tu avais profité d'une absence de caméra pour me dire tout ça... Nous... Nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps à nous battre Rachel ! Tu es vraiment une idiote !

Je ne sentis pas les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux avant qu'elle ne les essuie du pouce. J'avais tellement rêvé d'elle ! De cette ancienne Rachel que j'aimais tant...

- Je suis désolée Quinn... Je t'aime...

Un sourire illumina mon visage en l'entendant le dire une nouvelle fois. Et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, plus affamées cette fois. Il y avait toujours une tendresse infinie dans ce geste, mais cette douloureuse attente de trois ans se faisait sentir... Nous ne pourrions pas rattraper le temps perdu en quelques heures, mais nous essayerions quand même ! Car nous en avions besoin... Nous avions besoin de savoir que l'autre le voulait autant que nous même !

Rachel glissa délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts me faisant frissonner de plaisir. C'était tellement bon de la sentir contre moi... Avec moi... Elle prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suça doucement, au même rythme que nos battements de cœur. Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos pour rapprocher son corps du mien, toujours plus, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement en la sentant accompagner le mouvement, imbriquant son corps contre le mien, comme si nous avions été faites pour ça, comme si nos corps n'étaient complets que l'un contre l'autre... Sa langue passa la barrière de sa bouche et glissa contre mes lèvres avec une lenteur délibérée. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit à peine, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'autorisais... Je l'autorisais à tout... Et sa langue entra dans ma bouche, rencontrant la mienne pour la première fois, lui arrachant son premier gémissement. Nous nous découvrions passionnément, amoureusement, tendrement... Nous nous découvrions comme nous en avions toujours rêvé. C'était magique... Mes yeux se fermèrent pour me permettre de m'enivrer de sensations. La langue de Rachel dansant avec la mienne. Ses lèvres scellées contre les miennes. Sa main droite caressant ma joue. La gauche glissant délicieusement le long de mon dos. La chaleur de son corps collé contre le mien. Le feu qui grandissait dans mon ventre... Je voulais tout mémoriser pour ne jamais oublier cet instant.

Je me mis à reculer en la tirant avec moi, consciente qu'il nous en fallait plus. Un pas... Deux pas... À combien de pas pouvait bien être notre lit ? Trois pas... Quatre pas... Beaucoup trop visiblement ! Le canapé alors ? Il devait être moins loin... Cinq pas... Six pas... Aïe ! Une douleur aiguë traversa ma jambe blessée et je dus me rattraper aux épaules de Rachel pour ne pas tomber.

- Visiblement cette blessure est destinée à te faire tomber dans mes bras !

Sa remarque me fit oublier l'énervement qui grandissait en moi pour ne pas avoir réussi à atteindre ce fichu canapé et surtout pour avoir décollé mes lèvres des siennes dans ma chute. Je lui rendis donc le sourire heureux qu'elle me faisait, tout simplement parce que la voir rayonnante de bonheur me donnait irrésistiblement envie de sourire. Elle commença à se dégager de moi, et je pris ses hanches dans mes mains pour la ramener vivement contre moi, faisant résonner son adorable rire dans toute la pièce.

- Quinn ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à marcher dans cette position !

Son regard tendre se posa sur moi avant de se noircir de ce que je savais maintenant être du désir.

- Et je sais que, tout comme moi, tu n'as aucune envie de rester au milieu du salon pour continuer !

Bon ok, elle avait encore gagné ! Elle trouvait toujours LE truc qui me faisait céder ! Et là, il s'agissait du plus gros moyen de pression au monde ! Elle ! Je me mis à hocher la tête et elle glissa mon bras par-dessus ses épaules pour m'aider à rejoindre le lit. Soit vingt-six pas et une ouverture de porte ! Elle m'allongea et se plaça au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres allaient se poser sur moi, son regard détaillant mon corps, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain en fixant un point vers le bas. Je suivis la ligne de ses yeux pour tomber sur mon bandage, réellement trempé de sang. Ma première pensée fut que j'avais envie de tuer Lopez pour avoir bousillé un moment unique incluant le corps de Rachel au dessus du mien dans un lit ! Mais ma jolie brune se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres me faisant oublier toute frustration jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et ne sorte de la pièce. C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je détestais Santana !

Rachel revint quelques secondes plus tard avec de quoi refaire mon bandage. Elle appliqua de nouveau la crème sur ma plaie, mais cette fois-ci, des frissons de plaisir accompagnèrent ceux de douleur en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau. Elle banda ensuite soigneusement ma jambe et s'allongea à côté de moi après un chaste baiser.

Nous nous étions endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour la première fois en tant d'années à partager le même lit. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous, plus de passé douloureux, plus d'avenir incertain, juste la présence de l'autre et cette certitude que nous étions bien. Que nous faisions quelque chose de bien, tout simplement car nous étions ensembles.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors oui, je sais, c'est niais ! Mais c'est le genre de trucs que j'adore ! :O<strong>

**Depuis le temps qu'on me demandait du Faberry et l'explication de Rachel, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :P**

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le réveil avec un nouveau POV Quinn : "The Word Of Your Body" (encore un titre tiré d'une chanson de Spring Awakening, je suis du genre accro x) )**

**Sinon, dans la catégorie "Pour patienter", je conseille les fan de Faberry (et un peu Brittana) qui lisent en anglais d'aller faire un tour sur le profil de Captain-Hana (c'est ma beta adorée) qui bien qu'elle n'écrive pas, est un véritable annuaire des meilleures fic' avec ses favoris ! ;)  
><strong>

**Et pour celles (et ceux) qui suivent ma nouvelle story "My Best Half", le nouveau chapitre sortira aujourd'hui ou demain selon le temps que j'aurais ! ^^  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 29 : The Word of Your Body

**Bon, comme d'habitude un nouveau chapitre !  
><strong>

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à vos review en ce moment à cause de mon emploi du temps, mais sachez qu'elles me vont toutes droit au coeur et que je les attends avec impatience ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 :<strong>

**The Word of Your Body**

Ce matin là, je fus réveillée par la sensation d'une langue glissant le long de ma jambe. Mon corps frissonna alors que je murmurais "Rachel" en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Oh mon Dieu Berry ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as fait hier pour qu'elle puisse s'imaginer que c'est toi qui fais ça !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc de la remarque de Santana. Mon buste se redressa tout seul d'un mouvement brusque, et j'eus tout juste le temps de voir Lord Tubbington en train de me lécher la cuisse sous le regard attentif de Brittany pendant que Santana taquinait Rachel au pied du lit, avant de retomber sur le matelas sous le coup de la douleur qui venait de résonner dans mon dos.

- Putain ça y est, j'ai l'image de toi en train de frotter ton corps de troll contre cette pauvre Quinn incrustée dans la rétine maintenant ! Il me faut une bassine et vite, je vais vomir !

- Lopez...

- Ouai Q ?

- Sache que je te déteste !

- Moi aussi j'aurais du mal à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un imagine ce truc contre moi !

Bien sûr elle avait pointé Rachel du doigt en disant "ce truc" des fois que je n'ai pas compris... Je lui fis signe d'approcher de la main, et un instant plus tard, elle était penchée sur moi, attendant que je m'exprime. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles.

- C'est justement parce que Rachel n'a pas frotté son corps contre le mien hier soir à cause de TOI que je te déteste !

La Latina recula vivement autant pour soustraire ses oreilles à ce que je venais de leur faire subir que pour réussir à assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rachel rougissait maintenant furieusement alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Brittany.

- Non ne me dis pas que... Quinn ! Toi et le Hobbit ? Vraiment ?

Santana avait posé sa main sur son cœur en disant ça, visiblement au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Hobbit ?

- Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Elle adressa un regard à Rachel et passant convulsivement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et cette dernière lui répondit d'un hochement négatif de la tête à son grand soulagement.

- Ouf ! Mais sérieusement... Maintenant que je sais que c'est réel, je crois que mon petit-déjeuner va vraiment remonter...

Et oui, Santana toujours aussi raffinée, ça ne changeait pas... Heureusement, le rire cristallin de Brittany était là pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Elle regarda un instant Rachel qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre avant de lui dire d'un ton encourageant.

- Tu sais San dit ça, mais en fait elle est contente pour vous deux ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que si vous ne vous sautiez pas bientôt dessus pour régler vos problèmes au lit, elle vous prendrait toutes les deux afin d'évacuer vos tentions sexuelles !

Santana grogna en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Brittany reprenait.

- Mais je suis contente que vous vous mettiez ensemble... Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partager San !

Cette fois-ci, la Latina rougissait de manière évidente, et je dus me retenir de ne pas lui faire remarquer... Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'une Santana gênée, pas même une Santana en colère ! Finalement, c'est elle qui changea le sujet, se sentant dans une mauvaise posture.

- Bon Britt, ton Gringo a bientôt fini ? Non parce que ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas à Berry Island, mais on a plus que deux jours ensemble, et je compte bien employer le temps qui me reste à mémoriser chaque détails de ton corps quand on fera l'amour !

Brittany poussa une petite exclamation joyeuse avant de se pencher sur Lord T pour voir où il en était avant de conclure par un "Fini ! On rentre !" en claquant des mains auquel Santana répondit en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "C'est pas trop tôt !" avant de lui prendre la main et de sortir de chez nous, sans un au revoir, suivies par le "petit" Tubbington.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière nos deux amies, Rachel se tourna vers moi en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça à Santana ?

- Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire ça...

- Alors quoi ?

Je me mis à rougir, gênée à l'idée de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais lui dire que je la détestais parce que je n'arrive plus à me redresser à cause du coup qu'elle m'a mis dans le dos pendant notre combat... Et... Et puis elle a dit ces choses sur toi, en sous-entendant que tu n'étais pas désirable... Et...

- Et quoi Quinn ?

- Et ça m'a énervée ! Voilà ! Ça m'a énervée qu'elle dise ça en parlant de toi !

Cette fois c'est Rachel qui se mit à rougir en évitant mon regard.

- Et bien... Dans ce cas, je crois que... Je peux te pardonner...

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise ! Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'une Rachel qui pardonnait ! Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Tu as dit que tu avais mal au dos ?

Je me mis à hocher la tête, la bouche ouverte, toujours confuse après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre !

- Tu recommences à me donner des ordres ?

- Ne commence pas Quinn ! Fais-moi confiance et mets-toi sur le ventre !

Quand Rachel commençait à prendre ce ton, il était inutile d'essayer de s'expliquer, il valait mieux s'exécuter, et vite. C'est donc ce que je fis en me retournant, non sans me rendre compte au passage que tous mes bandages avaient été enlevés, et que mes blessures avaient cicatrisé.

- Bien ! Constatât-elle.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant tu vas te taire et me laisser faire !

- Ok ok, je me tais !

Je mis donc mon visage dans l'oreiller en attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et je n'attendis pas longtemps. Je sentis bientôt le poids de Rachel sur mes fesses et mon mal de dos m'empêcha de me retourner pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?

- Je m'assois sur toi, ça ne se voit pas ? Maintenant chut !

Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller sans ménagement et je me mis à grogner jusqu'à sentir ses mains glisser sous mon débardeur, me coupant la respiration. Puis, son souffle frôla mon oreille, et je l'entendis clairement me murmurer d'une voix langoureuse.

- Il me semble avoir dit chut...

Toute envie de discuter me sortit immédiatement de l'esprit, si me taire me valait les mains de Rachel sur moi, je ferais vœu de silence !

- Bonne fille...

La voix de Rachel, était si proche que je sentais ses lèvres frôler mon oreille... J'allais devenir folle ! Ses mains glissèrent un peu plus jusqu'à remonter mon débardeur en haut de mes épaules.

- Maintenant tu vas te redresser pour que je puisse enlever cette couche de tissu superflue...

Mes épaules se soulevèrent tant bien que mal alors qu'elle m'ôtait le haut avant de replacer ses mains le long de mon dos en se redressant. Elle les balada le long de ma colonne vertébrale, guettant mes réactions. Une fois cette inspection finie, ses mains recommencèrent à bouger lentement, massant mes muscles endoloris et appuyant sur les nœuds. Le massage était tout bonnement divin. Les doigts de Rachel courant sur ma peau avaient déjà quelque chose de magique, mais sa manière de délasser mes muscles la rendait tout bonnement incroyable. Elle continua plusieurs longues minutes, glissant ses pouces le long de ma nuque, appliquant ses paumes chaudes sur la chute de mes reins, massant ma colonne de ses mains habiles. J'étais en train de partir dans une nouvelle dimension de bonheur physique le plus pur ! Et puis le massage devint plus lent. Les pressions devinrent des caresses, et les lèvres de Rachel remplacèrent bientôt ses mains.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune raison de retenir mes frissons de plaisir, si tant est qu'il y en ait déjà eu ! La bouche de Rachel parcourait mon dos avidement, effleurant un muscle du bout des lèvres, embrassant tendrement une vertèbre, ou mordant doucement un bout de peau. Cette fille me rendait vraiment folle ! Et mon Dieu que c'était bon !

Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et ses mains retrouvèrent leur place dans le creux de mon dos. Son souffle glissa sur cet endroit si sensible derrière mon oreille droite me faisant gémir doucement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention. Sa langue glissa aussitôt à l'endroit même qu'elle venait de découvrir, et je ne pus retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Ce petit jeu continua encore longtemps, ses mains devenant de plus en plus aventureuses, glissant le long de ma jambe ou effleurant l'intérieur de ma cuisse alors que sa poitrine se collait toujours un peu plus à mon dos. Elle murmura mon nom dans le creux de mon oreille, et cela me provoqua encore plus de frissons que toutes les caresses du monde... _"Quinn"... "Quinn"... "Quinn"..._ Comment un simple prénom pouvait-il résonner aussi bien dans sa bouche ?

- Rach...

Mon intonation transportait tout l'amour qui débordait de mon cœur à cet instant, et Rachel caressa ma nuque d'une main délicate en embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres. Puis elle se redressa et m'aida à me retourner pour lui faire face. Mes yeux s'assombrirent en croisant enfin les siens, et mes mains prirent leur place habituelle à l'arrière de sa tête pour connecter nos lèvres. J'avais l'impression que ça devait faire une éternité que je n'avais pas pu goûter à la douceur de sa peau sur ma bouche. Ses mains découvrirent mon ventre avec une lenteur calculée alors que les miennes s'activaient à la débarrasser de son débardeur. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, sentir sa peau contre la mienne ! Je me mis à la serrer avec douceur et force jusqu'à ce que mon vœu soit exaucé. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de cette sensation, sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre moi, sa langue me demander l'autorisation de rejoindre la mienne en glissant le long de mes lèvres, ses doigts griffant légèrement mes côtes. C'était plus que je n'en avais jamais rêvé, et c'était merveilleux.

Et puis Rachel posa son front contre le mien, les yeux embrumés par le désir, la respiration haletante, ses mains ne quittant toujours pas ma peau.

- Quinn... Je...

- Vas-y...

Je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, car je ne pouvais moi-même penser à rien d'autre.

- Mais la première fois... Je t'ai fait mal...

- On s'en fiche Rachel !

- Quinn ! Tu as saigné il y a trois ans ! Il y avait ton sang sur mes doigts !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de ça... En même temps il fallait dire que j'étais tellement remontée contre elle pour m'avoir fait ça que je n'avais pas spécialement eu le temps de regarder autour de moi avant de partir de la chambre...

- Si... Si je te faisais encore du mal... Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner Quinn... Ça me tuerait...

- Rachel ! Ce qui va me tuer, c'est si tu ne commences pas à me faire l'amour dans les cinq prochaines minutes !

Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, affamées, avant de les libérer pour terminer.

- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête sans quitter mes yeux du regard avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes sans plus attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions complètement nues sous les draps, nos jambes s'emmêlant, nos doigts s'entrelaçant, nos bouches se cherchant, et nos respirations s'unissant pour ne faire plus qu'une. Rachel traça une ligne de baisers, partant de ma bouche pour terminer sur mon sein droit qu'elle commença à sucer tendrement, caressant l'autre avec douceur. Tout mon corps se tendait en réponse à cette attention, et la petite brune redoubla ses efforts caressant à tour de rôle plus fort ou plus tendrement. Explorant chaque partie de mon corps qui lui était accessible jusqu'à ce que sa main droite arrive sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Son visage remonta instantanément vers le mien, et elle m'embrassa en remontant doucement sa main, jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. Ses caresses se firent plus lentes, plus légères calquant leur rythme sur celui de nos langues qui se nouaient inlassablement. Puis le baiser se fit plus agressif, et sa main le répercuta en une caresse plus précipitée sur mon clitoris. Mes doigts s'étaient plantés dans ses épaules, je manquais d'air, mon corps tremblait sous les assauts de la brune contre moi, mais je ne l'aurais libérée de cette douce torture pour rien au monde. Les gémissements de Rachel faisaient écho aux miens chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir traversait mon corps et elle décida que le moment était venu... Elle glissa doucement un doigt en moi, menaçant de me faire crier de plaisir contre sa bouche avant d'entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Et elle continua, sans jamais arrêter de m'embrasser. Elle inséra plus de doigts, accéléra le mouvement, s'attarda plus longtemps sur les parois... Jusqu'à obtenir les réactions qu'elle voulait... Jusqu'à ce que je sois fauchée par mon premier orgasme... Et Dieu que c'était bon ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Santana n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ou de se plaindre lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de coucher avec Brittany ! Je voulais ressentir ça tous les jours de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort ! Je voulais... Je voulais le faire ressentir à Rachel ! Je voulais partager cette sensation avec elle ! Elle s'allongea sur moi, essayant de calmer sa respiration, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime...

Je n'arriverais jamais, mais vraiment jamais à me lasser de l'entendre me le répéter. Je la pris dans mes bras un moment, profitant de sa présence, avant de la faire glisser sous moi et de commencer à l'embrasser en découvrant à mon tour son corps avidement.

Je ne fis que mimer ce que Rachel m'avait fait, sans vraiment prendre de risques... J'avais peur de mal m'y prendre, mais si je faisais comme elle il n'y avait aucun risque ! Non ? Mes mains caressèrent son corps, doucement, en profitant de chacune de ses réactions. Il était presque plus jouissif de voir son corps se tendre sous mes caresses que de sentir ses mains sur moi... Un gémissement perça ses lèvres et je dus me reprendre, on pouvait enlever le "presque" ! C'était plus jouissif que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître dans ma vie ! Je découvris son intimité d'une main tremblante, en l'embrassant. Puis comme je l'avais fait depuis le début, je me mis à mimer ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Plonger en elle me procurait des sensations que je n'imaginais même pas possible. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts par à-coups et je pris de l'assurance en sentant son corps trembler sous le mien... Les réactions de ses muscles m'indiquèrent bientôt qu'elle avait rejoint le même état que moi un peu plus tôt, juste au bord de l'orgasme. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour lui dire enfin les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres et que j'avais réussi à retenir jusque là.

- Je t'aime Rach... Je t'aime...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire illumina son visage une seconde avant que l'orgasme ne prenne possession de son corps, sa puissance exacerbée par mes mots. Je la sentis trembler contre moi, et ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus fort en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que la puissante vague de plaisir ne passe. Lorsque son corps se détendit, mes doigts glissèrent hors d'elle et mes mains se vissèrent autour de son thorax pour la serrer contre moi alors qu'elle récupérait doucement. Je venais de vivre la plus exceptionnelle des sensations : mener Rachel Berry jusqu'à l'orgasme. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, à cette pensée. Ma tête reposait contre sa poitrine, et j'entendais les battements erratiques de son cœur reprendre petit à petit un rythme normal.

Sa main glissa sous mon menton pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux et elle captura mon regard.

- Redis-le !

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque...

- Je t'aime Rach...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous fîmes à nouveau l'amour, nous touchant mutuellement cette fois-ci... Et après plusieurs minutes, je découvris une sensation encore plus extraordinaire que celle que je venais de vivre : partager mon orgasme avec celui de Rachel Berry ! C'était définitivement la chose que je préférais dans ce putain de monde !

Ma journée se passa au lit, Rachel préférant ménager mon dos pour être sûre que j'ai recouvré mes forces le lendemain... À moins que tout ça n'ait été qu'une excuse pour me séquestrer dans notre lit à profiter de mon corps toute la journée... Allez savoir...

* * *

><p><strong>Juste pour information, ma Beta ayant encore perdue le net, ce chapitre a été corrigé au téléphone ! (nous sommes trop bonnes avec vous...) Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mes scènes sexuelles et que ma Beta en train de me lire tout ça au téléphone en accentuant bien le côté lascif de sa voix... Bah j'étais rouge comme une pivoine ! XD (En même temps imaginez quelqu'un vous gémissant "Quinn" trois fois au tél ! :O)<strong>

**Donc, si vous avez suivit le début, vous aurez aussi compris que nous risquons d'avoir un certain retard dans la sortie des chapitres (elle n'en a plus sur son ordi donc la correction téléphonique ne marchera pas). Je vous invite à prier pour que les réparations fonctionnent Lundi !**

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous auras plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com comme d'habitude. ;)**  
><strong>Le prochain sera en POV Quinn : "Je suis une Légion".<strong>


	32. Chapter 30 : Je suis une Légion

**Celles qui lisent My Best Half (mon autre story) savaient déjà que le chapitre serait là en temps et en heure, ma génialissime Beta ayant de nouveau le net ! Merci de tout me corriger Hana *cœur*  
><strong>

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos super reviews ! Je suis un peu en retard en ce moment et je n'ai donc pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre... En plus la semaine prochaine ne devrait pas être meilleure avec le spectacle des 50ans de mon centre équestre à préparer puis réaliser... Du coup, pour aujourd'hui, pas de réponses personnalisées mais une grosse qui reprendra ce qui revient le plus dans vos reviews ou me semble le plus important.  
><strong>

**Donc, pour les novices, il faudra encore deux chapitres, mais le prochain sera assez costaud pour que vous ne sentiez pas le manque :P  
><strong>

**Je suis contente que la scène de chapitre précédent vous ait autant plu malgré ma gêne à la correction téléphonique ! XD J'ai essayé de vraiment retranscrire de l'amour plus que l'acte sexuel. Je sais que pour l'instant le Brittana n'y a pas vraiment eu le droit, et je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une scène détaillée pour...  
><strong>

**J'avais dit que le Faberry/Brittana ne serait pas au premier plan, en fait ça sera à partir de maintenant, tout simplement parce que les combats vont devenir beaucoup plus important !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>

**Je suis une Légion**

Il fallait bien l'avouer, l'idée de recevoir mon grade me terrorisait. Une mauvaise impression à un moment ou à un autre de mon entraînement, et je deviendrais un soldat du rang... Et franchement, l'idée d'avoir passé toutes ces années à m'entraîner pour devenir de la chair à canon m'était intolérable ! Et puis il y avait autre chose, une chose à laquelle j'avais refusé de penser jusque-là, devenir une vraie Légion me rapprochait un peu plus de l'indépendance, de la vie sans Rachel à mes côtés, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser... Je venais tout juste de me rapprocher de la petite brunette et je n'avais absolument pas envie de la perdre ! Dans deux jours elle rejoindrait un régiment, tout comme Santana, et je perdrai deux des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde... Il faudrait continuer à avancer, seule avec Brittany... Découvrir une novice que je ne désirais pas, reprendre inlassablement l'entraînement, lui apprendre tout ce qui lui servirait à survivre... Je trouvais que ce poste de mentor était trop lourd pour moi... Comment avaient fait les autres lorsqu'ils avaient vu cette enfant, qu'ils avaient appris à aimer, mourir juste sous leurs yeux ? Moi je ne pourrai pas... Je ne pourrai tout simplement pas continuer à vivre en me demandant pourquoi... Car je savais que je finirai par me culpabiliser, par me dire que si je l'avais mieux entraînée elle serait encore en vie... Alors oui, je pensais tout de suite au pire, mon écuyère ne mourrait sûrement pas à l'entraînement, mais nous étions à la Légion, et j'avais appris que seul nous préparer au pire nous permettait de supporter notre vie...

Rachel se retourna dans mes bras, et mes pensées s'évaporèrent un instant. Je devais profiter, juste profiter... Car après tout, il me restait deux jours avec elle, et je ne me serais jamais pardonnée de les gâcher pour le Commice... Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle n'arrive à se réveiller et à les ouvrir complètement.

- Hey...

J'aimais sa voix endormie, elle semblait si innocente à ce moment... Mes lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, et je la sentis sourire contre moi.

- J'adore cette manière de me réveiller !

Elle m'enlaça la nuque d'un mouvement félin pour reconnecter nos lèvres à son tour.

- Et moi j'adore te réveiller de cette manière...

Ma voix était plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu... Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Quelle idée d'être mignonne à ce point de bon matin au réveil ! Nous étions restées comme ça un instant, ses bras avaient un effet rassurant sur moi, il n'y avait que là que je me sentais aussi bien, pelotonnée tout contre elle. Puis, elle brisa finalement le silence...

- Alors... Je suppose que c'est le grand jour...

- Oui...

- Stressée ?

- Qui ne le serait pas... C'est aujourd'hui que va se déterminer mon espérance de vie à peu de choses près...

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête... Elle savait que j'avais raison... Chaque grade monté correspondait à environ quatre ans de gagné... Les plus gradés étaient les mieux équipés, et les plus forts... C'était eux les derniers à mourir sur le champ de bataille...

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Quinn... Tu es Vingt sur vingt... Ton grade égalera au moins celui de Santana...

- Peut-être... Mais j'ai appris à ne pas être trop optimiste ici...

Le silence s'installa entre nous... Pesant... Rachel m'observa avec attention et finalement m'embrassa encore une fois...

- Bon... On devrait peut-être sortir du lit... Je tiens à ce que mon ancienne écuyère soit la plus belle à cette fichue cérémonie !

Sa remarque me fit rire. Elle se leva d'un bond, comme si elle était en retard, et me tira hors du lit par le bras.

Rachel m'avait presque jetée de force sous la douche, prétextant qu'elle ne me voulait pas dans ses pattes pour préparer le petit déjeuner... Je m'étais donc lavée, profitant de notre avance sur le réveil standard pour me laver les cheveux avec soin, il fallait être le plus présentable possible pour recevoir son grade... Après tout, on allait passer à la télé ! Une fois totalement propre, j'ouvris notre armoire pour y récupérer un uniforme mais ne réussis à en trouver un nul part sur mes étagères.

- Rachel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes vêtements ?

La porte était entre-ouverte, et la brune se contenta de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement pour me répondre mais sembla oublier la raison de sa venue lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- Rach ?

- Mmh ?

Cette réponse en disait long sur son état de concentration alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps de haut en bas.

- Mes vêtements ?

Ses yeux se relevèrent soudain pour rencontrer les miens alors que le feu lui montait aux joues.

- Oh euh... Désolée... C'est juste que te voir en sous-vêtements est très euh... Perturbant ?

Elle me lança un regard innocent, alors que je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre.

- Pour tes vêtements, il doit te rester une tenue... Ce n'est pas un uniforme habituel, mais tu seras obligée de porter ça... Ils font le tour des maisons pour être sûre que tout le monde ait la tenue de la cérémonie des jeunes Légions...

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que je dois porter ça !

Je sortis du bout des doigts un short moulant, de couleur brune, qui devait descendre juste au-dessus des genoux en la regardant avec un air incrédule.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais si Santana y est arrivée il y a trois ans, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir aussi !

Sur ce, Rachel sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle, un sourire particulièrement sadique aux lèvres, m'abandonnant à ma contemplation perplexe de mon nouvel uniforme.

Je sortis finalement de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue de cet immonde short et d'un débardeur couleur sang particulièrement moulant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de vêtements aussi près du corps et je tirais convulsivement sur le tissu pour essayer de me sentir un peu plus à l'aise... Rachel m'attendait, assise à table, devant une série de tartines grillées. Je pris place en face d'elle et nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, sans nous quitter du regard. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prit son tour dans la salle de bain, me laissant ranger la vaisselle. Une boule de plus en plus grosse avait pris place dans mon estomac quand elle était ressortie et m'avait aidée à enfiler mon plastron. La sonnerie du réveil avait sonné... Il ne nous restait plus énormément de temps... Elle attacha mes cheveux courts comme elle put avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

- C'est l'heure... Il est temps d'y aller...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, toutes mes pensées restaient bloquées au fond de ma gorge... Alors Rachel m'embrassa doucement, et me prit la main pour m'entraîner hors de la maison. La route se fit en silence... Tout autour de nous, plusieurs couples de jeunes Légions avec leur ancien mentor avançait sans un bruit. Certains gardaient la tête basse... D'autres avaient bloqué leur regard sur l'horizon. On voyait des mains aussi bien tenues que vissées sur leurs armes... Chacun gérait la chose comme il le pouvait... Je marchais maintenant la tête haute, tenant toujours la main de Rachel dans la mienne, mais la tirant plus elle que l'inverse... Les apparences étaient importantes, et si je voulais garder mon image intacte, je devais agir comme si rien de tout cela ne me touchait...

J'entendis le bruit de pas pressés et le murmure d'un "pardon" alors que quelqu'un se frayait un chemin derrière nous, au milieu des autres... Le bras de Brittany passa sous le mien, avant que j'ai eut le temps de me retourner, et la grande blonde m'adressa son plus beau sourire. Ma main lâcha celle de Rachel alors que Santana passait nonchalamment un bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Je la vis rapprocher son corps de celui de Rachel pour lui dire à voix basse.

- Ça ne va pas le faire pour sa crédibilité de leader si elle entre dans l'arène en donnant la main à son mentor comme une petite fille à sa mère ! Alors si tu stresses Berry, tu t'accroches à moi ! Mais surtout, tu ne lui pourris pas sa remise de grade !

Malgré son ton bourru, Santana essayait d'aider Rachel, et j'étais contente de les voir se parler à peu près normalement. Brittany marchait d'un pas bondissant, m'entraînant dans sa joie de vivre jusqu'à la porte de l'arène avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Aller Q ! On va devenir aussi classe que San et Rach maintenant !

Oui, sa joie de vivre était exactement la chose qu'il me fallait pour réussir à passer cette fichue porte et à marcher d'un pas décidé au milieu de l'arène.

Nous avions été alignés par notes... Les plus basses à droite et le plus hautes à gauche. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule voisine, et le fait que ce soit Brittany me réconfortait plus que je ne l'aurais avoué. On nous avait fait enlever chaussures, armures et armes. Nous étions donc pieds nus, en short et débardeur, au garde à vous sous un soleil de plomb. Un peu plus loin, nos mentors discutaient entre eux, tenant dans leurs mains les plastrons et armes de leurs écuyers. Rachel et Santana se tenaient à part, ne partageant pas leur discussion avec les autres... En même temps, j'avais eu le temps de comprendre que peu de personnes avaient le courage de tenir une conversation entière avec la Grande Faucheuse. Que ce soit sa réputation ou son caractère de chien, aucun des deux n'aidait ! Bientôt, Sylvester arriva par la grande porte, assise sur une carriole pleine de caisses en bois. Elle fit aligner chaque caisse en face de l'un d'entre nous par les mentors. Au bout de quelques heures de travail, tout était prêt. Nous formions une ligne parfaite, chaque jeune Légion séparé de ses voisins par une distance d'un peu plus de deux mètres. À cinq mètres en face de nous, Sue se tenait droite, nous fixant d'un air hautain. À équidistance derrière elle, se trouvait nos mentors, devant lesquels étaient posées nos caisses. Le tout formait un quadrillage parfait. Lorsque Sylvester fut enfin satisfaite de l'installation, elle commença à parler d'une voix forte.

- Mes chers petits Légions, car désormais aucun d'entre vous ne pourra être considéré comme un novice, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici ce matin ! Lorsque je vous ai salués la première fois à la sortie de votre test de survie il y a six ans, vous étiez des centaines ! Et regardez-vous aujourd'hui ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'une trentaine, mais vous avez été la crème des novices, les seuls à mériter le titre de Légion !

Notre attention était fixée sur elle. Elle avait réussi à nous captiver dès les premiers mots... Malgré toute sa cruauté, Sylvester avait la carrure d'une grande oratrice.

- Ne vous détrompez pas, je ne dis pas que vous êtes bons, je dis seulement que vous avez été les moins mauvais de votre année ! Aujourd'hui donc, vos grades vous seront donnés, et dès demain soir, vous serez totalement libérés de vos mentors et ne les reverrez plus à moins de finir dans leur escouade dans trois ans ! Car demain vous deviendrez des mentors ! Demain vous rencontrerez vos écuyers ! Mais pour l'heure, il est temps de recevoir vos grades et d'apprendre votre place dans la plus belle armée du monde ! Il va être question de servir la Légion avec honneur à partir de maintenant ! Vous avez passez votre vie à vous entraîner en vue de ce jour, il est maintenant temps de remercier le Commice pour cet enseignement en le rendant fier de vos actes et de votre loyauté sans faille car aujourd'hui, vous devenez officiellement des Légions !

Elle s'était mise à hurler sur la fin, mettant toujours plus de conviction dans ses paroles ! Elle était terrifiante tant elle s'impliquait dans son discours.

- Vous êtes des Légions !

Elle avait brandi son poing vers le ciel en criant cette simple phrase et chacun l'avait imité en reprenant d'une même voix.

- Nous sommes des Légions !

- Vous êtes des Légions !

- Nous sommes des Légions !

Nos voix devenaient plus fortes alors qu'elle nous faisait scander cette phrase encore et encore ! Puis elle se tut, et nos bras retombèrent lentement le long de nos corps... Sylvester se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux en reprenant son calme et chacun reprit peu à peu une attitude plus humble. Cette démonstration de soumission puérile m'avait donné envie de vomir, mais j'avais joué le jeu, j'avais hurlé avec les autres, et maintenant, je me sentais vide...

Sue commença la cérémonie. Elle avançait de droite à gauche, s'occupant d'abord des plus bas résultats. Elle criait le matricule complet et un Légion lambda apportait le nouvel uniforme au jeune gradé qui l'enfilait avant que la suite n'arrive. Je comprenais mieux l'utilité de ces vêtements ultra moulants, ils permettaient juste de ne pas avoir à se déshabiller pour mettre son nouvel uniforme ! Une fois habillé, son ancien mentor apportait les pièces d'armure du nouvel équipement du Légion et ses nouvelles armes avant que Sue ne lui donne son grade et sa cape dans le cas où le premier lui octroie la deuxième. Elle remonta la file lentement, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Brittany et moi, les deux dernières.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, toujours...

Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase et je doutais que quelqu'un d'autre que nous ne l'ait entendue...

- 392-F-2512-A ! Brittany S. Pierce d'Astonia !

Britt se tendit à l'annonce de son matricule, mais salua Sylvester d'un hochement de tête. Un Légion arriva près d'elle et lui tendit un paquet de vêtements. Il y avait un débardeur du même tissus moulant que celui que nous portions déjà mais légèrement plus épais. Son pantalon était lui aussi très moulant, un peu comme le short qu'elle avait déjà, mais en plus long... Le tout était accompagné de chaussures montantes en cuir souple. C'était un uniforme qui lui convenait, léger et souple, ce qui lui permettrait de garder sa rapidité d'action et ses mouvements amples. Lorsqu'elle eut enfilé son nouvel uniforme, Santana s'avança vers elle en souriant. Elle lui tendit son ancien plastron ainsi que des renforts en métal pour les tibias et les avant-bras. C'était une armure minimaliste, mais quelque chose de plus imposant l'aurait désavantagée quand on connaissait son style de combat... La Latina lui passa ensuite plusieurs sangles en cuir et y glissa couteaux et aiguilles avant de lui tendre sa Hallebarde que Brittany remit automatiquement dans son dos. Enfin, Sue s'avança vers elle, une longue cape écarlate dans les mains.

- Bienvenue dans la Légion Lieutenant !

Santana arracha le morceau de tissu des mains de Sylvester, et le fixa elle-même sur l'uniforme de Brittany en lui lançant un dernier sourire avant de s'écarter.

Et puis mon tour vint. Le sourire de Sue était devenu carnassier alors qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux en récitant.

- 525-F-2512-DL ! Quinn Fabray des Dry-Lands !

J'étais restée immobile, ne regardant même pas le Légion qui devait m'apporter mon uniforme fouiller dans la caisse à mon nom. Je regardais Sue, et son regard froid me transperçait tant j'y voyais de la fierté. Plaire à cette femme me dégoûtait au plus haut point ! Le Légion arriva finalement avec le paquet de vêtements ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux de Santana ! En même temps, rien de plus logique pour moi qu'une tenue de cavalière... Je mis donc le pantalon d'équitation brun avant d'y ajouter un débardeur rouge simple et de lacer mes bottes. Rachel arriva devant moi et m'aide à enfiler mon plastron, mes épaulettes. Puis, elle me passa des gants d'archer renforcés aux phalanges avant de m'armer de mon arc, de mon carquois, de plusieurs couteaux et d'une épée fine. J'observais les mains de Rachel qui s'activaient un peu partout à resserrer une sangle, à lisser un plis, ou à remettre une pièce droite... J'étais perdue dans mon monde !

- Bienvenue dans la Légion... Commandant !

La voix de Sue m'arracha à mes pensées. J'entendis Santana retenir un petit cri alors que les autre laissait échapper des "oh" admiratifs. J'avais battu la Latina, j'étais maintenant sa supérieure hiérarchique ! En fait il ne restait que deux personnes au-dessus de moi dans le camp : L'entraîneuse Sylvester, et la Générale Holliday !

- Légions ! Vos vies ne vous appartiennent plus depuis que vous avez mis les pieds dans ce camp, mais aujourd'hui vous êtes officiellement voués à servir votre patrie ! Vous êtes l'élite guerrière ! Ceux qui apporteront la paix du Commice dans tout le pays ! Vous êtes des Légions !

- Nous sommes des Légions !

- Vous êtes le bras armé du Commice !

- Nous sommes des Légions !

- Vous êtes le bouclier et l'épée de votre pays !

- Nous sommes des Légions !

- Vous êtes des guerriers obéissants et fidèles !

- Nous sommes des Légions !

- Si l'on vous demande de tuer pour le Commice que ferez-vous ?

- Nous nous exécuterons qu'importe l'ennemi !

- Si vous devez dénoncez votre famille ?

- Nous exécuterons nous même la sentence du Commice !

- Si l'on vous demande de mourir ?

- Nous mourrons pour le Commice !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des Légions !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, finit ! J'espère avoir bien fait ressortir le côté lavage de cerveau de la cérémonie ^^.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera "La Fixation" en POV Santana ! Il va être assez horrible à sa manière, je sens que vous aller me tuer à la fin ! XD**


	33. Chapter 31 : La Fixation

**Aujourd'hui vraiment aucunes réponses à vos reviews, j'ai des obligations à respectées et à faire 00h/6h pour poster le chapitre, je n'allais pas me gruger 1h de sommeil en plus pour vous répondre même si je vous adore ! XD  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relus pour la forme (l'orthographe a été fait par ma génialissime Beta : Captain-Hana) donc si il y a des bugs, désolé mais je n'avais pas le temps... :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>

**La Fixation**

Mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour des épaules de la naine qui regardait Quinn avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je finis par la secouer un peu en rapprochant son corps du mien dans une étreinte discrète.

- Nos bébés ont bien grandi ! Hein Berry ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, retenant mal son émotion ce qui me fit rire.

- Allez ! Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! Tu vas finir par me déprimer !

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, j'y vis la même peur que je cachais depuis des mois... Cette fille portait vraiment trop ses émotions sur son visage pour son propre bien ! Mon regard lâcha le sien alors que je fixais l'immensité de l'arène avec regret... D'ici deux jours nous allions rejoindre une escouade et tout ce que nous avions connu allait subitement disparaître... Il n'y aurait plus d'entraînements, plus de faux combats... Il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et quand je disais ça, je ne parlais pas de missions de sauvetages de bébés Gringos en détresse ! Non, il s'agirait d'êtres humains se battant pour leurs convictions bientôt... Les rebelles... Je n'avais même pas envie d'y penser... Avec un peu de chance, mon aura me permettrait de n'être qu'une star de la télé se contentant de combattre les milices étrangères et autres Légions lors des jeux. Il n'y avait pas de scrupules à avoir quand on tuait un soldat entraîné, mais il y en avait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un pauvre civil armé d'une vieille fourche ! Et puis bien sûr, il n'y aurait plus Brittany... Elle aurait sa novice, et moi je n'aurais plus qu'à me trouver une Légion pas trop moche à mettre dans mon lit... C'était cette idée qui avait rythmé ma vie avant que je ne rencontre la grande blonde... Pourtant... Pourtant je n'en avais plus envie... Je ne voulais plus que son corps à elle ! Et rien d'autre... Alors oui, j'aurais pu faire comme Berry et regarder la fille qui avait partagé ma vie pendant trois ans avec des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour en pensant à quel point elle allait me manquer... Ou, je pouvais gérer ça à la Lopez ! Et donc, me contenter de profiter de ce qui me restait avant de devoir enfouir le peu d'émotions dont j'étais capable de faire preuve bien profondément en moi !

- La journée ne fait que commencer Berry... Ça va être notre tour d'ici quelques heures...

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Je dus me retourner pour lui lancer un regard _Santana-Lopez-n'a-peur-de-rien_ en haussant les sourcils. Bien sûr que je crevais de trouille ! Mais elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je m'abaisse à le lui dire à voix haute ! Je préférais me concentrer sur le repas qui m'attendait en compagnie de Brittany plutôt que sur la suite des événements ! Je ne savais absolument pas comment se passait cette connerie qu'ils appelaient la fixation des Légions ou cérémonie du Phœnix, mais connaissant les malades qui traînaient dans le camp, je me doutais que ça ne serait ni joyeux, ni indolore !

Brittany s'avança enfin vers moi... Tout autour de nous, les autres partaient plus ou moins vite de l'arène. Elle et Quinn se tenaient droites, têtes hautes en marchant d'un pas lent et assuré, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient passé le plus dur, si l'on pouvait considérer qu'il y avait une chose plus dure que les autres dans la Légion ! Je n'avais pas menti quand j'avais dit à Berry que nos bébés avaient bien grandi... Elles étaient devenues encore plus belles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà... Britt était rayonnante, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval basse. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là tant elle semblait angélique... Pour Quinn, c'était une autre histoire... Cette fille était trempée pour la Légion, son regard s'était encore durci, et elle gardait des égratignures au visage suite à notre combat. La forme même de son visage me semblait elle aussi moins douce et ses cheveux filant de sa queue de cheval lui donnaient un air sauvage qui la caractérisait bien... Elle avait grandi dans le sens de la Légion, et je regrettais presque l'innocence de la petite vingt sur vingt qu'elle était il y a trois ans... Heureusement que je savais que tout ça n'était qu'une façade...

Mon écuyère... Ancienne-écuyère (il allait vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse !), me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant légèrement de terre et me faisant rire malgré la situation. À notre droite, le regard franc de Quinn rencontrait celui de Berry dans un sourire dégoulinant de mièvrerie ! Lorsque Britt me reposa au sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers Blondie pour une pique de félicitations dirons-nous...

- Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête Fabray ! C'est pas parce que tu as un plus haut grade que moi que j'obéirai un jour à tes ordres !

- Oh mais j'y compte bien Lopez ! La vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse sans ta verve révoltée !

Je me mis à rire de plus belle en avisant son sourire taquin ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cette gamine ! Nous avions tellement en commun... Et ces tripes bordel ! Elle allait faire un putain de bon chef quand l'heure serait venue !

- San ?

La voix de Brittany me sortit de ma torpeur et je pus enfin me tourner vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui B ?

- Il faut que j'offre son cadeau à Q avant qu'on aille manger ! Je veux que vous le voyez Rach et toi !

Le fait que nous serions incapable de le faire cet après-midi était à peine sous-entendu... Après tout, la fixation commençait peu de temps après le repas mais on ne savait pas dans quel état nous en sortirions... Je pris délicatement la main de Brittany avant de lui répondre.

- On a qu'à y aller maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui !

Elle se mit à sautiller et je savais à quel point elle était excitée ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait commencé à préparer la "surprise" de Q sous ordre de Sylvester.

- Bon Berry, Fabray ! On bouge et vous venez avec nous !

Les deux filles ne prirent même pas la peine de s'offusquer ou de tenter de refuser. Q savait très bien que je mettais de la distance entre nous pour la forme. Elle venait quand même de recevoir un meilleur grade que le mien non d'un chien !

Brittany nous arrêta devant le pré avant de se glisser sous la barrière. Chacune de nous la suivit à sa façon, Berry eut à peine à se baisser en raison de sa taille nanesque. La grande blonde se tourna ensuite vers Q et lui demanda d'appeler les chevaux. Cette dernière s'exécuta avec ravissement, sifflant légèrement jusqu'à ce que le bruit des sabot se fasse entendre autour de nous. Fenner arriva bientôt près de moi, posant ses naseaux contre mon épaule. J'avais du mal à l'admettre, mais j'aimais cette saloperie d'animal ! Il était censé n'être qu'un outil, mais God ! J'avais fini par m'y attacher ! Ma main glissa lentement le long de son encolure dans un geste mécanique alors que les autres animaux s'attroupaient autour de nous. Berry et Quinn étaient perplexes, après tout, Brittany ne leur avait pas expliqué ce que nous faisions ici... Mon ancienne écuyère s'avança près d'une petite jument grise, presque noire, et lui glissa un licol rouge autour de la tête avant d'en tendre la longe à Blondie qui la regardait avec la bouche ouverte.

- Ferme la bouche Fabray ! On dirait Berry là...

La blonde secoua doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers Brittany. Je ne fis même pas attention à la réaction du Hobbit, l'ignorer était la meilleure façon de lui faire sortir des grognements hilarants.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

- Q ! Tu es Commandant maintenant, tu dois recevoir ton cheval !

- Mais je pensais que ce serait Prisma...

- Ce que tu peux être cruche parfois ! Tu voulais faire quoi avec cette vieille carne ? Tu es gradée maintenant, ton ancienne jument était du niveau d'un soldat du rang... Si tu veux survivre il te faut une monture qui tient la route.

Bon ok, je n'étais peut-être pas obligée d'intervenir... Mais un peu de bon sens tout de même ! Blondie voulut argumenter, mais je me fis un point d'honneur de ne pas lui en laisser le temps.

- Et ne fais pas comme si elle ne te plaisait pas ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée tu la regardes en bavant ! Pendant un moment j'ai crus que tu la voulais en steak !

- Ce n'est pa-

- Arrête ton char Blondie ! Tu as passé tes derniers mois à la caresser plus que Berry !

Effet réussi, Commandant rouge pivoine ! Ce que je pouvais être fière de moi parfois ! Et en plus avec cette argumentaire, Q avait bien été obligée de sourire à Britt en lui disant à quel point elle avait été heureuse. C'est à ce moment-là que mon ancienne écuyère put enfin expliquer sa partie du cadeau.

- Tu sais Quinn, c'est un cheval très rare... Presque aucun animal de race n'existe encore, mais Stern, c'est son nom... Cette jument est l'une des dernières pur-sang arabes ! Ce sont des chevaux d'une résistance incroyable, capables de survivre dans le désert dont ils sont originaires et de s'adapter en toute situation ! Ils ne tombent jamais malades et possèdent une endurance les rendant infatigables ! Et puis... Je l'ai débourrée moi-même... Alors ils n'ont pas pu la maltraiter... Du coup elle devrait pouvoir te faire confiance comme aucun autre ici...

Et oui, c'était ma B ! Elle avait passé des mois à dresser cette sale bête pour que Q puisse poser les fesses dessus ! Autant dire que ça avait été un travail délicat... Mais bon, je n'aurais pas pu expliquer en quoi, les chevaux c'était son truc, pas le mien ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Quinn avait sauté au cou de Brittany qui bondissait de joie en voyant l'effet de son cadeau.

Quelques heures et un bon repas plus tard, Berry me retrouva devant chez moi, prête à partir, alors que Quinn rentrait pour rejoindre B à l'intérieur en nous attendant. La cérémonie du Phœnix se déroulait dans un grand bâtiment à côté de l'infirmerie... On nous installa avec les autres Légions de notre génération dans un grand couloir. Bientôt Chang passa parmi nous et nous répartit à deux par salles. Bien entendu je fus collée avec Berry, comme si l'idée de souffrir n'était pas suffisante, j'allais en plus me taper une torture auditive en l'entendant geindre pendant des heures ! Le jeune asiatique nous sourit chaleureusement. Nous n'avions pas eu souvent l'occasion de le revoir, notre groupe était plutôt du genre coriace ! Néanmoins, je n'avais pas oublié son aide trois ans plus tôt, et je lui faisais confiance. Notre groupe devrait être le premier, enfin un avantage à mon grade ! Mais Berry ne semblait pas prête à se taire.

- Mike, c'est douloureux ?

- Pas plus qu'un replacement de côtes...

On pouvait voir que Berry n'en avait jamais subi un en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Ça commence dans combien de temps ?

- D'ici quelques minutes, le temps que l'infirmière arrive...

- Oh ne me parle pas de cette vieille bique psychopathe !

C'était sorti tout seul... Mais je gardais un souvenir vif de mes derniers soins...

- Et ça dure comb-

- Oh mais ta gueule Berry ! Si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite, je te promets de t'arracher toutes tes dents et de laisser le gang des sadiques de l'infirmerie t'en visser des nouvelles sans anesthésie !

Ma menace eut au moins un effet bénéfique, choquer assez la Minimoy pour qu'elle ferme sa grande bouche. Et accessoirement faire rire Chang, ce n'était pas plus mal de me faire bien voir du médico, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à négocier un petit antidouleur !

Cinq minutes plus tard, la reine du sadisme daigna enfin nous rejoindre. Elle nous ordonna de nous déshabiller. Maintenant je devais en plus supporter la vue du corps de Berry... Bon ok, elle était pas mal foutue... Mais c'était Berry merde ! Puis elle nous fit entrer dans de grandes cuves en verre transparentes. Le fait que ces cuves, bien que vides, soient reliées à de gros tuyaux ne me disait rien de bon... Une fois à l'intérieur, L'infirmière se plaça derrière un énorme écran de contrôle et moins d'une seconde plus tard, de grosses sangles sortaient du sol pour nous encercler les pieds. L'avantage des cuves, était que même si je voyais le visage de Berry se tordre, je ne pouvais pas entendre un seul son sortir de son petit corps ! Bon point ! D'ailleurs le côté poisson rouge la rendait hilarante ! Enfin, la chose fut d'un coup beaucoup moins drôle lorsque le niveau commença à monter ! Et dans le genre dégeu', le liquide vert transparent qui remplissait nos cuves respectives ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance ! Au moment où le produit atteignit la base de mes pieds, je dus retenir un cri, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Berry à voir sa tête ! Quoi qu'elle semblait plus en train de monologuer que de hurler... Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour faire un truc dans le genre... La sensation du liquide sur ma peau était particulièrement dérangeante... Pas vraiment douloureuse comme le "soudage" des os, mais désagréable... Comme si l'on m'enfonçait des milliers de petites aiguilles dans le corps et qu'on les retirait pour les enfoncer à nouveau... Une pure œuvre sadique digne de l'autre malade d'infirmière aux commandes !

Le niveau continua à monter, et bientôt le produit arriva au niveau de mon intimité ! D'un coup les picotements devinrent nettement moins supportables ! Non mais sérieux quel était le con qui s'amuserait à créer un produit qui donne une sensation aussi douloureuse pour l'appliquer sur des zones aussi sensibles ! Bah un Légion pardi ! Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour me retenir de hurler vraiment. Je n'arrivais néanmoins pas à retenir des grognements de douleur réguliers. Et le niveau monta encore et encore. Le moment où il atteignit ma gorge fut le deuxième à me demander de supporter une douleur vraiment intolérable... Puis, la voix de l'autre pétasse d'infirmière résonna dans mon bocal.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de retenir vos respirations, le but est de vous noyer !

Je dus me retourner totalement paniquée, le niveau ne s'arrêtait pas et était maintenant juste en dessous de mes lèvres alors que je levais la tête pour éviter la noyade. Je vis que Rachel avait eu moins de chance que moi... En raison de sa taille, elle était déjà en apnée dans le liquide, les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle se battait contre l'asphyxie. Le niveau monta jusqu'à ce que seuls mes yeux soient encore en lieu sûr. Et je dus voir la suite en retenant ma respiration. Le produit avait totalement submergé la petite brune qui ne pouvant plus retenir sa respiration venait d'inhaler une bonne dose de liquide. J'eus juste le temps de la voir perdre connaissance avant que le niveau ne monte jusqu'à mes yeux. Et cette fois-ci, je voulais vraiment hurler... Et je le fis, autant pour me libérer de la douleur que pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Mais mes poumons se remplirent simplement du liquide dans lequel je me noyais, me brûlant autant intérieurement qu'il ne l'avait fait extérieurement, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus heureuse de sombrer dans l'inconscient. La dernière chose qui me vint à l'esprit quand mes paupières se fermèrent fut que je venais juste de nous voir mourir toute les deux...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors, vous avez intérêt de reviewer parce que j'ai sacrifié mon précieux sommeil pour vous, et en plus j'ai fait une bonne petite fin sadique ! :P<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera encore en POV Santana : "Mourir pour mieux renaître".**

**Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais moi je sens bien le flash-back pour vous tenir en alerte sans savoir si elles sont en vie... *siffle***


	34. Chapter 32 : Mourir pour mieux renaître

**Hey mes chers lecteurs ! Je pars en vacances ! (Cachez votre joie... XD). Non, mais du coup, je vous prête ma Beta Captain-Hana pour vous poster les chapitres pendant deux semaines (après je l'emmène avec moi donc ça sera ceinture deux semaines...). Bon, je vais la laisser vous passer un petit mot, c'est elle qui vous poste ce chapitre pour tester ;).  
><strong>

**Captain-Hana à bord du navire pour deux semaines, je serai là pour update les 2 fanfics pour vous satisfaire très chers lecteurs ;) Et étant une marmotte les chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi tôt qu'habituellement...Mais en fait vous avez de la chance car j'ai mal dormi donc je me suis levée tôt x)  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Zeb-Zeb qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 :<strong>

**Mourir pour mieux renaître**

Bon ok, à en juger la douleur qui se répandait dans tout mon corps, je n'étais pas morte ! J'avais vaguement conscience du sol froid sous mon dos, mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûre... À vrai dire, j'étais persuadée qu'une ribambelle de novices venait de passer en courant sur mon corps d'esthète. Ah la jalousie... Bref, pas plus douloureux qu'un replacement de côtes hein ? Mon cul oui ! Il fallait que je pense à une manière particulièrement douloureuse de tuer Chang...

Mes oreilles, qui jusque-là ne me laissaient entendre qu'un bourdonnement horripilant, se mirent enfin à fonctionner même si mon cerveau n'était lui pas tout à fait en état d'engranger les informations qu'il entendait. Il y avait la voix de Chang, ça c'était certain... Mais pour le reste... Pfff ! Il me semblait qu'il babillait du langage médical à tout va, et j'étais persuadée d'avoir compris des trucs comme "constantes" et "arrêt respiratoire"... Mais j'avais mal, et comme toujours quand j'avais mal, je ne comprenais plus rien... Bon ok, et je me plaignais intérieurement ! En fait, je me contentais de penser à la brûlure qu'était devenue la totalité de mon corps... Ma gorge était sèche, chose absurde pour une noyée, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé du sable tant elle m'irritait. Au niveau de mon intimité, je préférais ne pas en parler... J'étais juste contente d'y avoir gardé des sensations, ma vie sexuelle devrait y survivre ! Ma pensée dériva alors sur Britt... Quoi ? Logique qu'elle soit la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit quand je pense à une partie de jambes en l'air ! Non ? J'avais envie qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me tienne la main en me chuchotant que tout allait bien... Ouai, ça craignait, mais dans mon état, j'avais bien le droit de penser à ça !

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsque je pus le faire, la lumière blanche du néon au plafond me donna un putain de mal de crâne et je dus fermer et rouvrir mes paupières plusieurs fois avant de réussir à supporter son intensité... La vieille peau se pencha instantanément sur moi alors que Mike bidouillait des machines bizarres.

- Et bien Capitaine, il semblerait que vous supportiez mieux la mort que votre amie !

Je voulus parler mais seul un râle sortit de ma gorge et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à grogner quelque chose d'intelligible d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

- Petit un, Berry n'est pas mon amie... Et petit deux, comment-ça la mort ?

Non parce que sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé de nous tuer ! Si ?

- Vous pensez qu'il vient de se passer quoi Capitaine ? Vous venez de mourir pour mieux renaître au service du Commice et-

Elle fut coupée par les geignements de Berry allongée quelques mètres plus loin, dans une tenue plus que douteuse qui hélas devait faire écho à la mienne, et intima à Mike l'ordre de s'occuper de moi.

- Hey Chang ? Elle voulait dire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Accouche !

- Bon ok, le produit de la fixation ralentit votre croissance cellulaire... Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais en gros, grâce à lui, vous n'allez jamais vieillir...

- Merci je suis au courant ! Vas à l'essentiel !

- Le principe veut que toutes vos cellules soient touchées par le fixateur, et même s'il traverse la peau, pour des questions de rapidité, on vous noie dedans, le produit se propageant donc aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur...

Il fit une pause et je dus l'encourager d'un regard pour qu'il continue.

- Lors de la "noyade", vos poumons se remplissent de fixateur et vous entrez donc en arrêt respiratoire, puis en arrêt cardiaque... C'est au moment où votre cœur cesse de battre qu'on vous sort de la cuve pour vous vider...

Il m'indiqua les tuyaux qui sortaient de mon corps, glissés entre mes côtes, d'un geste de la main.

- Et vous réanimer... Vous êtes considérés comme techniquement morts lorsque vous entrez en arrêt cardiaque... C'est pour ça qu'on appelle aussi la fixation la cérémonie du Phœnix...

- Mourir pour renaître de ses cendres...

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de murmurer cette constatation et Chang hocha la tête en m'entendant...

Le grand asiatique regarda les données inscrites sur l'écran de l'appareil qui drainait le fixateur hors de mon corps et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers moi et d'arracher les tubes de mon abdomen d'un mouvement vif. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait fini.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Désolé, j'ai préféré faire ça vite pour t'éviter le stress...

- Franchement ? Tu crois vraiment que j'étais à ça près ?

Il ne dit rien... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'intérieurement je l'adorais pour ça, j'avais mal, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de psychoter sur la douleur avant de la ressentir. C'était mieux comme ça... Un peu plus loin, je vis l'infirmière faire de même avec Berry. La mort lui réussissait plutôt bien, ça lui avait coupé le sifflet en dehors de quelques gémissements ! Au moins, elle ne pleurait pas... La vieille peau commença à appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur la naine et sans relever les yeux interpella son élève.

- Vous pouvez contacter leurs subordonnées pour qu'elles viennent les récupérer !

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se releva pour appeler Britt et Q.

- Hey Chang ! Pas la peine d'appeler chez Berry, sa vingt sur vingt est chez moi...

Il hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner pour exécuter l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. L'infirmière en profita pour s'approcher de moi et me badigeonner les côtes de crème cicatrisante avant de sortir à la suite du jeune homme.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs longues minutes seules dans cette pièce lugubre. J'avais finit par ramper jusqu'à Berry, un bel exploit en restant sur le dos si vous voulez mon avis ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir, et j'avais pris sa main pour la réconforter.

- Hey ça va aller Berry, nos blondes sont en route, alors ressaisis toi pour pas faire flipper Q...

Ma voix était moins dure que je ne l'aurais voulu pour ma réputation... Pas grave, si elle en reparlait je dirais qu'elle avait dû avoir des hallucinations à cause de la douleur. Elle se recomposa doucement à côté de moi et je pus lâcher sa main. Je préférais ne pas être surprise dans une situation aussi compromettante avec elle, il en allait de mon honneur !

Lorsqu'enfin Brittany et Blondie entrèrent dans la salle, j'entendis le cri à peine étouffé de mon ancienne-écuyère... Puis quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais littéralement dans les bras de ma Blonde. Je pouvais enfin respirer...

Quinn attrapa Berry de la même manière et les deux filles nous portèrent jusqu'à nos maisons respectives. Une fois chez nous, Lord T me passa un bon coup de langue bien baveuse sur ma plaie et je m'endormis.

Dire que j'étais irritée en me réveillant était un euphémisme ! Cette bande d'enfoirés venait de me faire rater ma dernière nuit avec Britt avec leurs conneries de cérémonie ! Et en bonus, ma Brittany allait recevoir sa novice ce matin ! Donc, je n'avais même pas le temps de me rattraper avant de la perdre ! Pour le coup, j'avais envie de pleurer de frustration !

Le seul point positif dans l'histoire était que mon corps semblait avoir totalement récupéré... Plus de douleur ou de picotement... J'étais de nouveau d'attaque ! Je pris donc un petit-déjeuner rapide en compagnie de mon ancienne-écuyère avant de m'habiller en quatrième vitesse pour l'accompagner à l'arène.

Nous avions croisé Quinn et Berry sur la route, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Arrivées devant l'édifice, il nous fallut abandonner celles qui avaient été dans nos vies pendant trois ans pour monter les marches des gradins et les laisser entrer seules dans l'arène.

Berry avait les yeux rouges et j'en concluais qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit à l'idée de perdre sa vingt sur vingt... Au moins elle arborait un air neutre aujourd'hui et retenait ses larmes. Les anciens mentors s'étaient répartis tout autour de l'arène, si bien que la naine et moi étions seules dans notre partie des gradins. Je dus presque traîner Berry jusqu'à un siège au premier rang et la forcer à s'asseoir. Je n'aimais pas plus qu'elle l'idée de perdre Britt, mais je voulais savoir de quel genre de gamine elle allait s'occuper. Il y avait peu de novices dans l'arène, de ce que j'en voyais, il n'y en aurait certainement pas assez pour tout le monde... Mais bon, ils pouvait encore en arriver ! En fait, c'était drôle de les regarder au milieu des gamins... Fabray restait droite et froide, j'avais l'impression de me revoir trois ans plus tôt ! La majorité des novices au féminin essayaient d'attirer son attention ! Chacune voulant la meilleure mentor. Un peu plus loin, Brittany discutait joyeusement avec un groupe de filles qui observaient Lord T d'un air suspicieux. Elle rayonnait autant que Quinn semblait mal à l'aise, c'était presque hilarant ! Oui presque, parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de MA B ! Et je ne voulais absolument pas la voir partir avec une autre que moi...

Bientôt quelques Légions commencèrent à se battre sous le regard dédaigneux de Q et les applaudissements de Britt. Oui, les choses ne changeaient pas...

Lorsque Sue entra dans l'arène avec son sourire habituel aux lèvres, tout le monde se tut pour l'écouter alors qu'elle récitait sûrement le discours traditionnel sur le rôle des mentors et écuyers. Pourtant, j'avais envie d'entendre ses mots exacts... Je m'étais donc penchée sur la rambarde, le corps tendu pour essayer de mieux entendre lorsque sa voix me parvint forte et claire.

- 177-F-2509-F ! Repose ton gros cul dans ta chaise tout de suite avant de te casser la gueule de mes gradins !

Je me rassis immédiatement, le buste droit, alors que Sylvester reprenait, comme si de rien était, mais cette fois-ci bien audible de là où je me trouvais. Brittany qui ne m'avait pas remarquée avant son intervention passait maintenant son temps à me faire des grands signes de la main alors que Q lançait quelques regards furtifs à Berry. Au moins elle savait rester discrète elle !

- Donc, comme je le disais, cette année est assez particulière puisque pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, nous avons moins de novices que de mentors ! Certains devront donc être sacrifiés et passer leur tour !

Sue continua avec les explications habituelles sous les murmures perturbés des jeunes mentors. Qui pouvait vouloir céder sa place ?

- Fini le blabla, place à l'action ! Il est temps de choisir vos écuyers chers Légions ! Pour ne pas changer nous allons commencer par le meilleur ! Vingt sur vingt !

Quinn s'avança lentement pour faire face à la foule et se redressa en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sylvester.

- Mon choix est fait !

Sue hocha la tête avec approbation.

- Je ne veux pas d'écuyer ! Je passe mon tour !

- QUOI !

Le cri de Berry me perça presque un tympan alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la rambarde en face de nous comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant que Sue essayait de se reprendre.

- Et bien vingt sur vingt... Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas... Tu es sûre que-

- Positive chef !

Sylvester hocha la tête avant de détacher son regard de Blondie. Cette gamine ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre !

- Dans ce cas, la Reine des Mutations ?

Britt s'avança, Lord Tubbington aux pieds, si l'on pouvait dire aux pieds quand l'animal faisait votre taille...

- En fait je vais dire comme Q ! Je n'en veux pas non plus !

Son ton était joyeux, comme si l'on venait de lui promettre un bonbon, et je dus me retenir de rougir en la voyant aussi naturellement mignonne.

- Mes deux meilleurs éléments qui refusent d'avoir un écuyer ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! J'espère que ça ne va pas continuer ! Enfin bon... Suivant !

L'attribution continua sans plus d'incidents, nos anciennes-écuyères furent les seules à refuser leur novice... Bien entendu, d'autres n'en eurent pas, mais c'était une question de nombre, et plus de choix... Sue autorisa tout le monde à partir en dehors des rares sans novices qui devaient être une dizaine. Elle appela ensuite leur ancien mentor à les rejoindre au milieu de l'arène. Nous nous étions tous placés près de nos anciens écuyers respectifs en attendant le discours de Sue.

- Bien, puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser vos maisons pour vous tout seuls mes jeunes Légions, vous retournerez vivre avec vos mentors !

Je la vis ranger les itinéraires et les clefs, qui leur étaient destinés pour retrouver leur nouvelle habitation, derrière elle alors qu'elle continuait.

- Vous aurez donc votre cérémonie du Phoenix cet après-midi et rejoindrez une escouade demain tout comme vos mentors ! Suis-je claire ?

Chacun acquiesça, les plus jeunes frissonnant déjà à l'idée de leur fixation... Sue nous libéra donc enfin, ne retenant que Blondie et Berry avec elle. À peine les portes de l'arène passées, Brittany me sauta au cou et je ne fus que trop heureuse de la recevoir pour l'enlacer avec passion. Je n'allais pas la perdre, et je n'allais même pas devoir rejoindre un dortoir ! J'étais au paradis !

Nous avions attendu les deux autres un moment avant qu'elles ne nous retrouvent pour le chemin du retour.

- Alors ? Elle vous voulait quoi la chef ?

Quinn haussa un sourcil en souriant.

- Curieuse Lopez ?

Je lui répondis par un grognement et elle continua.

- Elle voulait nous donner notre nouvelle clef... Tu sais, comme je suis Commandant maintenant, on a obtenu une meilleure maison...

- Tant que Berry vit dedans je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle sera mieux...

Q se mit à rire en me serrant les épaules et la fin de la route se fit dans la légèreté jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la maison que je partageais avec Britt.

- Bon alors ? Vous habitez où maintenant ?

- Juste là !

Fabray venait de pointer la maison juste à côté de la mienne. Elle était légèrement plus grande et surtout en meilleur état ! Je ne répondis rien, j'avais des vues sur cette baraque depuis trois ans et voilà que Blondie me la piquait ! J'avais envie de l'égorger !

Q nous avait invitées à venir chez elles... Le mobilier n'était pas beaucoup mieux que chez Britt et moi, mais il y avait plus d'espace... Nous avions mangé un morceau ensemble avant que les deux blondes ne nous quittent pour leur fixation... Je tremblais à l'idée de ma Britt-Britt dans cette putain de cuve, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais la laisser partir... Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Berry décrocha le téléphone et Chang lui apprit qu'on pouvait venir les rechercher... Les voir sur le sol me brisa le cœur... Comme avec nous la veille, on leur avait enfilé un pantalon large et un débardeur coupé sous les seins pour les traiter après leur mort... Je pris Britt dans mes bras alors que Lord Tubbington commençait déjà à la lécher soigneusement en couinant, il était aussi désespéré que moi... Après quelques minutes de bataille, je pus enfin poser Britt sur le dos de son Gringo pour aider la naine à porter Quinn. Elles étaient tremblantes, la peau et les cheveux encore humides, mais maintenant que je pouvais analyser ça de l'extérieur, je voyais bien que les corps avaient été lavés car le liquide qui les recouvrait était incolore. Il nous fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour retourner chez Berry et déposer Q sur le lit... Une fois Blondie bien installée, je pus emmener Brittany chez nous et m'allonger près d'elle pour la réconforter. Britt était forte, bien plus que moi... Elle avait réussi à contrôler la douleur avec le sourire, et il était presque impossible de deviner ce qu'elle venait de subir si on ne savait pas qu'elle était dans le lit car incapable de bouger son corps. Elle ne cesserait jamais de m'impressionner... Bientôt, elle s'endormit dans mes bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit attira mon attention, et je dus me dégager de son étreinte pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. L'armure de Brittany trônait au milieu du salon, où elle ne se trouvait pas quand j'étais partie la coucher. Les petites mains de la Légion nous rapportaient nos affaires. Je m'assis sur le canapé en pensant à ces gamins qui arrachés à leurs familles avant l'âge de douze ans se retrouvaient au service de camp en attendant l'âge requis pour le test de survie. Et pendant un instant, je me revis quatorze ans plus tôt, astiquant le sol d'une de ces maisons à seulement sept ans. Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir... Quatorze ans que j'étais enfermée ici... Quatorze ans que je ne les avais pas revus... Une larme solitaire coula de mon œil droit, et pour une fois, ma main ne l'essuya pas et la laissa couler librement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, on commence à voir un peu du passé de San, j'espère que ça vous met en bouche ;).<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : "New Direction" en POV Quinn.**

**Et à vos reviews sinon je riquerais d'avoir une amnésie foudroyante qui me ferait oublier de poster la semaine pro' (a) (non je ne suis pas du tout sadique... mouhahaha).  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 33: New Directions

**Merci pour vos commentaires ça fera plaisir à Paori quand elle les verra en rentrant ;) Et vous avez de la chance je le poste assez tôt aujourd'hui :)  
><strong>

**Allez c'est parti pour ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 :<strong>

**New Directions**

Je ne savais pas quelle sensation m'avait envahie en première, la secousse sur mon épaule, les lèvres au coin des miennes, le souffle sur ma joue ou la voix de Rachel au creux de mon oreille ?

- Quinn...

- Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

- Mmh ?

Je voulais dormir. Après cette saloperie de cérémonie, je n'avais plus du tout envie de sortir de mon lit. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour du petit corps au-dessus du mien et l'approchèrent un peu plus de moi. J'entendis le rire cristallin de mon ancienne mentor résonner dans la pièce et faire vibrer sa cage thoracique contre la mienne.

- Quinn ! Il faut te réveiller. On doit rejoindre nos escouades cet après-midi !

- Pas envie...

Je me rendais compte que ma voix endormie mêlée à mon ton enfantin devait être ridicule, mais je m'en fichais. J'entre-ouvris les yeux pour observer Rachel sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Un sourire ingénu étirait ses lèvres et elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose. Je me fis un devoir de ne pas la laisser entamer l'un de ses ennuyeux monologues en connectant mes lèvres aux siennes, les yeux maintenant bien ouverts. Sa surprise première passa très vite et elle glissa ses doigts le long de mes joues dans un geste tendre. Elle venait de me perdre, il n'y avait plus aucune chance que je lui résiste maintenant ! Ma première main s'insinua dans ses cheveux pour plaquer un peu plus son visage contre le mien et intensifier notre baiser alors que la deuxième s'installait possessivement dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant nos corps l'un de l'autre avec ferveur. La tension entre nous ne mit pas longtemps à augmenter, et bientôt nos caresses se firent plus pressantes jusqu'à nous unir corps et âmes dans de nombreux orgasmes.

Je reprenais ma respiration doucement, étendue nue sous les draps, un bras protecteur entourant les épaules de Rachel dont la tête était posée sur ma poitrine battante. J'étais tellement bien avec elle... Si seulement nos vies avaient pu s'arrêter à ça, nous aurions pu être heureuses l'une avec l'autre, simplement... Mais nous étions des Légions, et nous devions combattre pour le Commice ! À cette pensée, une haine sans bornes s'insinua dans mes veines. Je détestais ce pays. Je détestais ce monde. Et plus que tout, je détestais mon impuissance face à tout ça... Rachel resserra son emprise autour de moi, frottant sa joue contre ma peau dénudée, et toute pensée négative s'envola de mon esprit. J'étais avec elle, et rien d'autre ne devait compter pour l'instant.

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

Ma main s'attarda dans ses cheveux et mon index dessina lentement la courbe de la cicatrice derrière son oreille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et elle me comprit instantanément.

- C'est bon Quinn, tu peux y aller...

- Je... Je me demandais ce que ça pourrait faire d'être comme tout le monde... Ce que ça aurait donné si nous nous étions rencontrées en dehors du camp...

- Oh Quinn... Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça...

- Je n'y peux rien ! Je te tiens contre moi, et je nous imagine heureuses, loin des combats et de la mort !

Rachel se redressa sur son coude et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Écoutes-moi bien Quinn Fabray ! Je hais ce fichu camp plus que tout au monde. Pourtant je suis heureuse d'y être ! Si je n'avais pas été recrutée pour la Légion, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée, et je n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur qui m'envahit quand je suis près de toi. Et même en disant que nous nous serions rencontrées en dehors du camp, nous n'aurions jamais pu être plus heureuses ensemble que nous ne le sommes actuellement !

- Pourquoi ?

Ma voix était devenue toute petite comme celle d'un enfant, et elle glissa une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser chastement et de reprendre.

- Parce qu'il est interdit d'être homosexuel dans ce monde...

- Mais tu m'as bien dit que tu avais deux pères !

- Quinn, avant de rejoindre la Légion, avais-tu déjà vu un couple de personnes de même sexe ?

Je me tus, essayant de me rappeler de mon enfance sans réussir à y trouver ce que je cherchais.

- Réponds-moi !

- Non... Je n'en avais jamais vu... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu-

- Si ! Pour le Commice, le peuple n'a que deux utilités, produire des biens comme la nourriture ou les armes, et produire des Légions ! Un couple gay ne peut pas procréer et donc engendrer de Légions... C'est pour ça que l'homosexualité est interdite et considérée comme une forme de déviance inhumaine par l'État.

- Mais tes pères ?

- Mes pères formait un couple avec un enfant, moi, et ils font partis des plus importants chercheurs du Commice. Ils ne les ont "laissés tranquilles" que parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux, mais ils ont été punis...

- Comment ?

- Les chercheurs de leur niveau ont le droit à l'immunité et peuvent garder leurs enfants.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le Commice avait appliqué l'une des punitions les plus horribles qu'il ait. Ils avaient arraché un enfant, à des parents qui n'y avaient pas été préparés, pour le jeter dans la Légion. Ma prise se resserra un peu plus autour des épaules de Rachel.

- Et nous ? Si c'est une déviance, alors pourquoi ? Nous sommes un symbole pour le Commice... Non ?

- Car nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains pour eux... Nous sommes des armes, et en nous forçant à faire ça, ils pensent nous déshumaniser un peu plus. Nous ne sommes rien pour eux Quinn...

Je me mis à réfléchir à ses mots, et un silence confortable tomba entre nous alors que nous nous serrions plus fort l'une contre l'autre comme pour nous rassurer mutuellement.

Finalement, je n'avais pas été m'entraîner de la matinée, ce qui malgré l'autorisation de Sylvester, était inhabituel pour moi. Mon pré-entraînement me permettait de me vider l'esprit et d'oublier mes crimes, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait plus important, car Rachel ne serait peut-être pas dans mon escouade, et je voulais profiter d'elle avant de risquer de la perdre à nouveau.

Nous étions arrivées dans une petite arène, la grande servant aux nouveaux mentors et novices, pour y attendre la suite des événements. Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana et Brittany vinrent se flanquer à côté de nous, et vu le sourire qu'affichait la Latina, sa matinée avait du ressembler à la mienne. Peu de temps après, tous les jeunes Légions étaient installés au milieu de la petite arène. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, et malgré les nombreuses années passées ensembles, je ne connaissais personne en dehors de Rachel et de la Unholy Trinity. Plus Lord Tubbington ! Sue arriva à son tour, flanquée de quelques "vieux" Légions, et s'avança vers nous. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait, elle semblait partout dans le camp à la fois...

- Bon ! Il est temps que la bande de mollusque que vous êtes serve enfin à quelque chose pour le Commice ! Vous allez donc rejoindre vos escouades.

Sylvester fit une pause pour nous dévisager tour à tour.

- Bien ! Certains parmi vous ont un grade tel qu'ils peuvent se permettre de créer leur propre escouade, je vais donc les laisser choisir leurs hommes afin que les équipes fonctionnent. Vingt sur vingt ! Ramène tes fesses !

Je dus retenir ma surprise et rejoindre l'entraîneuse en chef. Personne ne savait vraiment comment les équipes se formaient en dehors des Légions ayant déjà leur escouade. Tout cela promettait d'être particulièrement stressant.

- Allez gamine, choisis dans l'assemblée qui tu veux comme bras droit pour ton escouade !

Rachel posa un regard brillant sur moi, mais mes yeux la balayèrent pour se fixer sur la brune au teint halé à côté d'elle.

- 177-F-2509-F, Santana Lopez de Fondrim !

Sue me lança un sourire carnassier. Elle appréciait mon choix. En même temps, le bras droit devait être capable de tenir tête à son Commandant pour proposer des choix de gestion d'équipe intéressants. Je ne pouvais imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Santana ! La brune s'avance vers moi et se planta à mes côtés, un sourire conquérant sur le visage.

- Maintenant ton stratège !

Je savais que mon choix surprendrait beaucoup de monde, mais je le fis sans hésitation.

- 392-F-2512-A, Brittany S. Pierce d'Astonia !

Cette fois-ci, Sue haussa un sourcil dans ma direction alors que des murmures condescendants parcouraient les rangs. Personne ne se doutait que derrière son innocence apparente, Britt cachait une combativité et un esprit stratégique hors du commun ! Elle sautilla jusqu'à Santana pour se jeter dans ses bras en souriant avant de prendre sa place à ma droite, à l'opposé de San. La Latina me lança un regard dans lequel brillaient tous les remerciements du monde, et mon cœur se gonfla pour elle. Néanmoins, j'avais peur, je ne savais pas combien d'hommes je pourrais encore choisir, et Rachel n'était toujours pas de mon côté. Une fois la première déception passée, elle m'avait lancé un regard pour me transmettre sa compréhension, je ne pouvais pas faire ces choix par amour si je voulais survivre !

- Bien, maintenant qui va rejoindre ma Unholy Trinity en tant que Coordinateur des troupes ?

Je ne me retins pas de sourire à Sue, j'avais la personne parfaite en tête. Assez gradée pour se faire respecter des soldats du rang, mais aussi assez observatrice pour remarquer les potentiels problèmes dans l'équipe et assez têtue pour les régler avant les combats. Oui, c'était LA personne la mieux placée pour comprendre les humains que sont les soldats.

- 302-F-2509-M, Rachel Berry de Metalikya !

La petite brune me sourit comme elle seule savait le faire et s'avança pour prendre sa place derrière Santana. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas vu la réaction de Sue, trop obnubilée par Rachel...

- Parfait ! Y a-t-il d'autres soldats gradés que tu désirerais en particulier ?

Je fis non de la tête en répondant.

- Non chef ! Je laisse à mes supérieurs l'honneur d'en décider. Le Commice m'ayant déjà accordé plus de choix que je n'en méritais.

Le sourire que me renvoya Sue était franc et je sus instantanément que j'avais marqué des points grâce à cette manœuvre. Personne ne résistait à la flatterie, et encore moins les puissants !

Sylvester m'avait annoncé qu'elle attribuerait les soldats à la fin, lorsque tous les gradés seraient dans leur escouade. Et une grande Légion blonde aux cheveux longs, jusque-là en retrait, s'avance vers notre chef.

- Je pense que je peux choisir mes nouveaux élèves dans ce cas Sue.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation, et la manière qu'elle avait eu de s'adresser à Sylvester prouvait que son grade lui permettait à peu près tout.

- Bien entendu Générale Holliday !

Je sentis Brittany se crisper à côté de moi. Elle n'avait pas oublié le nom de la personne ayant ordonné la mise à mort de Lord T ! Ma main effleura son bras, et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre avant de faire une bêtise qui lui coûterait, à coup sûr, la vie.

- Je suis la générale Holly Holliday, et je prends tous les trois ans une nouvelle équipe de Légion qui suivra un entraînement spécifique en ma compagnie ! Vous garderez vos grades mais serez des élèves pour moi ! Vous formerez donc une escouade selon les grades que je vous donnerai si vous êtes choisis. Sachez que je vous ai observés attentivement pour faire mon choix, et que mes élèves feront vite partis de l'élite de la Légion !

Elle fit une pause avant de commencer à scander des noms.

- 402-M-2509-C, Jesse St. James comme Capitaine !

Un Légion brun de taille moyenne s'avança pour se poster à côté de Holliday. Il avait un regard arrogant comme toute personne du Commice. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je le détestais déjà.

- Ce petit branleur, se croit au-dessus de tout le monde ! Il n'a jamais supporté que je le batte au test avec son 18. Oh, et quand on était encore Novices, il a essayé désespérément de faire un tour dans la culotte de Berry !

Les mots de Santana me firent l'effet d'une douche froide, je détestais vraiment ce Connard de... La main de Rachel se posa sur mon bras, me faisant tout oublier. Elle la fit glisser jusqu'à atteindre mon poing qu'elle desserra doucement avant d'enlacer nos doigts dans le dos de Santana pour que personne ne le remarque.

- 19-M-2509-N Karofsky David en bras-droit !

Un grand brun de la même carrure que Finn partit rejoindre Holly en souriant. Il me faisait vraiment pensé au géant brun que j'avais dû tuer pour devenir novice. En même temps, ils venaient visiblement de la même ville, puisque le matricule de Karofsky comprenait le N de Nidria... Mais ce garçon-là n'avait aucune douceur dans le regard, au contraire, il semblait apprécier le sang de ce dont je me souvenais de lui à l'entraînement...

- 51-M-2512-V, Rory Flanagan en tant que stratège !

Une espèce de petit avorton aux cheveux châtains rejoint rapidement St. James. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose même si je n'arrivais plus à situer le contexte.

- San ? Ce n'est pas le novice auquel tu as presque arraché le bras ?

Oh ! Mais Brittany avait raison ! Et maintenant que j'y repensais, c'était le novice de St. James ! Bizarre qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué à l'infirmerie...

- 358-M-2509-DL, Azimio Adams comme Coordinateur des troupes !

Alors lui, je le connaissais ! Si on pouvait utiliser connaître quand il s'agissait d'une autre équipe que la mienne. J'avais essayé de lui parler un peu en comprenant qu'il venait aussi des Dry-Lands, mais il avait déjà été formaté par la Légion, et je n'avais rien pu tirer de lui... En fait, il était le parfait ami de Karofsky, les deux prenant visiblement leur pied dans la mort...

- Et pour finir, ma Maure :

Maure ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rôle ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler...

- C'est un grade qui n'existe que dans l'équipe du Capitaine Holliday, même si personne ne sait à quoi il sert...

Rachel avait visiblement compris mon trouble et essayé de m'aider à y voir plus clair...

- 427-F-2512-X, Lauren Zizes !

Santana manqua de s'étouffer à côté de moi alors que la jeune femme de forte corpulence s'avançait au milieu de la foule pour retrouver son équipe.

- Sérieusement ! C'est une X ?

San semblait particulièrement perturbée par cela, je ne savais pas de quelle ville il s'agissait mais visiblement ça valait la stupeur de mon bras-droit...

- C'est quoi X ?

- Ce n'est rien, mais c'est tout en même temps ! Le X correspond aux enfants errants trouvés en dehors des villes ! On les appelle les sauvages car ils savent se battre avant d'arriver au camp...

Voilà qui expliquait sa réaction... Lauren avait le visage dur, et je l'avais déjà vue écraser la tête d'un autre novice entre ses poings, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle avait passé son enfance dehors à se battre pour survivre...

Après cela, les Légions restant derrière Sylvester choisirent à leur tour ceux de nous qu'ils voulaient dans leur escouade, et il ne resta bientôt plus que les soldats du rang et Sue reprit la parole.

- Les soldats restant rejoindront l'équipe du Commandant 82-M-2480-J qui les entraînera hors des périodes de mission où ils seront aléatoirement distribués aux escouades !

Un grand Légion s'avança et leur fit signe de le suivre. Je les plaignais. Ils allaient passer leur vie à s'entraîner pour jouer le rôle de chair à canon dans les combats sans jamais avoir vraiment d'escouade à eux, se contentant d'être des pièces ajoutées à chaque combat...

- Vingt sur vingt, la Grande faucheuse ! Demain je veux qu'en venant vous entraîner dans cette arène, vous ayez un nom pour votre escouade, c'est plus facile à retenir pour les téléspectateurs comme ça !

Et encore une galère de plus...

Après cela, Sylvester nous avait tous congédiés et nous nous étions retrouvées dans ma nouvelle maison pour discuter de l'officialisation de notre équipe.

- Bon Lopez, on prend quoi comme nom ? La Unholy Trinity ?

- Hors de question Fabray ! Ça c'est pour toi, Britt et moi. Berry n'en fait pas partie !

- Alors donne une idée !

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas le cerveau ici, moi c'est les muscles et le sex-appeal !

- Tu ne nous aides pas là !

Une fois de plus, ce fut Brittany qui eut l'idée de génie de l'histoire. Comment certaines personnes pouvaient-elles la croire bête ?

- New Directions ! Car nous sommes la première équipe à cumuler d'aussi bonnes notes au test ! Et...

- Oui Britt ?

La voix de Rachel était douce et donna le courage à Brittany de continuer. Elle n'avait plus besoin de demander à la brunette si nous étions sur écoute, elles se comprenaient sans mots ou gestes maintenant.

- Et un jour, nous offrirons une nouvelle direction au Commice !

Oh les belles pensées révolutionnaires ! Mes yeux se posèrent sur Rachel et je me remis à nous imaginer dans une vie sans mort, ou rien d'autre que notre amour ne compterait... Mes yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Brittany.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes les New Directions !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de la formation de l'escouade de Quinn content? Et l'arrivée d'Holly et la formation de son escouade à elle?<strong>

**Le nouveau chapitre verra l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, qui sera... Ah ah vous verrez dans une semaine ;)  
><strong>

**Et ce chapitre s'intitulera : "Le nouveau"  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 34: Le nouveau

**Hey everyone, voici le nouveau chapitre qui est posté un peu plus tard qu'habituellement. C'était avec grand plaisir que je vous postais ces chapitres mais je repasse le flambeau à Paori pour la suite :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)  
><strong>

**Bon chapitre :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 :<strong>

**Le nouveau**

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, et pour une fois, je m'en fichais. J'étais allongée dans mon lit, Brittany blottie dans mes bras, et rien ne pouvait me sembler plus parfait. J'avais failli la perdre. J'aurais DÛ la perdre ! Et pourtant, malgré l'invraisemblance de sa promesse, Q l'avait tenue… Je me mis à soupirer d'aise en serrant un peu plus la belle blonde près de moi. Au pied du lit, les ronflements de Tubby nous berçaient. Le bruit m'avait été désagréable à son arrivée, mais maintenant je me demandais si j'arriverais encore à dormir sans l'étrange ronronnement qui s'échappait de sa poitrine à chaque expiration. Brittany faisait partie de moi et lui faisait un peu parti d'elle alors nous avions fini par nous rapprocher d'une certaine manière. Mon ancienne écuyère remua contre moi en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles et un sourire illumina mon visage alors qu'elle frottait sa tête contre mon épaule. Pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, je n'avais pas envie de me lever pour m'entraîner, je voulais juste rester près d'elle et me fondre dans son étreinte. Peut-être qu'un jour elle arriverait à me transformer, à me redonner une partie de mon humanité en me faisant lui ressembler un peu plus. Ma main s'égara sur sa joue et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille avant de caresser doucement son visage. Elle avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, j'aurais presque pu en oublier la sauvagerie avec laquelle elle était capable de se battre. C'était une fille innocente mais qui avait su se durcir pour survivre à la Légion… Je commençais à me pencher vers elle pour embrasser son front découvert lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte réveillant en sursaut Lord T qui se mit à grogner, réveillant par la même occasion Brittany qui se redressa violemment, cognant sa tête contre la mienne au passage.

- Merde !

- Oh mon Dieu San ! Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

J'avais instinctivement porté mes mains à mon nez pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé. Tout me sembla en ordre malgré la douleur qui me donnait la migraine. Ça m'apprendrait à vouloir faire un truc digne de Berry niveau niaiserie !

- Je ne sais pas qui est le con qui a sonné à notre porte, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

Ma voix me sembla horriblement nasale et je dus faire un effort pour enlever mes mains de mon visage sous les yeux horrifiés de Brittany.

- Santana… Tu saignes !

Mes yeux tombèrent sur mes mains légèrement tachées de sang. Ça expliquait que la douleur ne soit pas encore partie. Les coups à la porte se firent de nouveau entendre, et un grognement sortit de ma gorge en même temps que de celle de Lord Tubbington alors que je me redressais pour me lever et ouvrir la porte. La main de Brittany se posa sur mon épaule et m'arrêta.

- San il faut soigner ça ! Montre ton nez à Tubbibi !

- Britt, je saigne de l'intérieur du nez et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire récurer les fausses nasales par ton Gringo ! En plus, vu la taille de sa langue, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle entre par ma narine…

Ma voix s'était adoucie pour lui répondre malgré le fait que j'étais toujours irritée par le perturbateur qui siégeait devant notre porte d'entrée et qui d'ailleurs devait être en train de se luxer le poignet vu son insistance à tambouriner sur notre porte. Brittany relâcha enfin son emprise sur mon épaule, et je pus me diriger vers l'entrée pour ouvrir.

Je ne fus même pas surprise de voir Blondie manquer de se ramasser lorsque j'ouvris la porte et que son poing ne trouva pas le support qu'il martelait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Fabray, je commence vraiment à me dire que notre amitié est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais eue !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour ouvrir Lop-

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle me fixait bizarrement.

- Santana qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Ton visage est recouvert de sang !

- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je te déteste en ce moment même !

- Je ne c-

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Blondie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver sa contenance après mon interruption mais elle se remit plutôt vite alors que j'essuyais le sang qui commençait à me couler dans la bouche. Britt avait la tête dure !

- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Sylvester, elle veut toutes les escouades en garnison au camp dans l'arène à la sonnerie ! Alors habillez-vous !

- Bien chef !

Mon ton était on ne peut plus ironique et elle poussa un soupir de frustration en retournant chez elle. Je ne pris même pas la peine de refermer la porte avant de retourner vers ma chambre en criant.

- Prépare-toi Brittany, on décolle pour l'arène dans cinq minutes !

Un instant plus tard, je sortis de chez moi pour retrouver Fabray et Berry qui nous attendaient. Britt me suivit avec difficulté, ayant du mal à traîner un Lord T endormi et peu coopératif derrière elle. Nous nous étions mises en marche sans un mot. Mon nez avait arrêté de saigner, mais Q me regardait toujours comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable ce qui avait le don de m'exaspérer.

En arrivant dans l'arène, j'eus la désagréable surprise de ne voir que la Team St. James qui attendait au garde à vous. N'y avait-il pas d'autres escouades dans ce putain de camp ? Bah apparemment non… À croire que tous les Légions qui traînaient dans le coin étaient des soldats du rang ou des grands pontes… Heureusement, Q semblait autant apprécier le Gang des malades mentaux que moi et nous arrêta à l'autre extrémité de la petite arène. La sonnerie du camp retentit et au même instant, Sue Sylvester apparut, traînant littéralement en laisse un jeune homme derrière elle. Malgré l'énorme collier en cuir épais relié à une grosse chaîne qui lui enserrait le cou, le grand brun gardait une attitude détachée, presque arrogante.

- Si c'est la nouvelle coupe standard des Légions, j'ai hâte que vous coupiez la tignasse du mouton chef !

J'avais dit ça en désignant St. James de la main ce qui avait fait sourire Sylvester. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la crête du nouvel arrivant qui me répondit d'un sourire qui en disait long sur son attitude rebelle.

- Je vais y réfléchir 177-F-2509-F !

Sylvester était toujours de mon côté. L'intérêt d'être la meilleure combattante… Elle tira sur la laisse du jeune homme pour le faire passer devant elle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des novices à torturer après ça donc on va faire vite ! On a reçu ce joli coli hier soir et il faut qu'on l'intègre dans une escouade ! Hors vous êtes les deux seules en stock…

- Il a eu quelle note au test ?

- T'es pas capable de juger autrement que par les notes St. James ? Pourtant si on s'arrêtait là, tu aurais été euthanasié pour suivre mes standards !

Le petit brun se mit à rougir en bouillonnant de rage, mais un regard de Sue le retint de me répondre. De son côté, le nouveau riait à gorge déployée sans se soucier de sa situation.

- Pour votre information 402-M-2509-C, notre nouvelle recrue n'a pas passé le test de survie, il nous a été donné par sa famille il y a quelques jours et n'a donc suivi aucun entraînement.

- Et qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un fardeau pareil ?

- Moi !

Quinn avait répondu automatiquement à la remarque de St. James en s'avançant d'un pas comme pour assurer sa position. Je dus me retenir d'écraser mon visage dans ma main, elle voulait nous foutre dans la merde ou quoi ? Non parce que nous foutre un empoté rebelle dans les pattes, c'était comme ça que j'appelais ça perso ! Elle détailla le garçon à la crête. En fait, maintenant que j'y pensais, elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son arrivée. Elle tourna un instant autour de lui en le détaillant avant de hocher la tête et de s'adresser à Sylvester.

- C'est définitif, je le prends ! Et je ne pense pas que l'autre équipe ait quelque chose contre…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le club des attardés mentaux se mit à rire. Ils nous prenaient vraiment pour des connes maintenant… Merci Q !

La suite avait été assez vite, Sylvester avait tendu la laisse à Fabray ainsi que la clef du collier avant de retourner « jouer avec les novices » pour reprendre son expression. Le groupe des psychopathes avait commencé à s'entraîner dans son coin alors que nous nous installions toutes autour de notre nouveau membre.

- Matricule !

- 188-M-2510-C !

Il était bête où il le faisait exprès, la question de Q n'était quand même pas si compliquée…

- Pas ça crétin ! Ta plaque !

Il me regarda un instant dubitatif avant de comprendre et tira comme il put sur son collier pour nous montrer la plaque de métal collée à sa nuque. Fabray me fit un signe de la tête et je dus pousser un grognement pour la forme avant de m'avancer pour essayer de lire le matricule.

_**188-M-2510-C**_

_**PUCKERMAN Noah**_

_**Commice**_

J'avais lu à haute voix pour que toutes les filles entendent.

- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck !

- Ça tombe bien parce que Noah c'est vraiment un prénom ridicule !

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer… Et Britt me lança un regard désapprobateur. Quinn et l'intéressé ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser, et elle s'approcha de lui, le buste droit et le regard froid.

- Bon Puck, je déteste l'idée de devoir garder l'un de mes hommes en laisse mais je suis prête à le faire si c'est le seul moyen que tu obéisses ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu vas faire si je te détache.

Son regard était froid et je retrouvais la vingt sur vingt des premières années au camp. Elle essayait de l'intimider pour voir sa réaction.

- Sans mentir chef ?

Elle hocha la tête sans le lâcher des yeux et il sourit avec un air entendu.

- J'aurais bien répondu que j'allais te prendre violemment sur le sol de l'arène avec tes copines.

Il venait de faire un geste en direction de Brittany et moi et je dus me retenir de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

- Mais hélas les malades mentaux de la semaine dernière m'ont arraché les couilles et maintenant mon Puckzilla est tout mou…

Ok, maintenant j'avais juste envie de me foutre de sa gueule ! Je ne rêvais pas ? Il venait bien d'appeler sa queue « Puckzilla » ? Et… Oh mon Dieu, il se tapotait l'entre-jambe doucement avec un air dépité. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ça ! Et je me mis à rire sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Puck sembla se vexer, mais Quinn reprit toute son attention.

- Donc ?

- Donc je ne vais rien faire… Ils m'ont volé ma dignité ! Mais je dois dire que je suis content d'être tombé dans une escouade de filles hot !

Il se lécha les lèvres après cette affirmation et Q leva les yeux au ciel avant de le libérer. Elle me jeta ensuite le collier, la chaîne et la clef.

- S'il fait le moindre mouvement louche, tu me le saucissonnes San ! Et je te l'offre comme esclave !

Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres alors que je regardais le petit nouveau.

- Ça sera avec plaisir Fabray !

Pour la première fois, Puck sembla oublier de faire le malin et déglutit péniblement en posant ses yeux sur moi. Quinn se tourna de nouveau vers lui alors que j'accrochais la clef du collier à mon mousqueton et le collier lui-même ainsi que sa laisse à ma ceinture.

- Bon, il est temps de nous montrer ce que tu vaux ! Tu vas nous suivre à l'échauffement, avant de faire des essais sur un mannequin d'entraînement.

Puck hocha la tête et toute notre petite bande partit faire ses tours de terrain en courant.

Le jeune homme à crête n'avait pas réussi à suivre notre rythme plus de huit tours avant de déclarer forfait et de ralentir. Deux tours plus tard, il marchait en attendant que nous ayons fini. Berry était déjà retournée dans son coin aiguiser sa hache, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait trafiquer avec pour avoir besoin de l'aiguiser tous les matins… Brittany était partie la retrouver pour s'étirer près d'elle en souvenir de leurs années à partager ce rituel matinal et je me retrouvais seule à côté du tribut mâle de notre groupe, à regarder Q continuer à courir en expliquant à Puck comment s'étirer correctement.

- Elle est impressionnante, comment elle fait ?

Le jeune homme observait Quinn entamer son je ne sais combientième tour de terrain, j'avais arrêté de compter à 32. L'arène était peut-être petite, mais elle en était quand même à un nombre plus élevé que la normal.

- C'est vingt sur vingt, la perfection faite Légion… Elle a un statut à préserver…

Il hocha la tête avec compréhension. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser que quelque chose clochait, Q ne courrait autant que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête ou un retour de ses souvenirs meurtriers. Elle nous rejoignit finalement et s'étira alors que je faisais soulever des poids à Puck, visiblement c'était plus son truc que la course à pied !

Lorsque Quinn eut terminé, elle partit chercher une énorme boite en métal contenant les armes d'appoint et la traina jusque devant Puck. Ce dernier fouillait dedans lorsqu'un cri parvint à nos oreilles. Le temps de me retourner pour voir Brittany tenter de retenir Lord T alors que St. James immobilisait Berry d'un couteau sous la gorge, je sentis Quinn se crisper à côté de moi. Ma première pensée fut que Britt avait tout intérêt à laisser Tubbs bouffer ce crétin de St. James avant que je ne vois Fabray bander son arc à côté de moi et Puckerman attraper la première arme à portée de main pour se jeter vers Berry. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour reprendre mes esprits et m'interposer entre Quinn et sa cible.

- Arrête tes conneries Q !

- Santana bouge de là que je puisse planter une flèche entre les deux yeux de cet enfoiré !

Elle était enragée, et il allait falloir la raisonner vite avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

- C'est trop dangereux, tu risques de la toucher !

- San ! Ils sont à moins de vingt mètres de nous et je n'ai jamais raté ma cible !

Ça j'étais au courant, cette fille était carrément flippante quand elle commençait à utiliser son arc ! Elle n'aurait pas raté un pigeon en plein vol !

- Même ! Si tu le tues tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver ? Au mieux la torture avec ton rang, au pire la mort ! Tu veux laisser Berry toute seule ? T'as bien réfléchi Q ?

- Si je n'arrête pas ce connard, Rachel ne sera pas seule, mais moi oui ! Et je ne pourrais pas sans elle San… Même s'ils le tuent après, je ne pourrais pas…

Sa voix venait de se briser alors que ses yeux rencontraient le sol. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même Fabray qui m'avait battue en duel, de la même gamine qui avait tué un Gringo à seulement douze ans et était ressortie de l'arène recouverte de sang, le regard froid. Berry l'avait tellement affaiblie... Mais en même temps je ne pouvais rien dire, je savais très bien que j'étais comme elle avec Brittany, même si j'avais tout fait pour essayer de ne pas m'attacher, de me préserver de la douleur qui suivrait forcément si je laissais des sentiments s'installer dans notre relation... Mais je n'avais rien pu faire, et pendant un instant, je m'imaginais à la place de Quinn, Brittany menacée par la lame de cette sous-merde de St. James. Mon sang se mit instantanément à bouillir dans mes veines. Q n'aurait même pas pu m'arrêter, la tête de ce crétin serait déjà plantée en haut des remparts du camp... Soudain un nouveau cri de douleur résonna derrière moi, et c'était clairement un cri de fille. Je dus me retourner plus vite que jamais en priant pour que la gnomette soit encore en vie, car si elle ne l'était plus, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais réparer Quinn après ça...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors aviez- vous deviné que Puck était le petit nouveau? Qu'est ce que ce petit groupe va donner par la suite? Que va devenir Rachel?<strong>

**Et bien vous saurez ça dans le chapitre suivant qui s'intitulera "Bad boy".  
><strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans 2 semaines ainsi qu'un chapitre bonus pour les 400 reviews.  
><strong>

**Vous aurez ainsi bien le temps de réfléchir sur cette petite fin sadique. Mouahahahah  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 35 : Bad Boy

**Hello tout le monde, je suis de retour après un mois ! Je tiens à remercier Hana d'avoir poster les chap en mon absence et à tous vous remercier pour avoir lu, reviewé et add la story en favorite (plus de 130 mail de FF en rentrant, ça fait plaisir ^^).**

**Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre, ça fait trop, mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous pendant ces vacances et je peux vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un One Shot (de seulement 46 pages Open Office *siffle*) dès qu'Hana aura finit de vous le corriger (il était prévu pour aujourd'hui mais la correction a eu un petit contre-temps), ainsi qu'une story courte d'à peu près la même taille mais qui vous sera donnée en chapitres (vous voyez, je n'ai pas chômé ! :D). J'espère que ces deux histoires vous aideront à pardonner le retard prit sur mes autres stories ^^.  
><strong>

**Mais revenons donc à nos Légions, je crois que la dernière fin était assez sadique... :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 :<strong>

**Bad Boy**

Mon cœur s'arrêta et je pus enfin voir la scène qui se déroulait devant moi lorsque Santana se décala pour se retourner. J'avais peur qu'il ait blessé Rachel, ou pire, qu'il l'ait tuée. St. James ne m'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un garçon équilibré, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire. Mais Rachel allait bien, elle était maintenant pelotonnée en sécurité dans les bras de Brittany qui continuait de retenir Lord Tubbington par la peau du cou. La partie intéressante se trouvait en face d'elles. Puck venait d'écraser un énorme marteau contre le poignet droit de St. James, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Le grand brun à crête tenait maintenant son adversaire par le col en le soulevant de terre.

- Mec, je ne sais pas de quel patelin tu viens, mais chez moi, les hommes font preuve d'honneur et ne menacent pas une fille !

- Cette pute l'avait cherché !

Jesse avait presque craché ces mots au visage de Puck qui lui colla une gifle du dos de la main.

- J'avais oublié de préciser qu'on les respectait aussi ! Alors tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières !

Comme pour marquer ses dires, sa main fit demi-tour pour s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur la joue du petit brun qu'il maîtrisait facilement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur particulièrement aiguë.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est toi qui cris comme une fillette depuis tout à l'heure St. James ! Et moi qui pensais que Berry avait flippé quand Puck s'était jeté sur toi…

Le rire de Santana résonna dans l'arène alors qu'elle se moquait un peu plus de Jesse. Elle s'avança ensuite vers les deux jeunes hommes avec une lenteur calculée et murmura avec un ton menaçant à St. James.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce que Berry a fait pour que je juge si tu avais une raison valable pour t'attaquer à ma propriété !

J'aurais pu être jalouse que Santana nomme Rachel comme lui appartenant, mais je savais de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait pris sa virginité, elle avait donc le droit de vie et de mort sur elle, et personne d'autre ne pouvait y prétendre en dehors d'un combat officiel. J'avais profité de l'agitation pour rejoindre Rachel discrètement et l'arracher des bras de Brittany pour la glisser dans les miens. La grande blonde me remercia d'un sourire, profitant de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement pour raffermir sa prise sur la peau du cou de Lord Tubbington qui commençait sérieusement à lui glisser des doigts. J'aurais follement aimé qu'elle le lâche pour qu'il se paye une tranche de St. James, mais je savais que si elle le laissait faire, un ordre d'euthanasie serait donné.

- Bah alors ? Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Je croyais qu'elle l'avait cherché !

Santana n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec l'agresseur de Rachel que Puck ne lâchait toujours pas. Elle se retourna donc vers la petite brune.

- Berry ! Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

Rachel hocha négativement la tête et haussa les épaules en réponse au regard interrogatif de San. Soudain, la Latina sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- J'y crois pas ! Elle n'a rien fait hein ? Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis qu'elle ne t'ait pas laissé faire un tour dans sa petite culotte avant que tu ne te fasses castrer et perdes tout espoir de te faire dépuceler !

Jesse se mit à rougir furieusement ce qui fut plus éloquent que toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu fournir. Puck le rapprocha un peu plus de son visage.

- Mec… C'est mauvais ça… Tu t'attaques à une fille parce que tu n'as pas été capable de te la taper ! Ouah… Tu crains encore plus que je ne le pensais !

Sur ce, il relâcha sa prise sur St. James et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de l'arène où il s'écrasa au sol en le regardant dédaigneusement.

- Bon Q, il a essayé de tuer un de tes hommes…

Je venais de me tourner vers Santana en l'entendant dire ça, puis elle ajouta assez bas pour que seule moi l'entende.

- Ou plutôt ta femme…

Je me mis à rougir à cette correction et elle reprit à voix haute.

- Tu as donc le droit de choisir sa punition…

Il m'avait fallu un moment pour trouver ce que j'allais faire subir à St. James. Je n'avais pas le droit de le tuer ou de le blesser gravement. Pourtant, je voulais le détruire… Je voulais l'humilier… Mes yeux se posèrent sur Puck et une idée me vint enfin.

- Puck ?

- Ouai ?

Il se passa la main sur la crête avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne en donnant de petits coups de pied dans le sable.

- Tu penses pouvoir lui mettre une raclée ?

Son regard se posa sur St. James avant de se reposer sur moi avec un grand sourire.

- Les yeux fermés chef !

- Bien ! Je vous ordonne donc de vous battre en duel !

Santana se mit à sourire avant de glisser un « Mets-lui la branlée de sa vie » à Puck. Je n'avais pas choisi de le prendre pour rien… Même s'il n'avait pas connu l'entraînement des Légions, il possédait une musculature assez impressionnante pour me dire qu'il savait se battre, et surtout, il n'avait pas été cassé par le moule, il pensait par lui-même et ne s'arrêtait pas à ce qu'on lui ordonnait ! Maintenant qu'il venait de sauver Rachel, j'étais encore plus heureuse de mon choix !

St. James se redressa, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, et ramassa sa longue épée fine. Puck se retourna pour récupérer le marteau qu'il avait laissé tombé, et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en position. Puck n'avait que le plastron des novices pour le protéger alors que son adversaire arborait une armure presque complète. Le grand brun fit tournoyer son marteau dans sa main tout en s'approchant prudemment de St. James. Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour attaquer, persuader d'avoir l'avantage grâce à ses années au camp. Puck esquiva facilement son attaque d'un pas sur le côté et fit résonner son marteau contre le plastron de son ennemi, dans un bruit de gong. St. James n'en resta pas là et se retourna d'un mouvement ample, entaillant légèrement la joue du grand brun qui fracassa son marteau contre le poignet de Jesse. Un instant plus tard, Puck avait pris l'avantage. St. James avait dû faire passer son épée dans sa main gauche et se montrait plus pataud qu'avant. Le garçon à crête rit un instant avant de jeter son marteau derrière lui et de remonter ses manches, les poings devant son visage. Oh oui… St. James allait connaître l'humiliation de sa vie !

Jesse l'attaqua de front et Puck se baissa pour éviter la lame qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête. Dans un même mouvement il envoya un coup dans le plastron de son adversaire avec le plat de son bras, sans jamais baisser sa garde. Sa jambe glissa derrière celle de St. James qui balaya assez pour lui faire perdre son équilibre sans le faire tomber. Profitant de cette baisse de garde, il passa derrière et l'immobilisa en passant son bras autour de son cou. En s'aidant de son deuxième bras, il augmenta sa pression sur la gorge de Jesse et dit dans un grognement.

- Alors ? Tu déclares forfait ?

L'autre secoua négativement la tête et Puck serra encore un peu plus son emprise autour de sa nuque.

- Mmh ?

St. James commençait sérieusement à devenir bleu lorsqu'il concéda enfin et s'avoua vaincu, avec honte, sous le rire de Santana.

- Alors St. James ? Toujours aussi obsédé par les notes ?

Karofsky s'apprêtait à répondre pour protéger l'honneur de son chef, encore en train d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration, les mains sur sa gorge, à quatre pattes sur le sol, mais je le fis taire d'un geste de la main.

- Suffit ! On rentre, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui !

Seul le rire de Santana me répondit alors qu'elle tapait sa main dans celle de Puck avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Brittany. Rachel glissa son bras sous le mien et Puck nous suivit en silence alors que nous sortions de l'arène.

Il fut conclu en route que nous nous arrêterions chez Rachel et moi, pour des raisons de commodités, Puck n'ayant pas de logement et celui de Britt et San étant plus petit que le notre. Puck s'affala sur le canapé avec Lord T comme si l'endroit lui appartenait et Santana ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, enlevant ses pieds de la table basse en passant. Je pris finalement place dans le fauteuil en attendant que Rachel et Brittany reviennent de la cuisine avec quelque chose à boire. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Santana et Puck se jetèrent sur le café alors que j'attrapais la tasse de thé que Rachel me tendait. Nous manquions de place, et si après avoir fait descendre Lord Tubbington du canapé, Brittany avait pu s'installer à côté de Santana, Rachel regarda autour d'elle sans savoir où se mettre. Je finis par tendre les bras pour l'attraper et la faire tomber sur mes jambes. Une fois que mes bras eurent bien encerclé sa poitrine, je la sentis se détendre sur moi et pus me concentrer de nouveau sur les autres.

- Alors Puck… Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au camp ?

- So hot…

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rachel et moi alors qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche. Après un regard insistant vers Santana, elle comprit le message et soupira avant de claquer l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme en grondant « Puckerman » d'une manière particulièrement menaçante.

- Oh ! Euh… Ce n'est pas genre euh… Tabou de parler de sa vie passée ici ? J'ai pas envie de me faire couper la tête… Je me suis déjà fait arracher les couilles…

- Mais ma parole tu ne penses qu'à tes boules ou quoi ?

Santana semblait en avoir vraiment marre de tourner autour du pot… En même temps, lui demander de discuter assise sur un canapé était une mauvaise idée quand on connaissait son tempérament. Elle devenait tout de suite plus agréable lorsqu'elle pouvait cogner sur quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un…

- On n'est pas des Légions comme les autres… Alors parle !

- Ouai mais euh… Il n'y pas des caméras ou un truc du même goût ici ?

- Si, mais on sait quand elles sont là, si on te dit de parler, alors tu peux ! Tu as sauvé la vie de Rachel… Rien ne pourra t'arriver ici tant que je serais vivante !

J'avais dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde, je lui étais redevable pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Rachel…

- Dans ce cas ok… Je suppose ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête de continuer.

- Je suis du Commice, et mon frère est déjà parti ici… On a reçu sa plaque deux jours après son départ… J'ai été envoyé ici en correction…

- Comment ça en correction ?

Ce fut étrangement Santana qui me répondit.

- C'est une pratique propre à la capitale, pas étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas… Quand un gosse ou un jeune adulte fait trop de conneries au goût de ses parents ou des autorités, il peut être envoyé au camp à tout moment. C'est un peu comme un don à la Légion…

- Ou un moyen de se débarrasser de ceux qui sont de trop…

Puck semblait triste en disant ça, mais Santana n'y fit pas attention et continua.

- Bref, si le gosse est trop vieux, il est mis directement dans une escouade qui l'entraîne et le garde jusqu'à sa mort. Ce genre de Légion ne peut pas posséder de grade et est plus un esclave pour les dirigeants de l'escouade qu'autre chose…

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je suis ici depuis que j'ai sept ans ! J'ai vu plus de choses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…

- Ok…

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Puck. Qui se gratta la tête nerveusement.

- Je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop abusé avec les filles…

- Pardon ?

- Bon d'accord, j'ai dû coucher avec toutes les filles du quartier et trois sont tombées enceintes…

Cette fois ce fut Santana qui répondit.

- Non mais je rêve, tu te retrouves ici parce que tu n'as pas été capable de tenir ta queue en laisse ? Mais tu es con ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas encore pouvoir sauter une fille maintenant que t'es castré ? Faut réfléchir un peu !

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pensé que mes parents iraient m'envoyer à la Légion !

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, visiblement San avait touché un point sensible… Mais Brittany réussit à calmer la situation en posant une main rassurante sur les bras de Puck et Santana tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Lord T qui avait commencé à grogner en entendant le ton se hausser entre les deux, prêt à protéger sa « maman San ».

- Bon ok, on se calme tous les deux, je ne veux pas de ça dans mon escouade !

Puck se détendit et se tourna vers moi. Je pus alors profiter de son attention pour lui poser la deuxième question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ?

- Je suis un bad boy !

Il semblait presque offusqué que je lui pose la question.

- Et ?

- Et quand on est comme moi on se bat dans la rue, et on apprend à être le meilleur pour ne pas se faire casser la gueule ! Je dois dire que coucher avec la fille d'un boucher sur-protecteur et la foutre en cloque vous donne aussi un bon instinct de survie...

- Ne te fous pas de moi Puckerman ! On apprend pas à se battre comme ça dans la rue ! C'était de la boxe à l'ancienne !

- Et elle nous refait l'encyclopédie reliée blonde des techniques de combat...

Santana leva les yeux au ciel en sortant sa remarque. Je lui répondis d'un sourire avant d'ajouter des mots.

- C'est en apprenant dans les livres que j'ai pu me créer un sens tactique assez affiné pour défaire l'imbattable Grande faucheuse en combat singulier...

J'avais déjà reporté mon attention sur Puck, si bien que je vis à peine la Latina m'imiter de manière enfantine, visiblement vexée. Noah hésita un instant avant de me répondre.

- Ok, j'ai pris des cours de boxe... J'ai fait quelques combats de rue... Rien de très légal... Mais faut comprendre qu'on crève la dalle aussi au Commice ! Et si pour bouffer il suffit de péter des côtes et de déchausser des dents... Et bah merde !

- Ça me va comme explication.

- C'est tout ? Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ?

- Hey Puck, Fabray et moi on sait ce que c'est que de sucer des cailloux pour oublier qu'on a faim...

Rachel et Brittany baissèrent les yeux, consciente de l'enfance privilégiée dont elles avaient bénéficié alors que je hochais la tête sous les mots de Santana. Le grand brun finit par se calmer, et choisit cet instant pour me poser la question qui devait lui trotter dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Au passage, vous êtes qui ? Parce que vous connaissez peut-être mon nom, mais je ne sais rien de vous…

- C'est vrai, on est tellement connues ici qu'on a oublié de faire les présentations… Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, et je suis la commandante de cette équipe !

- Et elle baise avec la naine sur ses genoux !

Merci pour la précision Santana… Maintenant, je rougissais comme une écrevisse. Je fis donc signe à Rachel de continuer.

- Quinn est connue ici comme Vingt sur vingt pour son score parfait au test de survie ! Je suis Rachel Berry, son ancienne mentor et la Coordinatrice des troupes de l'escouade !

- Donc en gros je vais être sous tes ordres directs ?

- C'est ça !

- Bon j'enchaîne sinon on va devoir écouter la trollesse blablater toute la journée ! Santana Lopez, plus connue sous le surnom de Grande Faucheuse. Meilleure combattante de la légion, Capitaine et bras-droit de Fabray !

- Et elle baise avec moi !

Brittany venait de dire ça le plus naturellement du monde avec un sourire radieux qui fit sourire Santana. J'étais ravie qu'elle goûte enfin un peu à sa propre médecine ! Je fis donc signe à Britt de se présenter à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Brittany S. Pierce, je suis Lieutenant et la stratège de l'équipe ! On m'appelle aussi la Reine des Mutations parce que je suis la maman de Lord Tubbington, le plus mignon des Gringos du monde !

Elle avait fini sa phrase en grattant la joue de Lord T qui s'était mis à ronronner d'aise.

- Oh ! Et San est mon ancienne mentor !

- Ok, donc je résume : Une grande chef reine des glaces qui saute la modèle miniature au babillage incessant et une espèce de psychopathe nommée comme la mort elle-même qui se tape la blonde qui me ferait horriblement penser à une petite fille si elle n'avait pas choisi un Gringo à la place d'un cochon d'inde ! Et les quatre sont des bombes sexuelles… Où sont les gens normaux dans l'équipe ?

- Bienvenue chez les meilleures, on ne devient l'élite qu'en ayant des tares ici… Sinon on meurt dès les premiers jours !

Santana finit sa phrase dans un sourire sadique avant de se réappuyer contre le dossier du canapé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine. Je félicite Mina qui avait devinée que c'était Jesse qui criait comme une fille. ;)<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera "Puckzilla" en POV Quinn. Je le posterais sûrement jeudi (c'est le chapitre bonus 400 reviews après tout) afin qu'il soit callé bien entre celui-ci et celui de samedi ^^.**

**Je suis un peu HS donc je ne vais pas m'étendre plus (je dois encore update _My Best Half_ avant d'aller manger XD.**


	38. Chapter 36 : Puckzilla

**Je sais que j'avais promis le chapitre bonus jeudi, mais j'ai eu quelques merdes personnelles donc je m'en excuse il arrivera mercredi (et en fait ça tombe bien car Hana était tellement concentré dans un OS qu'elle n'a pas encore corrigé le chapitre 37 donc vous n'auriez rien eu aujourd'hui...).  
><strong>

**Pas beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier chap donc je vais reprendre les vieilles traditions !  
><strong>

**axou152 : Personnellement Puck est l'un des garçons que je préfère avec son côté bourru qui cache un cœur tendre (pour moi, c'est un peu Santana au masculin, il n'a juste pas trouvé sa Brittany ;) ). Donc forcément, je vais tout faire pour que vous l'aimiez :P  
><strong>

**Klaine's Love : Ravie que Puck plaise autant (et ça tombe bien car il va coller les filles maintenant !). Si tu aimes l'escouade maintenant, attends un peu qu'elle ait sa forme complète, il manque encore un membre ;). Au passage, il restera une chose à connaitre du passé de Puck donc pour lui il n'y aura pas trop de suspens (j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les 4 autres x) ).  
><strong>

**Zeb-zeb : Hey future femme *coeur* Toi qui sais les joies de mes vacances, je peux au moins te promettre de ne pas repartir avec mes parents ;). Encore une fois, j'aime que tout le monde aime Puckounet ! x)  
><strong>

**pequenajuel : J'ai posté sans Hana donc elle ne compte pas, tu peux me tutoyer :P (je sens qu'elle va me frapper quand elle va lire ça ma Beta XD).  
><strong>

**Op2line : Pas besoin de te trainer, ça arrive au moins tous les samedi ;). Je dois t'avouer que ma Beta m'a fait lire ta première review sur la route du retour des vacances rien que pour me coller un sourire niais sur le visage, alors merci à toi ! ;)  
><strong>

**Muse : Ah Muse... Que tes reviews m'avaient manquées... Fais gaffe, je vais me réhabituer à en avoir une par chapitre maintenant ! :o Puck et Santana vont former une bonne équipe comique par la suite je pense (j'ai perdu mon avance par rapport à avant donc je ne suis pas très loin derrière ce qui est déjà publié...).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

**Puckzilla**

Il avait été décidé que Puck dormirait tour à tour sur notre canapé ou sur celui de Santana et Brittany. Pour cette première nuit, il s'était bien entendu retrouvé chez nous... Et malgré un passage assez tendu pendant lequel il semblait avoir eu du mal à comprendre que non, je ne le laisserais pas nous mater en pleine action avec Rachel, j'avais dû me résigner à passer la nuit à dormir de peur qu'il ne nous épie par le trou de la serrure de notre chambre... Puck était un bon gars, pour une raison obscure, je lui avais fait confiance dès le premier instant où je l'avais vu, tenu en laisse par Sylvester. Et jusque là, je devais dire que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé... J'avais fait le bon choix en le prenant dans l'équipe, Puck était fort, le genre de force que ni Santana, ni moi ne pourrions jamais avoir, car Puck était un homme. Il n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent que j'avais rencontré, mais en comparaison des autres Légions de sexe masculin, il aurait pu passer pour un génie ! Et surtout, surtout Puck avait un cœur ! Dès l'instant où il s'était porté au secours de Rachel, je l'avais vu sous un nouveau jour... Ce garçon avait risqué sa vie pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas d'armure, pas d'entraînement, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde ! Puck était un mec bien, le genre qui aurait mérité de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce camp et de se battre pour la famille qu'il aurait battit. Mais voilà, Puck pouvait être stupide quand il le voulait, et visiblement, c'était le cas dès que ses parties intimes étaient en jeu... Le jeune homme avait échoué dans sa vie d'homme et maintenant, c'était à moi de tout faire pour qu'il n'échoue pas en temps que Légion, tout en gardant son humanité...

Rachel s'était réveillée près de moi, et j'avais bien du mal à me rappeler de la raison pour la quelle je ne pouvais pas lui arracher tous ses vêtements dans la seconde. La même chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit, car elle plongea ses iris chocolats dans les miens, et tout le reste disparu instantanément. Elle me sourit, et se pencha vers moi en murmurant.

- Je pense qu'il dort encore... Si on fait vite, on peut sûrement...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, elle n'avait pas besoin de la finir, mes lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes, profitant avidement du contact retrouvé. La nuit dernière avait été un vrai calvaire pour moi... J'avais voulu la toucher, la sentir, l'embrasser ! Mais je n'avais rien pu faire, car je savais qu'au moindre contact, toutes mes résolutions voleraient en éclat, et que je finirais par profiter de son corps trop avidement dans les circonstances voyeuristes où nous nous trouvions... Mais là... Là Rachel avait trouvé un argument de poids... Aucun bruit ne sortait de derrière la porte, Puck était certainement encore endormi, ce qui nous laisserait le temps de rattraper le gâchis de la nuit passée...

Mes mains commencèrent à glisser sous son débardeur, éraflant doucement la peau juste au dessus de ses côtes. J'étais déjà au dessus d'elle, étouffant ses gémissements de mes baisers. J'avais envie de tellement de choses, dès que je me retrouvais seule avec elle, c'était comme si ma tête se vidait, comme si rien d'autre que nous n'existait, dans un univers où le temps serait figé. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre caressant doucement mon dos, et me tira plus proche d'elle pour approfondir nos baisers. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos gémissements se faisaient écho, toujours refrénés pour ne pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ce que mes pouces atteignent l'orée de ses seins. Un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et ma bouche commença à dessiner un chemin le long de son corps, jusqu'à son ventre musclé.

Mes mains avaient continué à remonter son débardeur pour caresser plus amplement ses seins, et j'avais senti son corps se tendre sous moi. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans les draps et sa tête arqué en arrière alors qu'elle mordait férocement ses lèvres pour empêcher les gémissements de passer leur barrière. Elle était tellement belle à cet instant... Sans arrêter avec mes mains, j'avais remonté ma tête jusqu'à la sienne pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Son gémissement avait résonné dans ma gorge, me donnant envie de continuer mes caresses plus loin. Mais j'avais envie de prendre mon temps, j'avais envie de savourer chaque seconde où sa peau serait sous mes doigts, où ses lèvres seraient contre les miennes, où son parfum m'enivrerait.

Sa cuisse glissa soudain entre mes jambes, rencontrant mon centre dans une délicieuse friction. Toute pensée cohérente sortit de ma tête alors que la jambe de Rachel continuait d'exercer une pression de plus en plus forte contre moi. Je sentais mes muscles commencer à se tendre, et c'était maintenant moi qui gémissais contre sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent mon bassin, m'encourageant à l'onduler pour accentuer les vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à s'emparer de mon corps. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'elle, que nous, nous étions seules et...

- Puckzilla est de retour !

La porte de notre chambre venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas et la jambe de Rachel s'éloigna de moi, me faisant tout de suite ressentir le manque. Mes mains, un instant plus tôt sur ses seins tiraient maintenant sur l'ourlet de son débardeur pour cacher son corps aux yeux de l'intrus et mon front s'était posé sur le sien, les yeux fermés. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve une putain de clef pour fermer cette putain de porte et pouvoir baiser ma putain de copine ! Oh merde, je commençais à parler comme Santana ! Enfin à penser comme elle... Ou plutôt à penser comme elle parlait... Ça devenait flou là...

J'avais fini par tourner ma tête juste assez pour voir Puck sans me décoller de Rachel que je tenais maintenant possessivement par les hanches. Le garçon se tenait les bras ouverts, à l'entrée de la chambre, et nous regardait avec des yeux pétillants, un sourire presque enfantin aux lèvres. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle il nous avait interrompues. Enfin, il fallut surtout que je me rappelle qu'est-ce qu'il appelait Puckzilla... Mes yeux descendirent alors sur son pantalon, le seul vêtement qu'il portait, et tombèrent sur la bosse proéminente au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser les sourcils en voyant ça, il avait été castré... Il ne pouvait pas... Il sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il murmurait un "So hot...".

- Hors de ma chambre Puckerman !

Je venais de hurler ça au garçon qui restait là, à nous regarder, figé, la bouche ouverte.

- Maintenant !

Il sembla enfin se réveiller et sortit de la chambre à contre-cœur, laissant soigneusement la porte ouverte derrière lui. Ce crétin venait de me pourrir ma matinée... Mon front se reposa au dessus de celui de Rachel le temps que je me recompose, la brunette semblait particulièrement amusée par la situation maintenant que sa frustration était passée. Hélas, la mienne ne l'était pas, mais il était trop tard maintenant... Je finis par me laisser glisser à côté d'elle avant de sortir du lit en attrapant mon uniforme, mon armure et mes armes.

La petite arène était vide lorsque j'étais arrivée, au moment où mes pieds avaient foulé le sable de son sol, j'avais ressenti un manque, cette arène était trop petite, trop étrangère pour me satisfaire... Après un instant de réflexion, j'avais donc fait demi-tour pour rejoindre mon ancien lieu d'entraînement. La grande arène était vide aussi, les nouvelles générations de novices n'avaient pas toute cette colère que San et moi avions, et qui nous faisait nous lever aux aurores pour oublier nos crimes. Mes pieds commencèrent leur routine avant que je ne puisse même y réfléchir, je courais le long des murs intérieurs, accélérant le rythme en fonction des élancements de mon cœur. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas que de la douleur et de la haine à évacuer, il y avait aussi de la frustration. J'avais tellement voulu Rachel ce matin que j'en souffrais physiquement, et seule une autre douleur pourrait remplacer celle là...

J'avais déjà fait plusieurs tours de terrain lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher derrière moi. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et bientôt, la voix de Santana me conforta dans ce que je savais déjà.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée Q !

La Latina apparut à côté de moi, suivant mon rythme avec aisance.

- Notre nouvelle arène est déprimante...

- À qui le dis-tu ? Heureusement que personne n'utilise celle-là le matin !

La grande brune me lança un de ses petits sourires si caractéristiques avant de reprendre.

- Alors ? À en juger par la tête d'enterrement que tu tires, ça s'est mal passé avec Puck hier soir...

- Non...

J'avais soupiré avant de continuer.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problème hier soir, mais on va dire que ce matin il a... Interrompu quelque chose...

- Ils vous a chopées en train de vous sauter ? J'y crois pas !

Santana éclata de rire et finit par s'arrêter sous le coup d'un point de côté. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle n'était plus près de moi, et venir la retrouver.

- Désolée Fabray... C'est juste que... Connaissant comme tu es prude... Je...

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle San !

- Je sais...

La Latina finit par se recomposer avant de me regarder plus sérieusement.

- Enfin, maintenant tu sais ce que je subis à chaque fois que Lord Tubbington déboule dans la chambre au mauvais moment... D'ailleurs, il a trouvé quoi comme excuse Puck pour pouvoir te mater en train de tringler Berry ?

Elle émit un temps de pause pour profiter de son effet sur mon visage déconfit.

- À moins que ça ne soit l'inverse et que ce soit la naine qui était en train de te-

Il était hors de question que je la laisse finir cette phrase ! Je réussis donc à la couper en répondant à sa première question.

- En fait il n'a même pas fait exprès de base... Il a déboulé en beuglant que "Puckzilla était de retour", avant de se rendre compte qu'on était...

- Comment ça Puckzilla est de retour ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il appelle sa queue ?

- Si ! En fait il était en train de... Enfin tu vois...

- Utilise des termes compréhensibles Q !

- Il avait une bosse dans son pantalon !

Là, je rougissais plus que de mesure, et elle sembla enfin comprendre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu veux dire qu'il bandait ? Tu ne peux pas dire les choses simplement ?

J'avais tellement honte que j'étais incapable de lui répondre, aussi, je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Heureusement la nouvelle l'avait assez perturbée pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

- J'y crois pas... Ils lui ont coupé les couilles et il arrive encore à bander...

Elle grommela des trucs du genre pendant toute la fin de notre entraînement qui ne dura pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude, en raison de notre discussion, et nous partîmes ensemble lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

En arrivant devant chez nous, Santana partie toquer à la porte de chez elle en criant à Brittany de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi. Rachel avait déjà préparé une montagne de galettes sucrées qu'elle avait posée au milieu de la table avec la confiture et le beurre. La cafetière ronronnait un peu plus loin et elle était maintenant assise à table, à discuter activement avec Puck. Santana s'assit en face de lui, et je pris place à côté de Rachel.

- Alors ? Comme ça on arrive à bander champion ?

Puck lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Ouai pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux goûter au Puckzilla ?

Brittany arriva à ce moment là et s'installa à côté de son ancienne mentor, Lord T aux basques.

- Pas le moins du monde Puck, par contre, je suis sûre que ça peut intéresser certaines filles du camp, sûrement la majorité d'ailleurs... Et dans ce cas, tu n'aurais plus à squatter nos canapés !

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait intéresser les filles du camp mais pas toi San ?

La pauvre Brittany n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation et semblait perdue. Santana posa sa main sur son bras avant de lui expliquer.

- Apparemment, Puck serait capable de bander malgré sa castration, chose que j'ai du mal à cerner...

Brittany nous offrit l'un de ces sourires rayonnant dont elle avait le secret avant de répondre à la Latina.

- Moi je sais comment ça se fait !

- Et ?

- C'est comme les chevaux et les chiens ! Parfois on a besoin de les castrer... Si on le fait avant la puberté comme c'est normalement le cas dans la Légion, ils perdent toute pulsion sexuelle et ne sont pas capable d'avoir une érection ! Par contre si on le fait après, ça marche toujours... Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça doit être la même chose...

- C'est une histoire d'hormones...

Rachel nous surprit tous avec sa remarque, et Santana resta un instant interdite, la bouche ouverte devant sa galette à la confiture. Rachel s'expliqua donc.

- Avant la puberté, l'animal n'a pas encore eu de poussées d'hormones qui lui permettraient de développer ses caractères sexuels, hors ses hormones sont produites par les testicules, en le castrant, il n'y sera jamais sujet. Puck d'un autre côté y a été sujet avant qu'on ne les lui retire... Ça doit avoir laissé des traces ou un truc du genre, je ne suis pas spécialiste non plus...

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il m'a fallu une semaine pour que ça revienne ?

Le garçon semblait vraiment perturbé.

- Là j'ai la réponse exact ! Après la castration, les jeunes Légions sont drogués une semaine afin d'éviter les infections et de limiter assez la douleur pour commencer l'entraînement. Ça devait t'anesthésier le...

- La queue ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça Berry ?

Ah la poésie de Santana...

- Je viens de Mettalikya ! La ville des chercheurs... J'ai entendu des conversations de ce genre depuis ma naissance...

- Ok... Bon, on peut manger maintenant ?

Sur cette dernière remarque de Santana, tout le monde se tût et mangea son petit-déjeuner en silence.

À la fin du repas, nous sortîmes pour nous entraîner lorsque je vis une énorme caisse en bois avec une lettre agrafée dessus devant ma porte. Je pris la lettre qui était noté à mon matricule.

_Commandant 525-F-2512-DL,_

_Vous trouverez dans cette caisse le nouvel uniforme du soldat 188-M-2510-C actuellement sous votre commandement. Vous serez priée de le lui fournir quand vous le jugerez opportun. _

La lettre n'était bien entendu pas signée mais je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui avait envoyé ça pour savoir quoi en faire. Santana m'aida à tirer la caisse jusqu'à une allée plus calme et je fis se mettre Puck au garde à vous. Aucune caméra ne nous observait d'après Rachel.

- Puckerman, tu vas bien m'écouter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas vraiment devenir l'un de mes hommes. Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'interdis de devenir un pantin du Commice, tu m'as bien comprise ?

Il hocha solennellement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas où cette escouade nous mènera, mais j'ai besoin d'hommes prêts à nous suivre, même si nous trahissons la Légion, es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ?

- Oui chef !

- Bien ! Brittany, passe lui son nouvel équipement !

La blonde arriva avec un paquet de vêtements, et je dis à Puck de partir se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, vêtu d'un pantalon resserré par endroits à l'aide de lanières en cuir et d'un débardeur écarlate, je fis vite pour me tourner vers la petite brune à mes côtés.

- Rachel, l'armure !

Rachel lui apporta son armure et l'aida à l'enfiler. Elle était composée d'une armure de bras, de deux épaulettes, de cuissarde et d'une sorte de pagne renforcé, le tout se plaçant bien sûr au dessus de son vieux plastron. Une fois habillé, il me fit l'effet d'un gladiateur dans les vieux livres de ma bibliothèque sur les techniques de combat.

- Santana, la cape !

La Latina s'avança, une courte cape brune dans les mains. La couleur signifiait son rang, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un esclave, un Légion sans rang réel... Elle la lui fixa sur le dos, et il ne resta plus qu'une chose à faire. Je partis vers la caisse et en sortis l'énorme marteau qui s'y trouvait ainsi qu'une série de couteaux. Après avoir fixé les couteaux à son pantalon, je lui tendis le marteau qu'il souleva avec aise, contrairement à moi, et lui posais la main sur l'épaule, mes yeux dans les siens.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Puck !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Puck est officiellement un petit Légion et a retrouvé l'usage de son Puckzilla... J'en ai la larme à l'œil x)<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : "Alerte Rebelles" en POV Santana quelques passés vont commencer à se dévoiler ^^ (je vous laisse deviner lesquels :P).**


	39. Chapter 37 : Alerte Rebelle

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour mercredi mais ma Beta a eu de gros problèmes d'ordinateur ce qui nous a fortement ralenti... Donc, je ne vais pas faire de promesses de dates de sorties de chapitres tant que ça ne sera pas réglé...  
><strong>

**Sinon, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompée, c'est dans le chapitre suivant qu'on en apprend sur le passé de 2 perso', là il n'y en a qu'un (j'étais persuadée d'avoir fusionné ces 2 chap'...).  
><strong>

**Zeb-zeb : Mais il ne faut pas être méchante avec Puckounet Future Femme ! :O Je l'aime trop pour ça... :(  
><strong>

**Op2line : Oui, je me suis renseignée. En fait, pour fréquenter beaucoup les animaux, j'en ai connu plusieurs qui n'avaient pas perdus leurs pulsions sexuelles après castration et j'ai été vérifier sur de vieux ouvrage si c'était aussi le cas pour les Hommes à l'époque où ça se faisait ^^.  
><strong>

**Muse-Zero : Une rébellion ? Relis le prologue, ça te donnera une idée sur s'il y en aura une ou pas ;).  
><strong>

**Vilou : Oui, le Puckzilla est essentiel pour un développement futur ! :D  
><strong>

**calzona95 : Merci. Les passés vont commencer à arriver tout doucement ^^.  
><strong>

**Zikiki : Ah oui, la famille Brittana est particulièrement drôle à écrire x). Et je ne pouvais décemment pas les séparer, je me serais brisé le cœur moi-même !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

**Alerte Rebelles**

Puck faisait partie de la famille depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Fabray disait, moi je le voyais plutôt comme un bon pote ! Il avait cette manie de sortir des réflexions encore plus vulgaires que les miennes qui me plaisait bien ! Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas eu à ré-expérimenter l'accident Faberry-surprises-en-pleine-action maintenant que Puck était capable de tringler lui-même ! Il passait chaque nuit chez une Légion différente à s'occuper de sa propre libido ! La rumeur avait vite fait le tour du camp, et il n'avait même plus à chercher les filles, c'étaient elles qui venaient à lui maintenant ! Être le seul homme avec un pénis en état de marche avait ses avantages, et connaissant la raison de son arrivée ici, on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait en profiter !

Il m'avait même avoué une fois avoir de meilleures performances depuis que ses boules ne se mettaient plus en travers ! Bref, tout le monde était heureux et ça tombait plutôt bien !

Je m'étais entraînée toute la journée à cheval en compagnie de Fabray et je devais avouer que j'étais bien claquée ! La nuit venait de tomber, et Brittany dormait nue entre mes bras. J'étais bien, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux pour m'en enivrer. Le ronronnement de Lord T aux pieds du lit empêchait la pièce de tomber dans un silence pesant. Ma main glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Brittany avant que je ne me décide à fermer les yeux. Mon étreinte se resserra autour de son corps lové contre le mien, il était hors que question que je laisse sa chaleur se gâcher loin de moi ! Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir lorsque le ronronnement de Lord Tubbington s'arrêta. Il y avait un problème, lorsque T était lancé en mode turbine, il ne s'arrêtait pas jusqu'au matin ! Puis, un grognement sourd prit la place du silence, et je sus que mon intuition avait été la bonne. Mes bras relâchèrent doucement Brittany qui ne s'était pas encore réveillée, et ma main gauche chercha à tâtons le manche de ma faux. Soudain, une sirène se fit entendre, et Brittany se réveilla en sursaut. Mon regard se posa sur elle, ses yeux étaient aussi exorbités que les miens.

- Alerte rebelles ! On doit y aller !

Une seconde plus tard, j'avais sauté hors du lit et enfilé mon uniforme. Mes mains s'activèrent à fixer les pièces d'armure que je pouvais mettre seule avant que Brittany ne m'aide, son armure restant relativement simple à enfiler par rapport à la mienne. Je pris mes armes sur la table de nuit et saisis ma faux. Brittany sortit en courant derrière moi, Lord Tubbington suivant dans la foulée. Je savais où je devais aller !

Il nous fallut moins de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre les écuries au pas de course. Fabray s'y trouvait déjà, montée sur le dos de sa jument grise, le regard dur et l'arc à la main. Un gamin me tendit un Fenner sellé et protégé d'une armure sur le dos duquel je ne mis pas longtemps à me propulser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Puck nous avait rejointes et notre escouade partit dans la direction d'où provenaient les bruits de sirène les plus forts. Afin d'accélérer notre rythme, Fabray fit monter Berry derrière elle alors que j'invitais Brittany et Puck à en faire de même derrière moi. Heureusement que mon cheval était une montagne de muscles, je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup qui auraient pu supporter trois Légions en armure sur leur dos ! Fabray lança sa jument au galop, et je la suivis avec hâte. Nous nous rapprochions, et j'entendais le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient et des cris de douleur. Je sentais presque l'odeur du sang... C'était le genre de situation qui me rendait folle... Un peu comme lorsque Brittany avait besoin de me frapper lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Je sentais que je perdais petit à petit le contrôle pour laisser la guerrière en moi prendre la place. Il était temps d'arrêter de jouer, et de se battre pour de bon, contre des humains !

Nous allions passer les derniers bâtiments nous séparant du carnage lorsque Sylvester apparut à côté de nous.

- Vingt sur vingt !

Elle avait dû beugler pour que Quinn se retourne, elle aussi était passée en mode combat. Ma chef arrêta son cheval et je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de l'imiter.

- De l'autre côté ! Ici c'est une diversion, j'ai vu un autre groupe arriver sur les écrans de contrôle !

Quinn hocha la tête et fit faire demi-tour à sa jument. Fenner passa en tête, galopant furieusement vers notre champ de bataille.

Ils étaient là, derrière la grille dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à faire une percée... Leur visage étaient caché par des foulards bleus semblables à ceux que portaient les gens dans les coins où les tempêtes de sables étaient fréquentes. Brittany, Puck et Berry sautèrent de nos montures alors que Fabray commençait à bander son arc. Ils étaient une trentaine, un nombre qui aurait pu nous sembler énorme si nous n'avions pas été cent fois mieux équipés qu'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune armure et se battaient au mieux à l'aide d'épées courtes... La première flèche de Quinn se planta dans la jugulaire d'un rebelle qui courait vers Berry, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer Fenner au galop dans la mêlée en criant.

- Gardes-en un peu pour les autres Fabray !

En prononçant son nom, ma faux fit tomber une tête alors que mon cheval bousculait nos assaillants, marchant sur ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'idée de se pousser. Du coin de l'œil je vis Britt combattre trois hommes à elle seule alors qu'un autre se faufilait derrière elle. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que Lord T attaquait le malheureux à la jugulaire.

Les cris raisonnaient dans la nuit. Seules quelques lampes à huile et la lune éclairaient le champ de bataille. Berry coupa un bras armé de sa hache et Puck écrasa un visage avec son marteau. Dans son coin, Fabray continuait de galoper en cercle autour de nous en vidant son carquois sur les rebelles. Et moi ? Je fendais la marée humaine en démembrant tout sur mon passage d'un coup de faux bien choisie. L'odeur du sang commençait à se rependre tout autour de nos, donnant à la scène un côté irréel et m'enivrant plus que je ne l'aurais aimé. Il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, j'étais une machine de guerre, et je devais me comporter comme tel !

Bientôt, nos assaillants ne furent plus que six. Une espèce d'armoire à glace avait choisi de prendre Puck en duel, Berry était aux prises avec ce qui me semblait être une fille particulièrement agile, Fabray se battait maintenant à l'épée, faute de flèches, contre deux adversaires, et Brittany s'occupait d'un homme de taille moyenne alors que son Gringo commençait à grignoter quelques cadavres... Dans le genre mon animal sauvage domestiqué est particulièrement charmant quand il s'y met...

J'étais moi-même assez occupée avec une fille de la taille d'un mastodonte. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de me battre à cheval contre celle-là. Elle était assez rapide pour se baisser au bon moment pour éviter ma faux, et vu la taille de ma monture, je ne pouvais pas attaquer avec la même liberté de mouvement qu'au sol. J'avais donc sauté de cheval après être passée derrière elle, me laissant ainsi le temps d'atterrir avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne riposte. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de son armement, elle se défendait bien, parant mes coups au bon moment. Hélas pour elle, elle était tombée, et je disais ça en toute modestie, sur la meilleure combattante de la Légion... Elle sauta pour éviter ma lame qui balayait le sol, mais ne put donc pas esquiver le couteau que je lui avait préparé. À peine ses pieds s'étaient-ils soulevés du sol que j'avais lâché mon arme pour lui jeter le couteau, que j'avais gardé à la main, contre le manche de ma faux, en plein cœur. Elle retomba au sol dans un cri, et je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre fin à ses souffrances avant de courir au secours de Fabray. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce que la gamine ferait sans moi... Mais que vouliez-vous... J'avais toujours été trop bonne avec les enfants... Surtout ceux qui avaient un talent incomparable pour le meurtre !

Blondie commençait à être sérieusement embêtée par les deux anguilles contre lesquelles elle se battait. Ses opposants semblaient habitués à se battre ensemble, si bien qu'ils lui laissaient peu de temps pour parer et aucune ouverture pour contre attaquer. Dommage pour eux, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils aient passé trois années consécutives à s'entraîner ensemble comme nous deux, leur technique allait vite devenir bien inutile face à la meilleure moitié de la Unholy Trinity vous pouvez me croire !

À peine arrivée au niveau de Q, je m'étais retournée pour coller mon dos au sien.

- Alors, on a voulu faire sa maligne et en tuer plus que moi ?

- Très drôle San-

Son bras passa sous le mien, et elle nous fit nous pencher rapidement pour éviter un couteau avant de nous laisser nous remettre sur nos pieds de manière parfaitement synchronisée. Je la fis tourner pour suivre les mouvements de nos adversaires qui nous tournaient autour comme une bande de requins affamés.

- Mais-

Elle fut encore interrompue par une attaque latérale pour laquelle elle glissa son deuxième bras sous le mien. Je compris tout de suite le message et ne pris pas une seconde de plus pour me pencher en avant, la soulevant du sol par la même occasion. Son assaillant fut emporté par son élan juste sous elle et elle en profita pour baisser ses jambes et enserrer sa tête entre ses cuisses avant de lui briser la nuque d'un mouvement sec du bassin que j'avais amplifié en me penchant sur le côté. Une de nos techniques les plus difficiles, qui plus est rarement efficace, mais sûrement la plus classe de notre arsenal !

- Vous allez me laisser finir oui ?

Elle se laissa retomber à côté de moi pour faire face à notre dernier adversaire alors que le corps de l'autre homme retombait au sol dans un bruit mat.

- Je disais donc, que peu importe ce que tu feras maintenant, tu ne pourras pas rattraper ton retard Santana !

Je lui fis un sourire en me tournant vers elle. Notre assaillant crut y voir une ouverture, pauvre de lui, et se jeta sur moi. Il faisait tellement de bruit que je n'eus même pas à me retourner. Mon bras se tendit de lui-même vers l'arrière, et je sentis son sang couler sur ma main alors que la lame de mon couteau s'enfonçait profondément dans sa carotide. Lorsque j'avais retiré le couteau, le pauvre homme était tombé au sol, dans un cri étouffé par les gargouillis de son sang qui emplissait sa gorge et sans un dernier regard, je m'étais tournée vers les autres combattants, la bataille n'était pas encore terminée.

Puck n'aurait pas besoin de notre aide, il venait déjà d'écraser son marteau contre l'épaule droite de son adversaire, lui faisant lâcher son épée courte, et je voyais déjà sa deuxième main avancer vers la gorge de l'homme en face de lui, la lame de son couteau brillant sous la lune. Il lui écrasa la gorge dans un cri étouffé et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder la suite pour savoir qu'un autre corps égorgé venait de se joindre aux autres... Berry de son côté semblait plus en difficulté... Les adversaires agiles et rapides n'avaient jamais été son truc, il suffisait de voir son duel avec Britt pour le comprendre... Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir compris de ses erreurs, chaque geste semblait réfléchi et calculé... Mon regard passa un instant sur Brittany, oubliant la trollesse de l'autre côté. Étrangement, son adversaire semblait réussir à parer ses coups avec aise, pourtant, personne ne la connaissant pas, n'y était jamais arrivé, son style de combat dansant la rendant totalement imprévisible ! Un hurlement derrière nous me fit me retourner, je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait son compte, mais la hache de Berry était maintenant plantée dans le thorax de la combattante en face d'elle. Elle la retira en poussant le corps de son adversaire d'un coup ferme du pied, la femme tomba à la renverse et la naine l'immobilisa sous sa botte avant de la décapiter proprement d'un coup de hache, grognant elle-même sous l'effort en arrachant son arme du sol une fois le travail fait. La petite brune se redressa, essuyant son visage du revers de la main, le regard dur. Même Berry avait de la gueule sur le champ de bataille, il fallait le faire ! Elle fit tourner sa hache un instant, faisant voleter les gouttelettes de sang qui la salissaient avant de l'essuyer sur sa cape. Une lame sale s'oxydait vite et perdait son tranchant, Berry l'avait appris à ses dépens durant notre jeunesse en mission...

Pour faire simple, il ne restait plus que Brittany, mais je connaissais la blonde, elle refuserait toute aide... Bizarrement, elle ressentait toujours le besoin de faire ses preuves... Comme si un dix-neuf ne suffisait pas ! Elle attaqua à droite, et il para. Mit un coup de pied à gauche, et il sauta au-dessus. Tenta un coup de boule, et il se décala. Non, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il faisait... Même moi, qui la connaissais par cœur, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée qu'elle tenterait de lui mettre un coup de boule ! Puck s'apprêtait à rejoindre le combat, mais Berry posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir. Nous étions tous là, alignés, à attendre que l'un des deux gagne. Et il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit Brittany parce que si l'acrobate de bas étages en face d'elle avait le malheur de lui faire verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang, il pouvait être sûr que sa mort, de ma main, serait lente et atrocement douloureuse ! Leur petit jeu continua un moment avant qu'une ouverture ne s'offre à mon ancienne écuyère. Lord Tubbington avait visiblement, enfin mangé assez de cadavres et venait de relever son nez ensanglanté du sol avec un air plus ou moins fin. Bon ok, moins que plus ! En voyant sa "maman" en mauvaise posture, la bestiole s'était mise à grogner férocement, déstabilisant l'adversaire de Brittany qui lui n'avait pas l'habitude du machin bleu. En même temps, s'il avait eu l'habitude de lui, je pense qu'il se serait suicidé avant que Lord T ne lui mâchouille le bras ! Personnellement, même après trois ans, j'avais encore la tête de Quinn plus morte que vive sous les yeux après qu'il l'ait empoisonnée...

Brittany lui chassa les jambes et accompagna sa chute pour atterrir au-dessus de lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait abandonné sa hallebarde pour un combat plus rapproché. Elle plaça son bras droit contre la gorge de l'homme en face d'elle et porta la gauche à son foulard, l'agrippant malgré le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait du respect pour l'homme qui avait su lui tenir tête et voulait voir son visage avant de le tuer. Une belle connerie si vous vouliez mon avis ! Rien de tel que de connaître le visage de votre victime pour qu'il vous hante nuits et jours jusqu'à votre dernier souffle... Ou jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez à superposer par-dessus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment beaucoup plus reluisant... Elle arracha finalement le foulard, et son expression changea totalement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus froids, mais tristes, elle murmura presque pour elle.

- Brenn...

C'est avec des yeux suppliants qu'elle se retourna vers Berry, visiblement dans l'espoir qu'aucune camera n'ait suivi notre combat. La petite brune secoua, presque imperceptiblement, la tête de gauche à droite, et les yeux de Brittany redevinrent froid. Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle desserra son emprise du bras droit, et enfonça profondément sa lame dans la gorge de l'homme sous elle, arrachant presque sa trachée en l'égorgeant. La grande blonde était rarement aussi sauvage dans sa manière de tuer... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un de manière aussi violente... Elle se relava alors, plus droite que jamais et jeta son couteau au milieu des corps avant de marcher vers nous.

Ma main se posa sur son bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander avec inquiétude.

- C'était qui ?

Car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que "Brenn" était le nom du crétin qui avait essayé de prendre le camp et que, forcément, si Britt connaissait son nom, elle connaissait l'homme qui le portait un minimum ! Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, froids et distants. Elle avait l'air si loin de la Britt-Britt innocente et rayonnante que j'aimais tant... J'avais la Reine des Mutations en face de moi pour la première fois depuis que ce nom lui avait été donné.

- Mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix ne vacilla même pas à cette constatation. Lord Tubbington passa à côté d'elle et ses doigts effleurèrent son pelage. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle garder son sang-froid comme ça ? Comment avait-elle pu le tuer comme si de rien était ? Comment !?

Non, ce n'était pas comme si de rien était... Ma main passa d'elle-même dans mes cheveux, le geste instinctif m'aidant à éclaircir mes idées, et la réalité me frappa. Brittany venait de tuer son meilleur ami pour le Commice. Elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle, encore, et elle ne pourrait jamais la retrouvée... Comment ce mec avait-il pu être assez égoïste pour attaquer le camp et choisir de se battre en duel contre elle ? C'était tout simplement trop cruel... Je sentais que si l'entraînement ne m'en avait pas fait perdre la faculté, j'aurais pleuré les larmes que Brittany gardaient prisonnière. J'aurais pleuré la perte de cette partie de son cœur, et j'aurais pleuré la cruauté de nos vies...

La grande blonde continua à avancer sous les regards médusés du reste de l'équipe avant de se retourner vers nous.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut nettoyer maintenant...

Sans un mot, Berry commença à ramasser toutes les armes ensanglantées qu'elle pouvait trouver au sol ou plantées dans un corps avant de les jeter de notre côté de la barrière. Brittany et Quinn commencèrent à tirer les corps les plus légers pour faire un tas dans un coin, et je finis par aller aider Puck à déplacer les plus lourds. Lorsqu'elle eut fini avec les armes, Berry passa derrière nous pour ramener un bras ou un bout d'intestins perdu en route...

Cette nuit-là, plusieurs grands feux illuminèrent la nuit tout autour du camp...

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà, après ça vous vous doutez au moins de qui est l'un des deux passés du prochain chapitre ^^.<strong>

**Je sais que je suis cruelle mais j'attends quand même quelques reviews ;). J'espère que le combat est assez visualisable au passage, je travail beaucoup sur eux pour les rendre réalistes ^^'.**

**Prochain chapitre en POV Quinn : "Laisse-moi voir en toi"**


	40. Chapter 38 : Laisse moi voir en toi

**Aïe, je suis mal... À ne pas avoir pu écrire du mois d'Août (je suis presque H24 dans mon centre équestre), j'ai pris un retard monstre et je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance sur vous... Va falloir me remettre au boulot...  
><strong>

**Bon, sinon comme promis, aujourd'hui on part un peu dans la passé ;).  
><strong>

**Klaine's Love : Et bah ? Ce n'est que de l'écrit, il ne faut pas s'en rendre malade... :o  
><strong>

**Zeb-Zeb : J'ai fait subir ça à Britt pour montrer jusqu'où elle est prête à aller pour ce en quoi elle croit. C'est un perso plus subtile que dans Glee (en même temps pas compliqué x) ).  
><strong>

**Op2line : Il y aura au moins le passé d'une des deux que tu as cité ;).  
><strong>

**Sylphe : Puck est moins neuneu que Thor ! (c'est vraiment le perso de Marvel le moins futé quand même).**

**Asegawa : Je ne sais pas non plus où je trouve ces idées ! XD Des fois je me dit que l'intérieur de ma tête doit faire peur...  
><strong>

**ninety9 : Ah et bah je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des difficultés de courage pour lire et répondre à nos échanges de MP ! XD On verra beaucoup l'escouade Holliday et il y aura bien une partie en relation avec de la torture (a).  
><strong>

**Sinon, merci encore à tout le monde pour les reviews (je ne peux pas toujours rep mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir), les follows et les favoris ! C'est grâce à votre soutient que cette histoire en est déjà au chapitre 38 et est bien partie pour continuer ! (Sans ça, j'ai tendance à me disperser entre mes 7 Faberry en cours XD. Mais c'est vrai que là je me concentre surtout sur les deux que je publie ^^.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

**Laisse-moi voir en toi**

Le combat de la nuit avait été horrible en lui-même, mais je doutais que quelque chose puisse me dégoûter plus que le nettoyage qui suivait toujours... Il n'y avait pas eu de pertes de la Légion sur notre front, et donc pas de matricules à arracher de corps sans vie... Mais monter ce bûcher de corps anonymes m'était presque plus intolérable. Je sentais bien que Brittany était différente, son dernier combat l'avait chamboulée, même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, et Santana semblait plus s'inquiéter pour elle que pour ce qu'elle faisait... Moi, je n'avais rien pour me changer les idées... Alors que je tirais des corps mutilés dans le sable jusqu'à un monticule de chairs pour les réduire en poussière dans les flammes. Personne ne saurait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Leur famille ne pourrait jamais faire leur deuil, et éventuellement, tout le monde finirait par les oublier. Par oublier qu'ils s'étaient battus pour la justice et la liberté, qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour leurs idéaux... Je les respectais d'une certaine manière. Certes, leur action avait été stupide et irréfléchi, mais ils avaient eu le courage de faire ce que peu de personnes oseraient un jour faire. Ils s'étaient levés un matin, et avaient pris leurs armes pour combattre la dictature avec tout leur cœur. Je me dégoûtais pour avoir été celle qui avait mis fin à leurs rêves, qui avait brisé leurs objectifs, pourtant si louables, dans le sang... Je me haïssais de la même manière que je m'étais haïe depuis la première fois que j'avais tué, depuis que j'avais laissé ma meilleure amie mourir sous mes yeux.

Nous avions pu dormir quelques heures avant le début de l'entraînement. Ni Santana ni moi n'avions trouvé le courage de faire notre traditionnel entraînement supplémentaire du matin. Nos corps avaient assez souffert durant la nuit... En fait, puisque aucun de nous n'était novice, nous n'avions même pas obligation de nous entraîner. C'était donc comme ça qu'une fois de plus, toute la troupe des New Direction s'était retrouvée dans MON salon, une tasse de café à la main, le regard terne et l'humeur massacrante. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence, et Rachel me lança un regard suppliant. C'était moi la chef, c'était à moi de m'assurer que tout le monde se sente à l'aise...

- Je sais que la nuit dernière a été éprouvante pour tout le monde...

- Non jure ? On ne s'en était pas rendu compte Blondie !

Santana avait retrouvé le mordant qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé pour me parler depuis des années.

- San... S'il te plaît...

- Non Britt ! Ce n'est pas elle qui a dû te tenir dans ses bras alors que-

La Latina posa sa main sur sa bouche, consciente d'en avoir sûrement trop dit. Comprenant son embarras, la grande blonde regarda Rachel en se passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Mon ancienne mentor lui sourit avant de hocher doucement la tête, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle non plus n'avait pas dormi, et à voir la tête de tout le monde, personne en dehors de Lord Tubbington n'avait réussit à trouver le sommeil après le combat derrière le grillage. Brittany sembla hésiter un instant, fixant ses mains alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de son débardeur. Je m'étais levée pour prendre sa main, me penchant à sa hauteur en attendant que ses yeux croisent les miens avant de lui murmurer.

- Britt... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je...

Elle perdit ses mots, et se fut finalement la caresse de la main de Santana dans son dos qui l'incita à parler.

- L'homme que j'ai tué cette nuit, le dernier, il s'appelait Brenn, et il venait d'Astonia...

J'avais hoché la tête en signe de compréhension, je n'imaginais pas à quel point il aurait été dur pour moi de tuer un villageois des Dry Lands...

- Ce...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de trouver les mots justes.

- J'ai grandi avec lui, c'était mon meilleur ami...

Rachel posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et Puck poussa un grognement alors que mes yeux s'exorbitaient. Santana elle, baissa la tête, elle avait visiblement déjà entendu l'histoire cette nuit... Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'horreur de devoir tuer son meilleur ami... J'avais déjà eu du mal à me remettre de la mort de Mercedes, si l'on pouvait considérer que je m'en étais remise, alors que ma seule faute avait été de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Je n'avais pas planté la lame qui l'avait tuée dans son corps... Britt ne pourrait sûrement jamais se remettre de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle devrait continuer à vivre avec le plus horrible des pêchés sur la conscience.

- Brittany pourquoi tu-

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma question, relevant vivement la tête pour plonger ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens.

- Pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Quinn, ne fais pas l'idiote, c'est mon rôle d'habitude ! Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions pu laisser un rebelle s'enfuir sous les caméras sans risquer une punition ?

Elle commençait à hausser le ton, et son explication m'énerva au plus haut point.

- Est-ce que l'idée d'éviter une punition valait vraiment le coup de tuer ton meilleur ami Britt ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Quinn ? Si je l'avais laissé partir, ils l'auraient rattrapé dans l'heure ! Et ils l'auraient torturé pour obtenir des informations avant de le tuer !

- Il avait pris ce risque Brittany, il avait fait son choix ! Ce n'était pas à toi de subir les conséquences de ses actes en le tuant et en vivant avec cette culpabilité !

- IL ÉTAIT MUET !

Brittany venait littéralement de hurler. Me laissant sans voix.

- Il était muet Q...

Sa voix s'était soudain faite toute petite et ma main se reposa sur la sienne maintenant tremblante.

- Quand on était enfants, son père s'est fait attraper après avoir volé des récoltes au Commice... Ils l'ont puni en brûlant les cordes vocales de son fils... Ils l'auraient torturé sans relâche jusqu'à le faire crier hier soir... Mais il n'aurait pas pu, alors ils auraient continué plus fort avant de comprendre qu'il ne leur servirait à rien et de le tuer... Ou de l'oublier quelque part et de le laisser mourir de faim et de soif...

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux, et elle les chassa rapidement de la main. Ma voix se fit plus douce, j'avais peur de la briser si je parlais trop fort...

- Tu aurais pu nous demander de le faire, à Santana ou à moi... Tu n'avais pas à avoir son sang sur les mains, même si c'était pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles...

Son regard redevint une nouvelle fois dur et sa main se crispa sous la mienne.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis née pour entrer dans ce camp, pour y devenir l'un des meilleurs éléments, pour gagner la confiance des Légions et les détruire de l'intérieur ! Si j'avais demandé à quelqu'un de le tuer pour moi, Sylvester ou un autre haut gradé l'aurait vu, et mon image se serait brisée ! Je ne pouvais pas risquer ça Quinn, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de tuer, pour mettre fin à tout ça et sauver plus de vies que je n'en aurais écourtées !

Tout le monde regarda Brittany avec une expression de surprise, nous connaissions tous ses tendances rebelles en dehors de Puck, mais apprendre qu'elle était vraiment investie d'une mission nous laissa sans voix. Finalement, le grand brun posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as prévu de les briser, mais je serais avec toi ! J'ai des couilles à venger !

Rachel releva doucement les yeux vers Brittany et intervint à son tour.

- Tu connais déjà mon opinion sur le camp Britt, tu peux compter sur moi...

Après un soupir, je pris à mon tour la parole.

- Je hais le camp, et même si l'idée de m'opposer aux Légions ne m'enchante pas spécialement, j'ai une petite brune à protéger... J'irais où Rachel ira et visiblement, ce sera avec toi...

Je m'étais redressée pour m'installer derrière mon ancienne mentor et poser mes mains sur ses épaules, resserrant mon emprise dessus sur les derniers mots.

Finalement Santana regarda la grande blonde avec un air désespéré dans les yeux.

- Je... Je suis désolée Britt, mais je... Je ne peux pas...

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et son ancienne écuyère lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien San... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai bien compris que quelque chose te retenait... Ça doit vraiment être pour quelqu'un d'important...

La Latina soupira avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux en grommelant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait de cette fameuse Calli qu'elle appelait dans son sommeil, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de le lui demander, je ne risquais que de la braquer un peu plus...

Brittany avait finalement réussi à nous convaincre de faire un tour dans le camp, personne n'étant vraiment d'humeur à s'entraîner, et Lord Tubbington ayant besoin d'une promenade. Nos pas avaient fini par nous mener sur notre champ de bataille. Il y avait du sang partout, et un groupe d'enfants enterrait les chairs carbonisées de nos victimes avec le sable sali de pourpre. Mon regard se posa sur une fillette, ayant la même couleur de peau que Santana, qui tirait des bouts de cadavres vers le trou béant creusé par un autre groupe d'enfants. Je finis par me retourner horrifiée vers la Latina.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Quoi Fabray ? Tu pensais sérieusement que les enfants étaient nourris, logés et blanchis gratuitement jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans ?

Son ton était dur, tout comme son regard devant ce spectacle... Elle posa ses yeux sur moi et vis mes interrogations tournoyer au fond de ma rétine. Elle soupira alors avant de reprendre en nous éloignant.

- Quinn, tu sais bien que les enfants sont récupérés à partir de l'âge de cinq ans et ne commencent à s'entraîner vraiment qu'après douze ans et leur test de survie ?

J'avais hoché la tête silencieusement, consciente que Puck suivait la conversation avec autant d'intérêt que moi.

- Avant le test, les enfants du camp suivent un entraînement physique destiné à renforcer leur musculature sans leur apprendre les premières notions de combats afin de les laisser au même niveau que les autres pour le test. Malgré tout, cet entraînement est très léger par rapport au notre, et le reste de la journée, les gosses, s'occupent d'entretenir les maisons des Légions, de ramener les affaires qu'ils ont oubliées, ou lors de cas comme celui-ci, de finir le nettoyage après les combats... Ce sont en quelque sorte les femmes de ménage du camp si tu préfères...

- Santana tu... Tu étais l'une d'eux ?

- Ouai, j'ai passé cinq ans à dormir dans une tente et à faire bobonne pour ces porcs de Légions ! Après avoir été traitée comme un chien pendant aussi longtemps, j'ai gagné la hargne pour devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui ! J'ai retrouvé chacun de ces enfoirés qui m'ont faite bosser plus que les autres, et je les ai écrasés en duel !

- San... Je suis tellement désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir connu ça... Berry y a été pendant trois ans et Britt a aussi fait une année... Tu es la seule à avoir eu la chance d'y échapper... Avec Puck...

Mon regard erra au loin... J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'elles avaient pu vivre, particulièrement Santana. Elle semblait garder une rancune particulière pour son enfance que ne partageaient pas forcément les deux autres. Mais en même temps elle avait dû subir ça plus longtemps, et Santana détestait obéir aux ordres... Pourtant, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, et même si je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, je devais la pousser pour le savoir.

- Ils t'avaient fait quoi ceux que tu as battus ?

La Latina s'arrêta, nous étions maintenant à l'orée du grand pré où nos chevaux paissaient tranquillement. Elle hésita un instant avant de passer sous la clôture. Je la suivis et fus imitée par le reste du groupe excepté Lord Tubbington qui resta derrière la barrière. Il était hors de question de l'autoriser à courir au milieu d'aussi belles proies que nos chevaux de combat !

Nous avançâmes en silence un instant, puis, Fenner et Stern arrivèrent vers nous. Ma main se posa automatiquement entre les oreilles de ma jument pour la gratter doucement. Je venais tout juste de la recevoir, mais le lien qui se tissait entre nous était déjà fort... Je vis du coin de l'œil Santana caresser distraitement la joue de sa monture, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Fenner. Elle soupira doucement sans se retourner vers nous, ni arrêter d'observer son cheval et commença d'une voix étonnamment faible quand on la connaissait.

- Certains Légions sont terriblement conscients de la présence des enfants, et de leur rôle dans le camp...

Mon regard passa de Santana à Rachel qui avait baissé les yeux, les mots de la Latina semblant faire écho à ses souvenirs.

- Parmi ces Légions, certains se contentent de leur rendre la vie légèrement plus facile, sûrement en souvenir de leur propre passé... Ce ne sont jamais de grands gestes, mais des choses que l'on note, comme une pile de linge sale nous évitant de chercher dans toute la maison, ou un accès facilité à la vaisselle... Mais ce sont toujours des choses qui permettent à la journée d'être un peu moins horrible que les autres...

Elle s'arrêta un instant et je commençais à me demander où elle voulait en venir. Brittany s'était avancée derrière elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule sans obtenir la moindre réaction de la part de mon amie qui continuait à se concentrer sur Fenner.

- Mais l'autre partie de ces Légions... Ils...

Je vis sa main se crisper contre la joue de son cheval avant de se détendre pour recommencer à la caresser. Rachel était maintenant contre moi, le front posé contre mon plastron. Santana prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

- Ils se donnent pour mission de faire de la vie des enfants un enfer ! Salissant plus que de raison, cassant des objets, souvent en verre pour les blesser... Et parmi eux, il y a ceux qui vont encore plus loin.

Sa mâchoire venait de se crisper et elle ferma les yeux comme pour se calmer.

- Il y a ces porcs qui attendent toute la journée dans leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant soit obligé de faire le ménage devant eux !

Sa voix avait commencé à devenir plus forte...

- Il y a ce putain de connard qui attendait toutes les semaines qu'une pauvre gamine entre pour nettoyer et qui la plaquait contre un mur en lui hurlant dessus !

Cette fois, sa voix s'était transformée en un cri de rage qui n'inquiéta étrangement pas Fenner alors que tous les autres chevaux s'étaient enfuis...

- Cet enfoiré qui profitait de sa taille pour l'immobiliser tout en lui collant des torgnoles encore et encore jusqu'à ce que MON sang recouvre SON putain de tapis !

Je n'avais pas raté le passage de la troisième à la première personne ni le désespoir qui ressortait des cris de Santana.

- Et après il la relâchait en riant, avant de lui rappeler de bien nettoyer le tapis avant de partir alors qu'elle essuyait le sang au coin de sa bouche... Il ne manquait jamais de lui sourire lorsqu'elle revenait quelques jours plus tard pour découvrir qu'il l'attendait...

Elle avait les yeux fermés, chacune de ses mains reposant sur une joue de Fenner alors que son front était pressé intimement contre le chanfrein de l'animal. Elle aurait pu sembler faible si ses muscles n'avaient pas tous été si contractés et sa rage si forte. Je comprenais mieux toute cette colère qu'elle renfermait...

Ma main s'avança vers elle pour toucher son épaule alors que Brittany la gardait précieusement contre elle, son ventre pressé contre le dos de la Latina.

- San...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se redressa dans les bras de la grande blonde. Un rire hystérique, presque terrifiant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Celui-là, j'avais demandé à Sylvester l'autorisation de le combattre en vrai duel alors que je n'étais qu'aspirante novice... Je me rappelle ma joie quand elle a acceptée...

Son visage changea soudain, elle semblait perdue dans une folie qu'elle avait ressentie des années plus tôt.

- Je me rappelle son visage quand il est arrivé confiant dans l'arène... Je me rappelle de la moindre de ses expressions quand il a compris que lui, un Lieutenant venait de se faire battre par une gamine qui n'était même pas encore une novice. Je me rappelle l'expression de terreur sur son visage lorsque je l'ai démembré lentement avant de le décapiter... Oh et ses cris... Je me rappelle de ses cris lorsqu'il me suppliait d'arrêter et de l'achever...

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, Santana me fit peur. Finalement, la prise de Brittany se raffermit autour de la Latina et la brune sembla revenir à la raison à ce simple contact. Une horreur indescriptible passa dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'écroulait à genoux sur le sol, suivie par la grande blonde qui ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde. Sa voix était sortie tel un murmure horrifié alors que ses mains se plantaient dans le sol.

- Mais quel monstre m'ont-ils fait devenir ?

Brittany l'agrippa un peu plus fort et commença à la balancer d'avant en arrière en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Je m'étais retournée vers Rachel, une question au bord des lèvres et je n'eus même pas le temps de la poser qu'elle me souriait en hochant la tête tristement. Au moins, Santana n'avait pas été filmée dans ce moment de faiblesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qui avait deviné qu'il s'agirait de Santana (Britt je vous avais déjà bien aiguillé) ? J'espère que ce passage vous aidera à un peu mieux comprendre ces deux là ^^.<strong>

**Prochain chapitre "Les Anglais" en POV Santana. Je pense que l'annonce finale de ce chapitre plaira particulièrement à quelqu'un que je ne nommerais pas pour ne pas me vendre x).**


	41. Chapter 39 : Les Anglais

**Hey, encore un chapitre ! J'ai du mal à croire que la semaine prochaine ce sera le 40ième... C'est grâce à vous que pour la première fois une de mes histoires a dépassée le 5ième chapitre sans être abandonné donc merci encore !  
><strong>

**Sinon je suis un peu dégouté, je voulais me rattraper en montant à 5 chap d'avance sur vous mais je suis resté bloqué à trois (gros bug sur un combat...). Malgré tout, je vais essayer de trouver du temps la semaine prochaine avec mes matinées libres ^^.  
><strong>

**Op2line : Je suis comme Muse-Zero, pour une scène mignonne il en faut au moins 5 horribles XD.  
><strong>

**jcp : Alors déjà je ne fais pas de commande, l'histoire a déjà une trame complète que je suis. Je suis très à l'aise avec le romantisme contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce sont les scènes sexuelles qui me donnent plus de mal (justement car je veux faire ressortir le romantisme et pas le bestial). Les gens aimeraient voir du romantisme Brittana ? Et bien ils devront attendre mon OS parce que ça n'arrivera pas (hors sous-entendus) dans cette story tout bonnement parce que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage de Santana qui s'est entouré de barrières. Donc il y aura des moments mignons entre elles-deux (d'ailleurs au final on en compte plus que de Faberry qui est de base mon couple phare).  
><strong>

**Muse-Zero : Ah, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir (sûrement parce que j'admire ton style donc tes com' ont plus de sens pour moi). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap aussi (a).  
><strong>

**Debby'Anddy : On se rapprocherait de la fin de la fiction ? Je n'en suis absolument pas sûre, ma trame ne doit pas en être à la moitié (bon ok, je n'y avais pas écrit le début...). Mais l'idée c'est que je m'étale, j'écris beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé (même si un univers comme ça a besoin d'être détaillé pour devenir compréhensible)... Donc pour en revenir là, ça dépend ce que tu entends par "en finir avec la Légion" mais tu comprendras plus tard ^^.  
><strong>

**Mélanie : Merci pour le com'. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas quand ma beta me rendra le chapitre de My Best Half XD. Sinon pour cette story là, je sais qu'elle est dur à attaquer car elle remet tout l'univers Glee entre parenthèse et elle est longue à démarrer en plus x). En tout cas merci pour le com, ça fait super plaisir !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

**Les Anglais**

Si la confirmation de Berry que mon craquage n'avait pas été enregistré n'était pas suffisante, la situation dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée quelques jours après avait suffi à me conforter dans cette idée. Sue avait bigophoné Miss Parfaite pour qu'elle nous ordonne de la retrouver dans notre arène, à une heure particulièrement indécente le lendemain matin. C'était donc avec une humeur de chiennes, chien pour Puck, que nous étions arrivés au rendez-vous. Sylvester n'avait pas perdu de temps et était entrée instantanément dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai une mission pour vous les enfants !

Bien entendu, Q avait tout de suite fait sa petite chef et avait demandé les détails à Sue qui avait été ravie du zèle de son ancienne élève préférée. Il fallait partir dans la minute même pour vérifier un repère de rebelles qui venait d'être dénoncé. Nous nous étions donc tous retournés pour partir lorsque Sylvester m'avait interpellée.

- Pas toi la Grande Faucheuse, tu restes ici, j'ai une mission toute particulière pour toi !

Son sourire ne m'avait absolument rien dit de rassurant, mais je m'étais contentée de rester immobile à regarder mes coéquipiers partir en attendant d'en savoir plus.

Et voilà, on arrivait à maintenant... Moi, débout sur le mur de l'arène des aspirants novices de Sue à gueuler des ordres aux gamins des deux côtés... Et ouai... La vieille Sylvester m'avait juste collé ses responsabilités sur le dos... Bon ok, ce n'était pas vraiment ça... Apparemment, elle avait été appelée pour une réunion avec le Président du Commice, soit le Grand Malade en Chef ! Même Sylvester ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir dans ce genre de situations... Et comme elle me l'avait si bien dit, il était hors de question pour elle de laisser ses bébés guerriers à cette "prostituée de bas étages" d'Holly Holliday ! Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour décider que le choix le plus raisonnable était de se décider entre moi et Q. Et c'était mon agressivité naturelle et ma réputation qui avaient gagné ! Je l'entendais encore.

- Pour gérer cette bande de morveux 177 (joli surnom hein?), il ne faut pas se contenter de leur faire peur, il faut les terrifier au point de leur donner envie de se faire dessus ! Et je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre eux ignore qui tu es ! Je vais garder un écran de contrôle pour voir leur tête quand tu entreras dans l'arène ! Je sens que je vais bien me marrer !

Après ça elle avait ri et m'avait prise par les épaules pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de moi. Au final, ce n'était pas grand-chose, je devais me pointer aux aurores, exécuter les retardataires, ou les faire exécuter par un de leurs camarades pour rendre la chose encore plus horrible, et gueuler des explications sur le maniement des armes. Autant dire que mes journées étaient particulièrement chiantes ! Et j'en avais pour dix jours ! Dix putain de journées à me faire chier sur ce putain de mur en hurlant sur des putains de gosses... J'étais épanouie au possible... Et encore, je n'avais pas à m'occuper des écuyers et mentors, eux elle les laissait se démerder... C'était toujours ça en moins pour moi...

Je passais donc mes moments de libres à m'entraîner avec Fenner pour oublier que Brittany ne serait pas dans mon lit la nuit... Mes liens avec le grand cheval semblaient se solidifier de jours en jours, et je savais maintenant que je pourrais tout lui demander en combat ! Pendant l'entraînement des gamins, j'en profitais souvent pour leur montrer l'exemple. En plus d'asseoir ma position de Légion la plus habile du camp, voir du monde, ça avait la vertu de me permettre de m'entraîner aussi ! Lorsque Sylvester était revenue, le matin du dixième jour, elle avait été ravie de retrouver des gosses encore plus traumatisés qu'avant son départ. Il m'avait ensuite fallu passer la journée seule, principalement à m'entraîner moi-même, avant que mon escouade ne rentre dans la soirée.

Je ne compris à quel point Brittany m'avait manqué que lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Son parfum s'insinua en moi et fit imperceptiblement trembler chaque fibre de mon corps. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, l'énorme Lord Tubbington comprit que la voie était libre pour lui, et me renversa presque dans sa précipitation à me lécher le visage. Après un coup de poing bien placé dans sa joue qui ne le fit même pas vaciller, l'animal arrêta ses assauts pour me regarder avec de petits yeux suppliants tout en remuant sa courte queue avidement. Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait atrocement à un chien... Non, plus un chiot en fait... Une seconde plus tard, je roulais les yeux en me penchant vers lui pour lui caresser le dessus du crâne tout en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

- Hey T ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Pas de démonstrations publiques d'affection ! Tu vas me ruiner mon image tu sais...

Ses yeux croisèrent tristement les miens et je me sentis obligée d'ajouter.

- Je te ferais ton câlin quand on sera à la maison et que Britt prendra sa douche ok ?

Je lui tendis mon poing fermé et il mit un coup dedans avec sa tête alors que je lui murmurais un "deal". Vous pouvez me prendre pour une folle, mais je vous assure que cette saloperie comprenait tout ce que vous lui disiez ! Sérieusement, je m'en étais rendue compte alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore la moitié de sa taille actuelle ! Insultez-le, il grognera. Dites-lui un truc gentil et il se met à ronronner ! Dans le genre creepy, il m'avait carrément fait flipper au début ! Mais maintenant, il faisait un peu parti de la famille... Vous savez, le tonton bizarre que tout le monde a ? Bah nous c'était un Gringo lunatique... Rien d'anormal !

Le poing de Puck s'écrasa doucement sur mon épaule et il me sourit.

- C'est moins drôle sans toi Lopez... Personne ne semble comprendre mes blagues quand tu n'es pas là... Et je dois dire que ta manière de te comporter avec Britt... C'est largement plus hot que Baby Berry et Fabray qui se regardent avec des yeux à vous donner envie de vomir !

- Depuis le temps que je dis qu'elles sont à gerber, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

- Hey que veux-tu ? Je continuais d'espérer que je pourrais tomber sur elles deux pendant un moment sexy...

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas la pudeur de Q !

Je m'étais mise à rire à ce moment et Puck partit après un dernier coup sur mon épaule pour "consoler ces charmantes demoiselles à qui il avait certainement manqué" pour reprendre ses dires. La suivante fut Berry qui s'avança vers moi en ouvrant les bras.

- N'essaye même pas d'enrouler tes tentacules autour de moi la naine !

Ses bras retombèrent le long de ses flancs et elle bouda un instant avant de me sourire et d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Santana !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres en racontant des inepties comme le fait que je sois heureuse de voir ta sale tête Berry ?

- Oh, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu as laissé échapper un sourire quand tu m'as vue...

- C'est parce que j'imaginais les tortures que je pourrais te faire subir si tu osais essayer de faire entrer mon corps en contact avec le tien !

Elle se mit à rire et partit discuter avec Brittany qui était restée à quelques mètres derrière moi. Enfin, Fabray s'approcha.

- Alors ? Quoi de nouveau Lopez ?

- Oh, pas grand chose Fabray... J'ai terrorisé quelques gamins à la place de Sylvester... Trois fois rien...

Quinn me regarda avec de grands yeux, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, Sue ne se contentait plus de m'apprécier, elle me faisait assez confiance pour me déléguer des tâches aussi importantes, je commençais à me faire une sacrément bonne place dans le camp !

- Et toi Blondie ? Bonne promenade ?

- On peut dire ça... Si on excepte l'attaque de loups dans les montagnes... Mais bon, le plus désagréable a été d'entendre leurs cris d'agonie quand Lord T leur est tombés dessus...

- Pas de rebelles ?

- Pas le moindre, c'était une fausse information...

- Dommage, ça aurait pu vous mettre un peu plus dans la poche de Sylvester...

- Comme si j'en avais besoin ? Elle m'adore déjà !

Fabray me fit l'un de ces sourires confiants qu'elle me réservait parfois quand elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage sur moi.

- Peut-être, mais ton modèle réduit aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pub...

Après un haussement d'épaule, elle retourna vers Berry et je rejoignis Brittany pour rentrer à la maison. Cette nuit, je ne dormirais pas seule... Enfin, si Britt me laissait dormir... Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je rattrapais mon ancienne écuyère qui essayait de rappeler Lord Tubbington.

Comme prévu, la nuit avait été particulièrement chaude. Tout comme la matinée en fait... Je venais de sortir de la douche, laissant Brittany derrière moi, lorsque j'entendis toquer à la porte. Je n'avais eu le temps d'enfiler que mes sous-vêtements et mon pantalon, ne trouvant pas mes débardeurs, avant d'aller ouvrir.

- J'en étais sûre, tu as juste de terribles tendances exhibitionnistes, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te balader à moitié à poil !

- So hot...

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à savoir qui de Fabray ou Puck avait dit quoi malgré leur intervention synchro !

- Ferme la bouche Puckerman, tu baves !

- Bien que les discussions sur l'absence de tenue de Noah et la tenue fort peu appropriée de Santana me semblent être d'excellents sujets sur lesquels nous pourrions débattre des heures, je me permets de vous rappeler qu-

- Yo Berry, je t'avais pas vue cachée derrière Puck ! Pas une grosse perte au passage... T'aurais pas rapetissé depuis la dernière fois ?

La naine poussa un grognement en apparaissant derrière l'épaule du grand brun à crête. Je sentis une pression sur mon épaule et contre mon dos avant d'entendre la voix de Brittany dans mon oreille.

- San c'est qu- Oh Rachel, Quinn, Puck ! Salut !

- So fucking hot...

- Ferme les yeux tout de suite Puckerman si tu ne veux pas que je te les arrache pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre tes couilles dans un incinérateur !

Le grand brun pressa instantanément ses mains sur ses yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner, la chaleur qui irradiait contre la peau nue de mon dos m'indiquait clairement que Brittany portait au mieux le bas de ses sous-vêtements... Et la connaissant, j'en doutais légèrement !

- Puckerman ferme tes doigts tout de suite !

- Hey, j'y peux rien Santana, je ne suis qu'un homme...

- Un homme qui va bientôt perdre la vue s'il ne s'exécute pas dans la seconde !

Puck grogna mais referma ses doigts devant ses yeux et ma voix se radoucit pour parler à Brittany.

- Hey Britt, et si tu allais t'habiller ? Hein ?

- D'accord San...

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se retourner pour chercher ses vêtements. Il me fallut trente secondes pour tourner la tête et lui crier :

- Britt ! Si tu trouves un de mes débardeurs, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !

Elle se tourna légèrement pour me faire signe qu'elle avait compris, et je ne pus que profiter de la vue alors qu'elle continuait à s'éloigner de nous complètement nue. Mon regard glissa de sa nuque à son dos avant de s'attarder sur ses fesses jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tousse derrière moi, me faisant tourner la tête. Berry me fixa alors avec un air passablement énervé.

- Je disais donc que nous n'étions pas là pour discuter savoir vivre et tenue descente, mais d'un ordre que nous avons reçu !

- Je peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

- Non Puckerman ! Tu veux dire quoi Berry ?

Ce fut finalement Quinn qui prit la parole.

- Sylvester veut nous voir ce soir...

Je sentis quelque chose passer au-dessus de ma tête et finis par me retourner pour voir Brittany, fraîchement habillée, m'aider à enfiler mon débardeur en souriant.

- Et alors Fabray ? On est encore le matin que je sache !

Elle avait l'air d'insinuer que c'était quelque chose d'important au téléphone, et je pense qu'on ferait bien de profiter du reste de la journée pour s'entraîner... Histoire d'être prêts quel que soit ce qu'elle nous veut...

- Ok... Laissez-nous le temps de mettre nos armures, on arrive...

Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à nous préparer et à rejoindre l'arène. L'entraînement s'était passé de manière ennuyeusement normale jusque-là, et Fabray en semblait ravie. Elle aidait Puck à s'entraîner au corps à corps contre épée depuis un bon moment maintenant et nous les regardions faire avec intérêt, Berry aiguisant sa hache en même temps et Brittany grattant distraitement le crâne de Lord T. Lorsque Blondie décida d'écourter leur session, Brittany leva la main avec excitation. Q la regarda avec un air plus ou moins dubitatif avant de lui indiquer de parler. C'était bien la première fois que Britt demandait l'autorisation pour ça...

- Quinn ! Je viens d'avoir une idée, mais comme tu es notre chef maintenant, je crois que je dois te demander avant de pouvoir le faire...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt ?

- Toi et San vous avez Stern et Fenner, et quand vous combattez à cheval, vous êtes encore plus efficaces que d'habitude...

- Et ?

- Et je me demandais si je pouvais essayer de monter Lord Tubbington...

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite sur la fin, et Lord T avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom. Q sembla réfléchir un instant à la possibilité avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'on peut toujours essayer... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Britt ?

La grande blonde sauta au coup de Quinn en la remerciant. Je comprenais que Blondie soit d'accord. Personnellement je trouvais l'image de Brittany sur un champ de bataille montant un gringo à la gueule ensanglantée, que j'avais en visuel dans ma tête à ce moment précis, particulièrement hot. Après avoir fini de sautiller partout, elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

- Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment faire... Je ne peux pas lui mettre un filet, on n'en a pas à sa taille... Et puis sa bouche ne doit pas être adaptée pour le mors...

Je comprenais son questionnement, Britt était une cavalière depuis l'enfance, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule méthode... Mais quelque chose me vint en tête.

- Hey Britt... Tu sais, cette manie qu'a Lord T de toujours donner l'impression de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit comme la fois où tu lui as expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas manger les chevaux ?

Elle me hocha la tête doucement.

- Et bien, peut-être qu'il comprend vraiment et que tu pourrais essayer de le monter en lui parlant...

Elle me sourit et cette fois-ci ME sauta au cou en me disant que j'étais la meilleure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'asseyait devant Lord Tubb en lui expliquant avec sérieux ce qu'elle voulait faire avant de lui demander de se coucher. Une fois le Gringo en position, elle grimpa sur son dos en s'accrochant aux poils de sa nuque et lui demanda de se relever. L'animal fit quelques pas et je vis bien que Brittany avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son équilibre.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça avait l'air plus facile quand j'avais vu Quinn le faire...

La blonde haussa un sourcil avant que Britt ne continue

- Tu sais, la vidéo où tu te battais contre le Gringo pendant ton test...

Je n'avais jamais vu cette fameuse vidéo, mais visiblement, elle devait être intéressante... Q hocha la tête et Brittany commença à donner plus d'ordres à Lord Tubbington qui l'écoutait attentivement, tournant à droite ou à gauche avant d'accélérer et ralentir à la demande. Finalement, Britt se laissa glisser à côté de lui et lui caressa la tête un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Par contre, il va falloir qu'on lui fabrique une selle, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas stable et je ne pourrais jamais me battre sur lui...

Elle sembla bouder un instant mais se reprit vite en regardant derrière moi. Une fois retournée, je pus faire face à Sue Sylvester qui nous regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Encore.

- Les gamins, il semblerait que vous ayez un succès fou ! Comme vous le savez, j'étais avant-hier encore avec le Président Figgins, et ce dernier m'a rapporté qu'une grande majorité de la population vous a réclamés...

- Comment ça réclamés ?

- J'y viens 177 ! Le peuple vous aime, après tout, l'une de vous a le score parfait, une autre est la meilleure combattante qu'on ait jamais eu, la suivante se ballade avec un Gringo et... Oui bon, la quatrième ne compte pas, tout comme l'esclave de vingt sur vingt...

Elle avait dit la fin en regardant Berry et Puck d'un air dédaigneux. Je n'aimais pas ça... Berry était MA cible attitrée !

- Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que nos citoyens veulent voir ce que vous valez vraiment, tout comme notre Président... Dans trois semaines, vous participerez au grand tournoi mondial et serez sur tous les écrans !

Ma salive passa difficilement dans ma gorge, notre premier combat en tournoi... Mais je réussis quand même à poser ma question.

- Contre qui ?

- Toujours aussi à l'affût à ce que je vois la Grande Faucheuse ! Vous serez contre l'équipe Anglaise ! Je vous enverrais vos soldats de rang demain matin pour que vous les entraîniez à vos techniques.

Sur ce elle fit demi-tour en riant, l'écho de son rire résonnant encore longtemps après son départ.

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

C'est Berry qui répondit à Blondie pour moi...

- Les Anglais ont la meilleure équipe du tournoi, ça fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas été battus...

Je réussis finalement à ouvrir la bouche à mon tour.

- Ça ne sera pas beau à voir, certains parmi nous mourrons à coup sûr... Ils ne sont pas connus pour être des tendres, les Warblers d'Angleterre...

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! Donc, je pense que Klaine's Love a hâte de voir le prochain chapitre arriver.<strong>

**Chapitre en POV Quinn "Analyse Tactique".**

**Sinon, je songe à traduire JsuL en Anglais, mais mon niveau bien que très bon en compréhension n'est pas génial quand il s'agit de m'exprimer donc (comme je sais que quelques anglophones lisent cette story sans laisser de review), si quelqu'un se sentait de tenter la traduction avec moi... Sinon au pire j'attendrais un an qu'une amie soit revenue d'Inde pour m'y mettre vraiment x).  
><strong>

**Et moi je vais aller me mettre au boulot x).**


	42. Chapter 40 : Analyse Tactique

**Et voilà le 40ième chapitre ! Je n'ai toujours pas réussie à récupérer mon avance (ce qui me tracasse un peu...), mais j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire ce combat qui m'embêtait tant (rien qu'une semaine et demi de boulot pour un résultat qui ne me plait pas tant que ça, mais bon...).  
><strong>

**Zeb-zeb : Merci de spoiler tout le monde future femme ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit dans quel combat il y en aurait ! ;)  
><strong>

**Op2line : Alors, un passage n'a pas besoin d'avoir forcément une utilité déjà, mais celui là existait pour montrer que Sue commence à faire confiance à Santana pour lui déléguer certaines tâches. De cette manière, les filles de la team vont commencer à avoir le droit à plus de "liberté". J'ai besoin d'avoir beaucoup de chapitres d'avance parce que je manque parfois d'inspiration et n'écris pas un moment. Dans ces cas là, vous êtes quand même contents d'avoir votre update de la semaine je crois ;).  
><strong>

**Klaine's Love : Ahahah ! Tu vas voir, je vais finir par t'éloigner de Blaine et tu transformera ton pseudo en "Faberry's Love" ! XD  
><strong>

**White-Cry : En combat par équipe, le rendu n'est pas aussi bon que je le voulais à cause du point de vue interne. On est obligé de ne suivre réellement qu'un combat et de voir vite fait les autres... :( Oh, et pour Sue... C'est juste Sue ! XD Je l'imaginais un peu Creepy qui donne l'impression d'être partout à la fois, c'est tout x).  
><strong>

**Muse-Zero : Mais tu aimes me lire parce que je suis sadique donc je suis fière d'être dans le top 5 (où tu m'accompagnes d'ailleurs !). Contente que tu aimes Lord T, mais je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde :P.  
><strong>

**ninety9 : Oui, Rachel est sûrement la meilleure traqueuse, mais pour Sue tout ce qui n'est pas supérieur dans l'art de tuer ne compte pas ! XD  
><strong>

**Cerisefande97 : Merci ! Super contente que ma story plaise ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40<strong>

**Analyse Tactique**

Ok, la description de Santana et Rachel avait quelque chose de carrément flippant ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Warblers, mais là encore, je n'avais pas beaucoup de connaissance dans la Légion du Commice alors passons celle des autres pays !

- Ils sont si bons que ça ?

- Tu vas en juger par toi-même Blondie ! Puisqu'on a un combat d'assigné, on devrait avoir accès à tous les combats de la formation actuelle de l'équipe anglaise via ton téléviseur...

Ma main passa distraitement dans mes cheveux alors que je regardais Santana de manière sceptique.

- T'inquiète pas Q, t'auras bien assez le temps de le faire quand on sera dans l'arène de combat... On va tous aller se coucher, et on se retrouve demain matin chez toi pour analyser leurs techniques de combats affalés dans ton canapé ! Ok ?

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, aussi je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête avant de me diriger vers chez moi en compagnie des trois autres filles.

Le lendemain matin, Santana, Brittany, Lord T et Puck étaient entrés chez nous. Visiblement la blonde avait gardé sa technique de passer par la fenêtre pour ouvrir aux trois autres qui étaient donc déjà installés dans notre cuisine quand Rachel et moi nous étions levées. Cinq minutes plus tard et deux galettes dans l'estomac, tout le monde s'était assis sur le canapé, sauf Tubby qui faisait tapis de pieds allongé devant. Santana attrapa la télécommande et commença à appuyer sur tous les boutons en s'énervant.

- Mais comment ça marche cette merde ?

Elle appuya un peu plus fort.

- Non mais sérieusement ! Quel est le con qui a inventé ce bordel ?

Cette fois-ci, la Latina venait de jeter la télécommande sur la table basse en poussant un grognement de rage. Rachel se pencha et attrapa précautionneusement l'appareil avant d'appuyer sur une série de boutons.

- Le "con" qui a inventé ce téléviseur, et donc cette télécommande, était mon grand-père... Il suffit d'appuyer sur la touche menu, de naviguer jusqu'à la sous-partie "tournoi programmé", et d'entrer le matricule de Quinn pour que...

Rachel se tut et personne n'osa rien ajouter. L'écran venait de devenir rouge et un générique que nous ne connaissions que trop bien raisonnait à nos oreilles. L'hymne de la Légion se tut pour laisser le téléviseur porter la voix du présentateur qui semblait s'occuper des tournois depuis toujours.

- Mes chers téléspectateurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre programme préféré avec la 22ième manche du tournoi de 2526 !

Sur le fond rouge sang qui recouvrait l'écran apparurent en lettre de bronze "2526 : 22ième Manche" au-dessus d'un portrait du Président Figgins gravé dans le même métal.

Soudain, le fond disparut pour laisser la place à une scène sur laquelle marchait nonchalamment Jacob Ben Israel, son micro à la main et son costume hors de prix sur le dos. Son afro était devenu célèbre dans tout le Commice, et son visage était plus souvent associé à la mort que celui du Président. La caméra se rapprocha du visage de Jacob qui reprit de sa voix nasillarde.

- Le combat d'aujourd'hui opposera nos Légions nationaux avec l'escouade du Capitaine 321-M-2491-G : Les Gringos, aux Warblers d'Angleterre, imbattus depuis plus de dix ans. Un match qui promet d'être riche en rebondissement quand on connaît la réputation des deux équipes !

La caméra passa en revue les visages des différents Légions jusqu'à s'arrêter au Capitaine, un grand homme à la peau dorée et au visage dur recouvert de cicatrices.

- 321-M-2491-G, plus connu sous le pseudonyme d'El Gringo, n'est pas réputé pour faire dans la dentelle ! Il est l'un des rares hommes à avoir un jour affronté un Gringo seul et à en être sorti en vie bien que défiguré ! Sa combativité ne se remet plus en doute !

Des images d'El Gringo se battant à mains nues contre un ennemi remplirent l'écran et le discours de Jacob se finit au moment où l'on voyait l'homme arracher le nez de son adversaire avec les dents. Santana chuchota un "Hannibal le Cannibale" que je ne compris pas avant que le présentateur ne passe au Légion suivant sans même prendre la peine d'annoncer son matricule.

- La menthe religieuse, la seule femme ayant survécu à ce groupe. Elle n'est pas la stratège des Gringos pour rien ! Son esprit a déjà permis à son escouade de défaire des ennemis cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux !

La femme à l'écran avait les cheveux courts et une musculature masculine à faire pâlir bien des hommes du camp. Jacob enchaîna sur le suivant.

- Bras-droit d'El Gringo, Le Magnifique est connu pour son style de combat aérien qui a laissé plus d'un adversaire sur le tapis !

Le grand blond à l'écran était montré combattant un ours de manière dansante très...

- Hey ! C'est Garry ! Il vient de chez moi !

Brittany... Enfin, un grand brun possédant la carrure de Finn ou Karofsky apparut, écrasant le visage de ses adversaires de son énorme Masse.

- Ah, l'un des meilleurs pour la fin ! L'Orc n'est pas connu pour son intellect et sa conversation, mais ce coordinateur des troupes sait se faire obéir et seuls les plus féroces Légions du corps lui ont survécu pour le suivre dans cette campagne !

La caméra quitta le camp rouge et cuivre pour passer du côté des bleus et sang, et remonta la file des soldats du rang des Warblers.

- Pour nos téléspectateurs qui ne connaîtraient pas encore le système anglais, les Warblers n'ont que deux soldats supérieurs, un chef, ici Blaine Anderson !

L'écran montra un jeune homme aux sourcils proéminents, se battant à mains nues contre plusieurs adversaires armés.

- Connu pour sa maîtrise de la boxe anglaise, ce jeune combattant n'a jamais perdu un duel !

Blaine mit tous ses ennemis à l'écran à terre avant que l'image ne passe à un grand garçon châtain.

- Son bras-droit, Sebastian Smyth, est connu pour son style moins délicat, armé de son épée géante, il est rare qu'il laisse ses ennemis en un seul morceau !

L'écran montra Sebastian coupé un adversaire en deux avec son arme de taille humaine. Santana se tourna vers nous en demandant à Rachel de mettre sur pause.

- Comment il fait pour soulever ce truc ? Ça devrait être physiquement impossible !

La petite brune lui répondit immédiatement.

- Les anglais sont connus pour avoir crée un alliage ultra léger et résistant. Quand j'ai quitté Metalikya, un de mes pères l'avait presque recrée, mais nous sommes très en retard sur eux dans ce domaine...

Rachel relança la vidéo et tout le monde se tut pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Les deux équipes se faisaient face dans une sorte de désert. Un combat crée pour ne laisser la place qu'à la force brute et non à la stratégie... Bien entendu les deux groupes étaient assez éloignés pour offrir une charge héroïque au téléspectateur. Blaine montait un petit cheval trapu alors que Sebastian, visiblement encombré par son arme gigantesque se contentait de marcher, ou plutôt courir, avec les soldats du rang. De l'autre côté, El Gringo, la Menthe Religieuse, le Magnifique et l'Orc se trouvaient chacun sur une monture de leur gabarit.

Les Légions chargèrent dans un hurlement bestial, lançant leur monture au galop. Les quatre leaders arrivèrent à leurs ennemis bien avant le reste de la troupe, la Menthe Religieuse légèrement en retrait pour analyser la situation. L'Orc fut le premier à se frotter à Sebastian, en quelques secondes, le Warbler leva son immense épée et la fit plonger dans l'armure du géant qu'elle trancha comme du beurre. Le combat venait à peine de commencer que la Légion avait déjà perdu l'un de ses meilleurs combattants. Personne ne sembla s'attarder sur la mort de l'Orc, El Gringo avait déjà fait de Blaine sa cible prioritaire alors que la Menthe religieuse criait des ordres à tout va. Sebastian se tourna et leva un doigt. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la seule femme des Gringos tombait de cheval, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux.

Rachel mit la vidéo sur pause et se tourna vers tout le monde, mais ce fut Santana qui prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas qui il faut baiser pour le remercier d'avoir coupé la voix de Ben Israël des combats, mais que quelqu'un le fasse immédiatement ! Ce mec a une voix à vous faire tuer père et mère !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Santana interloqués avant que je ne me décide à intervenir.

- Il faut se méfier de l'épée de Sebastian, il semblerait qu'elle coupe l'armure aussi bien que la chair et je doute qu'un bouclier lui résiste plus... Donc, si vous vous retrouvez face à lui, vous esquivez, vous ne parez pas ! Il semblerait aussi qu'ils aient des archers, ils devraient être facilement repérables. L'important sera de s'occuper d'eux en premier... Donc, deux d'entre vous occuperont Blaine et Sebastian pendant que je me chargerais des archers avec les autres...

- Et qui se frappe les deux poseurs ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Santana, la suite de la vidéo nous le dira.

Puck se gratta la tête un instant avant de demander.

- C'est peut-être une question conne, mais pourquoi Quinn ne semble même pas une option face à Blaine ou Sebastian ?

Ce fut Brittany, en bonne stratège qui lui répondit.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est notre seule archère ! Les deux leaders des Warblers sont des combattants au corps à corps. Pendant que certains parmi nous les occuperont, Quinn pourra décimer efficacement les soldats du rang, et en particulier nous couvrir en exécutant _leurs_ archers !

- Parfaitement ! Maintenant, la suite. Rachel ?

J'avais dit tout ça d'une voix plus sûre que je ne l'étais. Cette équipe semblait forte, et il me fallait tous mes esprits pour concocter un plan capable de les défaire. Rachel appuya sur un bouton qui lança la suite du combat.

Maintenant que deux de leurs meilleurs hommes étaient à terre, les Gringos étaient totalement désorganisés, les soldats du rang attaquaient ceux des Warblers qui n'avaient aucun mal à les écraser, leurs archers faisant un travail d'épuration remarquable, alors qu'El Gringo concentrait toute son énergie sur Blaine et le Magnifique sur Sebastian.

L'idée de laisser El Gringo contre Blaine semblait judicieuse, le combattant aguerri semblait capable de parer et de contrer les assauts de l'homme à main nue. Mais quelque chose attira mon regard. Blaine ne semblait pas se donner à fond, il semblait même s'amuser dans ce combat alors que son adversaire devait rester concentré tout du long. Il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Blaine l'épuisait ! Il travaillait sur l'endurance de son adversaire ! De l'autre côté, le Magnifique semblait être le seul Légion à dominer son combat. Ses mouvements désorganisés et sa technique dansée lui permettant d'esquiver la lame mortelle de Sebastian.

Soudain, Blaine appuya sur un bouton caché à l'arrière de ses gants, et de longues dagues sortirent d'au-dessus de ses mains. Il feinta une attaque d'El Gringo et l'estoqua en lui enfonçant la lame fixée à son gant droit dans la nuque. Le fier guerrier tomba face contre terre et se noya dans son sang. Dans le reste du champ de bataille, les soldats du rang de la Légion avaient fini de tomber, et les archers des Warblers venaient de cribler le corps du Magnifique de flèches alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à défaire Sebastian. Les Warblers avaient gagné, ils avaient tué tous leurs adversaires et seulement trois de leurs hommes étaient tombés au combat. Ces hommes étaient des monstres.

Le visage de Jacob réapparut à l'écran, et Rachel mit la vidéo sur pause alors que l'homme ouvrait la bouche pour parler, s'évitant ainsi une insulte de Santana, et évitant au téléviseur qu'elle ne lui jette la table basse dessus.

- Bon... De ce que j'ai vu, Blaine joue sur l'endurance de ses adversaires, la logique voudrait donc qu'on l'occupe avec notre homme le plus endurant... Où en l'occurrence, la femme. Rachel, tu t'occuperas de lui.

La petite brunette s'apprêtait à protester. Je mis ma main en l'air pour la faire taire avant de continuer.

- Mais... Tu ne seras pas seule. Puck restera dans le coin pour te remplacer quand tu commenceras à fatiguer. Ce Blaine m'a l'air plus coriace qu'il en donne l'impression. Je pense qu'il joue là-dessus, et il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu en le sous-estimant !

Santana se tourna vers moi avec son air belliqueux habituel.

- Écoute, je comprends ta logique Blondie, mais Rachel la plus endurante de nous ? Tu blagues là j'espère ?

- Absolument pas, et c'est à toi qu'elle le doit S. Tu l'as tellement cherchée durant sa vie au camp qu'elle a développée une capacité à se défendre hors du commun, même si son attaque reste moyenne...

- Mouai... Si tu le dis...

- Oh je le dis San ! Maintenant, ce qui me pose problème dans cette stratégie c'est ce Sebastian... Tu en penses quoi Britt ?

La blonde me regarda un instant en réfléchissant avant de me répondre.

- Je pense que sa réputation est surfaite. En réalité, seule son épée devrait être réputée, pas lui... Enlevez-la-lui et il ne sera plus rien...

- Reste à les séparer...

Brittany ne se démonta pas et continua son argumentaire.

- Il sait gérer des combattants standards, mais donnez-lui de l'originalité et il ramera ! Regarde face à Garry, il allait se faire battre !

- Donc quoi ? C'est toi qui t'y colle Britt ?

- Non San, c'est nous qui nous y collons ! S'il se retrouve face à une faux de premier abord, il ne saura pas gérer ! Le temps qu'il comprenne comment agir, Lord T et moi devrions avoir fait notre boulot avec leurs archers... À ce moment, je prendrais ta place pour l'assaut final... Et toi tu décapiteras les soldats comme tu le fais si bien.

La Latina se frotta le menton avant de sourire.

- Ça me va ! On attend quoi pour s'entraîner ?

- On finit de regarder les combats avant pour voir si on a raté quelque chose et on s'entraîne après.

- Bien chef...

Après un dernier soupir, Santana se laissa retomber dans le canapé et fit signe à Rachel de relancer la vidéo. Elle tint dix secondes de la voix du présentateur avant de supplier la brunette pour qu'elle passe le téléviseur en muet et l'analyse put continuer sans plus arrêter la vidéo.

L'entraînement ne put commencer avant le milieu d'après-midi, mais toute l'escouade accepta de rester tard le soir pour rattraper. Rachel reçut ses vingts soldats du rang quelques heures après leur arrivée dans l'arène et leur tint le discours suivant.

- Soldat, jusqu'à la fin de notre combat contre les Warblers, vous serez sous mes ordres et ceux de mon escouade ! Je ne vous mentirais pas, peu d'entre nous reviendrons vivants au camp, mais mon but sera de vous garder en vie tout du long ! Écoutez nos ordres, suivez nos entraînements, et vous mettrez toutes les chances de votre côté pour survivre ! Nous sommes la première escouade à réunir assez de talents pour avoir une chance de défaire les anglais ! Joignez-nous pour mener la Légion à la victoire et rentrer au camp sous les honneurs !

Rachel avait réussi à obtenir l'effet escompté et une liasse de vingt soldats avait levé le poing et juré obéissance. Ils avaient ensuite passé deux semaines à travailler comme des acharnés si bien que fois de Sue Sylvester elle-même à l'écouter, "La Légion n'avait jamais connu d'escouade aussi prête au combat pour son premier tournoi". Brittany avait passé tellement de temps sur le dos de Lord Tubbington qu'elle avait du mal à marcher droit seule mais était maintenant capable de tenir une journée entière sur le dos du prédateur ! Santana avait passé le plus clair de son temps à améliorer sa maîtrise des armes de jet pour pouvoir contrer les archers mais aussi à apprendre à esquiver plus qu'à contrer afin de ne pas finir comme l'Orc dans la vidéo. Et moi ? Moi j'avais passé tellement de temps à m'entraîner à tirer au galop qu'il m'avait fallu changer de monture à plusieurs reprises, la première étant trop épuisée pour continuer. Mais mon travail avait été payant, je pouvais maintenant tirer à pleine vitesse avec un temps de visée inférieur à trois secondes.

Le premier jour de la dernière semaine, Sue me donna une carte et un itinéraire pour rejoindre le lieu du tournoi. Il fallait exactement sept jours pour atteindre le lieu indiqué... Nous n'aurions même pas le temps de descendre de cheval avant de commencer les combats... Alors que nous allions partir, Santana, Brittany, Rachel et moi à cheval alors que Puck et les autres devraient marcher, Sue nous regarda dans les yeux.

- Votre combat sera en situation réelle simulant la rencontre de deux armées sur un champ de bataille ce qui explique votre absence de pause avant les combats. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe que j'ai envoyée faire face à ces Warblers, revenez victorieux et rendez-moi fière en même temps que le Commice !

Elle n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter, nous nous étions déjà retournés pour partir vers notre premier combat du tournoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Il va falloir se frapper les Warblers maintenant ! J'espère que le match du tournois vous plaira quand il arrivera ;)<strong>

**Klaine's Love, j'espère que tu es contente de l'apparition de ton petit Blaine (il va souffrir ! :D)**

**Prochain chapitre "Moi non plus" en POV Quinn ^^.**


	43. Chapter 41 : Moi Non Plus

**Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et add aux fav', ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, mon premier véritable OS est sortit ^^. Pour ceux qui lisent aussi _My Best Half_, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt puisque Hana s'est (enfin) décidé à la corriger. Dès que je le reçois, je poste ^^.  
><strong>

**Maintenant, je vais aller dans les choses qui fachent... Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à poster régulièrement la suite car mon ordinateur est au plus mal (bruit d'enfer quand il tourne et gros lag en continu...). Donc, je m'excuse d'avance, je vais essayé de le reformater, mais je ne peux pas vous assurer que ça va fonctionner... On verra dans le futur...  
><strong>

**Je ne vais pas vous répondre personnellement (car je ne veux pas laisser mon ordi tourner trop longtemps...) mais je remarque quand même que deux fans de Blaine veulent le voir mourir... Je m'aime là ! XD (Oui, je déteste Blaine, mais vous m'aimez quand même :P).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

**Moi non plus**

On ne devait pas avoir fait trente kilomètres que Puck grognait déjà.

- Putain j'ai mal aux pieds !

- La ferme Puckerman, j'ai mal au cul mais je ne fais pas chier tout le monde avec ça !

Santana était d'une humeur exécrable et la moindre excuse pour râler était bonne pour elle.

- Santana, je pense que tu devrais te détendre afin de ne pas saper le moral des troupes... Une petite camomille peut-être ?

- Tu sais où je vais te la foutre ta putain de gourde de tisane Berry ?

Rachel remit instantanément sa gourde dans sa sacoche de selle la plus éloignée de la Latina en poussant un petit cri.

- Bon Britt, tu sais ce qu'elle a pour être d'une humeur de chienne pareille ?

La grande blonde me regarda en souriant et rapprocha son cheval du mien pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je crois qu'elle a peur pour le combat contre les Warblers...

- Oh...

La Latina poussa un grognement sourd avant de fusiller la blonde du regard. Visiblement Brittany avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait...

- Britt, je t'aime mais là ta gueule et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur d'une bande de tapettes avec un pot de gel sur la tête !

Je m'attendais presque à voir la grande blonde s'effondrer en larmes en entendant San lui dire de la fermer, mais ce fut un sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de mon amie alors qu'elle regardait Santana avec des yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai San ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je vais coller une raclée aux anglais et après on rentrera au camp pour dormir sur un putain de lit et arrêter de se tanner le cul sur ces selles de merde !

- Non, ce que tu as dit avant... C'était la première fois que...

La Latina se retourna vers Brittany visiblement perturbée en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

- Que je vais foutre sa gourde dans le cul de Be-

- Non San !

La Latina était de plus en plus perplexe et je faillis exploser de rire en la voyant se battre pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait Brittany. Finalement Rachel poussa un grognement de frustration en se tournant vers Santana.

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais avant de lui sommer de se taire !

Les yeux de la Latina s'ouvrirent plus grand d'une manière particulièrement comique alors que Brittany la regardait en rougissant.

- Je... Non, je n'ai jamais dit...

Elle avait commencé à baisser les yeux en réfléchissant à cent à l'heure et le souvenir sembla enfin la frapper.

- Oh merde ! Je l'ai... Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça...

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec un regard qui voulait en dire long et elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Bon ok, ça m'a échappé... Ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! Fin du spectacle, on change de sujet !

Santana semblait presque paniquée. Elle se retourna soudain vers Rachel avec un regard fou et la brunette se figea, craignant le pire.

- Berry ! C'est le moment d'ouvrir ta putain de bouche et de nous raconter la première merde qui te vient à l'esprit comme la manière dont tu prépares ta saloperie de tisane !

Rachel la regardait surprise et tout le monde se retenait de rire.

- Euh... Je fais bouillir de l'eau et je mets de la camomille dedans ?

Santana la regarda avec un air incrédule avant de grogner et de s'éloigner du groupe en menant Fenner au trot plus en avant. Rachel se tourna vers nous de plus en plus sceptique alors que Puck partait en courant rejoindre la Latina.

- Elle voulait que tu partes en monologue pour que tout le monde oublie qu'elle était gênée...

- Oh... Elle aurait dû me demander de lui expliquer comment le cri des oiseaux se montre un bon indicateur des dangers aussi bien naturels qu'humains qui, il est vrai, peu rapidement se révéler fondamen-

- C'est bon Rach, je crois que Britt a compris l'idée...

Je fis un sourire à la petite brunette qui s'empourprait déjà avant de retourner mon attention vers la blonde à mes côtés.

- Ça ne semble pas te gêner plus que ça que San ait tout nié en bloc...

Elle me sourit de ce sourire enfantin qui lui était propre.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'a rien nié... Elle a juste répondu de manière à nous mener à une conclusion erronée... Je sais qu'elle considère que l'amour est une faiblesse. Mais au fond l'important c'est de le ressentir, pas de lui donner un nom ou de se rendre compte de sa présence...

Un sourire mystérieux flottait maintenant sur ses lèvres et je pris un peu plus conscience d'à quel point Brittany était en avance sur nous tous. Cette fille était plus sage que nous et assez intelligente pour le cacher. Pourtant de temps en temps elle me laissait entrapercevoir cette facette d'elle qui me fascinait. Je n'avais pas honte de dire que Britt était certainement ma meilleure amie depuis que j'avais perdu Mercedes. En fait, elle avait pendant longtemps été ma seule et unique amie au camp... San et moi, c'était du solide, et on aurait pu croire que j'étais plus proche d'elle que de quiconque en dehors de Rachel. Pourtant c'était sans hésitation que j'affirmais que ma meilleure amie était Brittany. Enfin, si on pouvait parler d'amitié dans le milieu où nous évoluions...

Mon regard se posa sur le dos de Santana à quelques mètres devant moi et je vis Puck sourire de manière taquine en lui disant quelque chose et en lui filant un léger coup de poing dans le mollet. La Latina se tourna pour le regarder et je pus voir que son visage était devenu rouge alors qu'elle lui foutait un coup de pied entre les omoplates, le faisant valser sur quelques pas. Oui, ma relation avec Santana était différente. Tant de haine et de compétition avaient forgé entre nous quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais s'apparenter à de l'amitié. Non, c'était beaucoup plus fort car nous avions appris à nous détester avant de nous respecter. Si j'avais dû mettre un mot sur le lien qui s'était tissé entre nous, j'aurais sûrement dit familial... On ne choisit pas sa famille, on la subit. Et pourtant, cela ne nous empêche pas de l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive. Même les pires rancunes ne font que pâle figure face à cette affection inscrite dans nos gênes... Santana était la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Elle était capable de s'amuser à m'énerver au plus haut point avant de protéger mes arrières la seconde suivante. Oui, notre lien était plus fraternel qu'autre chose... Mais cette idée de fraternité me dérangeait. Je savais que j'avais un frère quelque part dans ce monde, sûrement en train de s'occuper des maigres récoltes de l'année pour les Dry-Lands... Pourtant son souvenir était fugace. J'avais promis à Mercedes de ne jamais oublier d'où je venais, et pourtant ma famille, ma _vraie_ famille m'échappait déjà... Je n'étais plus capable d'imaginer leur visage, à peine vaguement leur silhouette... J'entendais leur voix comme un disque rayé sans vraiment me souvenir de leurs mots où de leurs intonations... Je sentais que petit à petit, je commençais à oublier mon identité, et cela me terrifiait... Pourtant, je savais qu'il me restait au moins une chose d'eux trois et c'était à cette unique chose que je me raccrochais. Mes valeurs n'avaient pas changé, ou du moins c'était ce qui me semblait... Je continuais de croire en ce que mes parents m'avaient appris être la justice et je continuais à croire que je pouvais faire les choses correctement pour leur souvenir qui s'effaçait un peu plus de jour en jour...

Une main se posa sur mon bras et coupa court à mes pensées les plus sombres. Rachel me regardait de ses grands yeux chocolats semblant renfermer toute l'inquiétude du monde.

- Quinn ? Ça va ?

- Mmh ?

Ses yeux plongèrent un peu plus profondément en moi et je finis par me reprendre.

- Oh, désolée... Oui, ça va...

- Tu es sûre ? Tu avais l'air... Je ne sais pas, triste...

- Ce n'est rien Rach, je pensais juste au passé... À ma famille...

- Tu n'en parles jamais...

Je me mis à regarder l'horizon. Elle avait raison... Je devais être la seule à ne jamais évoquer mon passé réellement mais d'un autre côté, personne ne disait jamais grand-chose dessus...

- Comme tout le monde non ?

Un sourire faible se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle reporta son attention sur les plaines arides en face de nous, le regard dans le vide.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais toi plus que les autres... Et je me demandais juste pourquoi.

Elle ne me poussa pas à lui répondre. Elle se contenta de laisser son cheval marcher à côté du mien pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Et finalement, les mots passèrent la barrière de mes lèvres de manière si inattendue qu'en les disant je me demandais si elle se rappellerait de quoi nous parlions avant que je ne nous enferme dans un silence gêné.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'oublie...

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, se demandant si j'oubliais d'en parler ou autre chose, et finalement, quand ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les miens, je sus qu'elle avait compris.

- Quinn...

Sa voix était si douce qu'elle m'aurait donné envie de pleurer et de me plonger dans son étreinte si j'avais encore été capable de produire des larmes. Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis des années, aussi mon regard repartit dans le lointain, dans ces contrées nouvelles qui nous attendaient.

- Je sais que c'est normal d'oublier, que c'est le camp... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi j'oublie alors que toi ou Brittany semblez vous rappeler de chaque détail... J'ai quitté ma famille après vous, pourtant je ne me rappelle même plus du visage de mon propre frère ou encore du nom de mes parents... Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi... Je veux me souvenir, je veux les revoir lorsque je ferme les yeux et pourtant rien ne vient... Je ne vois même plus mon village... Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est du sable, encore et toujours... Des hectares de sable à perte de vue...

Rachel ne répondit rien. Elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne suffirait à m'apaiser ou me faire comprendre ce que je ne saisissais pas. Alors elle colla le flanc de Magus contre celui de Stern et alors que nos chevaux avançaient à l'unisson, elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas à m'empêcher de penser. Si j'avais pu oublier ma famille qu'en serait-il de Rachel, Santana, Brittany ou même Puck si la Légion venait à nous séparer ? Est-ce que j'oublierais cette confiance absolue en Brittany ? Est-ce que j'oublierais cette sensation de pouvoir être moi-même complètement auprès de Santana ? Est-ce que j'oublierais cette irrationnelle certitude que Puck me comprenait ? Est-ce que j'oublierais même jusqu'à cet amour qui me permettait d'avancer lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur Rachel ? Cette incertitude était intolérable et me rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. J'espérais de toute mon âme que jamais rien ne pourrait m'enlever ces souvenirs, et pourtant je continuais d'avoir peur que cela arrive.

Santana arrêta Fenner en travers de mon chemin et me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Hey, va falloir arrêter de dormir à cheval Fabray parce qu'avec les yeux ouverts, c'est totalement Creepy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ?

- Oh, sa majesté s'est enfin réveillée pour répondre au bas peuple ! Ça va faire cinq minutes que je te dis qu'on devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour la nuit !

- Oh ?

- Ouai, _"Oh ?"_ mon Commandant.

San semblait contrariée, mais en même temps ne l'était-elle pas continuellement ? Je me mis à regarder le soleil dans le ciel pour calculer combien de temps nous avions avant la tombée de la nuit. Puis, un coup d'œil à ma carte me permit de déterminer notre meilleure solution.

- Il y a un petit lac à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'Est d'ici... On devrait y trouver du gibier et de l'eau ainsi que quelques plantes comestibles avec un peu de chance. Et si ma carte est exacte, un petit bosquet d'arbres nous offrira assez de bois pour nous chauffer. Le soleil est brûlant, mais dès qu'il se couche, les nuits sont fraîches...

- Bien chef !

Santana mit sa main droite en visière avant de l'éloigner d'un geste sec dans une parodie de geste militaire que nous avions vu les Warblers exécuter sur certaines vidéos. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit avec un léger rire avant de prendre la direction que j'avais indiquée. Derrière nous, Puck grommela une nouvelle fois qu'il avait mal aux pieds...

Notre camp de fortune était monté quelques heures plus tard du côté du lac nous offrant la vue la plus dégagée sur les alentours. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les rebelles, même lorsqu'on était un groupe d'une trentaine de Légions armés jusqu'aux dents. Une fois endormis, nous étions aussi exposés qu'un troupeau d'agneaux, surtout après une journée aussi épuisante qu'aujourd'hui. Mon regard se posa sur cinq soldats du rang occupés à entretenir trois petits feux que Santana avait allumés quelques minutes plus tôt. La Latina était partie vers la forêt avec Lord T depuis. San avait besoin de se défouler en nous trouvant peut-être à manger au passage et le Gringo devait se débrouiller pour se nourrir sans notre aide depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Un bruit me fit tourner la tête à droite et je vis l'un de nos soldats revenir du bosquet d'arbres en courant comme s'il avait une horde de Gringos aux trousses en tenant son paquet de bois pour le feu tout contre lui. Puck apparut derrière lui en riant accompagné par le reste de son équipe de ramassage de bois. Le grand brun tourna son attention vers moi en voyant que j'attendais une explication.

- Il est rentré sur le terrain de chasse de Tubby et le Gringo a surgi d'un buisson en rugissant pour le bouffer avant de comprendre que c'était un Légion. Je ne sais toujours pas si le plus drôle était la tête traumatisée du soldat ou celle frustrée de Lord T !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux mais un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à imaginer la scène. Puis un bruit sourd me fit me retourner. Le malheureux soldat ayant vécu la rencontre inopinée avec le Gringo s'était tellement précipité dans le camp qu'il n'avait pas vu Rachel en train de ramasser des herbes et racines comestibles à quatre pattes par terre et venait de se prendre les pieds dans le dos de la brunette. Le jeune homme s'était envolé sur plusieurs mètres et le rire de Puck avait encore pris de l'ampleur. La brunette et les quelques soldats qui l'accompagnaient dans sa recherche levèrent la tête pour voir le jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe, l'air vaincu. Même Brittany arrêta d'organiser nos ustensiles de cuisine pour observer la scène.

Après avoir encore roulé des yeux, je pris un rondin des bras de Puck pour l'installer près du feu le mieux entretenu. Il ne me fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour rouler ma cape et la poser contre le morceau de bois en un oreiller de fortune. Je prenais le premier tour de garde, et j'avais besoin de récupérer avant. Malgré le tumulte qui m'entourait, je n'eus qu'à fermer les yeux pour m'endormir.

Lorsque Rachel me réveilla d'une pression sur le bras, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle me mit un bol de bouillon où flottait des morceaux de viande dans les mains et je pris mon temps pour l'avaler à ses côtés en gardant les yeux rivés de l'autre côté du feu. En face de moi, je vis que Santana regardait aussi par-dessus mon épaule alors que les autres discutaient inconsciemment. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi nous étions les deux seules à comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde...

Une fois le repas avalé, tout le monde partit se coucher, Puck avec deux filles à son bras, et au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans notre camp de fortune. En face de moi Brittany regardait l'horizon en souriant et en tortillant les cheveux de Santana du bout des doigts. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur Rachel, endormie la tête posée sur mes genoux. Sur un terrain couvert, cette position aurait été dangereuse, mais ici nous pouvions voir le danger arriver à des kilomètres. Si quelque chose se montrait, j'aurais largement le temps de me dégager pour aller voir de plus près. Mes doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue alors que mes yeux retournaient à leur exploration du paysage que je connaissais déjà presque par cœur.

Après quelques heures de surveillance, Brittany partit réveiller Puck qui prit sa place alors qu'elle se glissait dans les bras de Santana. Ma main glissa de la joue à l'épaule de Rachel pour la secouer doucement et la brunette me sourit avec ses yeux endormis avant de prendre ma place. Il fallait être deux pour la surveillance et vu le sérieux des soldats de rang, il ne restait plus que notre groupe de base pour s'en occuper. Hors, mettre un couple de corvées aurait été stupide quand on savait à quel point Santana et moi avions du mal à nous détacher de Brittany et Rachel. Alors je me rendormis seule, la tête sur les genoux de Rachel qui nattait méthodiquement une mèche de mes cheveux.

Notre voyage continua sur ce rythme tout du long, et le soir du septième jour, les portes de l'arène étaient en vue. Elle était dix fois plus grande que la plus imposante du camp, et même à la distance où nous nous trouvions, il était facile de deviner que les murs étaient épais de plus d'un mètre. Un camp de fortune fut monté à quelques kilomètres de l'immense structure et pour la première fois, personne ne parla durant le repas. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur cette arène qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de la plaine aride. Et même si personne n'osa le dire, tout le monde savait que son voisin pensait à la même chose que lui. Pour certains d'entre nous, ce lieu serait notre dernière demeure... Le plus grand des tombeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien faire le déplacement jusqu'à l'arène non ? <strong>

**Prochain chapitre, "le Tombeau" en POV Santana !**


	44. Chapter 42 : Le Tombeau

**Hey, désolé pour l'attente... Ceux qui lisent MyBH le savent déjà, mais mes problèmes d'ordi ne s'améliorent pas (encore mais j'ai bon espoir pour ce week-end). Donc, normalement encore deux semaines à vide mais j'espère reprendre mon rythme habituel après.  
><strong>

**Moins de reviews en ce moment donc je vais répondre ici :  
><strong>

**Klaine's Love : Et oui, Q oublie sa famille, mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai prévu de nous faire faire un petit tour dans le passé des filles dont Quinn qui n'en a pas finit avec les Dry-Lands !  
><strong>

**Op2line : Ah, je n'aurais rien contre un nouveau PC si l'ancien n'avait pas pris mes stories en otage ! XD Sinon en effet, il n'y aura pas de passages vraiment niais avant un moment... Désolé...  
><strong>

**Mina77, Dead Alexia :Ce sera "vraiment" sanglant dans le prochain chap', celui là est encore soft...  
><strong>

**Totoche77 : Je tuerais qui je veux, si je le veux et quand je le veux ! C'est ça le bonheur d'un auteur, pouvoir un peu maltraiter ses lecteurs, mais surtout les transporter dans un autre univers ;). Mais je te rassure, pas de morts dans l'équipe pour l'instant, le vrai combat commence au prochain chapitre !  
><strong>

**Tiny Wubby : J'espère aussi que mon ordi ira mieux... En attendant merci ^^.  
><strong>

**Voilà voilà... Donc je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews. Sachez que je pense à vous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42<strong>

**Le Tombeau**

Mes yeux ne lâchèrent pas cette putain d'arène, qui me filait des frissons dans le dos, de mon tour de garde. Heureusement, j'avais une excellente vision périphérique, sinon j'aurais été aussi inutile que Berry en combat niveau surveillance ce soir-là. Puis, le soleil se leva doucement, et sa lueur orangée fit apparaître des reflets bordeaux me faisant penser à des traces de sang d'une manière malsaine. Derrière moi, un froissement de tissu m'indiqua que Blondie se levait, mais mes yeux restaient vissés sur cette arène qui ne me disait rien de bon. Fabray vint se mettre à ma droite et observa le bâtiment avec moi en silence un moment. Un soupir lui échappa et elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il est temps de réveiller les autres...

- Ouai...

Ma voix était rauque, et elle me tendit une gourde alors que je me redressais en étirant mes muscles endoloris d'être restée accroupie pendant des heures. Je bus deux longues gorgées, et sans la reboucher, je partis du côté où Britt dormait entre les pattes de Lord T. Je n'eus même pas à la secouer, en me sentant arriver, le Gringo avait commencé à tortiller sous elle et s'était chargé de la réveiller. Elle tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se réveiller plus vite et prit la gourde que je lui tendais. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seul un sourire fugace. En me retournant, je vis Q en train de secouer un Hobbit qui jaillit hors de son sac de couchage comme si elle avait été réveillée par la lame d'une épée contre sa gorge... Ah oui, c'était peut-être parce que je l'avais un peu trop réveillée comme ça quand nous étions écuyères... Bah, ça lui laissait de bons réflexes ! Un sourire étira mon visage à cette pensée et mes yeux tombèrent sur Puck qui dormait comme un bien heureux entre deux de nos soldats de sexe féminin. Une fois à distance correcte, mon pied vola sans douceur dans ses côtes et le grand brun ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

- Debout Puckerman !

- Putain Santana ! T'étais obligée de me réveiller comme ça ?

Il avait commencé à se frotter là où mon pied s'était écrasé contre sa poitrine, notre échange réveillant les deux femmes près de lui. Devant son visage accusateur, je m'étais contentée de hausser les épaules avant d'ajouter.

- J'ai hésité avec ta tête... Elle était plus accessible !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je partis lancer des cailloux sur les soldats encore endormis.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, nos deux blondes prirent le temps de rappeler la tactique décidée quelques semaines plus tôt à tout le monde en répondant aux rares questions de cas particuliers que trouvaient tel ou tel soldat. Une fois assurée que personne ne ferait cavalier seul, Quinn se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans les sacoches de selle de Stern. Chacun partit en faire de même de son côté, et la vue des soldats de rang avec leur énorme sac à dos me sembla ridicule. Avec des trucs pareils sur les épaules, le premier plouc venu armé d'une fourche avait une chance contre eux... Je venais de fixer ma dernière sacoche sur la selle de Fenner lorsque Q s'écria.

- Tout le monde est prêt ?

Un grognement unanime lui apprit que oui, et tout le monde se mit en selle. Enfin tout le monde... En me tournant une fois sur le dos de ma monture, je vis que Britt tenait toujours la sienne par le filet et s'avançait vers Puck.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ?

Le garçon grogna que oui avec un air intrigué et ma blonde lui tendit les rênes de Géron.

- Prends-le, ça te donnera un avantage au combat.

Le jeune homme attrapa les rênes mais resta figé à regarder Britt comme s'il lui était poussé une gourde de camomille dans la main.

- Mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le sourire de Britt était si naturel que je ne pus me décider à m'interposer pour la forcer à poser son cul sur son cheval. Alors, la grande blonde siffla et Lord T apparut devant elle. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Elle demanda à l'animal de s'allonger et en profita pour grimper sur son dos. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Britt était fièrement dressée sur son dos. Quinn qui avait elle aussi suivi toute la scène du regard sourit presque imperceptiblement avant d'annoncer.

- En route ! Les Anglais nous attendent pour les remettre à leur place !

Chacun cria en levant le poing pour faire bonne mesure, mais l'on sentait que le cœur n'y était pas... Pas encore... Car une chose était sûre, une fois les Warblers face à nous, nos soldats intérieurs allaient se réveiller !

Notre file arriva à l'arène au petit trot et notre groupe s'engouffra par les immenses portes ouvertes. Ses dernières se refermèrent derrière nous et j'aurais pu me sentir claustrophobe un instant si l'excitation du combat à venir ne m'avait pas déjà grisée. Nous n'avions pas fait dix mètres à l'intérieur que toute la forêt dans laquelle nous avancions commença à grésiller suivie rapidement par une voix que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'entendre à ce moment précis.

- Bonjour New Directions ! Il semblerait que vous soyez arrivés avant les Warblers... Vous pouvez donc en profiter pour explorer les alentours et installer votre campement. Une fois vos ennemis dans l'arène, le chemin pour les retrouver vous sera indiqué.

La voix de Jacob Ben Israel commençait déjà à me taper sur le système, et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il ne serait pas possible de le passer en mute dans l'arène...

- Putain dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar ! Si j'entends sa voix en combat, je vais avoir tellement envie de lui faire bouffer son afro que je vais me battre comme Berry, donc mal !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait les commentaires en direct San, ça nous donnerait trop d'indications qui influenceraient les combats...

- J'espère Britt parce que je supporterai pas sa voix de pré-pubère très longtemps...

La blonde me sourit, et Quinn me regarda d'un air consterné avant de demander.

- C'est bon, tu as fini de te plaindre ?

- Non, mais je sens que Maman Fabray va me gronder si je continue...

J'avais dit ça en lui lançant un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que je me foutais de sa gueule.

- Bien, dans ce cas on va avancer jusqu'à trouver un bon coin pour le campement. De là, Rachel restera pour surveiller l'installation et le camouflage pendant que Britt, Puck, S et moi partirons explorer les alentours.

- Quinn ? Pourquoi suis-je celle qui doit gérer l'installation du camp ?

Berry semblait irritée à cette idée.

- Parce qu'il faut que l'un de nous cinq soit là. Hors, laisser ce boulot à Puck reviendrait à dormir sous un panneau lumineux avec marqué "Tuez-nous", Santana risquerait de tuer tous nos soldats à la moindre contrariété et Britt et moi avons besoin de voir le terrain pour achever notre stratégie...

- Ok...

- Oh, et Rach ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu as un don quand il s'agit d'analyser ton environnement qui te permettra de rattraper ton retard sur nous en quelques minutes contrairement aux autres.

La brunette lui sourit alors que je roulais des yeux. À quoi bon encenser Berry quand il était tellement plus drôle de l'enrager ?

Le camp fut installé dans un coin protégé par le tronc d'un énorme arbre. Le sol y était régulier et les arbres assez serrés pour nous camoufler sans nous obstruer la vue. Lorsque nous étions revenus de notre exploration des alentours, Berry l'avait si bien camouflé qu'il nous avait fallu un certain temps pour le retrouver alors que nous savions où chercher. Les sacoches et sacs de couchage avaient été dissimulés sous des lits de feuilles mortes et de terre, et une fois assez proche, je pus constater que de petites plates-formes avaient été montées dans les arbres à l'aide de branches ramassées. Je n'allais pas mentir, pour ce genre de merdes, Berry ne se débrouillait pas trop mal...

L'attente fut horrible. Je sentais que la terre de ce lieu était chargée du sang laissé par les combats au fil des décennies ce qui faisait trembler mes muscles par anticipation. J'avais besoin de combattre, j'étais une guerrière, et cette attente ne me donnait que plus encore envie de trancher des os avec ma faux... En face, Lord T dormait et Brittany grignotait un bout de pain. Quinn essayait de déterminer la carte de l'arène aidée de temps en temps d'une remarque de B. La naine aiguisait non seulement sa hache, mais aussi la hallebarde de Britt, l'épée fine de Q et même ma faux et mon épée. Si elle continuait à ce rythme, notre escouade n'aurait pas assez de lames pour la tenir occupée encore bien longtemps... C'était son tic, je le savais, dès que Berry commençait à stresser, il fallait qu'elle aiguise quelque chose ! Enfin, ça devait toujours être moins stressant que moi qui battais du pied furieusement... Du coin de l'œil je vis Puck grimper en haut d'un arbre et s'installer pour y attendre en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Et d'un coup, la forêt se remit à grésiller et j'eus envie de m'arracher les tympans en entendant la voix de ce putain de présentateur !

- Bienvenue Warblers ! Maintenant que les deux équipes sont présentes, nous vous prions de suivre la flèche de la couleur de votre Nation située au-dessus de vos têtes.

Mes yeux se levèrent comme ceux de tout le monde autour de moi, et je vis briller dans le ciel une flèche bronze et sang pointant le Nord-Ouest alors qu'une autre bleue et rouge désignait le Sud. Tout le monde se dépêcha de ramasser ses armes et Berry dut en tendre une bonne dizaine qu'elle avait aiguisée à leur propriétaire. Ma main se serra sur ma faux que je fis passer dans mon dos avant de monter sur Fenner. Je vis les autres rejoindre leur monture et monter dessus. Sans les grosses sacoches que nous avions cachées dans notre camp, il était beaucoup plus facile de se mouvoir et je fis tournoyer ma faux dans un mouvement souple pour vérifier que j'avais bien récupéré toute ma liberté de mouvement. Plus à gauche je vis Berry vérifier que toutes les haches qu'elle avait coincées un peu partout dans l'équipement de son cheval ne risquaient pas de le blesser. Fabray redescendit de sa monture en fronçant les sourcils et fouilla un tas de terre jusqu'à en sortir un sac qu'elle ouvrit pour récupérer un troisième carquois qu'elle fixa sur le flanc gauche de sa monture, le deuxième étant déjà sur le droit et le premier dans son dos. Britt se tortilla sur le dos de Lord T pour trouver une place à peu près confortable et entortilla sa main gauche dans les longs poils sur la nuque de ce dernier. Enfin, Puck demanda à un soldat du rang de lui passer son couteau qui était tombé par terre alors qu'il grimpait sur Géron et tout le monde fut prêt à partir.

Quinn nous avait fait suivre la flèche scrupuleusement et en silence pour se réserver l'effet de surprise. L'arène était grande et nous devions marcher depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque la voix de Ben Israel se fit de nouveau entendre à mon plus grand désespoir.

- Vous êtes maintenant assez proche pour que les présentations commencent ! Honneurs aux invités avec les Warblers !

La tête de macaque de leur chef apparut entre les deux flèches.

- Blaine Anderson, connu pour sa maîtrise de la boxe anglaise, ce jeune combattant n'a jamais perdu un duel !

Je faillis m'étouffer, ce con de présentateur ne s'était même pas embêté à changer son introduction des Warblers depuis la dernière fois ! La tête du deuxième gugusse apparut ensuite.

- Son bras-droit, Sebastian Smyth, est connu pour son style moins délicat, armé de son épée géante, il est rare qu'il laisse ses ennemis en un seul morceau !

Ouaip, définitivement le même discours mot pour mot... Y'avait restriction budgétaire pour le tournoi ou quoi ?

- Et maintenant passons aux dames puisque cette équipe de Légion est essentiellement féminine avec les New Directions ! C'est une escouade qui jouit déjà d'une certaine popularité auprès du public bien qu'elle doive faire ses preuves lors de ce premier combat ! Et cet engouement, les New Directions le doivent en grande partie à leur leader l'incomparable Vingt sur Vingt !

La tête de Quinn, visiblement prise au réveil vu sa tronche, remplaça le Warbler et Jacob Ben Israel continua sa description.

- Connue pour être la seule à avoir jamais obtenu le score parfait au test de survie de la Légion, elle aurait aussi pu hériter du titre de tueuse de Gringo mais cela aurait sûrement gêné sa Stratège !

Le rire de ce malade à choucroute me fit froid dans le dos et mon visage remplaça celui de Blondie.

- Une autre perle de la Légion, la Grande Faucheuse nommée comme la mort elle-même elle est connue pour être encore plus meurtrière que Smyth ! Sa faux a fait tomber plus de tête que vous ne pourriez en garder le compte et son style en a fait la meilleure combattante jamais connue dans la Légion avec l'un des rares dix-neuf ! Vingt sur vingt n'en a pas fait son bras-droit pour rien !

Mon expression meurtrière fut remplacée par le visage souriant de Brittany.

- Ne vous fiez pas au visage angélique de la Stratège des New Directions que nous évoquions tout à l'heure. Cette jeune femme au dix-neuf sur vingt n'est pas connue comme la Reine des Mutations pour rien ! Première personne à avoir jamais dressé un Gringo, leur duo au combat est d'une efficacité meurtrière bien compréhensible quand on connaît l'animal !

Et Britt fit place au Hobbit dont le nez semblait encore plus gros imprimé sur le ciel...

- Le Faucon...

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant le surnom qu'ils avaient trouvé pour Berry.

- Qui tient le rôle de coordinatrice des troupes tient son surnom de son habilité à traquer et se dissimuler tel un oiseau de proie ! Si son style de combat ne la met pas au même niveau que les trois autres, son analyse du terrain pourrait donner du fil à retordre à ses adversaires !

À ma grande surprise, le visage de Puck apparut à son tour.

- Enfin, le seul attribut mâle de l'escouade si l'on oublie les soldats du rang, la Bête. Armé de son marteau, il écrase ses ennemis tel un monstre féroce et sera là pour couvrir les arrières de ses chefs !

Il y eut un grésillement et la voix du maboule arrêta de me donner envie de me suicider. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre que le silence de la forêt, tout juste interrompu par le bruit de nos pas et des sabots des chevaux (voire du cliquetis des griffes de Tubby sur une pierre). Notre présentation avait remonté le moral des troupes qui semblaient enfin se rappeler sous les ordres de qui elles se trouvaient. Quelques regards impressionnés tombèrent sur Quinn ou moi mais la route continua sans perturbation.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, juste en face d'une plaine où se trouvait le lac dans lequel Q et moi avions rempli nos gourdes plus tôt, notre flèche disparut. Nous étions les premiers à arriver et cela signifiait que nous aurions l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Blondie nous fit longer la forêt en direction de la flèche des Warblers. Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder... Une fois trouvé l'endroit parfait pour lancer l'assaut tout le monde se dissimula derrière les arbres et attendit en silence. Je pris ma faux que j'avais remise dans mon dos et tout le monde se saisit de son arme. Les respirations se faisaient plus fortes et la tension devenait palpable. Mon regard ne sciait pas. Il n'existait plus qu'une seule chose, ce point dont les Warblers devaient arriver. À côté de moi, Q avait déjà sorti son arc et une flèche prête à le bander au moindre signe de vie venant de l'autre côté. Lord T commençait à renâcler, aussi impatient que moi. J'entendais ses griffes creuser impatiemment la terre. Et c'est alors que la flèche bleue et rouge au-dessus de nos têtes disparut et qu'il y eut un mouvement de feuilles à l'endroit que je fixais inlassablement. Le soldat du rang n'eut même pas le temps de sortir du fourré que la flèche de Quinn fusait dans sa direction. Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, en écrasant le buisson devant lui, la pointe de l'arme planté dans la poitrine. Même sans le voir, Q l'avait eu en plein cœur...

La suite ne fut plus que cris de rage et bruits de course. Blaine sortait de la forêt en sautant de son cheval et en courant dans notre direction suivi par tous ses soldats qui rugissaient en cœur l'arme au poing. Le dernier à apparaître fut Smyth et je compris que c'était lui qui les avait ralentis avec son arme qui passait difficilement entre deux arbres. Une deuxième flèche siffla à côté de moi et partit se ficher dans l'œil droit d'un archer Warbler. Je pris mes rênes et partit à l'assaut. Derrière moi j'entendais la vague de grognement et de cris faisant écho à ma charge. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tout le monde me suivait. Du coin de l'œil je vis Quinn galoper vers la droite pour garder une bonne distance entre elle et les Warblers afin de tirer aisément mais accélérant l'allure pour ne pas être elle-même touchée.

- T'attends pas à ce que je te laisse en tuer plus que moi Fabray ! L'idiot à l'épée géante en vaut au moins une vingtaine ! Enfin son épée plus que lui...

Un rire me répondit, puis elle fut trop loin pour que l'on puisse continuer à s'entendre. Britt me dépassa alors pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment ce gros balourd de Lord T pouvait courir aussi vite mais bon... Puck et Berry dévièrent sur la gauche pour coincer Anderson alors que je continuais à galoper derrière Britt en direction de Smyth. Il ne restait plus que dix mètres... Brittany atteignit le premier soldat et sauta de Tubby qui lui arrachait la tête. Cinq mètres... Britt planta sa hallebarde dans le dos d'un Warbler qui essayait de fuir son Gringo. Un mètre... La flèche de Q vint se planter dans la gorge d'un soldat qui s'était détaché du groupe pour foncer sur Britt par derrière. Et enfin, ma faux trancha sa première tête... Laissant mon rire exalté sortir de ma gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, on entre dans le vif du combat ! Prochain POV Santana (pour le combat qui d'autre ?) dans "Premier Round".<strong>

**Voilà... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente et que vous ne lâchez pas la story ^^'.  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 43 : Premier Round

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard... Je reprend donc JsuL, mais la sortie des chapitres ne sera plus aussi régulière qu'avant car ma vie me laisse maintenant peu de temps pour écrire...**

**Je remercie ceux qui continuent à suivre cette story malgré tout et vous encourage à relire le chapitre précédent ainsi que le 38 pour vous y retrouver à peu près (si vous avez le courage pour plus, allez y !).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43<strong>

**Premier Round**

Mon corps bougeait de lui même, exalté par l'odeur du sang et de la sueur mêlée. Cela faisait un moment que Puck et Berry avaient sauté de cheval pour finir le chemin vers Anderson à pieds. À près tout, ils n'avaient pas de chevaux de guerre et perdre leur monture ce serait signifié une lourde sanction en cas de survie... Plus loin, je voyais Quinn galopant à bride abattue en cercle autour de nous. Parfois sa flèche ratait sa cible et finissait dans le sol, mais le plus souvent, son tir se suivait d'un cri d'agonie. Les archers Warblers avaient bien essayé d'en faire leur cible, mais la vitesse que lui conférait sa monture au galop la protégeait de manière amplement suffisante. Derrière nous, nos soldats commençaient à affluer sans toucher encore les premières lignes ennemies. En face de moi, Britt et Lord T me dégageaient efficacement un chemin vers Smyth qui n'avait pas bougé, son épée à la main. Avec un grognement irrité, je fis repartir Fenner au galop, et mon merveilleux cheval de guerre écrasa plusieurs Warblers, finissant de me dégager le chemin. Maintenant que Quinn ne se concentrait plus que sur les archers, il fallait surveiller nos arrières nous même. Je fis tourner ma tête pour voir un soldat hurler en me fonçant dessus. Pauvre idiot... Sans plus le regarder, je saisis l'un de mes disques dans ma sacoche pour le lancer sur lui. Il était assez près de moi pour que son sang me salisse le visage en pulsant hors de sa carotide... Bah, ça me donnerait un air encore plus dangereux... Avoir l'air fort, c'était comme ça qu'on gagnait un combat. Le truc était à au moins cinquante pour-cent psychologique !

Je fis freiner Fenner pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de dégommer le gominé auquel j'avais été préposée. Bah ! La tactique ça n'avait jamais été mon truc, c'était bon pour Britt et Q ces conneries ! Moi j'étais plus comme Puck, à foncer dans le tas et à faire couler le sang d'un coup de lame bien placé ! Je fis donc repartir ma monture au galop en l'éloignant de Smyth. Après un arc de cercle pour me libérer son flanc, Fenner accéléra l'allure et je pus commencer à faire tourner ma faux. Mes ennemis avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux dégager de mon chemin pour ne pas se faire écraser, je n'eus donc aucun mal à atteindre le second des Warblers. Ma lame siffla et rata son côté d'à peine un centimètre. Ce con avait esquivé d'un pas sur le coté et commençait à envoyer son épée vers ma gorge. Il me prenait vraiment pour une conne ou quoi ? Sans attendre, je m'allongeais sur l'encolure de Fenner sans ralentir l'allure. Smyth souleva un sourcil surpris, à croire que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un esquivait son horrible épée... Après avoir fait tourner ma monture, je l'avais renvoyée dans le dos de Sebastian qui se tourna au dernier moment et visa cette fois-ci mon ventre. Il était vraiment con ou il le faisait exprès ? M'allonger sur l'encolure ne suffirait peut-être pas cette fois-ci, mais coupler le tout en me décalant de manière à ce que tout le haut de mon corps soit collé contre le flanc de Fenner n'était pas beaucoup plus compliqué...

Cette fois, je pris mon temps pour observer les alentours avant de charger une nouvelle fois mon adversaire. Berry s'accroupissait pour éviter un coup de poing alors que Puck reprenait son souffle à quelques mètres, penché les mains sur les cuisses. Blaine sembla perdre légèrement l'équilibre lorsque son poing rencontra le vide et la naine en profita pour lui balancer un coup de bouclier dans les côtes ce qui le déstabilisa un peu plus sans pour autant entamer son agressivité. Anderson fit deux pas en arrière pour reprendre son équilibre et Berry en profita pour en faire un aussi. Elle était conne ou quoi ? Elle venait de perdre son avantage. Elle se pencha et c'est alors que je compris. Le Warbler l'avait désarmée et elle récupérait sa hache pour pouvoir réattaquer. Blaine remarqua sa position et se jeta sur elle mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit et tenta de l'assommer, le poing de Puck s'écrasa contre son ventre. En voyant cela, j'en déduisis qu'ils se démerderaient très bien tout seuls et me permis de reporter mon attention sur Smyth qui me regardait sans bouger, visiblement perplexe.

- T'es quoi ?

- Pardon ?

Déjà c'était quoi cette horrible accent, et comment ça j'étais _quoi_ ?

- Tu ressembles à une femme mais tu sais te battre... Alors tu es quoi ? Une sorte de Drag Queen ?

Mon visage blêmit en l'entendant. Cet enfoiré me prenait pour un putain de travesti ? Oh non, j'allais le torturer avant de le tuer ce merdeux !

- Ok branleur, et quand je dis branleur je veux dire mec qui est obligé de se masturber tout seule dans sa chambre parce qu'il a autant de sex appeal qu'un Gringo en pleine mue...

Et franchement, pour comprendre à quel point ce que je disais était insultant, il fallait avoir vu Lord T muer au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Le bazar perdait ses poils par touffes tellement grosses qu'on aurait dit un lépreux ! Et quand ça atteignait la tête... Herk, c'était le premier truc que j'avais découvert capable de me bousiller ma libido, et je côtoyais déjà des cadavres défigurés et brûlés à sept ans je vous rappelle !

- …, tout d'abord, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour comprendre que je suis une vraie femme, contrairement à toi qui es aussi masculin que ma mère et pour qui on peut encore avoir des doutes, parce que je suis clairement la Légion la plus hot à avoir posé le pied dans une arène. Maintenant tu viens peut-être d'un pays de misogynes qui se pensent supérieurs aux femmes, mais je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin de ce combat, les Warblers iront recruter toutes les femmes qu'ils pourront pendant que les mecs viendront ramasser vos restes à la pince à épiler !

- Hargneuse ? Je devrais peut-être te remettre à ta place avant de te tuer... Que dirais-tu de découvrir ce qu'est un véritable mec avant de crever ? Hein ?

- Un vrai mec ? Je ne vois que Puck sur le champs de bataille et il m'a l'air un peu trop occupé à dérouiller ton chef pour ça !

Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque Smyth tourna la tête vers le combat mené par Puck et Berry contre Anderson. Les deux garçons échangeaient des coups et bien que le Warbler réussisse à en esquiver un bon nombre, Puck menait légèrement. Ayant réussi à distraire Sébastian, je fis voyager mon regard dans la plaine. Britt était de nouveau sur le dos de Lord T, tous deux recouverts de sang et entourés de corps mutilés. Nos soldats avaient rejoint le combat et suivant nos ordres prenaient leurs adversaires en deux contre un. Leur avancé était plus lente, mais jusque là, je n'avais pas vu un seul Légion à terre ! Plus loin Q lança une nouvelle flèche avant de balancer son deuxième carquois à terre. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un pour terminer la bataille...

J'avais peut-être été un peu longue à regarder autour de moi, et un abruti de soldat Warbler avait cru qu'il pourrait peut-être m'éclater la tête avec sa masse. L'inconscient fut décapité et je fis rouler sa tête aux pieds de Smyth en la poussant du bout de ma faux. Sebastian regarda le bout de soldat qui venait de lui toucher les pieds avant de remonter ses yeux vers moi. Son regard brillait de fureur et cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui se jeta sur moi en tenant son immense épée bien au dessus de sa tête. Sa lame glissa au dessus de mon dos alors que j'esquivais en m'allongeant encore une fois sur Fenner. Il se tourna et releva son arme. Je commençais à me baisser sur l'encolure quand je le vis arrêter son geste et faire rouler la poignée dans ses mains. Le tranchant n'était plus à l'horizontale, mais à la verticale. Seule un réflexe me fit me redresser alors que son épée s'abattait comme un couperet. La lame entra en contact avec l'encolure de Fenner et y glissa comme dans du beurre. Ma monture tomba sur les genoux et je fus propulsée hors de la selle avec violence. Mon crâne s'écrasa durement contre le sol et j'eus du mal à me relever tant la tête me tournait. Mes yeux tombèrent sur la forme sombre de mon cheval qui était bien plus incapable de se relever que moi. Fenner n'avait eu le temps que d'effectuer un léger écart et la balafre lui avait clairement ouvert toute la largeur de son encolure, faisant s'écouler son sang au rythme de sa carotide. Je sentis plus que j'entendis le cri de douleur qui sortit de ma gorge tant le sang me battait dans les oreilles. Je réussis à me traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à mon cheval et c'est alors que je compris que je hurlais son nom, encore et encore... Sebastian s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je n'étais pas à un mètre de Fenner, tendant le bras vers lui. La tâche rouge sous son corps musculeux s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde et je compris que j'allais le perdre. J'allais perdre ce putain de cheval avec lequel j'avais passé toutes mes journées, avec lequel j'avais gagné tant de combat et avec lequel je sentais que je pouvais être moi-même...

Smyth était maintenant assez proche, encore un pas et il pourrait me décapiter, mais là, je m'en fichais. Je venais d'atteindre Fenner et je sentais son ventre se soulever au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Il était encore vivant... Une flèche siffla au dessus de moi et vint s'écraser contre le pied de Sebastian. Quinn avait arrêté sa monture, de toute façon elle avait déjà tué tous les archers Warblers, et le regardait avec haine de toute sa hauteur. Je réussis à atteindre la tête de Fenner et à la prendre dans mes bras. Ses yeux révulsés se fermèrent alors que mes doigts glissaient le long de sa joue. Smyth fit un nouveau pas mais Quinn n'avait plus de flèches. C'était comme ça que Santana Lopez allait mourir ? À genoux dans le sable car elle ne pouvait plus se relever à cause de son mal de crâne pour venger son cheval ? Un grognement sourd retentit derrière moi et Britt sauta à la gorge de Sebastian. Je sentis la respiration de Fenner se calmer alors que je continuais à le gratter à la base de l'encolure, juste derrière l'oreille, comme il aimait tant. Il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps... Smyth leva son épée pour trancher le corps de Britt en deux, mais Lord T arriva sur le côté et balança un coup de tête dans le bras de Sebastian qui laissa tomber son arme. Britt mit un coup de pied dedans et l'épée arriva à mes pieds. Au même moment, le cœur de Fenner cessa de battre, et je compris qu'une partie du mien partait avec lui. Ça faisait putain de mal... Des larmes coulèrent dans mes yeux et je les essuyais avant qu'une caméra n'ait le temps de les remarquer. C'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'attacher, que je ne devais pas m'attacher, ça faisait trop mal... Un cri de douleur et de rage mélangés s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me redressais en titubant prête à décapiter ce fils de pute avec les dents s'il le fallait. La tête me tournait, et j'étais obligée de me maintenir debout sur le manche de ma faux, les yeux vissés au sol pour me stabiliser. Lorsque je réussis enfin à relever mon regard, les Warblers avaient disparu et tous les New Directions se pressaient autour de moi.

- Il est où ?

Ma voix était rauque et je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Sans réfléchir, je crachais par terre, pour m'en débarrasser. C'est Q qui me répondit.

- Ils ont battu en retraite... Mais on va les retrouver !

- Demain ! On va les retrouver demain, il faut soigner nos blessés...

C'était la naine qui avait ajouté la suite.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise au bord d'un feu sur lequel de la viande cuisait. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour en être sûre, mais oui... J'étais assise près d'un putain de feu avec Britt à côté de moi sauf que...<p>

- Comment je suis arrivée là ?

- Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre son cheval San...

Britt posa une main rassurante au creux de mon dos et je me mis à hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Mauvaise idée, mon mal de crâne s'intensifia...

- Non, comment je suis arrivée ici ? Il y a une seconde on était sur le champ de bataille avec Berry qui disait qu'il fallait nous soigner et maintenant on est là...

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers moi dont toute la fine équipe.

- Quoi ?

- Santana, je crois que tu t'es pris un coup plus fort qu'on ne pensait sur le tête...

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Berry, j-

- Santana, tu as marché avec nous jusqu'au camp, tu as même discuté avec Brittany et trouvé le meilleur endroit pour cacher l'épée de Sebastian !

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule la naine !

- Elle est sérieuse San...

Le regard inquiet de Britt se posa sur moi et je choisis de regarder mes mains avec attention. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Je ne pouvais pas... Et puis des fragments me revinrent. Je me vis marcher derrière Lord T en repoussant une branche. Je me vis creuser un trou sous le gros arbre où nous avions installé notre campement. Je me vis dire à Puck d'y balancer cette putain d'épée. Je me vis sur le champ de bataille ramasser ma faux. Je me vis prendre un rondin pour l'installer près du feu. Je me vis caresser la tête de Fenner une dernière fois. Et puis plus rien... Tout était tellement confus... J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve tant ces souvenirs me semblaient embrouillés. Ils me venaient dans le désordre et n'étaient précis que par éclairs. Une image nette au milieu d'un ensemble flou à relier à une autre ne la suivant pas chronologiquement. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, et encore... Quoique je fasse, je ne récupérais que des bribes... Il fallait aussi dire que mon mal de crâne n'aidait pas spécialement...

- Vous avez pas une merde de l'infirmerie contre la douleur ? Comment vous voulez que je me souvienne de quelque chose avec des tambours qui résonnent dans ma tête ?

Berry se retourna, sortit un sac de sous les feuilles et y prit une gélule qu'elle me tendit avec ma gourde d'eau. Je la pris et attendis en silence. Je savais que les effets pouvaient être long à venir, mais ce truc était puissant. Il aurait pu vous permettre de combattre avec un bras en moins et le ventre criblé de flèches sans plus vous poser de questions. Exactement la raison pour laquelle on ne l'utilisait jamais. Allez vous maintenir en vie quand vous ne sentez même pas qu'on vous a éventré en traître ! Au bout d'un moment, je sentis la pilule faire effet et pus respirer normalement à nouveau. Ma tête se releva et je pris conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

- Ok, quel est le con qui a jugé adéquat d'allumer un feu pour faire des grillades en plein milieu d'une arène ? Autant allumer un panneau lumineux avec marqué "Venez nous égorger dans notre sommeil !".

Quinn me regarda en soulevant ses sourcils.

- C'est toi le "con" qui a eu cet idée...

- Ok, tout d'abord, je dois dire que cette idée n'était absolument pas conne... C'est vrai, comme ça on peut attirer les Warblers et... Et casser la croûte au passage ! Ouais quoi, marre de ces lamelles de viande séchée de merde !

- Tu peux arrêter d'essayer de te rattraper Santana, Rachel et Britt avaient déjà calculé qu'avec la cime des arbres, à moins d'être dans la plaine ils ne pourraient pas nous repérer... Et de là ils seraient trop loin pour nous retrouver.

Bon ok, c'était peut-être pas mon explication la plus fine, mais Fabray était vraiment obligée de me faire passer pour une conne ? Sérieux ?

Une fois la nourriture cuite, Berry éteignit le feu. La fumée était une chose, mais en pleine nuit, même Anderson ne raterait pas un feu indiquant notre position comme une balise Argos malgré ses sourcils transgéniques qui lui cachaient les yeux ! Britt s'installa près de Q pour discuter tactique et Berry remonta le morale de ses troupes alors que Puck planquait les sacs qui avaient dû être sortis pour les soins. Chacun avala son repas avant que la nuit ne tombe et lorsqu'elle arriva, Puck et Berry prirent le premier tour de garde. Chacun enterra son voisin, ne laissant dépasser que le visage, recouvert de terre, du tapis de feuilles et la dernière, Quinn, fut camouflée par Berry avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne Puck en haut de la plate-forme d'observation. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le camp et à moins d'en connaître l'existence, il aurait été impossible de nous retrouver dans la nuit noir. Tout le monde s'endormit vite, habitués à vivre dans la tension permanente du camp, le stress du combat n'affectait pas particulièrement notre sommeil. Et puis, nous avions réussi à terminer le premier round sans cumuler de perte, un véritable exploit qui avait remonté le morale des troupes. Enfin, c'était si on exceptait Fenner. Je me mis à frissonner en pensant au corps du grand cheval noir, allongé dans la plaine qui serait se dernière demeure... Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je n'en avais pas le droit, et c'était si dur... Pourtant ce n'était qu'un animal, ce n'était même pas un être humain ! Alors pourquoi je me sentais comme ça ? Fenner avait été loyal et il m'avait toujours fait confiance... Pourtant j'avais failli et je l'avais mené à la mort... Au final, je n'avais pas mérité ce cheval... Merde, je ne méritais sûrement même pas d'être en vie après tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était obligé que les rares trucs à me rendre heureuse me soient arrachés ! Maintenant je me demandais juste ce qu'il faudrait à Britt pour disparaître de ma vie... C'est sur ces pensées morbides que je finis par m'endormir, et pour une fois mes cauchemars ne prirent pas la forme de mon passé, mais d'un futur où tous avaient disparu et où seule je leurs survivais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le réveil fut salutaire et bien que les médocs ne fassent plus effet, je me sentais bien. J'étais d'une humeur à massacrer du Warblers et ça tombait bien car c'était exactement ce qui était prévu au programme de ma journée. Visiblement ma blessure avait inquiété tout le monde et on ne m'avait pas réveillée pour un tour de garde. Peu importait, j'avais repris de l'état, et j'avais un cheval à venger.

- Alors ? Comment on les retrouve pour les dégommer ?

Britt et Q n'avaient pas jugé utile de nous tenir au courant avant le matin, et tout le monde voyageait dans le flou.

- On retourne au lac !

C'était Britt qui avait répondu, et Q prit la peine d'expliquer.

- S'ils sont comme nous, leurs réserves doivent être maigres et ils vont manquer d'eau. On avait pu remplir nos gourdes avant le combat parce qu'on est arrivé en avance, mais pas eux !

Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller créer un puzzle de Warblers ?

Personne ne répondit, mais tout le monde se mit à cheval. Puck me tendit les rênes de la monture de Britt, et après une seconde d'hésitation, je lui fis signe que non avant de commencer à marcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre trèèèès dur à écrire car je déteste tuer les animaux (j'avais conseiller de relire le chap 38 pour revoir la relation SanFenner).**

**Prochain chapitre en POV Quinn : "Il est à Moi !**".


End file.
